Vendetta: Crónicas del príncipe pirata
by Y017713937
Summary: Una noche, Uzumaki Naruto regresa a la isla de Konoha para vengar la muerte de su familia y la usurpación de su reino. Hinata Hyuuga, la hija de su terrible enemigo, demuestra ser una valiente mujer y le implora para que no mate a su familia. Él accede a su petición, a cambio de que se vuelva su prisionera en su barco y se enfrente a los fantasmas del pasado y cure su roto corazón.
1. Introducción

**Capítulo Uno**

Mayo de 1785

Una ola le inundó la cara de agua salada y con un furioso parpadeo se sacudió el escozor de la sal mientras se esforzaba sobre los remos una y otra vez con toda su fuerza. A su alrededor, las olas se arremolinaban y se elevaban como plateadas plumas de espuma, empapándole en su esfuerzo por conducir la lancha entre las afiladas rocas que protegían la cueva. A pesar del dolor en brazos y hombros siguió esforzándose en mantener el bote bien dirigido hasta que al final,

con un grito de rabia, consiguió abrirse paso entre las altas y dentadas rocas. Al deslizarse bajo el arco rocoso, tuvo que bajar la cabeza para penetrar la boca de la cueva.

En ese mismo instante, a muchas leguas detrás de él, siete barcos anclados aguardaban en la bahía iluminada por la luna. Una vez debajo de la oscura bóveda de granito, se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y empezó recuperar el aliento. Allí no había nadie que percibiera su

presencia excepto los ejércitos de murciélagos que pendían y batían las alas por encima de su cabeza, así que prendió una antorcha. Por fin, condujo la lancha hacia el suelo y saltó a la tierra firme.

Quince años.

Habían pasado quince años desde la última vez que el príncipe Naruto Uzumaki pisó la tierra del fuego.

Casi la mitad de su vida, pensó, o de ese tiempo infernal que no había sido vida en absoluto.

Miró la suave arena que brillaba bajo sus gastadas botas negras y se agachó para tomar un puñado en su endurecida mano dorada por el sol. Con expresión absorta y triste observó cómo la arena se escurría entre sus dedos, igual que sucedía con todo lo demás.

Su futuro.

Su familia.

Y, al amanecer, su alma.

La arena cayó al suelo en un susurro hasta que sólo le quedó una pequeña piedra negra en la palma de la mano. También ésta la dejó caer.

No quería nada.

Se incorporó y se acomodó la cinta de la que pendía su espada. El cuero húmedo le había presionado el pecho y le había irritado la piel que la camisa negra dejaba al descubierto. De nuevo tomó un trago de ron de la petaca de plata que le colgaba del cuello en un fino cordón de piel y se estremeció al sentir el fuego que le producía en el estómago.

Levantó la antorcha y observó la caverna a su alrededor hasta que localizó la entrada a los túneles secretos subterráneos que habían sido excavados siglos atrás por su familia. Resultaba extraño pensar que ahora él era el único que sabía que no se trataba de otra leyenda acerca de la gran casa de los Uzumaki.

Avanzó hasta la tosca entrada tallada en la roca y levantó la antorcha con prudencia, esforzándose por ver algo en esa garganta negra. Resultaba condenadamente claustrofobia para un hombre acostumbrado al mar abierto.

—Adelante, culo temblón —pronunció en voz alta, sólo para romper el impresionante silencio.

Se obligó a entrar.

A la luz de la antorcha, las negras paredes brillaban húmedas y las sombras proyectadas en ellas conformaban formas fantásticas que se contorsionaban entre los retorcidos nudillos de piedra. Más allá del círculo de luz producido por el fuego de la antorcha, todo era negro. Pero él sabía que en algún lugar, lejos y por encima de él, su enemigo celebraba un baile en honor a sí mismo.

Naruto estaba impaciente por arruinar esa fiesta. En poco tiempo los túneles le habrían conducido al interior de la ciudad a pesar de los duros esfuerzos de Hiashi por la seguridad de sus muros.

Después de avanzar esforzadamente durante media hora por la fuerte subida del túnel, éste se bifurcaba. A la izquierda seguía recto y a la derecha continuaba subiendo hasta que llegaba a las bodegas de la familia Uzumaki, el derrotado castillo de la cima de la montaña.

Le hubiera gustado visitar el antiguo lugar, pero no había tiempo para sentimentalismos. Sin dudarlo un momento continuó por el túnel de la izquierda. Finalmente, unos tímidos soplidos de aire fresco le acariciaron las mejillas y el negro manto a su alrededor empezó a teñirse de un polvoriento azul de medianoche. Apagó la antorcha en un pequeño charco producido por las gotas que lamían los muros hasta el suelo y ésta se extinguió con un silbido. A oscuras, se

deslizó hasta la estrecha salida.

Unos formidables matorrales de enredaderas punzantes y malas hierbas escondían la entrada del túnel desde fuera. El corazón se le aceleró con fuerza mientras se abría paso entre las zarzas, con cuidado de no deshacer en exceso la maraña, hasta que por fin salió al claro y enfundó el curvado cuchillo moruno. Sin poder evitar una sensación de maravilloso asombro, contempló su entorno con el aliento retenido.

Casa.

La luna teñía de plata todo a su alrededor. Las terrazas, los campos de olivos, las viñas, los naranjos de la colina. Unos finos aromas de tierra atravesaban la brisa nocturna y, detrás de él, se elevaba todavía la muralla romana, solemne y antigua, de grandes piedras envejecidas y musgosas, que continuaba protegiendo el corazón del reino después de mil años. La memoria del tiempo parecía susurrar desde sus grietas.

«Somos la piedra angular, muchacho, nosotros, los Uzumaki. No lo olvides nunca...»

Avanzó unos pasos vacilantes, rodeado por el sonido de los campos, de los grillos y las ranas, y el rumor de las olas desde la distancia. Tal como había sido desde siempre.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón y cerró los ojos un momento levantando ligeramente la cabeza ante el recuerdo, excesivamente vivido, de unos hechos que no se sentía capaz de volver a enfrentar. Se levantó una fría brisa que agitó las hojas de las vides hasta que los huertos, los plantíos de árboles y los matojos sumaron sus susurros a ellas como voces de amados fantasmas que salían de sus guaridas para darle la bienvenida, generaciones perdidas de reyes y reinas ya muertos. Voces que se elevaban y giraban a su alrededor, urgiéndole con murmullos espectrales.

«Vénganos.»

«Sí.»

Abrió los ojos y su mirada brilló con una pena enmudecida, transformada en rabia.

Un único hombre era culpable de haber arrebatado una vida que debería haber sido la suya. Tenía un objetivo que cumplir y, por Dios, ésa era la sola razón de su presencia allí. Ningún otro asunto le retenía en ese lugar. Hiashi, el gobernador, se había encargado de ello. Pero ahora el hombre pagaría por ello.

Sí, la leyenda contaba que no fue en la tierra de la arena ni tampoco en las cercanías de la nube, sino en esta isla, donde la antigua tradición de la vendetta había nacido.

Hiashi pronto lo aprendería. Esos quince años de espera, de planificación, de promesas, habían acabado. Al amanecer tendría a su enemigo en las manos para darle lo que se merecía. Asesinaría a su familia, le arrebataría la vida y arrasaría toda su ciudad. Pero el más exquisito de los tormentos debería ser ejecutado antes. El traidor debía sufrir como él había sufrido. Esa justicia de sangre que durante tanto tiempo y con tanta intensidad había ansiado sólo se colmaría cuando Hiashi, encadenado, contemplara cómo se extinguía la vida de la criatura que él más amaba en todo el mundo: su joven e inocente hija.

Cuando todo se hubiera cumplido, Naruto zarparía de nuevo y nunca más volvería a posar los ojos en su reino.

Aunque el poco corazón que le quedaba se rompiera por ello.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Primer encuentro

Holaaaaaa! aquí les traigo el primer capi, algo largo pero vale la pena 3 Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga, con las manos unidas bajo la espalda y una atenta y voluntariosa sonrisa, se encontraba rodeada de un pequeño grupo de invitados al baile y se preguntaba si alguien más se daba cuenta de que su prometido se encontraba cada vez más ebrio.

Era extraño que ese hombre, mano derecha del gobernador, sucumbiera a la intemperancia o a cualquier otro vicio. Tampoco era un alivio que él no se hubiera mostrado excesivo o descuidado al respecto: por supuesto, el vizconde Toneri Otsutsuki era incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera de una impecable gracia y elegancia.

Debía de haber reñido con su querida, pensó al observarle con disimulo mientras él conversaba con algunas damas y vaciaba de nuevo la copa de vino. Con fría admiración observó que su cabello, de un color blanco, ligeramente empolvado y esparramado sobre su rostro, brillaba bajo la luz de los candelabros de cristal.

El vino ejercía un efecto interesante en él. In vino veritas, «en el vino, la verdad», tal como rezaba el viejo proverbio, y ella sentía curiosidad por entrever al verdadero hombre que se escondía detrás del pulcro vizconde. Solamente faltaban unos meses para su boda y no podía evitar la sensación de que no le conocía en absoluto.

Con disimulo, estudiaba al hombre cuyos hijos ella iba a engendrar. Cuando notó su mirada, Toneri se excusó ante las damas y cruzó la habitación en dirección a ella dedicándole una fría sonrisa.

Hinata pensó que el vino le otorgaba un rasgo más frío que afectivo y sus labios mostraban un gesto hosco y malhumorado. Los perfiles limpios y aristocráticos de su rostro se le afilaban y los ojos azules brillaban como dos puntas de espada de color zafiro.

Al llegar a su lado, le recorrió el cuerpo con una mirada especulativa y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

—Hola, bella. —Sonrió al ver que ella se ruborizaba al notar el roce de sus nudillos y el cosquilleo de las puntillas del puño sobre su desnudo brazo.—Vamos, joven dama. Me debes un baile —murmuró. Pero justo en ese momento la conversación de los invitados captó la atención de Hinata.

—Perros rabiosos, como yo digo —declaró un venerable caballero en voz alta—. ¡Esos rebeldes! Que los cuelguen a todos, es la única manera de hacerles entrar en razón.

— ¿Qué los cuelguen? —exclamó ella, volviéndose hacia él.

—Cualquier ley para las clases bajas se convierte en un problema hoy en día —se quejó su esposa con una expresión atormentada en su anodino rostro, a pesar de los diamantes azules que le colgaban del cuello y las orejas—. Siempre se quejan de alguna cosa. ¡Tan violentos! ¡Tan rabiosos! ¿No se dan cuenta de que si no fueran tan perezosos tendrían todo lo que necesitan?

— ¿Perezosos? —preguntó ella.

—Ya empezamos —suspiró Toneri. A su lado, su prometido bajó la cabeza y se tapó los ojos con la mano.

—Exacto, querida —el viejo caballero se dispuso a explicarle—. Como digo siempre, lo único que tienen que hacer es ponerse a trabajar y dejar de culpar a los demás de sus problemas.

— ¿Y qué me dice de la última ronda de impuestos? —replicó ella—. No tienen pan que dar a sus hijos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Impuestos? ¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó la gruesa mujer, observándola a través de su monóculo con una mezcla de desconcierto y alarma.

—Corren rumores de una rebelión campesina —dijo otra dama en tono confidencial.

Hinata tomó aliento para empezar a hablar.

—No, querida, por favor —murmuró Toneri—. Estoy tan cansado de apaciguar los ánimos toda la noche...

—Acabarán con nosotros si no les vigilamos —afirmó el viejo caballero con aire de sabiduría—. Como perros rabiosos.

—Bueno, no les prestemos atención —respondió Hinata con ligereza—. Es sólo el hambre lo que les hace ponerse de mal humor. ¿Les apetecen unas galletas? ¿Mazapán? ¿Quizá unas chocolatinas? —Con los ojos encendidos por la rabia, hizo una señal a uno de los lacayos y se apartó del grupo para observarles comer como cerdos de lujo.

Enconados y empolvados, con sus pelucas y sus brocados, los invitados de su padre se arremolinaron alrededor del exquisito despliegue de confites, dulces y pastas que el sirviente les ofrecía en bandejas de plata y empezaron a consumirlos rociando de azúcar sus galas de satén.

Toneri la miró con una expresión de gran sufrimiento.

—Querida —le dijo—, por favor.

—Bueno, es verdad —replicó ella con aspereza. Estos viejos del ancien régime ya no estaban para reformas, sus cabezas se encontraban irremediablemente embrolladas bajo esas pelucas blancas y sus corazones se habían secado como ciruelas pasadas. ¡El espíritu de la época traía el cambio. Valiente juventud, gloriosos nuevos ideales! Los de su clase acabarían siendo barridos como polvo.

¿Qué hay de ese baile?

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Sólo intentas distraerme para que no diga lo que pienso.

Él le dirigió una ligera y breve sonrisa por toda respuesta y se inclinó para decirle al oído:

—No, solamente intento ponerte las manos encima.

«Oh, vaya. Definitivamente debe de haberse peleado con su querida.»

—Ya lo veo —respondió ella con diplomacia.

Al decir eso percibió que la anodina duquesa susurraba algo a una mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Ambas le dirigieron una afilada mirada y observaron la faja verde y negra que le ceñía el talle alto del vaporoso vestido de seda blanca. Si no apreciaban su vestido de nuevo estilo pastoril inspirado en los ideales de la democracia, el hecho de que vistiera en rojo y negro debía, supuso, confundirlas.

Levantó la cabeza, resistiéndose a sentirse intimidada. Quizá nadie más en toda la habitación diera ninguna importancia al hecho de que los campesinos se estuvieran muriendo de hambre más allá de los muros de palacio, pero ella sí se la daba, y si la única forma de manifestar su protesta consistía en vestir los viejos colores de Konoha, ella lo hacía con orgullo.

Hinata había tomado la idea de las glamorosas e inteligentes anfitrionas que su tutora Kurenai, le había presentado en los salones de Sunagakure. Éstas vestían fajas rojas, blancas y azules como expresión de simpatía por las personas de esa aldea que se encontraban en guerra contra Amegakure. Al llegar aquí, seis meses atrás, Hinata adaptó esa práctica de vestir a la situación de Konoha pero se dio cuenta de que, aquí, las mujeres que tenían opinión política eran mal vistas, especialmente si esas opiniones iban en contra del Gobierno establecido en el poder.

El poder de su padre.

—Gobernador —exclamó alguien en tono afable cuando el hombre homenajeado apareció a paso tranquilo en medio del grupo.

Mientras su padre era recibido con un alegre coro de bienvenida, Hinata sintió que se ponía tensa al pensar que él se sentiría disgustado con ella si se daba cuenta de la faja verde y negra.

Pero, al pensarlo de nuevo, se dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Su padre nunca se daba cuenta de nada de lo que ella hacía.

—Salud, gobernador. Por otros quince años —entonaron los huéspedes, levantando las copas de vino a su salud.

El gobernador Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre de ojos claros, de altura media, que se encontraba a mitad de la cincuentena y gozaba de buena forma. Aunque sus gestos mostraban una ligera

tensión, se manejaba con sus invitados de forma agradable, educado como estabapor décadas de servicio civil.

Con un gesto de cabeza y ademán contenido, mostró su agradecimiento a todos antes de dirigirse a ella y a Toneri.

—Felicidades, señor. —Toneri ofreció la mano al hombre que había destinado todo un comité a su educación como futuro gobernador de Konoha.

—Gracias, muchacho.

\- ¿Estás disfrutando de tu fiesta, padre? —preguntó ella, agarrándole el brazo con afecto. Inmediatamente, él se tensó. Hinata, molesta, le soltó con incomodidad.

En la elegante y acogedora casa de su tutora Kurenai, en Sunagakure, donde ella se había educado durante los últimos nueve años desde la muerte de su madre, todo el mundo demostraba el cariño familiar. Pero aquí ella todavía tenía que aprender que esas muestras de afecto incomodaban a su padre.

Ay, pero a ella le producía tanta tristeza ese nervioso extraño de pelo oscuro. Un hombre tan pulcro, tan metódico, un hombre que se tenía en píe sólo gracias a la frágil certeza de que todos los asuntos importantes se encontraban en perfecto orden sobre su escritorio. Después de haber superado la emoción que le provocó el hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo que el del único pariente que le quedaba, descubrió que lo único que su padre quería era mantener la distancia con ella, quizá porque ella le recordaba demasiado a su madre. Se daba cuenta de su sufrimiento, aunque él nunca hablaba de ello. De alguna forma, era ella quien tenía que ir a su encuentro. Ésa era la razón de que hubiera llevado hasta tal extremo su papel de anfitriona para conseguir que ese aniversario fuera una ocasión feliz.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa tensa, pero cuando depositó su mirada en la faja roja y negra, se quedó tenso y empalideció.

Hinata se ruborizó pero no se excusó. Toneri se apartó un tanto, dejando que ella se las arreglara esta vez.

Su padre la agarró por el brazo y la llevó a parte.

—Vete a tu habitación y quítatela inmediatamente—le susurró con severidad—. ¡Maldita sea, Hinata, te dije que quemaras esa cosa! Si no fueras mi hija, te metería en prisión por sublevación.

— ¿En prisión, padre? —exclamó ella, desconcertada.

— ¿Es que no tienes sentido común? Esta pequeña muestra de rebeldía es una bofetada al Consejo y a mí.

—No pretendía insultar a nadie —respondió, impresionada por la intensidad de la rabia de él—. Sólo expreso mi opinión: todavía tengo derecho a tener una opinión, ¿no? ¿O es que has formulado una ley contra eso también? —En cuanto lo hubo dicho, se arrepintió.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva a mandarte a Sunagakure? —le preguntó con rabia en la mirada.

—No, señor —respondió ella con rigidez y bajando los ojos‐—. Konoha es mi casa. Pertenezco aquí.

El le soltó el brazo.

—Entonces, métete en la cabeza que mientras te encuentres bajo mi techo, te atendrás a mis reglas, y mientras estés en tierra del fuego, te sujetarás a las leyes de Konoha. Los actos caritativos y las buenas acciones están muy bien, pero te lo advierto, tus actuaciones últimamente han rayado la desobediencia civil y yo estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Ahora, ve a quitarte esa cosa y ¡quémala!

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y recuperó sus ademanes de amable anfitrión.

Hinata se quedó allí, aturdida.

« ¿Meterme en prisión? —pensó mientras observaba a su padre intercambiar los habituales halagos con un grupo de invitados—. Él nunca me encerraría. ¡Claro que no!»

Toneri le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia, como diciéndole «ya te lo advertí».

Ella se apartó de él con el ceño fruncido.

—Me voy a mi habitación. Tengo que cambiarme la faja —dijo en un susurro de furioso sarcasmo. Por supuesto, no tenía ninguna intención de quemar los colores reales de los Uzumaki.

—Hinata. —Toneri la tomó suavemente de la muñeca.

Ella le miró y se encontró con unos ojos excesivamente amables y de un celeste parecido al de los cielos vaporosos después de una lluvia de verano.

—Tu padre tiene razón, y tú lo sabes. Quizá no aprecia tu inteligencia y tu espíritu como lo aprecio yo, pero estoy de acuerdo con él en que tu fervor juvenil resulta... bueno, digamos que está descarriado. Descártalo ahora porque yo tampoco lo toleraré.

Ella le miró y tuvo que empeñar toda su fuerza de voluntad en reprimir una ácida réplica. Si realmente quería prestar un servicio a su país, debía contraer matrimonio con Toneri. Podía soportar a su amante, su suave condescendencia, su desprecio disimulado bajo un inocente bromear. Hinata se obligó a mostrar una sumisa sonrisa al tiempo que se decía que su momento llegaría más adelante, que le enseñaría a respetarla una vez estuvieran casados.

—Como desees, mi señor.

—Vete arriba, mi bonita novia —le susurró como recompensa, y con un dedo leacarició el perfil del brazo, desnudo, a pesar de que padre se encontraba allí cerca.

Ella se ruborizó y miró a ver si su padre se había dado cuenta. Luego miró a Toneri con incertidumbre.

Él se estaba emborrachando bastante y tenía la copa de vino vacía.

—Vete —le dijo con suavidad, sonriendo y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta. A ella le pareció que esa mirada era la de un depredador.

Con el ceño fruncido, Hinata se alejó con cierto recelo y desconcertada, aunque todavía sintiendo rabia por su actitud despótica. «Fervor juvenil descarriado», recordó, e imitó mentalmente el tono condescendiente de él.

Al llegar a la esquina de la sala se detuvo ante la orquestra de cámara. Los músicos se estaban tomando un breve descanso v afinaban los instrumentos. Alabó su actuación y les aconsejó que comieran algo antes de que terminara la noche. En el vestíbulo se permitió un suspiro de alivio al notar la brisa fresca que se desprendía del suelo de mármol. En lugar de dirigirse a su habitación directamente, se encaminó hacia la tenuemente iluminada sala que conducía a las cocinas. Los

hornos se habían enfriado por fin, pero el familiar aroma de ajo y aceite de oliva siempre flotaba en el aire.

Recordó a los cansados sirvientes que debían empaquetar los restos de comida de la fiesta para las casas de caridad y los orfanatos que visitaba regularmente, y también les dio instrucciones para que una parte la destinaran a la prisión, a pesar de que sabía que su padre se enojaría si lo descubría.

Acto seguido, se dispuso a salir, pero algo la retuvo. Cruzó las cocinas hasta la puerta de carga que se encontraba abierta y apuntalada con ladrillos para dejar entrar el aire fresco de la noche. Las sedas de su vestido ondularon bajo la lánguida brisa y Hinata se quedó de pie en la puerta, observando con anhelo la plaza. La fiesta que había preparado para el resto de la población se iba apagando gradualmente.

Oh, cómo deseaba salir fuera y estar con sus compatriotas, con sus maneras toscas y torpes, sus risas furiosas, sus brillantes ojos oscuros. Quizá fueran ordinarios pero, por lo menos, eran auténticos. Los habitantes de Konoha eran considerados más peligrosos incluso que los inútiles de Kirigakure, pero, para Hinata, eran gente de corazón cálido, robustos, apasionados, románticos, sin remedio porque se alimentaban de viejas historias y sueños como las leyendas de los gran Uzumaki. Ella los amaba, igual que amaba esta isla librada a las disputas y golpeada por la pobreza que se encontraba frente a la bota de Amegakure como un terrón de estiércol a punto de recibir una patada.

Era cierto que los vientos de cambio que traían una valiente y nueva época todavía tenían que llegar aquí, pero ella quería utilizar su posición como hija del gobernador, y como futura esposa del gobernador, para ofrecer sus servicios a su país sin importarle lo insufribles que ambos hombres fueran.

Ella sería su conciencia.

Y quizá, algún día, con un adecuado y amoroso cuidado, Konoha empezaría por fin a sanar de esa herida que había significado la pérdida de la familia real, y especialmente del rey Minato, para la isla. Y también para su madre.

Desde la puerta, Hinata oía la alegre música y veía a algunos de los actores, un hombre que soplaba fuego, los acróbatas. Sonrió al ver a unas jóvenes parejas que bailaban el fiero y movido baile siciliano conocido como tarantella y sacudió la cabeza al recordar el soso y decoroso minueto que se desarrollaba en la sala de baile. Las filas de coloridos faroles que pendían por toda la plaza le suscitaron una melancólica sonrisa. Cada uno de ellos encendido como un acto de fe, fe de que las clases en guerra, las familias y las facciones dejarían sus diferencias a un lado aunque sólo fuera por unos días.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado y cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa que le acariciaba las mejillas como un bálsamo. La noche mediterránea era pura seducción, un mundo muy distinto al del árido y desiértico Sunagakure. Esa noche le acariciaba los sentidos y la seducía con fragancias de jazmín, de pino, y con el tenue olor del mar.

Le hacían pensar en él.

El único con el que Toneri nunca podría competir, el único que no vivía en ninguna parte excepto en su corazón, en sus fantasías, tan perfecto e imposible como las utopías de su imaginación.

Su príncipe secreto.

Se llamaba Naruto y llegó a ella en sueños. El príncipe Naruto era un caballero y un sabio, un guerrero y un canalla. Lo era todo y no era nada, excepto rayos de luna y fantasías.

En realidad, estaba muerto.

Y a pesar de ello, algunos decían que se encontraba vivo, en alguna parte, de alguna forma...

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, con un sentimiento de tristeza aunque sonriendo ante su propia tontería. Miró la luna llena, demorándose sobre su nube como una vanidosa reina dorada. El movimiento en la multitud le indicó que el obispo había salido y se encontraba entre el gentío, dando la mano a unos y a otros, seguido de su eterna comitiva de piadosas viudas, diáconos y monjas. Al verles, Hinata decidió de repente que saldría a saludarle. No era una prisionera en casa de su padre, después de todo, a pesar de que a veces se sintiera como tal. Su padre y Toneri no podían controlar cada uno de sus movimientos, se dijo, desafiándose. Seguro que no necesitaba a su guardia personal solamente para charlar unos momentos con el querido y viejo padre. Sin dirigir ni una mirada atrás, atravesó la puerta para sorpresa del personal de las cocinas. Nadie la cuestionaría si actuaba como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pensó mientras caminaba hacia fuera con el corazón agitado. Al principio se alejó rápidamente de la casa y luego recuperó su ritmo mientras cruzaba el abierto césped hacia la alta y puntiaguda verja de hierro forjado que rodeaba la parte frontal de la propiedad de su padre. Más allá había otra barrera, ésta de hombres: soldados de uniforme azul que rodeaban todo el perímetro del palacio.

Hinata aceleró el ritmo y a cada paso sentía crecer la tensión hasta que ésta se transformo, como en una desesperación por escapar, como si fuera a asfixiarse bajo toda la hipocresía y avaricia del palacio si se quedaba un minuto más allí. Casi corría al llegar al límite de la propiedad de su padre y sentía las mejillas encendidas y el corazón acelerado. La mayoría de los soldados la conocía, por supuesto, y seguramente les parecería muy irregular que la hija del gobernador abandonara el palacio sin guardia. Pero se recordó a sí misma que esos hombres habían sido entrenados para recibir ordenes. Si alguno de ellos le preguntaba, inventaría alguna excusa y le

pondría en su sitio si era necesario. De alguna manera, se abriría paso a través de ellos.

Al final, resultó ser más sencillo de lo que parecía.

Quizá, en la oscuridad, no se dieron cuenta de quién era y a creyeron una de las invitadas. Intentando actuar con toda naturalidad, salió por la pequeña puerta lateral. Allí la verja de hierro forjado se encontraba con el muro de tres metros que rodeaba la parte trasera de la propiedad y el jardín. Con aplomo, y aunque sentía el corazón desbocado, pasó por entre los hombres y escapó por la empedrada calle lateral sin ser detenida. Sentía tanta alegría de haberlo conseguido que deseaba levantar los brazos y gritar « ¡libertad!».

En lugar de eso se apresuró en recorrer la corta y estrecha calle llena de puestos hasta que llegó a la plaza.

Se detuvo sin aliento debajo del racimo de palmeras que adornaban la esquina de la plaza y miró a su alrededor con felicidad, casi sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse.

Miró a las jóvenes parejas que bailaban la escandalosa tarantella y luego apartó la mirada para observar al obispo.

Le pareció que si se dirigía directamente a saludar al padre, una de esas sagaces y astutas viudas de su grupito le preguntaría dónde se encontraban sus acompañantes. Quizá era mejor echar un disimulado vistazo a los pecadores antes de volver con los santos. Se dirigió hacia la perversa e irresistible música sintiendo un hormigueo en la piel.

Con una elegancia letal, Naruto caminó a través de los olivos hacia el parpadeo de las luces de lo que era la pequeña y nueva ciudad que los usurpadores llamaban «pequeña Konoha».

Por la mañana habría sido arrasada por completo, pensó sin reprimir una amplia sonrisa.

Consultó su oxidado reloj a la luz de la luna llena. Era medianoche. Su primer paso sería penetrar en una de las dos altamente vigiladas torres de la puerta. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo lo haría, pero confiaba en que encontraría la forma.

Volvió a colocar la faltriquera en el pequeño bolsillo de la camisa, contento de tener dos horas enteras para realizar el trabajo. Exactamente a las dos en punto abriría las enormes puertas y permitiría que sus hombres entraran en la ciudad.

Al llegar a un campo de altas y ondulantes hierbas, empezó a oler las hogueras y oyó la música distante de la fiesta de aniversario en la que todos aquellos marcados por la muerte se encontraban reunidos.

Esforzó los ojos para observar la plaza. Los nobles Hyuugas celebraban el baile en el brillante palacio de mármol, pero parecía que Hiashi había abierto sus arcas para ofrecer al pueblo una fiesta más rústica en la plaza.

«Maldita sea —pensó—. Esas gentes estarán bajo nuestros pies.»

Dios sabe que no quería dañar ni un solo pelo de ningún habitante de Konoha. Decidió que si esa gente se encontraba todavía allí a las dos de la madrugada, encontraría la forma de despejar la plaza. Tenía bastantes recursos cuando se trataba de provocar el caos.

Continuó hacia delante y observó con atención las torres de la puerta. Mientras se acercaba a la plaza, Narutp volvió a pensar en la posibilidad de ser reconocido y la rechazó como una absurdidad. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel chico arrogante que había sido. Después de quince años, no podía esperar que su gente le reconociera. Además, todo el mundo en Konoha le creía muerto. No pudo evitar la morbosa idea de que, a efectos prácticos, efectivamente lo estaba.

Al llegar, miró a su alrededor y sintió desfallecer el corazón. Se trataba exactamente del tipo de fiesta que a su madre tanto le gustaba ofrecer. Se olían los platos tradicionales y se oían las viejas canciones que un guitarrista tocaba para un pequeño grupo alrededor de un fuego a cambio de unas monedas. Observó los rostros de los campesinos, esa gente tan amante de la diversión, esas almas prácticas que tanto habían amado a su padre y que hubieran sido sus propios súbditos si no hubiera sido por la traición de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Resultaba muy extraño pensarlo.

Con el corazón roto, caminó, vacilante, por el cálido pavimento observándolo todo, convencido de que se encontraba atrapado en otra de sus pesadillas de infancia. Esa angustia que durante tanto tiempo había soportado le provocaba el deseo de dejarse caer y morir. De repente, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a dos jóvenes muchachas que le observaban, dos bonitas criaturas con el pelo largo y suelto adornado con flores, y de inflado delantal sobre los pies desnudos. Una de esas bellezas, la morena, le dirigió una intensa mirada que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la otra, rubia, se escondía detrás y le miraba con timidez. Naruto se volvió hacia ellas con un claro sentimiento de alivio, pues no había nada que aligerase tanto su sufrimiento como los cálidos brazos de una mujer, y el sabor y el olor de un deseado cuerpo femenino.

Se retuvo, no obstante. No inició ninguna aproximación a pesar de que llevaba semanas navegando desde las Indias Occidentales.

«No», se dijo con cierta amargura. Ya buscaría más tarde el aturdimiento en una orgía de vino y sexo. Siempre se encontraban mujeres dispuestas a ello.

Esa noche, lo único que importaba era destruir a Hiashi.

Desvió firmemente su atención de las muchachas y avanzó en silencio entre la multitud. De vez en cuando le miraban, especialmente por sus armas, pero apartaban rápidamente la vista cuando se encontraban con su intimidante mirada.

Al fin llegó al otro extremo de la plaza. Con el pulgar de una mano enganchado en el cinturón negro, caminó lentamente y con aparente despreocupación hacia las torres de la puerta. Las torres eran tan altas como palos de mesana, cuadradas, amplias y voluminosas, de flancos de piedra lisa y con algunas ventanas sin vidrios. Entre ambas, la formidable puerta de la ciudad, de madera reforzada con hierro, tenía la anchura de dos carros y unos sesenta centímetros de grosor. Dios era testigo de que Hiashi tomaba todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias, que tan pronto iba a necesitar.

Naruto contó doce soldados fuera y no sabía cuántos habría dentro. Pensó en trepar por la puerta y en entrar por una de las ventanas, en encender un fuego o en provocar cualquier otro incidente que atrajese a los guardas de dentro hacia fuera. Con cierta ironía pensó que, por supuesto, podría resultar muy divertido simplemente aporrear la puerta y desafiarles él solo. ¿Quince, veinte a uno? Hacía bastante tiempo que no se enfrentaba a ese tipo de situaciones. Quizá había llegado el momento de refrescar sus habilidades.

Se había detenido para acariciar a un gato callejero sin dejar de observar detenidamente la puerta oeste cuando notó que uno de los soldados le miraba desafiante.

¡Eh, tú! ¡Alto!‐

Naruto levantó la vista con expresión inocente mientras el cesado soldado se dirigía hacia él. Rápidamente, Naruto localizó con la mirada el enorme manojo de llaves que le colgaba del cinturón. Seguro que una de esas llaves abría las puertas de hierro que daban acceso a ambas torres.

El pequeño y rollizo sargento avanzó, decidido, y le miró.

— ¡Aparta las manos de esas armas! No se permiten armas dentro de los muros de la ciudad esta noche. ¡Órdenes del gobernador!

—Te ruego que me disculpes —dijo Naruto educadamente. Se incorporó totalmente con el ronroneante gato entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo has atravesado el cordón de guardas? ¡Todo el mundo ha sido registrado a la entrada! ¿No has sido registrado?

El sargento se colocó a su lado y Naruto le miró con curiosidad, pero cuando ese pequeño hombre fue a arrebatarle las armas, le derribó con un codazo en la cara.

El hombre quedó tumbado en el suelo boca arriba y Naruto le miró casi con pesar: otra simple herramienta del corrupto Concilio. No podía culpar a esos hombres de ganarse la vida ofreciendo sus servicios a Hiashi. Cuando un hombre tiene el hambre suficiente, puede servir a cualquier amo y él lo sabía muy bien. El gato saltó de sus brazos y se perdió entre las sombras. Naruto se inclinó y arrebató el manojo de llaves del soldado. Acto seguido volvió hacia la plaza con el pulgar de una mano enganchado en el cinturón, tal como había venido.

Esperando su momento, continuó observándolo todo a su alrededor, especialmente a la docena de soldados a caballo de Hiashi que vigilaban desde los extremos de la plaza. Uno de ellos montaba un enorme caballo negro que se encontraba a disgusto entre la multitud. Quizá podía espantar a ese enorme y fiero animal. Eso asustaría a algunos de los presentes y le daría la oportunidad de despejar la plaza.

«No», pensó.

Estudió con el tacto las veinte llaves del sargento y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no había tenido ningún sentido que se las quitara. Le llenarían el cuerpo de plomo antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de averiguar qué llaves abrían qué cerrojos. Tendría que encontrar otra vía, pero de todas formas guardaría las llaves por si acaso.

Haciéndolas sonar con despreocupación continuó paseando en busca de algo con que pudiera prender un fuego. Al tiempo, iba meditando en la culpable conciencia de Hiashi. Era obvio que el gobernador vivía con miedo porque no había ninguna razón para tener a tantos soldados y tantas armas ante una multitud formada mayoritariamente por viejas señoras, como esas dos que se encontraban delante de él y ʹque le bloqueaban el paso de forma tan irritante.

En ese momento notó cierta excitación en un grupo de gente que se encontraba delante de él. La gente se apartaba para dejar el paso libre a alguien. Sintió un sobresalto interno porque de repente le pareció que se trataba de su padre que se acercaba a paso largo y provocaba tal animación entre el gentío. Oyó que alguien decía que era el obispo.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando una de las viejas señoras delante de él exclamó:

¡Mira, Ayumi! Ahí está la hija del gobernador con el padre. Una chica tan encantadora y de tan buen corazón. Me recuerda a mí misma cuando tenía veinte años.

Esta observación hizo que Naruto se detuviera en seco. Se quedó quieto y se obligó a mirarla para estar preparado para el día siguiente.

La vio y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Distinguió a Hinata de entre la multitud con la misma facilidad con que habría detectado a un diamante de entre un montón de piedras, a pesar de que ella se encontraba a unos seiscientos metros. Se hallaba agachada frente a un grupo de niños con quienes charlaba. Llevaba un vestido blanco de talle alto y de un tejido vaporoso y delicado. Tenía una figura elegante y esbelta, y su pelo, de color azulado, se encontraba recogido en un peinado alto. Mientras la miraba, ella se echó a reír por algo que uno de los niños le dijo.

Naruto apartó la mirada con el corazón acelerado. Cerró los ojos un momento mientras esa risa le llegaba como un sonido de campanas de plata.

«Así que no es un monstruo. Bueno, ¿y qué?», se dijo burlonamente. Seguía siendo una Hyuuga.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de que ella era la llave perfecta para abrir la puerta de la torre. Por supuesto, como rehén, no tendría precio. Nadie se atrevería a cerrarle el paso si la tenía en su poder.

Entrecerrando los ojos, observó que ella se movía libremente entre la multitud. Lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarse a ella y convencerla para que se fuera con él, fuera con buenas palabras o con las armas. Con lo que hiciera falta.

Pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia ella inmediatamente, se quedó quieto, dudando. No quería tocarla.

No quería hablar con ella. No quería oler su perfume ni saber cuál era su color de ojos. No quería acercarse a ella en absoluto.

La verdad era que nunca había asesinado a una mujer. De hecho, tenía una inquebrantable norma de conducta que le impedía matar a nadie delante de una mujer. No podía imaginar un pecado peor que destruir a una de esas maravillosas criaturas que con su cuerpo traían nueva vida al mundo. Pero su deber le obligaba a ello ahora. Había venido hasta aquí para destruir a Hiashi Hyuuga, y el castigo del traidor no sería completo hasta que éste no supiera qué significaba presenciar la masacre de la propia familia y no poder hacer nada al respecto. La hija debía morir.

Pero al ver que un grupo de soldados se aproximaba desde el callejón donde había dejado sin sentido al sargento, supo que pronto no tendría alternativa. Pronto tendría que hacerlo en defensa propia, porque las reservas de soldados de Hiashi parecían inagotables. Si Naruto se dejaba capturar, ponía en riesgo las vidas de mil hombres leales que esperaban fuera de las puertas de la ciudad.

No, aunque fuera un tormento, no podía permitirse esos buenos sentimientos. Hinata Hyuuga sería su escudo humano.

Con la decisión tomada, empezó a acecharla entre la multitud. A una distancia prudencial buscó a los guardas que seguramente debían encontrarse cerca para protegerla. Examinó a toda la gente que la rodeaba pero, a pesar de la obsesión de su padre, parecía que la señorita Hyuuga no se había preocupado de llevar a sus guardas con ella.

Interesante.

Mientras la seguía, decidió que se le acercaría por detrás. La iba observando por encima de las cabezas de los campesinos y de los habitantes de la ciudad que se encontraban entre ellos. Vio que se alejaba de los niños y que de vez en cuando se detenía para charlar con la gente. Todo el mundo parecía quererla, y ése era un hecho que le parecía extraño pues la gente de Konoha odiaba a su padre, a ese insignificante dictador.

Mientras se le acercaba, ella llegó a una fuente de tres gradas que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza. El pelo le brillaba bajo los coloridos farolillos. Levantó una mano hasta el arco de agua y mostró el perfil. Se llevó los dedos mojados hasta el esbelto cuello para refrescarse un poco. Con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, cerró los ojos un momento para disfrutar del contacto del agua sobre la piel en esa calurosa noche.

Hubo algo en su absorta expresión que instantáneamente le despertó todos los instintos masculinos.

«No te acerques a ella», se dijo con rabia. Pero continuó observándola cada vez con mayor fascinación.

Fue en ese momento que ella notó que alguien la seguía.

«Dios, es transparente», pensó él conmovido. La repentina aprensión era evidente en la forma en que observaba a su alrededor, tensa, igual que un pequeño gato callejero.

Naruto se quedó bajo las sombras de un puesto de vino mientras Hinata miraba con preocupación por encima del hombro. Luego, se dio la vuelta hacia la música que llegaba desde uno de los extremos de la plaza. Se apresuró en dirección a la hoguera donde el guitarrista tocaba viejas canciones. Naruto la siguió, despacio, disfrutando de la perversa emoción de la caza.

Los campesinos se detenían alrededor de la hoguera, bebían vino e intercambiaban chistes e historias obscenas mientras el gordo bardo se tomaba una pausa y contaba las grasientas monedas que le habían lanzado a la funda de la guitarra.

Cuando la señorita Hyuuga se acercó al fuego, Naruto se aproximó despacio, muy despacio. Se había despertado en él una enorme curiosidad de ver su rostro a la luz, de ver la vida de esa inocente cuya vida iba a arrebatar, cuya muerte significaría para él una final e irrevocable muestra del mal en el mundo.

El vulgar bardo hizo callar al gentío a su alrededor y empezó a pulsar las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Ella observaba las llamas casi absorta mientras Naruto rodeaba el pequeño círculo de gente sin perderla de vista. Se colocó detrás de una fila de gente, justo delante de ella, aunque del otro lado de la fogata.

Observó los juegos que la luz del fuego dibujaba sobre ella, retorciéndose en hilos dorados sobre el pelo y tiñéndole la piel de una luz rosada, como el rubor corporal de una piel femenina durante el acto de amor. La ondulación que la brisa provocaba en su falda, como una fina vela de seda, desvelaban a su ojo experto la belleza de sus piernas y la esbeltez de sus caderas.

«Un enorme desperdicio —pensó, ardiente—. Además, una virgen.»

Hinata Hyuuga tenía unas suaves pecas infantiles y unos ojos grandes y expresivos, de un tono perlado, que acababan en unas pestañas punteadas de un tono oscuro. Aunque había sido educada en la decadencia de Sunagakure, cosa que sabía gracias a sus espías, el prístino aire de escuela conventual todavía la envolvía y fue ese brillo de pureza impoluta lo que despertó algo muy oscuro en él.

Poseía un refinamiento en sus maneras que le despertaron un respeto inmediato. Brillaba con una gracia contenida y concentrada en sus gestos. Ya no tenía ni idea de cómo apretaría el gatillo cuando llegara el momento. Lo único que sabía era que lo haría. Había fallado a su familia una vez quince años atrás, pero no les fallaría de nuevo.

Mientras ella dirigía la mirada por encima de la gente que se encontraba alrededor del fuego, las personas que se encontraban delante de él se marcharon. Ese movimiento atrajo la tensión de ella y antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de ocultarse ella le vio.

La mirada de ella se clavó en él.

Los ojos le temblaron, muy abiertos. Los labios se le entreabrieron en un intento de inhalar rápidamente. Reparó en sus armas, su pecho descubierto y luego le miró a la cara.

Naruto no se movió.

No estaba seguro de haber podido hacerlo si lo hubiera intentado, porque en ese instante vio su hermoso rostro iluminado por el brillo dorado del fuego y por un fuego más brillante e interno: el de su espíritu.

La expresión de ella cambió, tan lúcida, tan transparente. Al principio, pareció que le gustaba lo que veía pero al cabo de unos segundos sintió miedo y empezó a apartarse, mirándole como si adivinara sus intenciones.

Naruto no se movió en ningún momento.

Ante sus ojos, la chica se apartó, se dio la vuelta y voló.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Salvación y secuestro

Durante unos instantes Naruto sólo pudo quedarse ante el fuego.

Bajó la cabeza y se frotó los labios. Luego se ajustó el pañuelo de seda que llevaba en la cabeza para completar ese aspecto de asesino fuera de la ley que tanto había cuidado y que mantenía a sus víctimas adecuadamente aterrorizadas.

También había funcionado con Hinata Hyuuga. «No vayas detrás de ella.»

«Esos ojos. Dios mío, esos ojos», pensó. Se acercó más al fuego y se agachó, sin saber cómo continuar. Desenroscó su petaca sin hacer caso de las miradas de la gente a su alrededor y tomó un trago muy largo. No podía sacarse la imagen de ese rostro de la cabeza.

Y esa luz. Él iba a arrebatar esa luz del mundo. Decidió que lo llevaría a cabo de la manera más rápida e indolora para ella. Bajó la cabeza culpando al ron de la repentina náusea que le asaltó.

Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, un viejo y frágil granjero que se encontraba al otro lado de la hoguera le miraba como si intentara arrancar algún tenue recuerdo de su cerebro senil. Esa mirada fija e inquisidora incomodó a Naruto.

—Eh, paisano —le dijo uno de los campesinos mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. La hija del gobernador ha atrapado tu atención, ¿eh?

Naruto le miró.

— ¡Vete a por ella, hombre!

—Oh, oh, eso es buscarse las galeras —exclamó otro hombre riendo.

—Es una bonita pieza —afirmó un hombre delgado y con expresión hambrienta que, mirando a los demás, continuó—; Quizá deberíamos hacerle llegar un mensaje a Hiashi esta noche.

—Yo estaría interesado en ello —vociferó otro.

— ¿Están locos? Les pondrá la soga al cuello a todos —respondió un robusto pescador.

— ¿Y qué? Tiene intención de colgarnos a todos en un momento u otro — replicó el primero.

El resto se interesó por el tema.

— ¡Cuenten conmigo para eso!

Naruto estaba familiarizado con el tono de esas voces y no le gustaba nada.

Hinata Hyuuga era una pieza clave en su venganza y no permitiría que esos tipos interfirieran en ella. Se puso de pie, posó una mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada y la otra, sobre la culata de la pistola.

Los demás le miraron como si esperaran a que él se pusiera a la cabeza para seguirle.

—No creo, chicos —dijo en tono amistoso y tranquilo.

— ¿No? —preguntaron a la vez.

El negó con la cabeza.

—En esta isla no violamos a las mujeres —dijo, desafiante.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —exclamó uno de ellos.

— ¡Es una Hyuuga!

— ¿Y qué crees que eres tú? —se burló el listo del grupo—. ¿El rey Minato que vuelve de entre los muertos?

Antes de que ese hombre se diera cuenta, se encontró tumbado de espaldas con la punta de la espada de Naruto apoyada bajo su barbilla.

El silencio cayó alrededor del fuego.

—Dejarán en paz a Hinata Hyuuga —les ordenó con suavidad.

El viejo granjero habló de repente:

— ¡Se parece un poco al rey Minato!

Naruto se quedó inmóvil. Le dirigió una rápida y fiera mirada y, por un momento, el viejo le miró a los ojos.

—Santa María —exclamó una mujer de mediana edad al tiempo que se persignaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

— ¡La leyenda! —murmuró el guitarrista boquiabierto, como si se encontrara ante el Arco de la Alianza—. ¡Es verdad! Es...

—No —dijo Naruto abruptamente.

—Pero...

—Estánciegos —les dijo con frialdad—. Dejenme en paz.

Enfundó la espada y se alejó de ellos con el corazón acelerado. Tenía que perseguir a su presa.

Examinó al gentío sin hacer caso de los latidos de su corazón y sin querer pensar en lo desnudo que se había sentido ante la mirada de ese loco profeta y de su idiota afirmación. El no se parecía en nada a su padre. Él no tenía nada que ver con su padre. Él no poseía ni una gota de su espíritu de sacrificio y se alegraba de ello.

«Estúpida muchacha», se dijo mientras buscaba entre la gente, enfadado. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber salido a pasear en medio de toda esa gente? ¿Dónde estaban sus guardas?

La vio al lado de la fuente, en el centro de la plaza, y se dirigió hacia allí con la intención de alcanzarla rápidamente. Después de la conversación al lado de la hoguera ya no estaba seguro de qué serían capaces esos locos.

Centró su dispersa atención en el suelto vaivén de las caderas de ella mientras caminaba y, de repente se encontró preguntándose cómo se sentiría al tener esas largas piernas abrazando sus caderas, cómo sería esa piel de marfilmojada por un sedoso sudor bajo su cuerpo, cómo sentiría ese cabello oscuro y azulado desparramado sobre la almohada, enredándose en sus dedos...

Disgustado, se sacó esas ideas de la cabeza. No estaba dispuesto a apreciar nada que viniera de los Hyuuga.

Aceleró el ritmo, decidido a no perderla, pero cuando se encontraba a unos veinte pasos, ella corrió a los brazos de un hombre albino y alto.

Naruto se detuvo en seco y levantó una ceja. Despacio, se acercó un poco a la pareja dando un rodeo sin salir de entre las sombras. Al principio, el elegante hombre le agarró el brazo y Parecía enfadado con ella, pero inmediatamente Hinata señaló hacia la hoguera y, sin duda, le empezó a hablar acerca del salvaje asesino que la perseguía.

Ah, su héroe ha salido para salvarla —pensó con oscura ironía mientras le observaba examinar a la multitud en busca de el—. Debe de ser su prometido.»

Naruto estaba al tanto de ese compromiso, por supuesto. Se había informado bien con ocasión de esa noche.

A primera vista, el señor Toneri Otsutsuki le disgustó y cuando este último hizo un gesto a sus guardas y empezó a dar órdenes, sin duda para arrestarle a él, no pudo reprimir un suspiro de irritación.

La señorita Hyuuga no se separó de su prometido durante todo ese rato y mostraba una expresión de miedo en la mirada, como si esperara que Naruto apareciera de un momento a otro como un monstruo. Uno de los soldados partió dispuesto a cumplir órdenes y Toneri rió abiertamente al tiempo que abrazaba a su prometida con un gesto de galante protección.

Naruto no pudo reprimir un gesto de desdén en los labios ante esos tórtolos.

Rápidamente compuso una línea de acción. Se dio cuenta de que el soldado que montaba al nervioso caballo no se encontraba muy lejos. Volvió a mirar a la feliz pareja, burlón. El prometido conducía a la prometida de la mano hacia el palacio: huía con su rehén.

« ¿Para qué? —se preguntó—. ¿Una cita de amantes?»

Entrecerró los ojos al notar que Toneri acariciaba la espalda de ella.

«Muy bien, señorita Hyuuga, ahora estoy enojado.»

* * *

— ¡Pero, Toneri, se están divirtiendo! No hay necesidad de despejar la plaza —protestó ella, deseando demasiado tarde no haberle dicho nada. Como siempre, él había empezado a dirigirlo todo.

Ahora, a causa de su miedo, al exagerar lo que sin duda había sido, como siempre, su vivida imaginación había arruinado la fiesta.

—Tonterías. Es más de medianoche. Esas gentes deberían estar en sus casas —respondió Toneri convencido, mientras tiraba de su mano como quien arrastra a un niño travieso. La condujo a lo largo del sombrío lateral del palacio, de vuelta al jardín amurallado.

Ella suspiró pero no discutió. Todavía se encontraba íntimamente atrapada por la visión de ese hermoso salvaje de penetrantes ojos azules.

La había asustado, sí, a causa de sus mortíferas armas y de mirada decidida. Parecía que pudiera atravesar su ropa, pero ella nunca había visto a nadie parecido.

«Magnífico... una bestia», pensó con un escalofrío al recordar ese poderoso pecho desnudo y ese musculoso abdomen acariciado por la luz del fuego. Esa piel dorada que debía parecer de terciopelo al tacto. Esa mirada, tan insolente, desde el otro lado del fuego. Esa expresión insolente y hambrienta la había conmocionado tanto y la había sacado tanto de sí que había sido incapaz de encontrar una buena excusa para explicar su estado de excitación, así que había dicho la verdad: un hombre de aspecto peligroso la había estado observando y, posiblemente, siguiendo.

Ahora deseaba no haber dicho nada.

¿Y si ese hombre no hubiera estado siguiéndola, como ella había temido, o si sus intenciones no hubieran sido hostiles? Conocía la brutalidad de los soldados de su padre. Había un orgullo tan fiero en ese endurecido y afilado rostro que le dolía pensar en la humillación que ese extraño iba a sufrir.

Ahora, por su culpa, le arrastrarían delante de todo el mundo, enjaularían ese espíritu salvaje, y someterían a golpes a ese poderoso cuerpo. Algo en esos ojos azules todavía la acechaba, incluso ahora, una mezcla extraña y enigmática de melancolía, deseo y rabia. ¿Por qué la había mirado de esa manera?

No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que tan pronto como pudiera librarse de Toneri, buscaría a los soldados y se aseguraría de que no fueran demasiado duros con él y de que fueran justos al interrogarle. Cuando hubieran conocido cuáles eran sus intenciones, ella averiguaría su nombre. Entonces, una vez hubieran comprobado que no suponía una amenaza, se aseguraría de que le dejaran libre.

Las palabras de Toneri la arrancaron de esos pensamientos.

—Y tú, joven dama. Estoy tentado de darte unos azotes. En cuanto a tus guardias voy a ponerles ante el tribunal por haber abandonado sus deberes. No, mejor incluso. Les azotaré —declaro mientras tomaba el manojo de llaves de la casa de su padre y habría la puerta del jardín—. Les azotaré a todos.

—No seas absurdo. No harás tal cosa —respondió ella—. ¿Como Puedes decir algo tan cruel?

Él se detuvo y la miró con altanería, llevándose una mano a la cadera.

—Hinata, parece que no lo comprendes. Si los rebeldes consiguen tomarte como rehén, pueden conseguir que tu padre haga cualquier cosa que quieran. Si yo no hubiera salido en tu busca, quién sabe dónde estarías ahora.

Aguantó la puerta del jardín y con un educado ademán le indicó que pasara delante de él. Ella notó una mirada amable mientras pasaba rozando su cuerpo atlético. Después de caminar unos pasos por el jardín, se dio la vuelta y se encaró a él.

—Toneri —preguntó—. ¿Cómo has sabido que yo había salido?

Mientras cerraba la puerta desde dentro, él se detuvo un instante pero no respondió.

—Cuando abandoné la sala de baile, tenía intención de dirigirme a mi habitación... —De repente, la voz se le apagó.

El la miró y sonrió.

—Me has pillado.

Dejó caer las llaves en el bolsillo del chaleco y se acercó despacio a ella. El cabello, de un plateado, le brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Ella dirigió una rápida y nerviosa mirada hacia el palacio, y luego le miró a él.

—Mi padre no lo aprobaría —dijo, no muy segura. Sabía que, para su padre, Toneri caminaba sobre las aguas. Toneri se había convertido en el hijo que su padre nunca tuvo.

—No te preocupes —susurró él—. He cerrado las puertas de la galería y he despedido a los sirvientes de las habitaciones traseras. Incluso he ordenado a los guardias que hagan la guardia en otro lugar. ¿Lo ves? Me he tomado la libertad de asegurarme de que tengamos la adecuada privacidad.

— ¿Para qué?

—Bueno, bueno. Siempre tan desconfiada. —La tomó de la mano y la condujo más allá del tenue farol del jardín hasta el laurel. Arrancó una de las flores, se la ofreció y, sonriendo entre las sombras, la empujó hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada contra el delgado tronco del árbol.

Ella sostuvo la flor con torpeza, sin ganas y sin saber qué hacer con ella.

Toneri le acarició los brazos de arriba abajo.

—Vamos, Hinata. Pronto seremos marido y mujer. Debes acostumbrarte a mi contacto, ¿sabes?—Le acarició las mejillas con los dedos.

—Eso es muy vulgar —murmuró ella, ruborizándose y apartando su rostro—¿No es por eso por lo que un caballero mantiene a una amante?

—Cuando un hombre tiene una mujer tan hermosa como tú, créeme, las amantes son innecesarias. Lo único que quiero esta noche es besarte. No es mucho pedir, ¿no te parece? —Sus fuertes manos acariciaron sus hombros de forma suave pero firme—. Descubrirás que somos más compatibles de lo que has imaginado.

—Me temo que has bebido demasiado.

—Hasta que no haya bebido de tus labios no me sentiré saciado —susurró él.

—Eso estuvo bien. ¿Lo practicas con tu amante?

Él se rió.

—Me he deshecho de ella, Hinata. Querida, tú y yo hemos estado prometidos durante un mes. Un hombre tiene derecho a besar a su prometida.

—No me siento cómoda con eso.

—Pronto te sentirás excesivamente cómoda. Te lo aseguro.

Parecía muy convencido.

—Oh. Muy bien —murmuró ella.

Él rió con suavidad de nuevo. Entonces, sujetándola con suavidad, acercó sus labios a los de ella. No era desagradable, tuvo que admitir a su pesar mientras esperaba a que él hubiera acabado.

Pasó un largo momento. Él casi no se movió mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

—Muy dulce —susurró él. Empezó a besarle la mejilla y a bajar hacia su cuello. Apretó el abrazo y la levantó ligeramente del suelo.

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, dubitativamente, y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, entre las ramas floridas del laurel. Se preguntó cuánto duraría. Le gustaba Toneri, de eso no cabía duda, pero cuando cerraba los ojos, sólo podía pensar en él.

Su príncipe, quien nunca la besaría porque no era real. Bueno. No le gustaba especialmente la idea de que ningún hombre la manoseara.

Su prometido empezó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja de una forma —oh— tan agradable. Eso era bastante tolerable, pensó abriendo los ojos de nuevo y sintiendo cierta alarma ante ese placer.

La alarma creció cuando Toneri deslizó las manos por su espalda acercándolas a su trasero.

Ella se revolvió y le empujó.

—Creo que es suficiente.

—Ni se le acerca —murmuró él con un tono hosco en la voz. Esta vez, al besarla de nuevo, sus labios eran duros y calientes y sus manos la sujetaban con firmeza. Él la empujaba contra el árbol con tanta fuerza que ella notó la empuñadura de la espada contra ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no llevaba espada.

«Oh, Dios» —Ella le agarró los hombros con ambas manos.

—Toneri, detente —exclamó, sólo para conseguir que él introdujera la lengua entre sus labios en cuanto empezó a hablar mientras le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

«Es absurdo», pensó.

Ebrio o no, él era demasiado listo como para no saber que lo único que ella debía hacer era contárselo a su padre y el compromiso se rompería...

Se quedó helada.

Por supuesto que él sabía eso. De repente se dio cuenta. Toneri sabía perfectamente que ella estaba decidida a casarse con él por su posición; así que él sabía que, hiciera lo que hiciese, ella no se lo diría a su padre.

—No deberías haber salido a la plaza, querida —le dijo con torpeza, los labios contra su piel, sus manos sujetándola con fuerza—. Ahí fuera hay hombres que te pueden insultar, que pueden tomarse ciertas libertades contigo.

Él rasgó la seda de su vestido y le introdujo la mano por dentro hasta que tomó uno de sus pechos.

— ¡Detente! —Intentó deshacerse de él, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza contra el árbol.

Con una mano la agarró por la garganta y con la otra le acarició el pecho mientras sonreía ligeramente con los ojos brillantes.

—Adelante, grita. Te lo advierto. El castigo será más severo cuando te encuentres en mi casa.

— ¿Castigo? —preguntó con torpeza ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es derecho del esposo, ya lo sabes. Pero mientras seas una buena chica, no tienes nada que temer —susurró él antes de volver a besarla, si ese asalto podía considerarse un beso—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al sentir que ella se negaba a responder.

Ella le miró fijamente, sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

No era posible que Toneri, ese impecable y elegante muchacho del Consejo hiciera algo parecido. Pero cuando notó que su mano le apretaba con más fuerza la garganta tuvo que aceptar que sí era capaz. Ella apretó las mandíbulas en un intento de retomar la compostura.

—Apártate de mí ahora mismo. Estás borracho.

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—Tú quieres utilizarme. ¿Por qué no puedo yo utilizarte a ti? En eso consiste el matrimonio, ¿no?

Volvió a besarla con rudeza y con una rodilla le abrió las piernas.

Ella apartó la cara:

— ¡No voy a casarme contigo! —exclamó sin aliento.

—Querida —dijo él con expresión ferviente—, cuando haya dispersado mis semillas dentro de ti, no tendrás alternativa.

Ella tomó aliento para gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero él le tapó la boca con una mano y contuvo una carcajada.

—No puedes conmigo, ¿no lo ves? —dijo, complacido—. Oh, será un placer dominarte, Hinata. Hay tan pocos desafíos verdaderamente interesantes en la vida.

De repente, él se dio la vuelta como si alguien le hubiera tocado en el hombro.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento al ver al salvaje desconocido de la hoguera detrás de él. Era más alto que Toneri. Se encontraba de pie con ambas manos en las caderas y los pies, calzados en unas botas negras con polainas, abiertos y firmemente plantados en el suelo. Se encontraba completamente armado, el pecho era casi de un metro de amplitud y la camisa negra aparecía abierta y mostraba un pecho musculoso y un vientre bien dibujado.

—Pido disculpas por la interrupción —dijo educadamente en tono profundo e imperativo— pero he oído claramente que la señorita te decía que no.

Ella percibió un destello en esos ojos marinos justo antes de que ese desconocido agarrara a Toneri y lo apartara de ella. Inmediatamente se interpuso entre ella y Toneri, dándole la espalda a ella, esa amplia espalda cubierta de piel negra. Los extremos largos y sedosos del pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza le colgaban hasta la espalda y flotaban ligeramente a cada elegante paso que daba en dirección a Toneri. En la mano llevaba el cuchillo más impresionante que ella había visto nunca.

Toneri miró al desconocido, a ella y al cuchillo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Respiraba con agitación y tenía el pelo revuelto.

— ¿Un amigo tuyo, querida? —preguntó con una fría mirada.

—Un buen amigo —respondió el desconocido amablemente antes de que ella pudiera contestar—. Un muy buen amigo.

El anguloso rostro de Toneri expresó una comprensión rabiosa.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Ahora sé por qué siempre te escapas hacia tus asquerosos compatriotas —dijo mientras observaba al desconocido de arriba abajo.

La respuesta del desconocido ante esa burla fue una enorme y sonora carcajada, alegre y perversa. Al oírla, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír un poco a pesar de lo alterada que se sentía. Con manos temblorosas, se recompuso el vestido cuanto pudo, pero Toneri lo había desgarrado por el cuello. Ella lo cerró todo lo que pudo y agradeció a la Providencia que hubiera mandado a ese misterioso desconocido para salvarla antes de que sucediera lo peor.

—Hinata —empezó a decir Toneri—. Estoy sorprendido y decepcionado.

—No seas celoso, compañero. Sólo la he tenido seis o siete veces.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Cerró la boca y se dio cuenta de que él intentaba que Toneri se pusiera furioso. Un pícaro listo.

— ¿Te has acostado con este hombre? —preguntó Toneri casi gritando.

—Y con tres de mis hermanos —respondió él—. Acabó con nosotros. La chica es insaciable.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente —cortó ella, indignada.

_Voy a matarte —afirmó Toneri.

— ¿Tú solo? —preguntó Naruto con suavidad—. Quizá sea mejor que llames a unos cuantos soldados.

Dividida entre la rabia y el alivio, Hinata no sabía si pegarle o reírse, pero tenía que admitir que él estaba consiguiendo su propósito. Si su ex prometido tenía un mínimo de sentido común, aprovecharía la oportunidad que el desconocido le daba y volvería corriendo a los brazos de su amante.

Pero, inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que Toneri se encontraba demasiado enervado para aceptar una salida fácil. O quizá su reputación de excelente espadachín estaba jugando un papel en su actitud.

Se sintió inquieta al ver que él extraía una enjoyada daga del interior de su casaca.

El desconocido se limitó a sonreír y a pasar el brillante cuchillo de una mano a otra.

Ahora que le veía en acción no se sentía sorprendida de que hubiera escapado de los soldados que Toneri había mandado en su busca. Tampoco podía imaginarse cómo habría traspasado los muros del jardín. Pero no parecía un hombre que permitiera que un simple muro de tres metros le detuviera.

La cuestión era por qué se había molestado en salvarla.

—Tú eres quien la estaba siguiendo —gruñó Toneri—. Nunca te has acostado con ella.

—Bueno, sí —admitió él—. Todavía no.

Ella soltó un soplido. Un bárbaro arrogante. Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra el árbol con un irresistible sentimiento de satisfacción. Así que, pensó, la había estado siguiendo. Ahora lo sabía. Pero ¿por qué?

—Hinata, entra en la casa. Este rufián se encuentra, evidentemente, de parte de los rebeldes.

—Cerraste las puertas, ¿recuerdas? —contestó ella—. Además, no creo que lo esté —continuó, observándole—. Nadie, en toda la plaza, le conocía.

—Señorita Hyuuga, no se vaya a ninguna parte, por favor —le pidió el desconocido—. En cuanto la vi, intenté encontrar una forma adecuada de presentarme, en verdad que lo intenté.

—Aja —respondió ella.

—Pero este caballero se interpuso antes de que fuera capaz de ir a tu encuentro. Apuesto a que te alegras de mi insistencia, ¿no es así? —Le dirigió una sonrisa tan seductora que ella casi perdió el aliento.

—Hinata —la llamó Toneri, cortante—, llama a los soldados para que arresten a este canalla, o a lo que quede cuando yo haya acabado con él.

— ¿Por qué crimen? —preguntó ella.

—Por intrusión.

—No parece muy justo, dado que...

—No me contradigas —la interrumpió Toneri sin quitar los ojos del desconocido. El filo de la daga que tenía en la mano brillaba a la luz de la luna y ambos hombres continuaban girando el uno frente al otro, a punto de atacar.

—No es una intrusión —respondió ella—. Ésta es mi casa. Puedo decir que yo le invité. No te preocupes, Toneri. Creo que si quisiera matarte, ahora ya estarías muerto.

El desconocido soltó otra alegre carcajada.

— ¿A qué debo este cumplido por mi humilde persona? Ahora lucharé porti con mayor fiereza. Discúlpate, villano, o me veré forzado a tratarte con dureza —ordenó al prometido con un tomo de humor que Toneri no supo apreciar.

Hinata miró al cielo, encantada a su pesar, mientras Toneri entrecerraba los ojos azules y brillantes con una expresión furiosa.

—Marchate de aquí —dijo Hinata al hombre—. Te colgarán.

—No tendrán tiempo —declaró Toneri, cargando contra él.

Hinata los observó con inquietud, sintiéndose desesperada por la sangre que pudiera verterse por su causa. Pero sabía que si llamaba a los soldados para que les separaran, solamente su salvador sería castigado por su galantería. Y, en esos momentos, sentía que era Toneri quien merecía un escarmiento.

« ¿Quién es él?»

Se llevó una mano a la frente con gesto cansado mientras observaba a ambos hombres entrechocar las armas y lanzarse estocadas en un duelo por su honor. La tía Kurenai le hubiera sentido una gran emoción.

A pesar de ello y ante ese espectáculo, lo único en que podía pensar era en que ésa era una clara muestra de que sus planes de paz eran una pérdida de tiempo. Esa escena incitaba a reflexionar acerca de la verdadera naturaleza del hombre. Pero se encontraba demasiado cansada, después de actuar como anfitriona en el baile y de haber organizado la fiesta, y lo único que deseaba era subir a sus habitación y dormir un poco, sin preocuparse de que esos dos locos se dejaran sin sentido el uno al otro. De todas formas, se quedó y soportó el temor que cada cuchillada le suscitaba.

Los soldados les oirían muy pronto. Debía quedarse allí para poder explicarles que ese hombre sólo intentaba ayudarla después de haber escuchado la disputa entre ellos dos. No podía permitir que esa hermosa cabeza fuera cortada.

Bajo la tenue luz de los farolillos del jardín, estudió durante unos momentos a ese desconocido. Resultaba llamativamente atractivo, tenía una amplia y elegante frente, ahora parcialmente cubierta por el pañuelo, y sus cejas, de un rubio como el sol, estaban bien dibujadas y terminaban en una punta a ambos extremos dando un resultado un tanto diabólico. Bajo el marcado arco de las pestañas, de un negro de tinta, los ojos, grandes y con alma, eran tan azules como el cielo despues de una tormenta. El perfil de su nariz era de tipo romano y la marcada mandíbula parecía la de un conquistador nato. Tenía unos labios llenos y sensuales, carecían hechos para besar y para contar dulces mentiras.

El sonrió de nuevo con una expresión loca y salvaje en los ojos ante una acometida de Toneri. Le esquivó con agilidad y agarrándolo por el brazo, tumbó al vizconde al suelo como si este no pesara nada.

— ¿Has tenido bastante o debo hacerte daño? —preguntó el desconocido con educación.

—Hacele daño —susurró ella.

Toneri se puso en pie de nuevo y su rostro era una fría máscara de odio.

—Morirás por esto, zorro.

— ¿Por esto? Bueno, esto no es nada —gruñó él, atacándole.

Durante los próximos minutos Hinata empezó a preocuparse. El duelo empezó a ser más fiero y cuando ella decidió ir en busca de los soldados antes de que ninguno de los dos fuera herido, recordó que la puerta del jardín se encontraba cerrada. Toneri tenía la llave.

—Quieren hacer el favor de detenerse —empezó.

El desconocido le dirigió una rápida mirada como para asegurarse de que ella no iba a ninguna parte y eso fue un error. Toneri se abalanzó hacia él y le lanzó una cuchillada. Hinata se quedó sin aliento al ver que la daga rasgaba el brazo izquierdo del desconocido a la altura del bíceps y cortaba esa dorada y suave piel.

La sangre fluyó pronto de la herida.

Con una risa suave, Toneri se apartó.

—Tu turno —dijo con suficiencia.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —murmuró el desconocido con sorpresa mirándose el brazo. Cuando levantó la vista, su mirada tenía la luz del rayo.—Pica un poquito —dijo, despacio.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Hinata, de repente, se sintió aterrorizada.

Se dio cuenta de que si no tomaba el control de la situación de inmediato, él mataría a Toneri y, como resultado, sería colgado. Dos hombres muertos por su culpa.

—Ya es suficiente para los dos —ordenó con firmeza, aunque la voz le tembló un poco—. Señor, le mandaré un médico. Toneri —continuó, mientras se acercaba a él con el brazo levantado a pesar del miedo que su aspecto siniestro, con la daga ensangrentada en la mano, le provocaba—, has demostrado lo que querías. Ahora dame las llaves y sal de esta casa.

Toneri le dirigió una sonrisa fría y cruel y con aire suficiente le dijo:

—Ya me encargaré de ti más tarde, querida. Primero debo terminar con este insolente... esta inmundicia.

El desconocido, a pesar de la expresión de alarma de Hinata lanzó al suelo su cuchillo sin dejar de penetrar a Toneri con la mirada. El enorme y curvado cuchillo se clavó con fuerza en el suelo. Toneri miró la empuñadura de piel que sobresalía del suelo y luego levantó los ojos hacia él.

—Ahora, amigo mío —dijo el desconocido con suavidad haciendo crujir los nudillos— Has conseguido enojarme.

Hinata le miró con fascinación. Toneri levantó su daga y se preparó para otro ataque. Tenía la mano y las puntillas del puño manchadas por la sangre del desconocido.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y quietud. Toda acción quedó en suspenso por el poder de la fiera mirada de depredador de ese desconocido. Hinata no podía apartar los ojos de él. Entonces, atacó. Sin previo aviso se lanzó contra Toneri y le tumbó sobre el lecho de flores frente a la pared del jardín. Hinata soltó un grito y corrió hacia ellos mientras el desconocido golpeaba a Toneri con tanta brutalidad que parecía que lo iba a matar.

—Deténganse —rogó, sin atreverse a ponerse al alcance del brazo derecho de él.

Después de cuatro o cinco golpes en la cara, Toneri tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre.

—Es suficiente —chilló Hinata.

Todavía debatiéndose, Toneri intentó agarrar la pistola que se encontraba en la funda del desconocido. Este le apartó la mano de un golpe y Toneri entonces agarró el pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza. Debajo de él el largo cabello rubio quedó al descubierto.

El salvaje soltó un gruñido, agarró la mano de Toneri y con un gesto hábil y contundente la golpeó contra las rocas que rodeaban el parterre, rompiéndole la muñeca. Hinata oyó el ruido del hueso al romperse.

Tapándose la boca con ambas manos, ella ahogó un chillido. Toneri soltó un penetrante grito de dolor que inmediatamente reprimió con orgullo.

—Vaya. Así que eres un tipo duro, ¿eh? —murmuró el desconocido antes de dejarle inconsciente de un fuerte y definido golpe en el rostro.

Hinata, con los ojos desorbitados y con ambas manos sobre lo labios, no pudo moverse.

El desconocido, como si de repente se sintiera avergonzado de su cabeza rubia, se colocó rápidamente el pañuelo sobre ella con una mano, en un gesto absurdamente vulnerable que se contradecía con la fiera amenaza que expresaba su afilado rostro. Mientras, la sangre le caía en remolinos por el brazo.

Poco a poco, Hinata bajó las manos:

— ¿Es... está muerto? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No, no está muerto —gruñó él mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de Toneri. Parecía que el desconocido se disponía a robarle delante de ella pero en lugar de eso él se limitó a coger las llaves de la puerta del jardín.

Cuando el desconocido se incorporó, ella se dio cuenta de que la superaba en altura en, por lo menos, treinta centímetros. Un hombre grande como un gladiador.

Tenía que levantar la cabeza si quería mirarle a la cara. De repente, ahora que Toneri se encontraba inconsciente, que no había nadie por las cercanías y que se encontraba encerrada con ese duro y sanguinario hombre dentro de los muros del jardín, no pudo comprender cómo había sido capaz de confiar en él ni un instante.

El la miró con unos ojos azules que brillaban como una fría y estrellada noche de invierno. Despacio, se acercó a ella mostrando cada uno de sus músculos iluminados por la luz de la luna. Fue puro instinto lo que la obligó a alejarse, a pesar de que él hablaba con seductora suavidad.

— ¿Y dónde podrías ir, mi gatita?

Ella dio media vuelta, dispuesta a correr, pero él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo contra su duro cuerpo mientras soltaba una pequeña y perversa carcajada.

—No, no, nena. Eres mi trofeo. —La retenía con mayor poder y fuerza de lo que lo había hecho Toneri—. Tendrías que haber hecho caso a tu prometido.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa a causa del miedo.

El bajó la cabeza a la altura de su hombro.

—El príncipe encantado —susurró—. ¿No es evidente?

Ella se debatió, le dio puntapiés y puñetazos, pero no sirvió de nada. Sin pronunciar una palabra, él atravesó el jardín arrastrándola por la muñeca.

Aterrorizada, ella no dejaba de tirar en un intento por liberarse, pero él la agarraba como si tuviera una mano de hierro.

—Dejame ir. Toma, llevate mis joyas —le dijo, desesperada—. Son diamantes y esmeraldas. Puedes tomarlas. No hablaré a nadie de ti. Sólo vete...

Él se rió de ella.

—Ah, señorita Hyuuga. Algunos hombres tienen precio. Yo no soy uno de ellos.

Mientras cruzaban el césped, él se agachó con gracia letal para recoger su cuchillo y se lo enfundó con tal despreocupación que Hinata no entendió cómo no se había rasgado la piel. Él se detuvo ante la puerta y la abrió con fuerza sin preocuparse por el ruido que ésta hizo. Hinata se agarró con ambas manos de la reja, pero él la arrancó de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —gritó ella.

—Que te calmes y hagas lo que yo diga.

La sujetó por la cintura y la lanzó sobre un enorme caballo negro que no dejaba de golpear el suelo con los cascos y de bufar, y que habría parecido salido del mismo infierno de no ser por el escudo del regimiento que se veía en la almohadilla de la silla de montar. Allegra no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué habría sucedido con su anterior jinete.

«Dios mío, acaba de raptarme.»

No podía creerlo. Toneri había tenido razón desde el principio.

El desconocido era uno de los rebeldes.

Al darse cuenta de eso también perdió el miedo puesto que supo que él no podía hacerle daño si quería que su padre aceptara las demandas de su facción.

Además, se encontraba bien, más o menos, así que se obligó a ser sensata.

En condiciones normales, ella nunca habría consentido ese tipo de medidas tan extremas. Pero, quizá, un acto tan brutal como ése era la única forma de que tanto su padre como el Consejo escucharan a la gente. Quizá, su rapto ofrecería al final un bien mayor a Konoha.

Con esta idea en la cabeza, decidió cooperar. Tampoco tenía otra alternativa.

A pesar de ello, el corazón le pesaba porque estaba segura de que el valiente rebelde sería ahorcado. Incluso aunque ella volviera a casa ilesa, su padre lo perseguiría y le mataría por esa acción. Y si no lo hacía su padre, Toneri lo haría.

—Agárrate a mí —le ordenó en el instante en que se oyeron los primeros disparos de los soldados.

Ella obedeció y deslizó sus manos por la dura y lisa cintura de él, por debajo de la camisa negra. La cálida y dorada piel era como un mármol sedoso bajo su tacto y estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la sentó sobre su regazo al tiempo que la rodeaba con un brazo. Inmediatamente, enfiló el caballo en dirección a la carretera que se alejaba de la ciudad. Con las riendas agarradas con la otra mano, espoleó al caballo ligeramente.

Acto seguido, se encontraron huyendo al galope.

* * *

Buenas gente! el tercer capítulo llega hasta aquí!

Gracias a las personas que leen y me dejan reviews y comentarios en facebook, esta es una historia muy importante para mi y que se pondrá mas emocionante en cada capítulo.

Espero que este episodio sea de su agrado. Por favor dejenme un review lleno de amor comentando que tal les ha parecido (L)

Las leo!


	4. Capítulo 3- ¿Quién eres?

**Capítulo tres**

La hija de Hiashi se encontraba sentada de lado encima de su regazo. Por qué había acabado viéndole como su salvador era algo que a Naruto se le escapaba. Lo único que sabía era que le habían herido porque ella le había distraído, y eso no le parecía divertido.

Tampoco le parecía divertido que sus ruegos le hubieran convencido de que dejara vivo a Toneri. Tampoco en ese momento le parecía divertida la manera en que el esbelto cuerpo de ella se movía rítmicamente contra el suyo. Tampoco el aroma floral de su cabello. Tampoco esas manos acariciadoras, cada vez que modificaban el cálido contacto alrededor de su cintura. Tuvo la fuerte impresión de que la señorita Hyuuga disfrutaba de su propio rapto.

Frunció el ceño.

Eso no iba a funcionar. Se suponía que ella debía temerle.

Veinte o treinta soldados les perseguían a un kilómetro y medio aproximadamente, pero Naruto se alegraba de ello. En primer lugar, porque cuantos más soldados les persiguieran hacia la trampa a que les conducía, menos de ellos quedarían para unirse a los guardias de las torres.

En segundo lugar, la persecución le mantenía la mente alejada de otras cosas.

La forma en que su valiosa víctima movía su derriére sobre su regazo, o la parte rasgada del vestido que mostraba su escote virginal. Al ver el viejo roble que flanqueaba la carretera, hizo que el caballo se detuviera.

— ¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¡Están justo detrás de nosotros! —gritó la señorita Hyuuga.

— ¡Shh! —El escuchó con atención.

«No. Más lejos.» Espoleó al caballo de nuevo, continuaron unos cincuenta pasos y se detuvieron otra vez para escuchar.

—Maldita sea, está en algún lugar por aquí—dijo mientras conducía al caballo de nuevo junto al árbol.

«Sí. Allí.»

—Dame una de tus agujas de pelo. Ahora —le ordenó, saltando del caballo y ayudándola a bajar.

Ató las riendas alrededor del cuello del animal y ella se sacó del pelo una aguja engarzada con una esmeralda y la cabellera le cayó sobre los hombros inmediatamente. A lo lejos, a través de los árboles, se veía a los soldados en la carretera avanzando con rapidez. Él tomó la aguja y la clavó en la almohadilla de la silla hasta que ésta pinchó el flanco del caballo, que protestó violentamente. Naruto le espoleó en la grupa y el animal arrancó en un furioso galope carretera adelante.

Tomó a Hinata de la mano y corrió con ella hasta la espesura que flanqueaba la carretera. Penetraron en ella rompiendo ramas y enganchándose en zarzas. Él saltó por encima de un enorme tronco y ayudó a Hinata a hacer lo mismo.

Inmediatamente la tumbó al suelo, a su lado, sobre la densa capa de hojas, para ocultarse tras el tronco. El blanco vestido de ella les delataría con facilidad si los soldados dirigían la vista hacia el bosque.

Se quedaron tumbados el uno al lado del otro. Ella ruborizada. El jadeando. Como dos amantes después de una tarde de vigoroso sexo. Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Él puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella en un gesto de silencio pero, extrañamente, no detectó en ella ninguna intención de gritar pidiendo ayuda.

La miró a los ojos con calidez mientras oían al escuadrón pasar galopando tras el caballo negro desmontado. El ruido de los cascos apagó el distante murmullo de la cascada. Todavía con su rehén sujeto por la delicada cintura, Naruto escudriñó la carretera en dirección a la ciudad. Adivinaba que los refuerzos no podían estar muy lejos.

—Vamos.

Se pusieron de pie. Los suaves y delgados dedos de ella se entrelazaron con los suyos, callosos y fuertes. Él la condujo a través del oscuro y oloroso bosque en dirección al sonido de la cascada. Él sintió alegría al llegar al puente, puesto que se sabía fuera de peligro. La carretera ya no se encontraba a la vista. A cada paso que daban, el sonido de la cascada se hacía más fuerte.

De repente, oyó un chillido de dolor detrás de él y se dio la vuelta. Vio que un largo mechón del pelo de ella se había enanchado en unas zarzas. Sacó el cuchillo y se dispuso a liberarla, pero ella chilló:

—No te atrevas.

Él la miró con sorpresa. Ella le miró desafiante.

—Ráptame si debes hacerlo, pero no permitiré que me cortesel pelo.

Él continuó mirándola, sin comprender cómo era posible tanta rabia para algo tan trivial en un momento como ése. Pero al recordar lo que tenía que hacer al amanecer, un sentimiento de culpa le inundó y pensó: «Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella». Con suavidad, le deshizo el pelo enganchado en la zarza. Ella se quedó quieta, esperando con paciencia. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que ella volvía a mirarle. Su rostro levantado hacia el suyo y bañado por la luz de la luna. Él deshizo el último nudo y se dio media vuelta.

—Gracias —le dijo ella, un poco ruborizada—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Vamos. Sin preguntas —gruñó él, molesto por ese tono de mando.

Esta vez él le tomó la mano con mayor suavidad. Se sentía excesivamente consciente de la suavidad de su piel. Al final llegaron al claro donde la cascada se derramaba hasta una enorme charca. Él se volvió y vio que ella contemplaba el brillo de la luna sobre el agua.

—Podrías fingir cierto temor —murmuró.

—Siento temor —le aseguró ella.

Él la miró y deseó saborear esos bellos labios que ahora dibujaban una impúdica sonrisa.

«No es posible que yo le arrebate la vida a esta criatura», pensó. Pero entonces se acordó de su padre, cómo se habían abalanzado encima de él, como perros sobre un toro herido, y cómo le habían apuñalado una y otra vez justo delante de sus ojos. Pensó en cómo habían cortado el cuello de Menma, como si fuera un joven ternero, su pequeño hermano de tan sólo ocho años de edad. Naruto se apartó con brusquedad y se quitó las botas.

— ¿Vas a darte un baño? —preguntó ella.

Por toda respuesta, él penetró en la charca con las botas en una mano mientras, con la otra, la arrastró a ella por la muñeca. Ella lanzó un pequeño chillido de protesta, pero la charca no era profunda: sólo le cubrió los muslos primero y luego la cintura.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

Él no le hizo caso.

Atravesaron la charca en dirección a la cascada y cuando llegaron a ella, él depositó las botas sobre una roca. Al acercarse a la cascada, Hinata observó, fascinada, que detrás de la cortina de agua se abría la entrada a una cueva. Él saltó a las rocas, se dio la vuelta, se agachó y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla. Ella la tomó y cuando salió del agua empapada y chorreando él sintió de inmediato una corriente de deseo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

«Oh, por Dios, ¿por qué no la habré llevado a cuestas?» La blanca seda mojada se adhería a cada curva de su femenino cuerpo y la luz de la luna otorgaba un efecto mágico a esa visión. Cuando ella se hubo puesto en pie, él consultó inmediatamente la faltriquera de su reloj.

¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba? Marcaba la una y cuarto. No les quedaba suficiente tiempo.

Molesto consigo mismo, apartó esa idea. Aunque dispusiera de una semana entera, no pensaba hacerle el amor a esa mujer. Ni siquiera iba a pensar en ello. Quizá él hubiera sido una desgracia para su familia, pero no llegaría hasta ese extremo. Además, ¿qué clase de perverso desalmado podría pensar en seducir a una mujer a la que se disponía a matar al cabo de unas cuantas horas? Pero ¿era justo que una criatura tan hermosa muriera virgen?

«Maldito bastardo», se dijo a sí mismo. Miró hacia la boca negra que se abría en ese extremo de los túneles.

—Vamos —gruñó.

No quería contemplar su belleza ni ver la luz de la luna que dibujaba los perfiles de su vestido, revelando las elegantes líneas de sus largas piernas hasta esa cumbre donde se encontraban los misterios de Afrodita.

— ¿Por qué me llevas ahí dentro? —le preguntó ella con temor, demostrando por fin que tenía el suficiente sentido común como para estar asustada.

—Porque voy a alimentar a los osos contigo —respondió el—. Date prisa. No tengo toda la noche.

— ¿Se encuentra tu facción ahí dentro esperando?

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó él, dándose la vuelta.

Ella dio un paso hacia él y le miró a la cara con seriedad.

—No vas a dejarme sola con ellos, ¿no? La gente odia a mi padre y yo… yo me sentiría muchísimo más segura si tu estuvieras allí.

—¿Más segura? —Él le devolvió la mirada, hechizado.

Ella le miraba con timidez pero con una valiente sonrisa. Se recogió uno de los largos mechones tras la oreja.

—Sé que no permitirías que me hicieran daño. Ya me has salvado una vez esta noche.

Naruto recibió la súbita comprensión como una bofetada: ella confiaba en él.

Angustiado, comprendió a qué conclusiones había llegado la señorita Hyuuga en referencia a los motivos de él y supo por qué ella cooperaba de forma tan amable.

Sí, sus espías le habían informado sobre las inclinaciones democráticas de esa pequeña patriota, inclinaciones tomadas de los nuevos filósofos que frecuentaban los salones y los cafés de Sunagakure. Hinata Hyuuga era una defensora de la gente humilde. Él tenía conocimiento de sus proyectos caritativos y de sus esfuerzos por salvar al mundo, como si quisiera expiar los pecados de su padre.

«No le des falsas esperanzas. Merece conocer la verdad», pensó. Pero se sintió incapaz de confesársela.

¿Qué bien podría hacerle el pasar las últimas horas de su vida sumida en un estado de pánico e histeria? No quería que ella sufriera más de lo necesario. Era su padre quien debía sufrir, no ella. No, era mejor dejar que ella fuera conociendo la gravedad de su situación paulatinamente. Sería más fácil para ella de esa forma.

Y Dios sabía que también lo sería para él.

Ella todavía le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión de esperanza y confianza que se mezclaba con el temor.

¿Como era posible que ese prometido suyo hubiera tenido el poco corazón de pretender violar a una inocencia como ella? Bueno hizo algo más que pretenderlo.

En ese instante decidió que mandaría a unos hombres tras Toneri: perseguiría al vizconde y le mataría por lo que le había hecho a ella.

Quizá eso ayudaría a aligerar su propia conciencia.

Por unos momentos, Naruto le tomó el rostro con una mano en un gesto de inefable tristeza. Por una cuestión de linaje, el destino les había convertido en enemigos.

Pero si en esos momentos él hubiera sido un perezoso príncipe heredero — porque su padre todavía viviría a sus casi sesenta años— y si Hinata hubiera sido dama de honor de su hermana, de la pequeña princesa Naruko, igual que su madre lo había sido de la reina Kushina, ¿quién sabía?, quizá él la hubiera conquistado y la hubiera introducido en las artes del amor.

—Vamos, nena. Nos queda poco tiempo —dijo en tono ronco. La tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la oscuridad.

Ese rebelde era un misterio para Hinata. Ahora la conducía a través de una caverna que era incluso más oscura. Después de presenciar la brutalidad con que había golpeado a Toneri, Hinata nunca hubiera imaginado que esas manos grandes y cálidas podrían resultar tan amables como para desenredarle el pelo con tanta suavidad, ni tan reconfortantes ahora que la conducían por la oscuridad.

—En algún lugar debería haber una antorcha y pedernal —murmuró él, soltándole la mano y empezando a buscar. Ella no veía nada pero oía sus movimientos y sentía su calor.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó, sorprendiéndose del eco que su voz despertaba en la oscuridad.

—No necesitas saberlo.

— ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—Como más te guste. No importa.

—A mí sí me importa.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros:

—Por educación.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy para eso —respondió él.

Sus voces resonaban en la oscuridad de la caverna y Hinata se dio cuenta de que ésta era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado.

— ¿Cuáles son tus demandas?

Con un gruñido, le hizo saber que tampoco pensaba responder a eso

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Hinata oyó un suspiro de exasperación y frustración.

— ¡Ni una pregunta más! ¿Quieres que te amordace?

—No.

Hinata oyó el chasquido del pedernal contra el metal y vio unas chispas que rompían la oscuridad. Una de ellas prendió y, al cabo de unos momentos, una pequeña llama apareció en la antorcha. Poco a poco, ésta iluminó el rostro bronceado de él, sus azules ojos y la expresión de sus cejas, y sus mejillas. Hinata se preguntó si debía sentir temor en lugar de fascinación ante ese hombre. Pero ningún hombre con una risa tan alegre podía tener un corazón cruel. Y sus manos eran tan amables. Se preguntó si se las pondría encima como Toneri había hecho.

—No vas a decirme tu nombre, ¿verdad?

—Lo haré si eso acaba con tus preguntas. —Sonrió como un diablo—. Mi nombre es... Humberto.

— ¡Humberto! No —se rió ella—. Los Humbertos se tropiezan con su propia sombra.

Él la miró con malicia y lo intentó de nuevo:

—Paolo.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Nunca. Demasiado suave.

El sopló hacia la antorcha y la miró.

— ¿Qué tal Antonio?

—Es posible. —Observó la forma de sus labios cuando soplaban de nuevo para avivar el fuego—. Te comportas como un Antonio. Pero si fuerais un Antonio de verdad, nunca hubieras dicho a Toneri que yo era insaciable. Ningún Antonio admitiría nunca que había dejado insatisfecha a una mujer, aunque fuera mentira.

—Yo no dije que tu estuvieras insatisfecha, sólo que querías más — respondió, divertido.

—No te llamas Antonio —insistió ella.

—Vamos nena. Tenemos tres kilómetros por delante.

— ¿Tres kilómetros? —repitió ella mientras observaba la oscuridad que les esperaba.

Él levantó la antorcha y Hinata se dio cuenta de que iban a penetrar en las mismas entrañas de la tierra. Contempló las tinieblas y, con incredulidad, supo dónde se encontraban.

—Los túneles de los Uzumaki —susurró impresionada—. Antonio‐Humberto, ¿cómo los has encontrado?

Hinata le arrebató la antorcha y dio unos pasos por delante de él contemplándolo todo con incredulidad.

—Pareces asombrada, señorita Hyuuga —dijo él con voz profunda.

— ¡Creía que estos túneles eran solamente una leyenda! —Se dio media vuelta hacia él y con repentina seriedad le advirtió—: No deberíamos estar aquí.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con una expresión extraña, dura, brillante y oscura en sus ojos.

—Estos túneles pertenecen a los Uzumaki —respondió ella en tono respetuoso.

El se encogió de hombros:

—Están muertos.

— ¡Un poco de respeto! —le recriminó ella, santiguándose.

El levantó una ceja.

—No creo que ellos los utilicen nunca más.

Llevándose una mano a la cadera, Hinata le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Dime que no has revelado a tus facciones la existencia de estos túneles.

—No —respondió él con sequedad.

—Eso está bien. Deben permanecer en secreto.

Hinata se acercó a una de las paredes del túnel y pasó una mano por el duro y afilado granito con la certeza de que eso era lo más cerca que estaría nunca de tocarle a él.

—Pobre Naruto —suspiró.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Ella le dirigió una rápida mirada y vio algo en la decidida curva de sus hombros y en el orgulloso ángulo de su mandíbula que le impidió apartar los ojos.

Por un momento casi pensó…

Pero no, era imposible. Sólo se trataba de su exacerbada imaginación, como siempre. Nadie hubiera podido sobrevivir a un salto de sesenta metros sobre unas aguas infestadas de rocas y tiburones, especialmente un chico de trece años. No por el hecho de que no hubieran encontrado el cuerpo cabía pensar que la leyenda del príncipe oculto era algo más que una leyenda.

« ¿Igual que estos túneles?», se preguntó.

El rebelde se acercó a ella y le arrebató la antorcha con brusquedad.

—Continuemos, señorita Hyuuga—dijo. Pronunció su nombre como si lo odiara.

Naruto marchaba delante, enojado por el hecho de que Hinata no hubiera podido ni imaginar quién era él. Todavía no quería que ella lo supiera pues guardaba esa revelación para su padre, pero el hecho de que ella ni siquiera contemplara esa posibilidad le molestó profundamente.

¿Cómo demonios creía ella que él conocía esos túneles? ¿Tan difícil de creer era que él pudiera ser el hijo del rey Minato? Por otro lado, esa indignación, esa vanidad herida, le divirtieron un tanto irónicamente.

Al cabo de un rato oyó otro chillido de dolor. Al volverse descubrió que la señorita Hyuuga se había torcido un tobillo.

Se había dejado caer sobre el húmedo suelo y se agarraba el tobillo con ambas manos mientras se lo frotaba sin poder reprimir las lágrimas. Él se acercó con cierta desconfianza, convencido de que fingía. Pero entonces vio la zapatilla de baile destrozada por la caída y las blancas medias rotas y manchadas. Despacio, se arrodilló delante de ella.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Resbalé —gritó ella, como si hubiera sido culpa de él. Naruto le dio la antorcha.

—Dejame ver.

Le apartó las manos y examinó el tobillo sin hacer caso de sus pequeñas exclamaciones de protesta. Le pasó ambas manos por la elegante curva del tobillo y cuando presionó ligeramente con el pulgar sobre el hueso, ella retuvo una exclamación de dolor y le miró mordiéndose el labio.

El se aparto y la contempló, pensativo. Ella se había mostrado tranquila durante todo el trayecto bajo tierra, pero ahora su resistencia empezaba a flaquear.

Había sido una noche difícil para ella, suponía. A punto de ser violada, la habían raptado, había sido perseguida por soldados, había sido arrastrada por una charca. Ahora se había torcido un tobillo y lo peor estaba por llegar. Mucho peor.

Él destapó la petaca y le ofreció un poco de ron. Hinata observó la petaca y le miró a él, desdeñosa, pero se lo pensó y dio un prudente trago. Él no pudo evitar reírse al ver que le daba un ataque de tos y que escupía el ron.

— ¡Es horrible! —exclamó con los ojos húmedos. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y le miró con expresión de reproche.

—Atenuará el dolor. —Naruto se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano—. Vamos, mi pequeña cautiva. Arriba.

La llevó a cuestas durante el resto del trayecto. Ella sostenía la antorcha e iluminaba el camino. Al principio él se sintió molesto por las constantes órdenes y quejas de ella que le alertaban ante un charco en el suelo, le avisaban ante cualquier piedra que se interpusiera en su paso o le ordenaban agacharse para evitar un saliente del techo. Pero al final, se acostumbró.

A lo que no podía acostumbrarse era a la sensación que le provocaban sus brazos alrededor del cuello, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, al contacto de las manos con sus muslos. Había algo salvaje en el hecho de llevar a una mujer de esa forma y le gustaba desmesuradamente. El vestido todavía estaba mojado y se adhería a sus piernas y a él, además de comunicarle la húmeda calidez de la piel con una intensidad asombrosa.

Cada vez que notaba su aliento en el oído le parecía menos probable que la señorita Hyuuga pudiera salir de ese túnel con la virginidad intacta.

Y, a pesar de todo, debía matarla.

A cada paso que daba tomaba mayor conciencia de la lucha interna que se despertaba en su interior. Desde el principio de la planificación de su vendetta, Hinata Hyuuga había sido únicamente un nombre sobre un papel, un objeto a utilizar para conseguir un resultado, nunca había sido un maravilloso ser pensante con sentimientos propios, risa de plata y pecas en la nariz.

Ella exhaló un suspiro cerca de su oído en el momento en que se acercaban a la salida interrumpiendo, así, la silenciosa lucha que mantenía consigo mismo.

—Te agradezco que me salvaras de Toneri —le dijo— incluso aunque fuera porque tenías la intención de raptarme.

— ¿Lo amas? —se oyó preguntar a sí mismo.

—No. —Ella suspiró y reposó la cabeza sobre el hombro de el— ¿y vos, amas a alguien?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Cómo es ella?

—Tiene tres puentes, tres mástiles y la popa más elegante que un hombre pueda desear.

— ¿Un barco? —exclamó ella—. Ah, eres un marinero. ¡Claro! Ahora lo entiendo.

Ella apretó con suavidad el abrazo alrededor de su cuello y él no pudo evitar una sonrisa a pesar de sí mismo.

—Eres nativo de Konoha, pero has viajado. Lo noto en tu acento.

—Muy bien, señorita Hyuuga.

—Y, si no me equivoco, eres de alta cuna también.

—Mi padre era un caballero —concedió con la expresión más modesta que pudo.

A causa de que fue martirizado, el Vaticano consideraba la posibilidad de declararle santo.

Por alguna razón, Naruto deseaba que no lo hicieran a pesar de que nunca lo sabría. Los cardenales no lo decidirían hasta al cabo de otros treinta y cinco años, y Naruto no tenía intención de vivir tanto tiempo.

— ¿Peso demasiado?

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Te duele mucho el brazo? Parece que ya ha dejado de sangrar.

—Está bien.

— ¿Adonde me llevas?

—Ya lo verás.

Ella se quedó callada durante un minuto. Él casi oía los pequeños chirridos de su laborioso cerebro.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Es algo que Toneri dijo mientras se mostraba tan desagradable y todavía me persigue, eres un hombre... así que seguramente podréis comprenderlo.

El meneo la cabeza exasperado, mientras ella continuaba antes que pudiera detenerla.

—Mira, Humberto, la principal razón de que yo quisiera casarme con Toneri era que él será el próximo gobernador de Konoha.

«No apuestes por eso», pensó él.

—Dicen que el poder es un afrodisíaco.

Ella se escandalizó.

— ¡Qué cosas asombrosas tienes! Pero esto no tiene nada que ver.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Lo digo de verdad —dijo ella con seriedad—. Pensé que siendo su mujer podría tener alguna influencia en los asuntos de Konoha, que podría intentar amortiguar las injusticias, mitigar el sufrimiento de las gentes.

—Admirable.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen —susurró ella en tono de humor y apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro—: detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer.

Él se detuvo un momento para subirla un poco más sobre su espalda.

—Disculpame, pero dudo que vuestro prometido sea nunca un gran hombre.

—Ex prometido. ¡Por supuesto que no voy a casarme con ese cretino ahora! No sé que haré. Quizás ingrese en un convento.

El se encogió al escucharla hablar de su futuro cuando él sabía que no tendría ninguno.

—Bueno, Toneri declaró que lo que iba a hacerme estaba justificado porque yo le estaba utilizando. ¡Yo nunca quise utilizarle! —exclamó—. Nunca lo pensé de esa forma. ¿Es eso poco considerado? ¿Soy perversa por querer casarme con él para servir a un bien común? Quiero decir, creo que Toneri quería casarse conmigo solamente a causa de la posición de mi padre. ¿Lo ves? Estoy confundida. ¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto, Humberto?

— ¿Qué piensas tú de ello, señorita Hyuuga? —le respondió él con calma—. Tú opinión es lo único que cuenta

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos.

—No lo sé, pero ahora me siento culpable.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, esta vez acomodándose contra él.

— ¿Humberto? Nadie había defendido mi honor antes.

Él no dijo nada.

* * *

«Nao...»

El primer pensamiento que apareció en su nublada mente fue que quería a Nao, su querida, leal Nao, obediente como un spaniel, sabía cómo cuidar de él mejor que su propia madre. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero solamente pudo abrir el derecho. El ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón. Su mente parecía llena de telas de araña, estrellas y fuegos.

Vio las flores por encima de su cabeza. Caléndulas y lirios le miraban desde arriba en silencio, como rostros de mujeres preocupadas. Durante unos momentos no sabía dónde diablos se encontraba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Entonces lo recordó. Toneri Otsutsuki se incorporó con dificultad respirando por la boca, puesto que no podía hacerlo por la nariz. Todavía se encontraba aturdido a causa de los fuertes golpes que había recibido en la cabeza y tuvo que comprobar que tenía cada hueso en su sitio. En ese momento llegaron los soldados.

— ¡Mi señor!

— ¡Estás herido!

—Una deducción brillante —gruñó él al tiempo que se quitaba de encima la mano de uno de los hombres mientras se protegía la dolorida muñeca contra el pecho—. ¿Y la señorita Hyuuga?

—Se la llevó con ese caballo que robó. Tenemos a dos escuadrones detrás de ellos en estos momentos.

—Pronto la traeremos de vuelta, señor. ¡No se preocupe! ¡Les habremos cogido a la mañana!

—Trainganme a ese hombre —les ordenó en voz baja—. Es mío.

— ¡Sí, señor!

Uno de los hombres encontró la daga de Otsutsuki y se la devolvió. Toneri la rechazó.

—Tú —le ordenó a un soldado—, comunícale al gobernador que se encuentre conmigo ahora mismo en su oficina. Y tú —le dijo a otro—, busca al mejor cirujano de Pequeña Konoha. Y tú —Continuó con un gesto de cabeza a un tercero— encárgate que mi carruaje esté a punto en media hora.

Necesitaba a Nao. Tan pronto como le contara la historia al imbécil del gobernador y hubiera recibido atención médica iría a la pequeña casa de campo donde se encontraba ella. Nao lamería sus heridas y apaciguaría su herido orgullo.

En cuanto a Hinata Hyuuga, esa remilgada pequeña zorra, tendría que esperar a que su padre la rescatara. Él ya había aportado su parte.

«Ese diablo de ojos azules te dio una patada en el culo, tú cobarde llorón.» Ese pensamiento le hizo soltar un gruñido e intentó recomponerse. Se sacudió el polvo de sus maltrechas vestiduras y se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras se dirigía hacia el palacio. Mientras recorría el vestíbulo en dirección a las oficinas de Hiashi, esquivando a los invitados y maldiciendo con la mirada a los torpes sirvientes para que se metieran en sus asuntos, meditó acerca de la peligrosa

cuestión de a quién creería el gobernador. Qué sucedería si Hinata le contaba a su padre que él había intentado pasar un buen rato esa noche con su frígida hija. Tampoco había nada malo en lo que había hecho. Solamente había actuado en interés de Hinata, después de todo. No quería que la noche de bodas se convirtiera en un trauma para ella. Hiashi tendría que comprender que él, Toneri, simplemente había intentado proteger a la muchacha de ese insolente canalla.

¿Quién era ese hombre? Si era uno de los rebeldes, que tenía que serlo, ¿por qué no tenia el acento vulgar y rústico de ellos? ¿Por qué había dicho que era un buen amigo de Hinata? El canalla se había burlado de ella como si fueran viejos amigos. Quizá la mente no le funcionaba bien a causa de los golpes, o quizá había bebido demasiado, pero había algo que no encajaba.

Si Hinata le hubiera obedecido y hubiera llamado a los malditos soldados tal y como él le ordenó, nada de eso habría sucedido. Diablos, era culpa de ella si la habían raptado. Él había hecho todo lo posible por protegerla, pero ella no había cooperado en nada. Era casi como si hubiera deseado que la raptaran.

De repente, se dio cuenta de algo asombroso.

Ella conocía a ese hombre. Por supuesto que le conocía. Tal como el canalla había dicho, «un amigo, un muy buen amigo»

Hinata formaba parte de los rebeldes.

Toneri se detuvo, inmóvil, en el vestíbulo, con la mirada perdida: intentaba aceptarlo. Por supuesto.

Hinata era una traidora.

Todas esas pequeñas muestras de rebeldía, los colores de los Uzumaki en su vestido, su falta de respeto hacia su padre y hacia él, sus infantiles discusiones con los invitados sobre asuntos que conocía tan poco. Él nunca le había otorgado la debida importancia.

Ella lo había planeado todo. Su rapto era una comedia. No se encontraba en peligro en absoluto. Simplemente se había puesto de acuerdo con los rebeldes para conseguir que su padre y el Consejo siguieran su voluntad. Y le había utilizado a él, había jugado con él en todo momento.

Incluso más furioso que antes, Toneri dio los últimos pasos hasta las oficinas de Hiashi, ocultas tras unos oscuros paneles, se dirigió directamente al bar y, con torpes movimientos, intentó ponerse un whisky con la mano izquierda.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Volvió a la puerta y bramó para que uno de los sirvientes corriera a ayudarle y a encender algunas velas.

Cuando la habitación estuvo iluminada y el sirviente le hubo ofrecido un vaso de whisky, se contempló en el espejo con el único ojo que le quedaba sano. Le resultaba casi imposible reconocer su atractivo rostro en esos violáceos rasgos difusos y deformados.

Era natural que todo el mundo le hubiera mirado de esa forma. En ese instante se juró que se vengaría de ese perro rebelde. No sería la horca, rápida y simple, sino la tortura más lenta y duradera. Y en cuanto a Hinata, que se había atrevido a convertirle en un tonto, acabaría lamentándolo. Lo lamentaría mucho. La venganza también le llegaría a ella, pero antes debería esquivar a su padre.

Sabia que Hiashi nunca presentaría cargos contra Hinata al igual que nunca presento cargos contra su esposa cuando esta descubrió la verdad sobre la muerte de los Uzumaki. El hecho de encontrarse bajo la tutela del Consejo le había permitido conocer por completo la secreta historia de lo que le sucedió a la señora Hana Hyuuga. La madre de Hinata había sido eliminada antes de que hubiera podido contar la historia en la aldea de la roca, tal y como había planeado en secreto. A causa de que su muerte fue presentada como un suicidio, su esposo nunca estuvo al

tanto. El gobernador estaba tan encaprichado con ella que nunca la cuestionó. De la misma manera, Hiashi utilizaría todo su poder para proteger a su pequeña, incluso aunque ésta fuera una rebelde y una traidora.

Quizá fuera posible mantenerla a salvo, pensó Toneri con una sonrisa diabólica. Se observó la muñeca, ahora hinchada hasta el doble de su tamaño habitual, y decidió en ese mismo momento que si tenían que amputársela a causa de la rotura, mantendría en pie su compromiso con ella. Entonces, como esposo, podría vengarse de ella cada noche durante el resto de su vida.

El rebelde no la llevó con los suyos. En lugar de eso la envió de vuelta a Pequeña aldea de la arena.

* * *

La ciudad se encontraba a oscuras y vacía ahora, excepto por los grupos de guardias que recorrían las calles o se agrupaban en la plaza. Había tensión en el aire, en sus secas llamadas, en el agudo silbido del silbato del sargento, en el sonido de las botas sobre el pavimento, en los cascos de los caballos contra el suelo.

«Todo el mundo nos está buscando», se maravilló ella mientras su raptor la conducía por las sombras de la muralla romana hacia las torres de la puerta. Hacia la misma boca del lobo, parecía. Por un lado, se sentía culpable de cooperar con su raptor. Era como si se hubiera vuelto contra su padre y se hubiera unido a los rebeldes. Pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? No podía luchar contra un hombre que medía treinta centímetros más que ella y que pesaba el doble y cuya constitución era de una musculatura tan sólida y firme.

Sintió el estómago revuelto e inquieto al pensar en lo que le sucedería a Humberto si le cogían, especialmente cuando vieran que el vestido de ella estaba rasgado. Aunque lo hubiera rasgado Toneri, creerían que había sido él. Los soldados se vengarían contra toda la ciudad y, sin duda, a las mujeres les harían lo mismo que creían que le había hecho a ella. Entonces los hombres de la ciudad levantarían un fuerte o prepararían una emboscada donde los soldados atrapados

sufrirían terriblemente. «Venganza sobre venganza, vendetta tras vendetta, así siempre», pensó con cansancio.

Teniendo en cuenta que Konoha era un país católico cuyo Salvador había instruido a los hombres para que ofrecieran la otra mejilla, Hinata no podía comprender a qué se debía esa costumbre medieval de la vendetta, que infectaba toda Japón como una plaga, una fiebre o una locura contagiosa. Las islas se encontraban arrasadas por ella y las peores de todas eran Kirigakure, Hoshikagure y Konoha. Aunque el rey Minato era venerado aquí, nadie parecía recordar que él había redactado una ley contra esa práctica veinte años atrás.

Miró hacia el palacio y vio que todas las ventanas se encontraban iluminadas todavía. Se preguntó que diría su padre de todo eso. De lo que estaba segura era de que su padre no permitiría que la noticia de su rapto se filtrara entre los invitados.

Probablemente ya habían encontrado a Toneri y ya le abrían llevado ante un médico. Seguramente éste le habría contado a su padre un montón de mentiras acerca de lo que había pasado para hacerse ver sin culpa y, habría huido a refugiarse en los brazos de su querida.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de las torres de la puerta, el rebelde se volvió y la miró en silencio con una expresión extraña, febril y dolorosa en sus tristes y azules ojos. La miró tanto tiempo que creyó que él iba a acercar sus hermosos labios a los de ella para besarla. En lugar de eso, la tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo dar media vuelta hasta que su espalda quedó contra su pecho. Luego le pasó un brazo por delante del estómago. Ella no protestó.

—Hinata —murmuró.

Ella se sintió temblar al oír la profundidad y el deseo en su voz. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que sus dedos le recorrían ligeramente el cuello y le acomodaban un mechón de pelo sobre el hombro. Esa inesperada caricia le provocó tal sensación de debilidad que no pudo evitar apoyarse contra él para no perder el equilibrio. Al hacerlo noto que él se quedaba inmóvil. También noto que el se frenaba. Lo notó en cada uno de los fuertes músculos que la rodeaban.

— ¿Te duele el tobillo todavía?

—Sólo un poco —suspiró ella sin aliento.

El estaba muy quieto y, entonces, la acarició deliberadamente. Toda su conciencia pareció concentrarse en la piel del cuello donde él puso sus dedos, justo debajo de la oreja. Los sintió moverse ligeramente y bajar con lentitud por la curva del cuello hasta el hombro.

Allí donde él la tocaba, su piel respondía con enorme sensibilidad, como si fuera una seda que se desplegara bajo el tacto de un experto. Temblaba sin poderse controlar y sentía el pulso de él acelerarse contra su cuerpo. Sentía el corazón de él latir con fuerza y deseaba desesperadamente saber su nombre.

Sintió que sus dedos rodeaban su hombro y bajaban su brazo hasta su muñeca. Cuando él introdujo los dedos en su mano, ella se los tomó con fuerza.

—Hinata —dijo él—. Siento mucho lo que debo hacer.

—Está bien —murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra el firme y suave cojín de su pecho. Se sentía a la deriva bajo el hechizo de él. El apartó sus dedos de su mano y le acarició el brazo hacia arriba.

Todavía disfrutaba del contacto del cuerpo de él contra el suyo cuando oyó un sonido duro y metálico.

Abrió los ojos justo cuando el desconocido levantaba una pistola y la colocaba contra su sien, suave como un beso.

Ella se quedó helada entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? Oh, Dios mío.

—Fácil, nena —dijo él mientras la hacía avanzar hacia la puerta de la torre— Simplemente quedate quieta, hace lo que te digo y nada malo sucederá.

Los soldados les vieron y corrieron hacia ellos, pero Naruto les ordenó que se mantuvieran alejados. Ellos obedecieron.

—Ahora, llama a la puerta —le dijo en voz baja—. Cuando respondan, anuncianos.

Ella no se movió.

—Hinata.

—No puedo —se quejó ella—. Estoy demasiado asustada.

—Sí puedes hacerlo, nena —le dijo él sin apartar la vista de los nerviosos soldados.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¿Cómo puedes dirigirte a mí de esa forma mientras sostienes un arma contra mi cabeza?

Empezó a llorar. Él se dijo que eso estaba bien, causaría más efecto. Pero le hacía sentir desolado.

— ¡Te odio por esto!

—Vamos, querida. Puedes hacerlo —le dijo con suavidad—. No te voy a hacer daño. Debemos mantener a esos soldados fuera de nuestro camino, eso es todo.

— ¿Me... me lo prometes?

—Te lo juro —susurró él.

—Muy... bien.

Todo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba contra el de él, pero avanzó y dio unos golpes contra la masiva puerta de madera reforzada con hierro que sellaba la torre.

Se la veía minúscula frente a ella, y, por algún motivo, ese detalle le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón. Inmediatamente tiró de ella hacia su pecho otra vez antes de que ella pudiera intentar una huida. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor al apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el tobillo. Se anunció con voz aguda.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí? —le dijo ella—. Nunca te hice nada a ti. No sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie.

El así lo creía. Sentía su corazón retorcerse como un caballo que hubiera recibido un balazo.

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, como para retomar la calma, y él observó esas extraordinarias cejas punteadas de un color dorado.

—Si te resulta de algún consuelo, daría mi alma por hacerte el amor — murmuró.

— ¡No te lo permitiría! Ni en mil, ni en un millón de años.

—Creo que sí lo permitirías —respondió él.

—Oh, Dios, te odio tanto.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —se dirigió a los soldados en tono firme aunque amistoso—. La señorita Hyuuga y yo quisiéramos que todos ustedes salieran fuera. Salgan fuera con las manos en alto.

En unos minutos, la torre se había vaciado y él se encerró con Hinata dentro, asegurando la puerta con un basto tablón sin reparar en el desparramo de coloridas cartas con que los soldados habían estado jugando tan sólo unos momentos antes.

— ¡Estás loco! —chilló ella con las manos alzadas—. ¿Te das cuenta de que te van a ahorcar? ¡Tan pronto como salgas por esa puerta, eres hombre muerto!

Él le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Es muy dulce por tu parte el preocuparte.

Enfundó la pistola, la tomó de la mano y la empujó hacia la escalera de caracol obligándola a subir los peldaños de dos en dos. En la torre, el aire era rancio y viejo, los muros, húmedos. Llegaron a la torre de vigía, ligeramente ventosa. Él observó esa habitación que coronaba la torre y que miraba al mar. Se encontraba vacía excepto por una mesa de madera y unos bancos descuidadamente colocados, además de unas cuantas linternas que, todavía encendidas, colgaban de unos ganchos de hierro.

Apagó todas las linternas excepto una. Prefería trabajar a la luz de la luna y no ofrecer un blanco fácil a los soldados, en caso de que éstos empezaran a disparar.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba el enorme cigüeñal de la puerta este. Su rueda era la culminación de un elaborado sistema de cadenas y poleas que maniobraban la puerta. Soltó la mano de Hinata, caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y colocó el hombro contra el cigüeñal. Hubieran sido necesarios dos o tres hombres para girarlo con cierta destreza, pero tendría que hacerlo solo.

Hinata le miraba, pálida y extrañamente quieta. Al oír el primer crujido de la puerta, ella se sobresaltó.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó mientras él empujaba con fuerza.

El esfuerzo le abrió la herida del brazo de nuevo y él soltó una maldición al ver que la sangre volvía a manar del brazo.

—Arráncate una tira del vestido —le ordenó—. Tengo que cerrar este maldito corte o nunca conseguiré abrir la puerta.

— ¿Por qué tienes que abrir la puerta?

—Simplemente, hácelo —le respondió con una dulzura áspera.

Se sacó la petaca de ron y vertió el líquido generosamente sobre la herida mientras juraba a causa del escozor.

De repente, Hinata se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! —bramó él—. Maldita seas, mujer —maldijo sin aliento.

Con el brazo lleno de sangre y ron, corrió tras ella.

Al cabo de unos momentos volvió con ella colgada de su brazo derecho mientras le propinaba patadas y golpes. La tumbó encima de la mesa, se arrancó la tira de cuero que sujetaba la petaca a su cuello y le ató los tobillos con un nudo de marinero que ella no podría deshacer. Ella le maldecía con los peores juramentos que una chica de convento podía proferir.

— ¡Bruto! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Asesino! ¡Apártate de mí! ¡Me estás manchando de sangre! —gruñó, mirándole con rebeldía.

—Dame esto —dijo él, tirando de la faja de satén que llevaba en la cintura—. Esto funcionará.

— ¡No! —se quejó ella, agarrándose a la faja con las dos manos.

Él la miró:

— ¿No?

Ella agarró la faja con más fuerza.

—No. ¡No verterás tu desagradable sangre sobre esto, señor sin nombre!

Él la miró enojado.

—Mira, señorita Hyuuga. Mi brazo sangra por culpa de tu querido prometido de quien, seguramente recordarás, te he salvado.

—Recuérdame que te de las gracias la próxima vez que apuntes un arma cargada a mi cabeza —le gritó ella, señalándose la sien.

—Oh, eres una niña fastidiosa. No iba a dispararte. Además, la pólvora se humedeció durante el camino. Seguramente no habría podido disparar. Y ahora, dame esto. Sólo es un trozo de tela.

— ¡No, no lo es! —rugió ella.

El se la arrancó y se acercó a la linterna para desenredarla. Justo cuando iba a limpiarse la herida con ella, se dio cuenta de lo que era. Se detuvo y observó detenidamente la faja. Levantó a tira de satén hacia la luz.

¿Como no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento?

Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna.

«Rojo y negro. Los colores de los Uzumaki.»

Con el corazón acelerado, Naruto levantó la vista hacia ella.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto?

Ella alzo las cejas y le dirigió un encogimiento de hombros.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué debería decirte nada cuando ni siquiera me dices tu nombre?

Él levantó la faja, mostrándosela.

— ¿Por qué tú, una Hyuuga, llevas los colores de los Uzumaki?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—En realidad, sí lo es.

Se encaró con ella, con las manos sobre las caderas, sin hacer caso de su herida que aún sangraba.

—Esta noche tú eras la anfitriona de una fiesta en honor a Hiashi Hyuuga, y tenías a todo el Consejo de Konoha en ella. —Le acercó el satén—. Y llevabas esto.

Ella levantó la barbilla en un gesto impertinente.

— ¿Y qué, si lo hice?

Él contempló a esa descarada e impenitente criatura con cierta admiración.

Luego volvió a observar la tela que tenía en la mano casi sin oír el torrente de palabras de ella.

—Pero ¿sabes qué? Ya no quiero saber tu nombre. No quiero saber absolutamente nada sobre ti. Eres el más grosero, incivilizado...

De repente, Naruto sintió una enorme alegría.

Cruzó la habitación hacia ella en tres pasos, tomó su rostro entre las manos y acabó con sus insultos con un beso de felicidad. Automáticamente, su dulzura despertó todos sus sentidos y la rodeó con los brazos para estrecharla contra él sin reprimir un profundo gruñido de placer.

Hinata Hyuuga nunca hubiera podido imaginar lo feliz que acababa de hacerle. Esa faja roja y negra constituía un símbolo del más allá tan bueno como cualquier otro. No, ya atormentaría a Hiashi de alguna otra forma. Hinata viviría.

La tomaría bajo su protección y, alabado fuera Dios, la conduciría directamente a su cama.

Oh, la convertiría en una diosa de la sensualidad, pensó mientras saboreaba sus labios suaves de color cereza. Pensaba dedicar todo el trayecto de vuelta a las Indias Occidentales instruyéndola y disfrutando de ella. A parte de eso... bueno, ya pensaría en algo. Lo único que sabía era que él sería responsable de ella porque, a la mañana siguiente, su padre, sus parientes y su perverso prometido estarían muertos.

Un escalofrío de deseo le recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto ella rodeo el cuello con los brazos y empezó a responder a sus besos.

Si ella era de los suyos. Se encontraban unidos por el crimen de su padre. Por la mañana, ambos serían los únicos supervivientes de sus respectivas familias. Por este motivo, en ese mismo instante decidió confesarle su auténtica identidad. Eso era algo que nunca había compartido con sus mujeres. Pero esta situación era completamente distinta. Y quizá, finalmente, deseaba decírselo a alguien.

Con el corazón acelerado, le pasó la lengua, húmeda, por los labios y se los abrió. Ella emitió un suave gemido. Sería tan fácil quedarse allí, continuar explorándola, pero decidió refrenarse y esperar a las largas noches que tendrían en alta mar. Con un último y casto beso, se separó suavemente de ella y sonrió ante su expresión de sorpresa.

Le recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja y la contempló, allí sentada con los ojos cerrados. Entonces la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí y le acercó la mejilla al pelo.

—Hinata, debo decirte algo.

Inhaló con fuerza y retuvo la respiración con los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras rezaba para que ella le creyera. Se sentía un loco por confiar en ella de esa forma.

—Soy Naruto —dijo—. Sobreviví.

Ella no se movió.

Despacio, se apartó un poco y la miró a la cara. Esas pestañas azuladas brillaron cuando ella abrió los ojos y le miró.

— ¿Naruto? —repitió ella, mirándole a los ojos—. ¿El príncipe Uzumaki Naruto?

Él asintió.

Ella le miró.

De repente, empezó a reírse.

* * *

 _¡Y hasta aquí!_

 _Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dan los ánimos para seguir esta historia, sobre todo a las personitas de facebook que me comentan y me dejan reviews._

 _Como saben, esta historia está basada en un libro es por eso que pueden encontrarse con palabras distintas que no tienen concordancia con la historia original xD_

 _Amo esta historia (L) la primera vez que la leí me recordó inmediatamente a Hinata y Naruto, además que hace rato quería hacer un fanfic basado en piratas y que Naruto sea el capitán moja bragas de la trama skdfjskj._

 _En fin, un saludo a todos los que leen esta historia. El próximo capítulo estará pronto._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	5. Capítulo 4- A la caza

**Capítulo cuatro**

No era ésa exactamente la reacción que él había deseado.

Sus esperanzas se habían hecho añicos. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

—No importa—gruñó, apartándose de ella.

Se ató la faja de satén con los colores de su familia fuertemente alrededor de la herida y volvió al cigüeñal.

— ¿El príncipe desaparecido, eh?— dijo ella, alegre, aunque el tono de su risa tenía un tinte amargo. —Humberto, tus mentiras son mejores cada vez.

—No miento.

—No eres Uzumaki Naruto. — dijo ella, después de un instante. —Mírate.

— ¿Por qué no utilizas una daga, señorita Hyuuga?— murmuró él. El sudor le empapaba toda la cara debido al esfuerzo.

Ella saltó de la mesa y dio unos pasos, cojeando a causa del tobillo, hasta la ventana. El la miró con mala cara. Si tenía intención de gritar pidiendo ayuda, la suerte no estaba de su parte. En unos momentos empezaría el asalto a Konoha.

Al pensar eso, decidió que la encerraría en la torre hasta que hubiera acabado con su padre y estuviera preparado para zarpar. Ella estaría a salvo ahí, y cuanto menos supiera ella sobre los acontecimientos de esa mañana, mejor.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó él.

—Salgo de aquí, me alejo de ti... ¡Majestad!—respondió, furiosa. —No eres Uzumaki Naruto, ¡no lo eres!

Ella perdió el equilibrio y tropezó, pero pudo sostenerse en el alféizar de la ventana. Se detuvo de repente al ver la carretera, debajo de ellos, donde seguramente ya se veía a sus hombres.

Hinata dio media vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —‐preguntó en un susurro. — ¿Quién eres?

—Ya te lo he dicho— respondió él con cansancio. Apuntaló el cigüeñal para dar un descanso al brazo y fue hasta su lado. Señaló en dirección a la carretera y hacia la bahía. —Ha llegado el día del juicio, señorita Hyuuga. ¿Lo ves?

Las primeras filas de hombres se encontraban a unos cuatrocientos metros.

Justo se empezaban a distinguir sus siluetas. Él se sintió orgulloso al darse cuenta del silencio con que se aproximaban a pesar del gran número. No llevaban ni una sola antorcha. Buenos chicos.

En el primer grupo había unos doscientos hombres que habían sido escogidos por su habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Esos hombres eran veteranos en quienes se podía confiar para que se ciñeran a las órdenes incluso en pleno fragor de la batalla.

Esta vez no se repetiría el horror de Takigakure, se dijo a sí mismo. Los hombres no perderían los estribos. No en Konoha, por Dios. Esperaba haber dejado suficientemente claro, incluso para el más cerrado de los hombres, que cualquiera que cometiera una infracción debía recibir un balazo.

La disciplina lo era todo.

Takigakure se lo había enseñado.

Después de que el primer grupo hubiera entrado en el país del fuego, el resto de los hombres les seguirían en poco tiempo en tres grupos sucesivos de doscientos soldados cada uno. Doscientos hombres más se quedarían atrás, distribuidos en pequeños grupos, para vigilar y manejar las armas. Konoha se encontraba tan sólo a setenta y cinco kilómetros al otro lado de la bahía y disponía de una poderosa flota de hombres bien entrenados. Calculaba que los barcos tardarían seis horas en cruzar la bahía en respuesta a la primera detonación de cañón que se oyera desde

la aldea, pero él y su ejército ya haría tiempo que se habrían marchado en el momento en que la flota llegara y encontrara la administración del gobernador arrasada.

—Oh, Dios mío, se trata de un levantamiento— susurró ella con terror antes de mirarle. —Tú has sido líder de los campesinos para destronar a mi padre. ¡Les has conducido hasta aquí para asesinarnos en nuestros propias casas, y utilizas la leyenda del príncipe desaparecido para que te sigan!

—No es así.

La levantó del suelo y la llevó de nuevo hasta la mesa. Ella parecía demasiado sorprendida como para protestar.

— ¿Cuál es esa leyenda de la que todo el mundo habla?— le preguntó él mientras volvía al cigüeñal. Esperaba que si conseguía que ella continuara hablando, impediría que intentara huir.

Ella estaba pálida y sus ojos oscuros brillaban a causa del estupor.

—La conoces perfectamente— respondió en tono neutro. Estas pobres y desesperadas gentes desean que el príncipe Naruto no esté muerto. Que de alguna manera hubiera sobrevivido después de que los asaltantes le acorralaran en lo alto de ese acantilado y le obligaran a saltar al mar. Que hubiera crecido escondido en alguna parte y que un día pudiera volver para arrebatar Konoha del poder de los Hyuuga y reinstaurará el gran reino de los Uzumaki.

Naruto la miró unos momentos, incrédulo.

—Eso es patético— escupió.

Enfadado, continuó empujando el cigüeñal y, centímetro a centímetro, la enorme puerta este se abrió.

—El asesinato de ese pobre chico fue una tragedia— declaró ella, fría. —Si fueras un verdadero patriota, ni tú ni tus ridículas facciones se atreverían a explotar esa muerte ni las esperanzas de estas gentes sólo para obtener el poder.

—No tengo ningún interés en el poder— respondió él.

Los brazos le temblaban a causa del esfuerzo, pero inmovilizó el cigüeñal en su sitio. El brazo izquierdo volvía a sangrarle y había manchado el satén, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Justo a tiempo, Konoha se encontraba abierta y vulnerable. Hiashi estaba en sus manos.

—Eres un impostor— continuó Hinata. —Tú no eres mi Naruto.

— ¿Tú Naruto? — La miró él.

—Nadie te creerá. No eres un príncipe.

— ¿Por qué piensas que conozco la existencia de los túneles?—

—Simplemente diste con ellos de alguna manera, se trata de otro truco, como cuando impediste que yo llamara a los soldados con tu amabilidad. Sí, eres inteligente, pero no tienes ninguna conciencia, ninguna en absoluto, ni ningún respeto por los Uzumaki, ni por Konoha, ni por mí, ni por nadie...

—Silencio— cortó él.

—... ni siquiera por ti mismo. Eres un impostor.

Él se acercó a ella, tentado de darle un bofetón, pero ella cerró la boca y le miró con rebeldía.

—Tienes razón. No soy ningún maldito príncipe. Nunca dije que lo fuera, si recuerdas mis palabras.

Saltó sobre la mesa y la obligó a tumbarse sobre sus espaldas para ponerse a horcajadas encima de ella.

—Simplemente te dije mi nombre, ya que tenías tantísima curiosidad, mi lista señorita Hyuuga. Y permíteme que te diga quién soy —le dijo a pocos centímetros del rostro: —soy un capitán, un exiliado, un pirata, señorita Hyuuga. Y tu nuevo señor.

En ese momento, el grito que atravesó el aire cuando los hombres atravesaron la puerta no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera oído nunca.

El pirata se encontraba encima de ella sobre la mesa y la miraba como un lobo rabioso mientras ese estruendo lo inundaba todo a su alrededor. Parecía que los demonios del inframundo hubieran arrasado las negras puertas del infierno para llegar en tromba a arrasar la tierra de los mortales. Era como un trueno que se hubiera desprendido de los cielos y hubiera hecho explotar las piedras de los muros de la ciudad hasta romper ese amanecer en pedazos.

Ella le miró, horrorizada. — ¿Qué has hecho?

—No hay tiempo para conversar.

Rápidamente, bajó de la mesa y la tomó en brazos. Corrió con ella escaleras abajo y, al llegar a la habitación de la torre, la bajó en una de las esquinas todavía con los tobillos atados.

—No tienes nada que temer— le dijo con una mirada de franqueza. —No sufrirás daño alguno. Lo juro por la tumba de mi madre. Pero te advierto, Hinata, no abras esa puerta a nadie excepto a mí. Mis hombres consiguen que los soldados de tu padre parezcan escolares. ¿Lo comprendes?

Ella asintió con los ojos muy abiertos, deseó lanzarse a sus brazos y suplicarle protección. Afortunadamente para su orgullo, recordó a tiempo que le odiaba.

El la miró un minuto, suspiró y le acarició el pelo. Le acercó los labios a la frente y la besó. Sus labios eran calientes y firmes.

—Pareces aterrorizada. No tienes nada que temer, nena _._ Esta torre tiene una resistente pared. Estarás a salvo. Pero quédate en el piso de abajo. No subas. El techo no aguantaría un cañonazo. Vendré a buscarte cuando hayamos acabado de bombardear la ciudad. Hacia el final del día.

— ¿Vendrás... a buscarme?— Ella le miró. —Tienes intención de tomarme prisionera, ¿no es así?

El sonrió brevemente en tono de suficiencia: —Mí querida señorita Hyuuga. Ya lo he hecho. Riendo con arrogancia ante el bufido de ella, le robó un beso, desenfundó su curvado cuchillo y se precipitó escaleras arriba para salir, pensó ella, por la ventana. La puerta era muy alta y, seguramente, él podría saltar hasta ella desde la ventana y luego descolgarse hasta el suelo ante la sorpresa de los soldados.

Durante unos largos momentos, se quedó allí en la oscura esquina de la habitación, totalmente aturdida.

Luego, la visión se le aclaró y sintió que un puro instinto de supervivencia le recorría todo el cuerpo. « ¿Su nuevo señor?»

—Nada de eso, maldita sea— se dijo sin aliento. Miró a su alrededor, enojada, y observó los muros de esa prisión. Tenía que salir de la torre.

Si se daba prisa, todavía podía volver al palacioantes de que los hombres de su padre lo cerraran al enemigo. Pero tenía los tobillos atados en un nudo marinero que no había forma de deshacer. Ya lo había intentado sin ningún éxito mientras Naruto hacía girar el cigüeñal. Ahora, cada minuto era valioso. Examinó la habitación con la vista buscando cualquier objeto que pudiera utilizar para cortar el cuero. Los cañonazos contra la ciudad le retumbaban en cada uno de los huesos.

—Dios, aborrezco a ese hombre— murmuró en esa habitación vacía, aunque sabía que el desagrado no era lo único que sentía por él, especialmente después de ese beso narcótico y ávido. También sentía euforia, rabia, exasperación. Pasión. Ese tal Naruto le parecía la persona más viva que nunca en la vida había conocido, pero si continuaba por ese camino, no viviría mucho tiempo.

No sabía si creer su historia de piratas. Continuaba pensando que se trataba de un levantamiento popular. Pero esa historia, por lo menos, era mejor que la del príncipe desaparecido. Él no tenía ni idea de la tierna fibra que había tocado en ella con esa historia. La gente no vuelve de entre los muertos. Ella lo sabía por experiencia.

Ella deseaba, necesitaba, que ese príncipe perfecto se mantuviera a salvo en el sitio adecuado, en su mente, donde nunca le haría daño, nunca la abandonaría y nunca moriría. Pero ¿cómo era posible que conociera los túneles?

No, ¡imposible! Se negaba a creerlo.

Quizá los había descubierto de niño, jugando en el bosque. Ese hombre era un impostor, sólo había que recordar lo que le había hecho a Toneri. Ese hombre era un animal.

Para empezar, el verdadero Naruto estaba muerto. Y aunque no lo estuviera, su príncipe nunca reclamaría su reino de esa forma, entrando como un ladrón en la noche y apuntando con su pistola a la sien de una mujer. Él llegaría acompañado del canto de trompetas y de una lluvia de pétalos de rosa que caerían a sus pies.

Llegaría en un navío de oro, vestiría ropas lujosas y tendría el respaldo del Papa y de todas las coronas de Japón.

Ese pirata canalla era, por supuesto, un bárbaro. Era justamente eso.

Sus ojos tropezaron con una manzana que uno de los soldados había dejado medio mordida. Clavado en ella había un cuchillo de pelar. Cojeando llegó hasta él y cortó el cuero con una exclamación de alegría. Aunque todavía tenía el cordón enredado en los tobillos, no perdió ni un instante.

Con su improvisada arma bien sujeta en una mano, corrió escaleras arriba para observar la situación y buscar el mejor camino hacia el palacio _._ Cuando miró hacia la plaza no podía creer lo que veía. El fuego de artillería caía sobre toda la ciudad en relámpagos salvajes de color rojo, amarillo y azul contra el cielo negro, y el tronar de los cañones sacudía la tierra. Se llevó una mano a los labios, incrédula.

La plaza de la ciudad se encontraba sumida en el caos, cada hombre corría por su propia cuenta en busca de refugio a través de los coloridos restos de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Vio a gente pisoteada y a soldados todavía borrachos de la noche anterior que huían de ese polvorín en un desorden histérico y que intentaban organizarse contra los bárbaros invasores. No vio a Naruto por ninguna parte.

La linterna cayó desde el gancho al suelo y se rompió en pedazos. Ella soltó un chillido de espanto pero se obligó a cerrar la boca de inmediato. Sentía los nervios tensos como cuerdas de violín, a punto de romperse. Las piernas le temblaban, pero cruzó la habitación para mirar por la otra ventana.

Abajo, en la bahía, siete barcos disparaban una cortina de fuego contra la ciudad. No estaba del todo segura, pero detrás de la nube que provocaba la artillería, le pareció ver banderas negras en los mástiles. Cada vez que los barcos disparaban, un rayo anaranjado atravesaba la espesa nube blanca que rodeaba los flancos de los navíos.

Abandonó la sala de la torre de vigía y corrió escaleras abajo con tanta precipitación que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Con toda su fuerza empujó la mesa hasta que la hubo separado unos centímetros de la puerta y, después de luchar con cada uno de los duros cerrojos de la i impresionante puerta, se precipitó hacia el caos.

Corrió en dirección al palacio sin hacer caso del tobillo hinchado. Al llegar a los escalones se dio cuenta de que no era la única que buscaba seguridad tras esas paredes. Una ola de gente enloquecida por el miedo se abalanzaba contra los soldados que defendían las puertas y luchaban para mantenerlos a raya, sellar las puertas y asegurar el palacio. Ella chilló para abrirse paso, pero no consiguió que nadie la oyera a causa del estruendo ensordecedor y ninguno de los soldados de su padre la vio. Corrió hasta la amplia puerta de la cocina por donde había salido horas antes, pero también estaba cerrada, igual que la tercera y cuarta puerta que intentó. Con un terror en aumento, aporreó la última puerta hasta hacerse sangre en las manos mientras gritaba desesperadamente.

— ¡Padre! ¡Padre!

"Su propio padre la había encerrado fuera". No podía creerlo.

Muy cerca empezaron a oírse los disparos en respuesta a cañonazos contra los muros de la ciudad y Hinata se dio cuenta de que debía haber hecho caso a Naruto. Se arriesgó hasta el extremo de la plaza y contempló a los bruscos hombres, curtidos por la intemperie, que ocupaban todo el espacio. Hombres de pecho descubierto y armados con todo tipo de armas, peores y de aspecto más cruel que los soldados de su padre.

No parecían habitantes de Konoha, como los que ella conocía. Tampoco luchaban como ellos.

Apretó su insignificante arma entre los dedos. No encontraba otra solución que volver a la fortaleza de la torre. Naruto había dicho que allí estaría a salvo. Le buscó entre la multitud, pero no le encontró.

Cielos, ¿y si le habían matado? En ese caso, ¿quién controlaría a esos hombres salvajes? Todavía no era capaz de pensar en ello. Primero tenía que llegar a la torre. Eso significaba plegarse a su destino de cautiva, pero eso era mejor que morir. Y si él decidía ser amable con ella, bueno, todavía podía disfrutar en su cama, pensaba un tanto histérica, pues verdaderamente había saboreado ese beso.

No había dado ni doce pasos cuando sus guardias corrieron entre el caos a su encuentro, acompañados de unos cuantos soldados. Ella lloró dando las gracias, nunca se había alegrado tanto de encontrar a alguien. La rodearon formando un círculo de protección y apuntando sus armas hacia el exterior.

— ¡Hinata-sama! ¡La hemos buscado por todas partes! ¿Qué hace aquí fuera?— gritó KO sin esperar respuesta, Pues debía enfrentar asuntos más serios.

Los guardias, en sus uniformes azules y dorados, eran un blanco fácil para el enemigo. Se esforzaban en mantener alejados repentino el acoso de los piratas que llegaban por todos lados. Rodeada por el fragor de las armas, Hinata gritó al notar que el sudor o un escupitajo de un pirata le caía sobre la piel, como las primeras gotas de una lluvia torrencial. Ese enorme diablo maldijo a KO y se enfrentó a él.

El fornido guardia acabó con él con rapidez. Ella sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas a la vista del cuello rojo y desgarrado del pirata y de sus ojos desorbitados. Sólo habían dado unos cinco pasos cuando el atractivo y joven KO fue abatido _._

— ¡Jesús! —exclamó él al caer de rodillas.

Hinata contempló al enorme y conocido guardia, atónita. Mientras éste dirigía la mirada hasta la espada hundida en su pecho. Ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos en una expresión de horror y no se dio cuenta de que su pequeño cuchillo caía al suelo. Levantó la vista del soldado agonizante y miró al que le había atacado. Con la espada manchada de sangre en la mano, el salvaje grito de triunfo murió en los labios del rebelde al verla. Su sudado rostro cambió por completo la expresión y mostró una pasión completamente distinta.

Tenía una mata de pelo roñosa y enredada, los ojos pequeños y brillantes bajo

unas espesas cejas y medía casi la mitad que el peñón de Gibraltar. Aterrorizada más allá de las palabras bajo esa impúdica mirada, Hinata dio un paso atrás.

En esos momentos, otro guardia resultó herido.

— ¡Hinata-sama! —exclamó.

— ¡No!

Ella le agarró a pesar de que el brazo de él falló. Hinata se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras él recibía otro golpe de espada y moría con una maldición en los labios. Una jauría de bárbaros se precipitó contra el último hombre que quedaba a su lado.

Unas manos toscas la levantaron. No quería mirar. Iba a morir, pero no quería mirar cómo se aproximaba la muerte. «Querido Dios, por favor, haz que sea rápido.»

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —oyó en un tono profundo y roto después de que los cañones la ensordecieran de nuevo.

Hinata se descubrió el pálido rostro y levantó la vista para mirar al gigante que había abatido al pobre KO. Al instante un fervoroso odio le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le hizo olvidar el miedo.

— ¡Matame aquí mismo o llevame ante Naruto! ¡Dios te maldiga para siempre! —añadió con un odio incontrolable

Él pirata levantó la enorme cabeza y rió con fuerza.

—Es un gato salvaje lo que tenemos aquí, y una dama, además.

—Llevadme ante Naruto —dijo ella, apretando las mandílas y deseando que ése fuera el nombre con el que esos hornbres le conocían.

— ¡Pendenciera muchacha! ¿Bueno, por qué debería hacer tal cosa? Quizá el viejo Goliath no sea tan apuesto como el capitán, pero tiene sus propias virtudes —gritó mientras se sujetaba la entrepierna—. Sus atributos son tan buenos como los de sus Hermanos.

Ella se encogió al ver que el pirata acercaba su sucia cabeza a ella.

—_Bueno, bonita, creo que encontraremos alguna utilidad para ti a bordo. — Y acercó las manos hacia ella.

Para diversión de los otros, ella consiguió retroceder unos pasos antes de que otro la tomara y la levantara. Despacio, desafiante, ella levantó la mirada. El nauseabundo olor de esas podridas encías le inundó la nariz. Contuvo la respiración hasta que la vista se le pobló de nubes negras. Por unos momentos temió que iba a desmayarse.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas al notar esas sucias y enormes manos alrededor de la cintura. Esa camisa estaba totalmente manchada de sangre.

La sangre de sus guardias. Esos dos sonrientes y valientes compañeros que la habían seguido en todas sus excursiones, como enormes y adorables perros.

—Ven con papá, bonita —roncó él con un brillo animal en los ojos. Ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas sin ningún éxito. El pirata levantó, se la llevó al hombro y la sacó de la plaza.

* * *

A las seis de la mañana, Naruto se apoyó en la blanca ven‐abierta. Se encontraba en el salón del palaciodel gobernador mirando hacia el mar. Tomar la isla había resultado tan fácil como había imaginado, pues sus planes habían sido impecables. Todo había evolucionado con facilidad. Incluso ya había mandado a tres de sus mejores hombres en busca de Toneri para que le mataran, como a los demás. Pero por esa misma razón, tenía un raro sentimiento de extrañeza.

El momento había llegado. Sus hombres le ponían a su gran enemigo en las manos. Había soñado con este momento desde que tenía trece años, pero no se sentía como se había imaginado. Ahora no sentía la gloria que había conocido en el fragor de la batalla, ni en el asalto a un barco espada en la mano, ni en las batallas navales a cientos de kilómetros de puerto.

Sus hombres llamaron a la puerta y, cuando les dio permiso, hicieron entrar al gobernador. Hiashi echó un vistazo a su prisionero y sus dudas dieron paso a una absoluta desolación. Maldición. En el lapso de quince años, el diablo de sus pesadillas se había convertido en un hombre viejo y cansado.

Los marineros lanzaron al don al suelo de su propio salón. Este le maldijo mientras intentaba recomponerse entre el nudo de cadenas que le atenazaban.

— ¡No se saldran con la suya! ¡La flota estará aquí en cualquier momento! ¡Los veré colgados del árbol más alto!

Hiashi miró a los hombres mientras se incorporaba. Recogió las cadenas con la dignidad de un hombre acostumbrado al trato social, pero cuando sus ojos cruzaron la habitación en dirección a Naruto, se quedó inmóvil.

Con la mirada clavada en él, Hiashi palideció.

—Exacto, viejo, tus pecados han vuelto a ti —le dijo Naruto con una risa suave y amarga.

En ese momento deseó que su padre pudiera encontrarse allí para ver a su viejo consejero. Vaya paradoja, que ese pequeño hurón hubiera encontrado el modo de rebajar a un hombre tan grande como una montaña y de una mente tan penetrante como la antigua espada de los reyes Uzumaki, _Excelsior,_ que tan sólo una hora antes Naruto había recuperado del tesoro de la ciudad junto a las joyas de la corona y otras reliquias familiares.

Despidió a sus hombres con un gesto decidido.

Empezó a pasear por la enorme e iluminada habitación mientras escogía entre las distintas formas de empezar la conversación que tantas veces había imaginado. A cada momento que pasaba en silencio, notaba crecer el miedo del viejo don‐Era altamente gratificante.

El había tenido la oportunidad de aprender todos los trucos intimidantes en la fortaleza de la costa de los bárbaros, directamente de Su Excelencia, quien tenía un don para esos menesteres. Por supuesto, ese nefasto recorrido de dos días por derroteros tan horribles no era el menor de los favores por los que el gobernador pagaría hoy.

Mientras Hiashi observaba con terror cada uno de sus movimientos, Naruto tomó un libro enfundado en piel de uno de los estantes y lo hojeó. Luego encontró una caja de puros y tomó uno. Después de encenderlo con el valioso encendedor automático que había encima de la mesa, dirigió su atención hacia su enemigo.

—Antes de que empieces a mentir, o a fingir que no sabes quién soy —le dijo—, permíteme que te avise de que tengo a tu hija. Sería prudente por tu parte que cooperaras.

Esto tomó al gobernador por sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Hinata? —preguntó enfadado.

Naruto le dedicó una breve y maligna sonrisa y le dio la espalda para observar las ondulaciones de las cortinas bajo la brisa marina.

—En mi poder, no temas.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? Tú, bastardo...

—Ni la mitad de lo que pienso hacerle. Felicidades, gobernador, por tu dulce pequeña. Unos pechos deliciosos, unos labios de seda y el más duro de los culitos. —Cerró los ojos un momento, fingiendo un agradable recuerdo que tuvo el efecto deseado. Exquisita.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Hiashi en un susurro entrecortado.

—En primer lugar quiero oírte decir que sabes quién soy.

El rostro de Hiashi había adquirido un tono ceniciento.

‐Pero no es posible —‐graznó—. El chico murió. Lo mataron los asaltantes... malditos...

—Los asaltantes, ¿eh? Ésa es la historia oficial, ¿verdad?— La conversación se hacía más fácil a medida que los recuerdos volvían a él. Chupó el cigarro y miró hacia la cabeza de Hiashi mientras daba unos pasos a su alrededor—. Ambos lo sabemos, viejo. He venido a tomar mi parte.

—No es posible. Eres un impostor —exclamó, agarrándose la camisa por el pecho—. Tus animales me han dicho que eres un pirata llamado el Diablo de Takigakure.

—Pero no siempre fue así. Adelante, Hiashi. Admite que me conoces. Recuerda que tengo a Hinata.

Él lo miró.

—Dios... —susurró—, eres el hijo mayor de Minato Namikaze. Tienes el rostro de tu madre, pero eres la viva imagen de él. —Hiashi se atragantó de repente—. Su Majestad, soy inocente...

Naruto se rió.

‐¿Su Majestad? El rey está muerto, Hiashi. Tú y el Consejo se encargaron de ello.

—Soy inocente.

—Parece que no comprendes cuán terrible puede ser la muerte para ti. No eres un hombre acostumbrado al dolor, ¿verdad? Has tenido una vida cómoda. Lo has procurado muy bien —continuó mientras paseaba la vista por el suntuoso salón— como carroñero de los gran Uzumaki. Quince años como gobernador, ¿eh?. —Echó una nube de humo y apartó los ojos del hombre, incapaz de soportar el dolor de estómago que la visión de éste le provocaba.

— ¡Soy inocente!

Naruto sonrió.

—Estoy cansado de oírte decir eso. Lo único que quiero es saber verdaderamente por qué lo hiciste. Me he hecho esta pregunta mil veces. Eras un miembro de su gabinete, uno de los seis hombres en quién él más confiaba. Él se portó bien contigo. Confiaba en ti. Igual que mi madre.

Tuvo que recomponerse antes de continuar para no desfallecer.

Hiashi miró al suelo y aflojó los hombros. Meneó la cabeza.

—Iban a hacerlo de todos modos. Yo no hubiera podido impedirlo.

—Así que estuviste de acuerdo en ayudarles.

—En el momento en que los componentes del Consejo me presentaron el asunto, si no hubiera cooperado, yo también habría sido asesinado.

— ¿Por qué te escogieron?

Se encogió de hombros.

—La mayor parte de mi familia proviene de una pequeña aldea situada al lado de la Arena. Nos encontrábamos en bancarrota —dijo con pesadumbre—. Ni siquiera las ganancias de los Hyuuga podían restablecer la industria.

—Es una suerte para ellos que ya hayan muerto de viejos. No eres tan afortunado. —Dirigió una rápida mirada Hiashi—. Tu crimen es el peor, de todos modos. Tú te sentabas a la mesa con nosotros. Salías de cacería con él. Me enseñaste a jugar al ajedrez. Eras nuestro amigo y nos vendiste para que nos masacraran. Ni siquiera intentaste avisarnos...

‐Es suficiente —respondió con voz entrecortada—. Te diré por qué. Lo hice por mi mujer. Mi hermosa mujer, que estaba enamorada de él —dijo en voz baja.

Naruto le miró con cansancio.

La recordaba con gran claridad: la hermosa señora Hana, de mirada triste, la mejor amiga de infancia de su madre y posterior dama de compañía.

—Yo la amaba, oh, más de lo que ningún hombre puede amar a una mujer — dijo en un inútil tono apasionado—. Pero no conseguí que dejara de amarle a él.

En ese instante, Naruto sospechó que se trataba de un truco. Hiashi había demostrado ser un mentiroso.

—Claro, así cuando me acueste con Hinata, cubriré a mi media hermana, ¿no? —respondió mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿De verdad crees que esto me detendrá?

—Hinata es mi hija —respondió fríamente—. Hana, era una adúltera sólo de pensamiento. Era una mujer creyente, y amaba demasiado a Kushina como para actuar en consecuencia con sus sentimientos hacia Minato... y, por supuesto, nunca se había conocido ningún desvío por parte de tu padre, —Bajó la cabeza—. Hana se sumió en una profunda melancolía después de su muerte...

‐‐‐ ¿Muerte? —Naruto agarró a Hiashi por el fular y le levantó del suelo— ¿Muerte? ¡Quieres decir después de que tus mercenarios realizaran una carnicería con ellos! —rugió, Naruto le tiró al suelo y caminó hasta la puerta con intención marcharse antes de matarlo con sus propias manos.

Hiashi todavía no había sufrido lo suficiente para recibir esa rápida y piadosa muerte.

—Nada de lo que puedas hacer me importa —sollozó el hombre desde el suelo—. Nada me importa.

— ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —preguntó Naruto desde la puerta mirándole.

—Hana descubrió lo que yo había hecho...

— ¿La mandaste a matar, también?

— ¡No! Dios, no —exclamó con violencia—. Ella ya lo sospechaba, pero de alguna forma, al cabo de seis años, supo la verdad. Mandó a Hinata a Sunagakure, con su amiga, y un día, al llegar a casa, mi hermosa y noble esposa se había volado la cabeza aquí, en nuestra casa, donde sabía que yo sería el primero en encontrarla. Dejó una nota en la que decía que lo había hecho por el deshonor que yo le había causado.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lloró con unos espasmos que le hacían temblar los hombros.

Naruto le miró y se dio cuenta de que ese hombre había sido torturado de una forma más cruel que la que él podría haber imaginado.

—Por favor, no le hagas ningún daño a mi hija —susurró sin levantar la mirada—. Es una buena chica y ya ha sufrido bastante.

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

—Eres un fracasado desde cualquier punto de vista. ¿Lo sabéis, Hiashi? ¿Te das cuenta de que ofreciste a tu propia hija a un hombre que anoche intentó violarla?

El levantó la mirada, pálido.

— ¿Qué?

—Toneri... yo la salve de la situación —murmuró con un ademán de la mano.

—No, no. —Bajó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar con suavidad—. Hinata, mi pequeña.

—La he tomado bajo mi protección —dijo— por ella y por la señora Hana, no por ti. De esta forma sólo quedará un único superviviente de nuestras dos familias.

Todavía postrado en el suelo, el gobernador levantó la mirada hacia él con expresión de repentino terror al comprender por fin la auténtica dimensión de su _vendetta,_ y comprendiendo ahora por qué Naruto había programado su venganza para que coincidiera con esa celebración, momento en que toda familia Hyuuga se encontraría bajo el mismo techo.

—La casa de los Hyuuga, como la de los Uzumaki, no existirá más‐ dijo Naruto con suavidad—. Aunque quien lleve a cabo esta hazaña sea yo, eres tú quien tiene las manos manchadas de sangre.

Salió y dio un portazo. Se sentía extrañamente conmovido mientras recorría las salas desiertas del palacio. Se dirigía a sacar a su amado trofeo del seguro confinamiento de la torre.

«Pobre gatita», pensó con tristeza. Su corta vida debía de haber estado muy vacía. Una madre desgarrada por la muerte de sus amigos. Un cobarde mentiroso por padre. Se la imaginaba como a una niña pequeña perdida en ese enorme palacio de mármol vacío de amor, una niña abandonada a unos parientes y en una ciudad donde ni siquiera comprendía el idioma. Por lo menos él había tenido una familia que, aunque por poco tiempo, había estado unida y había sido feliz: su padre, su madre, él, Menma —a quien llamaban Men— y la pequeña Naruko, que sólo tenía cuatro años cuando fue asesinada.

No en atención a Hiashi, sino a ella, decidió que permitiría que Hinata viera a su padre una última vez para despedirse, algo que a él no le habían permitido. En cualquier caso, así ella podría escuchar de labios de Hiashi que Naruto era efectivamente quien decía ser, que no era un impostor.

Desde el ventoso y blanco vestíbulo, llamó a unos cuantos nombres para que le pusieran al día. Los Hermanos cargaban cofre tras cofre y los apilaban con la metódica eficiencia que él les había enseñado.

El capitán Sora, de _La Tempestad,_ le comunicó que los barcos se encontraban casi totalmente llenos. Si los cargaban más, lo pagarían en pérdida de velocidad. Los vigías todavía no habían visto ninguna señal de la flota.

‐Excelente. ¿Y Toneri? ¿Ha sido capturado?

‐‐Eh...no, señor. Todavía no le hemos encontrado. Ha escapado y se ha escondido en algún lugar en el campo, pero le encontraremos —respondió Darui, el duro ex convicto a quien le había encomendado la tarea junto a su compañero, igual duro que él, Omoi.

—Destina más hombres a ello. Nos queda poco tiempo. No quiero que escape. Confío en ti, Darui —le dijo en tono muy grave.

—De acuerdo —respondió el pesado hombre con un gesto: afirmativo de cabeza.

—Si por cualquier motivo, no le capturas antes de que zarpemos —añadió Naruto después de pensarlo un momento‐, tú y tus hombres se quedarán aquí hasta que se hayan hecho cargo de él. Luego nos seguirán. —Le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Me encargaré de que la espera te sea recompensada.

—Por supuesto, señor —dijo el hombre con ojos avariciosos e, inmediatamente, se dirigió a cumplir su cometido.

—Y ahora. ¿Qué hay de la familia del gobernador? —preguntó Naruto—. ¿Han sido contados?

—Sí, capitán —respondió Sai, capitán de _El Halcón—,_ Cuarenta y seis. Están en la prisión del polvorín, tal y como has ordenado.

—Bien. Llévalos a las murallas de la pared este, donde los arrecifes caen hasta el mar. Disponedos allí en fila.

—Sí, señor.

Naruto hizo una pausa con la cabeza gacha.

—Sai —añadió—, envíame doce hombres armados con rifles, también.

Él empezó a reírse.

—Claro, estoy seguro de que no perderá el valor, ¿eh? Bueno, sacabas humo hace una semana por dispararles a cada uno tu mismo...

Naruto levantó la barbilla y miró al hombre a los ojos con una expresión glacial. Sai dejó de reír de repente.

—Es sólo una cuestión de comodidad.

Sai se tragó la risa.

—Sí, señor.

Naruto tiró el puro al suelo y lo aplastó con el tacón de la bota contra el blanco mármol. Malhumorado, tuvo que admitir que Sai tenía razón. La semana pasada había jurado que él mismo le metería una bala en la cabeza a cada uno de los Hyuuga. Tan sólo tres días antes estaba sediento de sangre como l _os_ fantasmas de su memoria.

Tenía la deprimente sensación de que ese sentimiento de incomodidad, casi de duda, provenía del efecto desestabilizador que esa muchacha ejercía sobre él. Estaba a punto de dejarla tan sola en el mundo como lo estaba él, y no podía permitirse sentirse culpable al respecto. Bajó las escaleras del palacioy solamente había recorrido metros por la poblada plazacuando oyó un grito. De repente vio que un hombre corría hacia él haciéndole gestos con los brazos. De forma instintiva, desenfundó la pistola y le apuntó.

—Alto —le dijo.

El hombre se detuvo y se lanzó contra el suelo mientras gritaba algo. Dos hombres acudieron corriendo a su lado y le levantaron del suelo, cada uno sujetándole de un brazo. Naruto frunció el entrecejo, enfundó la pistola y se acercó a ese hombre, herido en una pierna.

— ¿Quién es éste?

—Dice que es tu sirviente, capitán.

— ¡Lo soy! Debo hablar contigo, señor. ¡Es imperativo!

—Eres un lunático, eso es lo que eres —dijo el otro pirata mientras le zarandeaba por el brazo—. Él no es tu maldito señor.

El achaparrado y andrajoso tipo levantó una mirada llena de fe hacia Naruto y éste se dio cuenta de que era el mismo músico gordo y grasiento que se encontraba ante la hoguera la noche anterior.

—Ah, tú otra vez —suspiró—. ¿Qué pasa?

Parecía que el hombre se esforzaba en mantener los ojos bajos en un gesto de humildad, pero ante esa pregunta, miró a Naruto con una mirada rápida y suplicante.

De repente lo supo. El guitarrista quería unirse a ellos. Era habitual que recogieran a tipos errantes en cualquier lugar donde paraban, tipos valientes y rebeldes que deseaban aventuras, soñadores en búsqueda de oro y desesperados que huían Este parecía pertenecer a estos últimos. Pero, con él corazón encogido, Naruto comprendió cuán lejos se encontraba de la verdad cuando éste le dijo:

— Nos estamos reuniendo fuera de los muros todavía, mi señor‐ le anunció con una mirada entusiasta en esos ojos pequeños‐ ¡Su gente está llegando de todas partes para aclamaros!

— ¿Qué?

El hombre se dejó caer de rodillas con brusquedad y acercó la cabeza al suelo. Los dos piratas le miraron, incrédulo, y luego levantaron la vista hasta Naruto.

— ¡Alabado sea Dios por un día como éste, Su Majestad! —gritó—. ¡Que el sol brille sobre tu reino para siempre!

Naruto salió de su profundo asombro al oír que los dos piratas se echaban a reír. Sintió que empalidecía.

— ¡Es un loco! —gritó uno de ellos.

—«Su majestad» —rugió el otro—. ¡Está ido! ¡Habla con el faraón, él!

Rápido como una pantera, Naruto se agachó al lado del hombre.

—Levántate —le dijo en voz apagada—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envía?

El hombre levantó la vista.

— ¡No me envía nadie, señor! Soy Yukimaru, en la costa sur. Soy músico. Yo he mantenido vivas sus esperanzas con las historias y leyendas sobre ti, señor. —Bajó la cabeza y continuó—: Mi padre luchó con Minato en el día de la gran guerra. Estoy seguro de que presenciaremos momentos gloriosos como ése de nuevo, señor, y todavía tienen que llegar triunfos mayores ahora que su Majestad ha vuelto. ¡Ha aplastado al enemigo!

Naruto se encontraba paralizado. Detrás de esa sensación, algo parecido al terror emergía en su interior. ¿Cómo diablos sabían quién era? ¿Se trataba de una broma?

Hubiera resultado divertido si no fuera porque eso podía explotarle en la cara como un cañón defectuoso. Sus hombres no sabían, y nunca lo creerían, que él había nacido príncipe‐ Al mismo tiempo, los testarudos habitantes de Konoha se negaban a aceptar el hecho obvio de que se había convertido un pirata. Ya no quedaba nada principesco en él.

Sus hombres continuaban riéndose y burlándose del pobre y patético bardo que, a su vez, les dirigía miradas de indignación

—Perdóname, gran señor, pero estos bellacos no muestran el debido respeto a su Majestad. Si yo fuera más fuerte, te serviría con mayor respeto...

—Yukimaru..—empezó a decir Naruto. Apoyando el codo sobre la rodilla, se rascó la mandíbula, sin saber cómo continuar.

— ¿Sí, mi señor?

—Me temo que esto es un error. Sea quien sea por quien me has tomado, te puedo asegurar que no lo soy. —Meneó la cabeza odiándose por cada palabra cruel que pronunciaba—. Somos piratas, ¿no lo ves?, y estamos saqueando todo esto. Pronto nos marcharemos.

Su súbdito le miró.

— ¿Mi señor?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Simplemente, capitán. Lo siento. Me doy cuenta de que esto significaba mucho para ti.

La estupefacción, el horror y la traición hicieron que el gordo rostro del bardo resultara más desagradable. Su mirada rompía el corazón de Naruto. Bernardo negaba con la cabeza, firme.

— ¡No, señor, no!

—Me temo que tus deseos han nublado la vista, amigo —le dijo con amabilidad—. Seguro que puedes ver que no soy ningún rey.

¡No, tu eres el hijo de Minato! ¡Eres su viva imagen! ¡La leyenda es cierta!

¡Una leyenda! —rió como si esas palabras no se le estuvieran clavando en el corazón como una daga—. Las únicas leyendas que corren sobre mí son las que las niñeras de las Indias Occidentales cuentan a los niños para que se porten bien. —Meneó la cabeza—. La gente como tú siempre tan tonta.

Señor, por qué niegas la verdad de tu identidad no lo puedo decir, pero yo sé lo que sé. ¡Eres el hijo de Minato, el verdadero heredero del trono de Konoha y nuestro rey!

Los dos piratas rieron sonoramente. Naruto sonrió con

rigidez. Exacto —dijo—. Soy rey. ¿No es verdad, chicos?

— ¡Rey del mar! —dijo uno.

‐¡Rey de los ladrones! —rió el otro. No, príncipe de las tinieblas... ‐‐Y nosotros somos sus leales súbditos, ¿verdad, William? ‐‐‐Aulló el primero. Naruto miró a Yukimaru con una sonrisa fría mientras los otros continuaban con sus burlas.

— ¿Lo ves? —dijo con calma—. Así es. —Hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia sus hombres—. Llévenselo fuera de mi vista.

Se alejó antes de que los hombres tuvieran tiempo de levantar al hombre del suelo.

Una mera incomodidad, se dijo a sí mismo. Los habitantes de Konoha sobrevivirían, como siempre lo habían hecho.

Como ratas.

 _«Vendetta»,_ les dijo a las sombras de los difuntos Uzumaki, pero en ese momento estaban en silencio.

Atravesó la plaza en dirección a la torre este y a las puertas abiertas de la ciudad. A unos metros de ellas se detuvo, helado.

Antes de llegar corriendo al interior y de subir las escaleras hasta la torre de vigilancia, sabía que Hinata no estaba. Unos momentos después se lanzó en medio de la plaza y trepó a lo alto de la fuente. Disparó la pistola al aire para captar la atención de sus hombres. La actividad de la plaza se detuvo en seco.

Con el rostro cubierto por el sudor, rugió:

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién de ustedes, ruines bastardos, tiene a mi mujer?

* * *

 _Ahora sí se armó xD_

 _Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por los cariños en facebook y los reviews ! sin ustedes esta historia no se escribiría._

 _hasta luego!_


	6. Capítulo 5- Verdad

**Capítulo cinco**

Hinata había encontrado un sitio donde esconderse en un estante bajo, entre dos sacos de grano. El estante de encima le ofrecía un techo y, en ese pequeño agujero de la pared, se enrosco y deseó sinceramente morir. Después de haberla llevado al barco, Goliath había sido tan amable como para dejarle una linterna asegurándole que no había ratas en ese almacén. Después, había cerrado la puerta y se había marchado con la convicción de que tenía un tesoro asegurado para cuando la avaricia de un botín mayor le asaltara.

Le había dicho que iba a casarse con ella. Hinata sabía que no era eso lo que quería decir. Era la criatura más sucia y grosera que nunca había encontrado y deseaba estar muerta cuando él regresara. Intentaba no pensar en esas manos de cerdo sobre su cuerpo. La idea de lo que le haría la llenaba de un horror tan espantoso que le parecía que iba a perder la razón.

Oyó unos pasos fuertes y rápidos en la escalerilla y una corriente de pánico la atravesó. Se acurrucó más en su agujero de la pared y, en un último esfuerzo, apagó la linterna. Prefería las ratas a Goliath.

Los oídos le silbaban después de horas de oír el fuego de los cañones encima de su cabeza, pero le parecía que, a lo lejos, una voz la llamaba por su nombre. No recordaba haberle dicho su nombre a Goliath, pero eso tenía poca importancia ahora que oía golpes de puerta en todo el pasillo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Hinata respiraba a un ritmo imposible.

— ¡Hinata!

Ella se dio cuenta de que el extremo de su vestido sobresalía un poco del estante.

Lo metió hacia dentro. Con los ojos desorbitados atados, se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no gritar. Todo estaba en silencio y unos pasos lentos resonaban en el pequeño almacén: uno, dos, tres. No pudo evitar emitir un gemido de terror.

El hombre que había venido en su busca se agachó con lentitud. Ella vio sus ojos, azules como el mar, furiosos y amables al mismo tiempo, que la miraban. Le miró sin atreverse a mover un músculo.

— ¡Oh, Hinata! —le dijo él con tristeza. Naruto le ofreció la mano. — Sal. Todo está bien, nena _._ Sal fuera —la animó.

Al oír el tono suave y amable de su voz, Hinata perdió la entereza que le quedaba. No le quedaba ya fuerza en absoluto. Empezó a llorar sin contención.

El alargó las manos hacia ella y la ayudó a salir. Ella se abandonó a sus brazos y se abrazó a sus fuertes hombros como si fueran rocas en medio de un mar embravecido. El le acarició la nuca y la cabeza con una de sus grandes manos y la abrazó como si fuera una niña. Ella respiraba su olor al llorar, olor a ron y a sudor, a humo y a piel, a pólvora, a sangre, a mar. Le hubiera gustado encontrarse en la cama del convento a la hora de ir a dormir y ver a la madre Beatrice apagar las velas. No quería nada de ese hombre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su olor le había penetrado

hondo en los pulmones, en la piel, en el pelo.

—Shhh, nena. —le dijo con suavidad mientras la hacía caminar arriba y abajo de la habitación y la acariciaba con suavidad. — Pobrecita, ya pasó todo ahora, cariño. Ahora te tengo — murmuró.

Ella se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Era su prisionera.

A pesar de los ojos cerrados, Hinata se dio cuenta de que la había sacado a la luz del día. De alguna manera habían subido los peldaños de la escalerilla sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Era tan fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. Hinata acercó el rostro al cuello de él.

—Bueno, ya estás aquí, mi valiente —murmuró él. — Necesito que me cuentes exactamente qué sucedió para que yo pueda decidir de qué manera merece morir Goliath.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin mirarle. «No más muertes.»

—Hinata. —Hizo una pausa. Su voz amenazaba muerte— ¿Te violó?

Ella negó de nuevo con la cabeza sin hablar.

— ¿Te golpeó?

Ella asintió, sí.

— ¿En la cara?

Ella abrió los labios contra la piel salada de él.

—En el estómago.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella creía que sí. Se encogió de hombros y se agarró con más fuerza, negándose a abrir los ojos o a aflojar los brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

—Todavía te odio, pero por favor, no me sueltes todavía —susurró.

Él se rió con una nota triste aunque tranquilizadora.

Hinata, todavía en sus brazos, notó que el paso de él cambiaba de ritmo. Oyó unos crujidos y sintió que penetraban en la sombra de nuevo. Cuando volvió a hablarle, lo hizo con un tono profundo y deliciosamente amable.

—Ahora ya puedes abrir los ojos, mi ángel. Estás en mi camarote, en mi

barco. Te encuentras a salvo aquí. Mi amigo te cuidará hasta que yo vuelva: Iruka Umino, de Inglaterra. Es un caballero, aunque en realidad antes era un profesor de escuela media. Llámalo el Iruka-sensei, así le llaman todos. Confío en él como confío en mí mismo _._

Ella apretó con fuerza los ojos sin quitarle los brazos del cuello.

—Oh, Naruto —susurró casi en un sollozo—por favor, no me dejes otra vez. Nunca he estado tan asustada en mi vida.

El la abrazó con más fuerza durante un largo momento. Luego, Hinata notó que la depositaba encima de un colchón deliciosamente blando, pero no apartó los brazos de él.

—Nena _,_ tengo cosas que hacer —le dijo con suavidad.— duerme un poco. Has pasado por un infierno. Luego hablaremos. Te lo prometo.

—¿Se encuentra bien mi padre?

—Está bien.

¿Puedo verlo?

No, nena _._ Quédate aquí y descansa.

Ella seguía sin querer abrir los ojos. Percibía el contacto con la cama, notaba el cojín debajo de la cabeza. Una parte de ella protestaba ante esa situación, pero el agotamiento, el sentido práctico y su instintiva sensación de seguridad ante su presencia eran fuerzas demasiado poderosas para la decencia.

Finalmente y a desgana, abrió los ojos y vio su rostro. Al momento quedó absorta en la visión de ese rostro bronceado y bien formado que se encontraba justo encima del suyo. Naruto se había quitado el pañuelo de la cabeza y mostraba su larguísimo cabello, rubio y grueso, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, como una capa de terciopelo. No podía dejar de mirarle. A la luz del día, era el ser más hermoso que había visto nunca, a pesar de saber lo que era.

Los secuaces sin escrúpulos de Goliath le habían dicho que, al otro lado del mundo, Naruto era conocido como el Kyubi de Takinakure: el maldito. Asesino de inocentes. Incendiario de ciudades. Temido incluso por los corsarios bárbaros, que le llamaban el Diablo de Occidente, el Kyubi de Takinakure no temía ni a Dios ni a los hombres, según se decía. Su navío era un brillante buque de guerra de setenta y siete cañones llamado Kurama, en honor a su mascota de pequeño _._

El Kyubi de Takinakure era el mal encarnado. Eso era sabido por todo el mundo.

Él la miraba con expresión ansiosa, y en sus ojos tristes, del color del cielo, se abría un mundo lleno de sentimientos. Sus iris mostraban unos puntos... no, unos maravillosos rayos dorados. Él le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y luego la cubrió con la sábana de hilo.

—Goliath va a pagar un precio muy alto por lo que te ha hecho —susurró él con voz ronca. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente. —Quédate aquí y descansa, y esta vez no me desobedezcas: no quiero que te metas en más dificultades. Me temo que has agotado toda tu suerte — añadió con una sonrisa cálida aunque no exenta de cierta ironía.

Ella levantó los brazos y le atrajo hacia sí para retenerle unos momentos más. Con él se sentía segura. Él rió con cariño y le devolvió el abrazo.

Ahora estás aquí y nadie va a asustarte ni a hacerte daño, Hinata. Debes confiar en mí, esta bien _?_ Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti —susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo—. _Com_ portate como una buena chica hasta que vuelva. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y añadió—: Luego podras ser tan traviesa como quieras.

Hinata se sorprendió del cosquilleo en el estómago que palabras le provocaron. A pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, él conseguía que su recién descubierto deseo se despertara en ella, observó sus elegantes movimientos al levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Le encantaba la forma en que caminaba, pensó con un suspiro, ese engreído guerrero.

Seguro que había cosas peores que encontrarse cautiva de un hombre así, pensó a pesar del agotamiento. Quizá esa experiencia de prisionera no sería tan mala. Estaba claro que, habiéndola salvado dos veces, ya no le haría daño. Su padre solamente tardaría uno o dos días en reunir el rescate que él pediría. Probablemente se arruinarían, eso era cierto, pero por lo menos no tendría que casarse con Toneri ni con ningún aburrido caballero.

Observó ese espacio que él llamaba hogar, ese grande y brillante camarote alegremente amueblado con pulidos muebles de madera. Fuera quien fuese, el capitán tenía buen gusto, pensó, porque a pesar de todo ese desordenado lujo, el camarote no mostraba el desarreglo que ella hubiera esperado en las dependencias de un marinero. Parecía que un selecto grupo de sirvientes estuviera constantemente limpiando por donde él pasaba.

La litera donde se encontraba era una enorme cama situada contra el mamparo. Resultaba acogedora y estaba rodeada de unas cortinas de terciopelo de un color verde oscuro, recogidas en dos columnas de madera tallada. La ropa de cama estaba revuelta y una sábana de satén de color rojo se encontraba hecha un ovillo en un extremo del colchón.

A los pies de la cama había un baúl de piel cubierto por un montón de ropa. Un lavamanos de madera de las Indias de patas de garra se encontraba clavado al suelo, al lado.

En el centro del camarote, una alfombra redonda y descolorida de tonos azules y oscuros adornaba los pulidos tablones de madera del suelo. Encima de ella, una enorme mesa de caoba soportaba montones de libros, pergaminos medio enrollados y mapas de navegación, además de dos compases, un globo del mundo y un reloj de arena. También había un impresionante sillón de roble forrado con un brocado de un color vino oscuro.

Encima de él, un gato rubio al que le faltaba la punta de una oreja, se encontraba absorto en la tarea de lamerse una pata.

El mamparo de enfrente se encontraba cubierto de cajones de madera de cerezo que contenían las pertenencias del capitán y de librerías de puertas de cristal grabado. En la pared trasera del camarote, correspondiente a la proa del barco, había una hilera de bonitas ventanas en forma de diamante con coloridos cristales. En el centro de esa pared se veía una estrecha puerta que conducía a un balcón que se abría al vasto y verde mar. Naruto todavía se encontraba en la puerta y estaba hablando con un hombre que le miraba como si le sobrepasara dos cabezas en

altura. Ella imaginó que se trataba de Iruka, el amigo del que le había hablado. Hinata se tumbó en dirección a ellos y le estudió, medio dormida, sintiendo que se hundía cada vez más en el mullido colchón.

Iruka era un viejo caballero de aspecto pulcro y distinguido que llevaba un libro bajo el brazo. El pelo, largo y café, se encontraba recogido atrás en una cola y tenía una cicatríz en su nariz que abarcaba toda la zona hasta sus mejillas.

— ¿La hija de Hiashi Hyuuga? ¡Estoy sin palabras! —exclamó.

—Bueno, mírala —murmuró su raptor, mirándola—. No tiene precio. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer con ella?

Iruka se quitó las gafas que usaba para leer y se las guardó en el bolsillo del pecho. Sus hundidos ojos del color negro se posaron en ella.

Hinata encogió los dedos de los pies bajo la sabana en un gesto de placer. Nunca nadie había hablado así de ella.

La sonrisa breve y cálida que Naruto le dirigió desde el otro extremo del camarote le despertó un hondo sentimiento de alegría. Iruka miró a Naruto de nuevo con una marcada expresión de incredulidad.

Naruto se dirigió a él sonriendo, todavía:

—Dale una pequeña dosis de láudano para que le ayude dormir y vigila que no haga ninguna travesura.

—Como quieras —respondió Iruka, meneando la cabeza en un gesto pensativo.

— ¿Eres también un pirata, señor? —preguntó ella con toda ʹ la elegancia que esa pregunta podía contener.

Naruto se rió e Iruka la miró, sorprendido.

¡No! —respondió, riendo con educación. — He sido prisionero del Kyuubi durante... ¿qué?..¿once años?

— ¡Prisionero! —se mofó Naruto—. No hagáis caso de sus intentos por ganarse tu simpatía, nena _._ Es un astuto hombre de mar. Parece que no hay forma de echarle.

Naruto le contó que Iruka había sido profesor en la Universidad de Oxford, en Inglaterra, antes de que sus caminos se separaran. Eso a ella le parecía muy interesante, pero se encontraba

demasiado agotada como para reaccionar.

Cuando Naruto hubo salido, Iruka se quedó en la puerta mirándola. Al cabo de unos momentos, se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano.

—Señorita Hyuuga, me gustaría mucho darte la mano—declaró.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa soñolienta, demasiado cansada como para mover ninguna otra parte del cuerpo.

Iruka se agachó a su lado.

—De alguna manera, has hechizado a nuestro joven capitán, señorita Hyuuga. No sé cómo... divina Providencia, pero, ¡he estado esperando que sucediera algo así durante los últimos diez años! ¡Quizá esto le libere por fin de su obsesión!

— ¿Naruto tiene una obsesión? —preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados—. Ah, supongo que quiere decir con las señoritas. Sí, es un seductor.

—Claro que no, señorita Hyuuga. Su obsesión tiene que ver con la venganza. Ahora debes venir conmigo enseguida. ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

Ella se forzó a abrir un ojo y le miró, escéptica.

—¿Qué?

—Mi querida señorita, ¿qué serías capaz de hacer por la gente a quien amas?

Ella le miró con cansancio, sintiendo la cabeza demasiado pesada como para levantarla de la almohada.

—¿Se trata de una conversación teórica? Porque no dormido en las últimas veinticuatro horas...

—¡No, no, es un tema de la máxima urgencia!‐Señorita Hyuuga, Naruto es un hombre que se encuentra en el filo entre el bien y el mal. Quizá seas la única persona que pueda ejercer alguna influencia sobre él antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Iruka tardó unos momentos en explicarle cuál era la intención de Naruto y a Hinata le costó creerlo pero, al final muchas piezas de la historia encajaron y sintió que su cansancio daba paso a un terror frío.

Iruka le aseguró que, si no actuaba inmediatamente, toda su familia moriría en manos de Naruto a causa de una _vendetta_ que el pirata tenía pendiente con su padre.

— ¿Qué mal le ha hecho mi padre? —gritó mientras saltaba de la litera, aunque conociendo la actitud despótica de su padre, le resultaba fácil creer que éste había podido cometer alguna injusticia con Naruto.

Iruka frunció los labios un momento, conmovido.

—Su familia fue asesinada. Tu padre fue el responsable de ello.

Ella se detuvo en seco, mirándole. Esa horrible idea, la peor que había tenido en toda su vida, le atravesó la mente y le revolvió el estómago.

¿Y si de verdad era Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Era posible que la peor acusación contra su padre que clamaban los rebeldes fuera cierta, que su padre había traicionado al rey Minato?

Nunca sería capaz de creer algo así. Nunca.

— ¿Quién es él, Iruka-sensei? —preguntó con voz ronca—. ¿Quiénes eran los miembros de su familia a quien mi padre destruyó?

—No puedo decírtelo, querida. Naruto te lo dirá cuando le parezca conveniente. De momento, me temo que debes decidir a ciegas.

Sólo podía decidir una cosa.

— ¡Vamos!

Salieron. Mientras corrían, Hinata se preguntó por qué Naruto había decidido mantenerla a salvo, pero la respuesta no era fácil. Ahora se daba cuenta de que él nunca había tenido intención de pedir un rescate, no si su objetivo era matar a toda su familia. Esa idea le hacía sentir un terror helado.

«Tu nuevo señor...»

—Me he opuesto a esta _vendetta_ desde el principio —dijo Iruka mientras trepaban por la escalerilla y salían a la amplia cubierta del navío de guerra—. He intentado hacerle comprender que esa absoluta venganza no entraña ninguna justicia, pero se niega a escucharme. Quizá te escuche a ti. ¡Es algo tan primitivo y poco civilizado! Si lo hace, eso le destruirá.

Ella empezó a recorrer la plancha, pero Iruka la agarró por el brazo.

—¡Espera!

Ella se volvió con una expresión de alarma en los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos de él tenían una expresión fría y enérgica.

—Si fallás, quizá te ejecute a ti también.

Ella descartó esa idea con un gesto de impaciencia.

— ¿Dónde están?

—En el polvorín.

Al cabo de pocos momentos corrieron a lo largo del muelle. Iruka hizo salir a todos los rufianes que acababan de llegar en un carro y saltaron al asiento del conductor. Él condujo el carromato a una velocidad temeraria por la tortuosa carretera que conducía a Konoha y atravesaron las puertas que Naruto había abierto la noche anterior.

Hinata saltó del carro antes de que éste acabara de detenerse y atravesó corriendo la plaza. A cada paso sentía una punzada de dolor en el tobillo. Nadie se atrevió a detenerla después de haber sido advertidos de no tocarla.

No era posible que él fuera Uzumaki Naruto. Sabía que su padre no era un hombre bueno, pero no podía creerle capaz de algo tan horrible. Por otro lado, seguro que ese desconocido tampoco era capaz de llevar a cabo algo tan diabólico como una ejecución en masa. A pesar de la forma brutal en que había golpeado a Toneri, luego la había tratado con tanta amabilidad y había acariciado con tanta ternura... Pero, justo cuando pagaba al lado de la fuente de Poseidón, vio que un grupo de hombres portaba el cuerpo de Goliath. Un reguero de sangre caía al empedrado desde la cabeza, hundida de un disparo, a su paso. Entonces, unos movimientos en lo alto de la pared este le llamaron la atención. Un grupo de gente salía a las altas y ventosas murallas de la pared de la ciudad desde la puerta lateral de la enorme fortaleza. Distinguió los perfiles de

mujeres y niños en el grupo.

— ¡Dios, no! —exclamó—. ¡No permitas que sea tarde!

Le pareció que tardaba una eternidad en acabar de cruzar la plaza hasta el inmenso polvorín, pero, al final, subió los tres peldaños de piedra de la puerta y entró en el atrio. Se detuvo un instante. Nunca había visto el interior del polvorín. Se encontraba desierto. No quería preguntarse qué habría sucedido con los elegantes guardias de uniforme azul. Sin respiración por el esfuerzo, miró a derecha e izquierda. Observó una escalera de piedra que se encontraba al final de un corredor a la izquierda y corrió hacia ella.

Tropezó en uno de los escalones y se rasguñó la espinilla, pero continuó corriendo hasta que llegó a una pequeña puerta arriba de las escaleras. La abrió y se encontró en las murallas este. Se detuvo a la sombra de la puerta, observando sin poder creer lo que veía.

Su padre se encontraba allí. Todos sus parientes eran conducidos en grupo hacia las almenas que daban a los arrecifes. Al otro lado, un grupo de hombres armados con pistolas se colocaba en fila.

Y, al otro extremo del grupo se encontraba una figura negra, gigante, de pie con los brazos cruzados y una curvada espada colgada a un lado. Los largos extremos del pañuelo de seda que llevaba a la cabeza flotaban lentamente bajo la brisa.

* * *

 _Bueno gente, por motivos de fuerza mayor (?) he decidido subir el capítulo 6 hoy, aunque es algo corta._

 _Naaa, la verdad es que mañana me voy de viaje por una semana y no vuelvo hasta el próximo domingo xD asi que decidí subir la continuación hoy y subiré otro capítulo mañana, antes de irme._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews y los cariños por facebook, son lo mejor !_

 _Por cierto, espero que esta historia les esté gustando y puedan llorar como yo lloro cada vez que la redacto ldkjflksdfj._

 _En fin, nos leemos mañana nuevamente. !_


	7. Capítulo 6- Dolor

**Capítulo seis**

En la cima de la muralla este el sol era caliente y corría la brisa. Sai daba instrucciones a los hombres para que formaran en filas de ejecución mientras Naruto, sin darse cuenta, observaba a sus víctimas.

«Maldita sea, idiota. No les mires nunca a la cara.»

El capitán Jiraiya le había enseñado eso cuando él no tenía todavía dieciséis años. Con un profundo gruñido de rabia se dio la vuelta para mirar al mar, pero la imagen de la gruesa matrona y de su pequeño ataviado con puntas y lazos ya se había grabado en su memoria para siempre, al igual que la del delgado abuelo Hyuuga, de barba blanca, que gritaba a su llorosa familia, con una profunda ira, que debían morir con dignidad.

Naruto emitió un largo suspiro, sintiéndose un tanto inseguro, y fue a buscar la petaca de ron que llevaba al pecho. Pero ya no se encontraba allí. Recordó que había utilizado el cordón para inmovilizar a Hinata.

Los Hyuuga empezaron a rezar al unísono en un tono tembloroso. Naruto les escuchó un momento y luego se dio la vuelta con un gruñido. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no oía el canto de los rezos.

Observó su propia sombra que se alargaba sobre las losas del suelo. Sus hombres esperaban sus órdenes, con las armas cargadas. Los Hyuuga parecían preparados para morir, de rodillas, con los ojos levantados al cielo, excepto el gobernador quien parecía conocer la inutilidad de las plegarias en esos momentos.

Ordenó a sus hombres que levantaran las armas. Se dijo a sí mismo que podría soportarlo, que podría vivir con eso. Había hecho cosas peores y, seguramente, continuaría haciéndolas. Se trataba de su deber, y si algún día le ahorcaban por ello bueno, la verdad es que la vida no tenía ningún sentido de cualquier manera.

Durante unos momentos se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de esa noche en que su mundo terminó. Los hombres esperaban. Se oyó un sollozo. La arena arrastrada por el viento le hería las mejillas.

No le gustaba que su deber fuera ése, pero él había seguido con vida cuando tendría que haber muerto. La única forma de lavar esa deshonra era derramar un río de sangre.

—Preparados —ordenó, fuerte, oscuro, roto, como el mismo castillo que

coronaba la montaña.

Los hombres se llevaron las armas al hombro formando una amenazadora hilera.

— ¡Maldito seas para siempre! —dijo el gobernador, temblando de odio como un Ezequiel cegado por el sol.

Naruto le miró con tranquilidad y sonrió con crueldad. « ¿Maldito? —pensó—. Si tú supieras.»

Pero algo le retuvo antes de dar la orden. Era un cobarde. Tenía la vaga sensación de que debía sacar de allí al niño y a la mujer mayor que se encontraba al final. Se dio la vuelta en dirección al mar, sintiendo que una parte de sí mismo imploraba algo. Observó que en el horizonte se dibujaba una mancha negra que, sin duda, era la flota de ayuda.

«Imbécil sensiblero. Adelante.»

— ¿Capitán? —oyó que Sai le decía, como desde una gran distancia.

No respondió. Escuchó el viento. Pero éste no traía ningún mensaje. Sólo oía los fantasmas que, en su cabeza, ansiaban el derramamiento de sangre. Quería acabar con todo eso. Quería paz.

No tuvo que decirle nada a Sai. El movimiento de los ojos desde el mar hasta sus propias manos manchadas de sangre fue una señal suficiente.

—Bien —dijo el otro capitán con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La lealtad de sus hombres resultaba un gran consuelo‐ Le conocían bien. Sus hermanos.

— ¡Preparados! —gritó el irlandés.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y observó. Después de todo, él era el responsable de eso. No estaba dispuesto a apartar la vista como una blanda mujer ante una escena de muerte de opereta. Se mantuvo firme.

‐¡Apunten!

Fue en ese momento que se percato de la aparición de ella, vestida en un sepulcral y virginal color blanco, el largo pelo flotando, se encontraba de pie a la sombra del polvorín. El quicio de piedra de la puerta la enmarcaba como si fuera un sarcófago. Sus ojos, insondables, aparecían desorbitados por el terror y la incredulidad. Entonces ella avanzó en silencio y con rapidez, sin prestar atención a la fila de armas y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla. Estaban a punto de llenarle el cuerpo de plomo.

Él gritó su nombre y se precipitó a su encuentro. A lo lejos, oyó que Sai gritaba:

— ¡Bajen las armas!

Llegó hasta ella y su cuerpo, delgado y esbelto, chocó contra el suyo. Ella empezó a golpearle el pecho y a gritar maldiciones ininteligibles. Él la agarró con fuerza por los brazos con intención de zarandearla con toda su energía pero tuvo miedo de hacerle daño. Empezó a dirigirle palabras tranquilizadoras sin ningún sentido, pero este truco no funcionaba ahora. Ella se soltó de él y se dejó caer de rodillas. Levantó la cabeza y mostró la blanca línea del cuello.

—Hácelo si tienes el valor necesario, ¡ladrón mentiroso! —gruñó ella como un cachorro de tigre acorralado, quizá, aunque poco probablemente, peligroso.

El bajó la vista hacia ella y fingió burlarse para ocultar su confusión. Iba a darle su merecido a Iruka.

—Te lo ruego, ¿qué quieres, pequeña loca? —le preguntó con un un dominio de sí mayor del que se creía capaz.

—Córtame el cuello —gritó ella incontenible—. Pero te advierto, no te atrevas a dejarme con vida si asesinas a mi familia.

Él sintió que su determinación flanqueaba. Sintió náuseas ante esa valentía.

Ella era una mujer pura y joven y ya debería haber desfallecido en esos momentos.

Pero, como buena nativa de Konoha, había nacido para luchar.

‐¡Hacelo, maldito seas!

—Voy a darte unos buenos cachetes, eso es lo que voy hacer —le dijo él.

La hizo ponerse de pie. Oyó los tenues ruegos del padre. Ambos le ignoraron.

—No voy a permitirte que hagas esto, capitán, o como te llames a ti mismo, Naruto. —le dijo ella, temblando. La expresión de sus ojos rozaba la locura.

—No puedes detenerme —respondió él—. Lo siento.

Ella apretó los puños y se los llevó a las mejillas. Se las apretó con tanta fuerza que se dejó marcas en ellas. Tenía una mirada frenética. Se negaba a mirarle. Sólo miraba a su familia. Con la voz rota gritó:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Cuál es nuestro crimen?

—Supongo que puedes ver que se trata de una _vendetta_ —le dijo Naruto con serenidad.

— ¡Pero las _vendettas_ están prohibidas! —exclamó, precipitándose contra su pecho como si él fuera un tonto y diciéndole eso todo estuviera resuelto—. ¡El rey Minato dictó esa ley hace veinte años!

El meneó la cabeza ante esa absurdidad. Como si no lo supiera. Fue un exceso de bondad lo que mató a su padre.

—Es mi deber.

— ¿Matar a mi familia? —preguntó ella entre el sollozo y la risa—. ¿Qué clase de deber es ése? Has tomado todo lo que era nuestro. ¿No tienes suficiente? — Levantó la vista hacia él, los ojos perlados llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Dijiste que debía confiar en ti!

Él la miró, mudo, con un nudo en la garganta, incapaz _de_ encontrar las palabras y sumido en la maraña de su infamia.

—Hinata.

Ella no respondió. Solamente parpadeó y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Él se sintió súbitamente rabioso ante esa vulnerabilidad. Se apartó de ella, exasperado.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu querido padre, entonces? Adelante. Dile, viejo. Dile lo que hiciste. Dile quién soy. Dile que fuiste un traidor y que vendiste a mi padre y a todos los Uzumaki a los Hyuuga.

Ella miró a Hiashi con los ojos muy abiertos.

_‐¿Padre?

Hiashi tenía el rostro de un extraño y pálido color verdoso. Se apoyó contra el muro.

—Padre, ¡di algo! —le pidió con la voz rota.

El gobernador miró a Hinata y luego a su familia, a Naruto y a los hombres armados.

_Admítelo —dijo Naruto— y dejaré libres a los niños y a los mayores.

— ¿Padre? —casi gritó ella.

Antes de que el viejo don pudiera decir nada, Naruto advirtió que Hiashi se desquiciaba. Ahora que debía decir la verdad ante testigos, iba a negarlo todo.

—Hija, soy inocente. Nunca he visto a este criminal antes, en toda mi vida — declaró.

Naruto se rió, aunque el corazón le latía con rabia. Lanzó a Hinata a los brazos del irlandés.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Sai! Enciérrala en mi camarote y hace que Iruka le suministre el maldito láudano y que la vigile.

Ella se liberó de los brazos de Sai y se echó a los pies de Naruto a pesar de los gritos de su padre. Naruto miró con incredulidad esa descompuesta figura abandonada al suelo, casi postrada ante él con los labios ante sus pies.

—Jesús —empezó a decir él, apartándose de ella.

El, el Kyuubi de Ikimakure, quien no temía ni a Dios ni a hombre alguno, sentía que desde las lejanas profundidades de su mente el pánico anunciaba su aparición.

—Tomame a mí, en su lugar —no dejaba de pedir ella.

«Obviamente, ésa era mi intención», pensó él con ironía. Pero, las náuseas y el miedo ante ese sacrificio le impidieron pronunciar esas palabras.

—¡Hinata Hyuuga, ponte de pie! —Gritó su padre desde el otro extremo del muro—. Prefiero morir mil veces antes que verte así.

Ella no parecía oírle. Naruto se agachó para levantarla. Ella le tomó una mano y empezó a besársela mientras susurraba plegarias. El la miró, desencajado, la mirada fija en el brillo plateado de su pelo azulado.

Las lágrimas de ella le humedecieron la piel y se mezclaron con los restos de sangre de su mano. Él no pudo soportar la idea de que ella probara ese sabor, el sabor de la sangre de sus crímenes. Pero si lo probó, no dio señal alguna.

Hinata levantó los ojos hasta los suyos, las lágrimas anegándoselos hasta las largas pestañas.

—Por favor —murmuró en voz ahogada— dejalos marchar, Naruto. Tomame a mí en su lugar. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas. Te doy mi palabra.

Dios, cómo deseó rendirse ante ella.

Pero la idea de traicionar de nuevo a sus padres, de escapar de nuevo porque su deber le resultaba demasiado duro, le llenó de rabia. Se sintió repentinamente cruel, en un último intento de defenderse y no desfallecer ante la firmeza de ella.

—Cualquier cosa, ¿eh?

Ella cerró los ojos con expresión angelical y asintió con fervor. De sus entrañas emergió una risa salvaje, como alquitrán líquido. Le tomó la barbilla con una mano y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Tanto vales?

Ella abrió los ojos con un terror renovado al oírle. Sorprendida, se quedó en cuclillas.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que pides. —La rabia volvió a él como una ráfaga. Le soltó la barbilla con brusquedad y se incorporó por completo—. ¿Eres un trofeo tan valioso que puede sustituir todo lo que perdí? ¿Mi madre, mi padre, mi casa? ¿Mi futuro? ¿Mi orgullo? —gritó él con una risa salvaje—. ¿Puedes devolverme todo eso? ¿Puedes hacer que mi padre vuelva de entre los muertos? ¿Que los tome a ustedes? ¿Quién eres? No tienes ni idea de qué significa todo esto, ¡maldita sea! — gritó.

Se alejó unos pasos aunque las piernas le flaqueaban. Se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y con un gesto tosco se secó el sudor de la frente. La miró con ardor.

—He realizado suficientes concesiones por ti. Morirán.— Abrió los brazos en un gesto teatral y sarcástico que simbolizada toda su vida: — _Mea culpa._

Ella no se movió ni dijo nada. Simplemente le miró, pálida. El viento y el sol de la mañana le acariciaban el largo y dorado pelo. Sus ojos perlados buscaron los de él con expresión de cansancio y sabiduría.

—Entonces, yo también debo elegir.

Se puso de pie y, con paso inseguro, caminó hacia su padre.

Naruto dejó caer los hombros y miró al cielo. Soltó un suspiro de exasperación, pero no intentó detenerla.

Ella se quedó de pie al lado del gobernador mientras los demás estaban de rodillas. Levantó la barbilla como si reuniera toda su fortaleza para mantener su decisión. En unos instantes fue capaz de forzar una sonrisa fría y recogida. Adelantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, como una virgen de piedra, como burlándose del gesto de él.

—Adelante, capitán. Es tu deber.

Él la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada con valor, como si conociera sus más profundos secretos. La idea de que una niña consentida como ella fuera capaz de mantenerse al lado de su familia y afrontar la muerte le cayó encima como un rayo: él, el hijo de un héroe, había escapado y se había mantenido con vida para acabar convirtiéndose en una maldición para todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino y en una maldición, también, para sí mismo.

La miró, perdido. No podía apartar la mirada de esa cruda belleza que le obligaba a enfrentar la verdad. Los fantasmas que poblaban su cabeza estaban sedientos de sangre. Pero, por primera vez, se daba cuenta de que no se encontraban ahí por voluntad propia.

No, se trataba del asesino que llevaba dentro. Él era quien reclamaba venganza. El vengativo monstruo que había surgido, como el ave fénix, de las cenizas de su reino destruido, como si la herida recibida fuera tan profunda que no fuera Posible curarla. Sólo cabía devolver muerte por muerte. Él se había mantenido con vida a cualquier precio solamente para saborear ese momento, incluso si el precio de ello era el de su alma.

Pero, una vez lo hubiera llevado a cabo, ¿qué quedaría de él?

No habría posibilidad de tener una granja, como alguna vez había soñado, ni de cultivar sus campos, ni de preparar su propio vino. Eso nunca sería posible, y él sabía por qué. Una vez hubiera cumplido su misión y hubiera puesto a salvo a sus hombres en las Indias Occidentales, iba a hacerlo: tenía una bala de plata preparada especialmente para esa ocasión.

El viento soplaba fuerte. Ahora nadie podía detenerle. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pronunciar una palabra.

Destrozado, miró a Hinata. Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer en ese momento.

La limpia actitud de ella le hizo pedazos. Ella le miraba con ojos angustiados, acusadores, pero prestos a perdonar. Esa mirada le hacía insoportablemente humano. Ante ella no se sentía como un impenetrable ángel exterminador sino como un ser humano, un ser humano desvalido. No encontraba ninguna defensa ante esos ojos de miel ni ante el temblor de esos labios satinados como pétalos de rosa.

El mundo se le movió bajo los pies. Algo despertaba dentro de él, una marea irreprimible que le hacía beber de una copa que le resultaba insoportable, mucho peor que la vergüenza. La vergüenza, la rabia, todo era mejor que eso. Sentía que se iba a ahogar en una gigantesca ola de tristeza. Todos aquellos a quienes había amado estaban muertos y él estaría solo para siempre. Lo sabía.

—Naruto. —le llamó ella, con dulzura.

El la buscó, ahogado en esa marea de tristeza. El sonido de su voz le dio seguridad. Ella le miró a los ojos con una calma que le calmó, con una fuerza que le dio fuerza.

Respiró. Mantuvo la mirada.

No apartó los ojos. No quería mirar a sus hombres para que le recordaran que era una bestia, que se había convertido en un animal. No se paró a pensarlo.

Mantuvo su mirada y su alma prendida a la de ella, como si fuera una estrella en medio de una tormenta. La voz sonó en un susurro estrangulado:

—Suéltenlos.

Sus hombres se miraron los unos a los otros, inseguros, pero Naruto sólo la miraba a ella. Sus parientes empezaron a alejarse y Naruto continuaba mirándola con expresión de encontrarse profundamente perdido. Hinata le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas desde el otro lado del caos.

—¿Qué hacemos con el gobernador, capitán? —preguntó uno de los hombres—. ¿A él también?

Pareció que Naruto no le oía.

—Reténganlo —murmuró el capitán irlandés.

Uno de sus parientes intentó tomar a Hinata de la mano, pero ella se soltó. Ni siquiera miró quién era, como si en un instante toda su lealtad hubiera cambiado de objeto.

En esos momentos no le importaba quién fuera él. Era simplemente un hombre de manos amables, de maravillosa risa, que soportaba un dolor muy superior al que cualquier hombre pudiera soportar solo.

Decidida, caminó hasta él a través de la gente, deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Él la rodeó con los brazos inmediatamente y se sostuvo en ella hundiendo el rostro en su pelo.

Hinata oía los rápidos latidos de su corazón, como si se encontrara aterrorizado, y notaba el temblor de su cuerpo, como atacado por un dolor interno.

Le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, igual que él había hecho con ella momentos antes. Le dijo que había hecho lo correcto, que todo estaba bien.

—Hinata.—dijo él con un escalofrío—. Ahora no puedo dejarte ir. No puedo quedarme sin nada.

Ella no respondió, sin saber qué decirle. De repente, notó que él se tensaba y que levantaba la cabeza, alarmado.

—¡Deténganlo! —gritó.

Hinata se dio la vuelta pero Naruto la retuvo con fuerza. Su padre se encontraba de pie en las almenas, sobre el precipicio donde la pared caía cientos de metros hacia las rocas del mar.

—¡Tú, cobarde bastardo! ¡Baja de ahí! —gritó Naruto mientras sacaba su pistola y le apuntaba, aunque no disparó—. No vas a huir de mí.

—¡Padre, no! —chilló Hinata atenazada por el terror. Intentó deshacerse de los brazos de Naruto, pero él no la soltó.

—Muy bien. Vos ganas —dijo Hiashi con gravedad a Naruto sin hacer caso de los hombres que le intentaban sujetar tirando de sus ropas—. La has dispuesto contra mí, igual que hizo su madre.

Hinata exclamó:

—¡No, padre, nunca!

Naruto la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Tranquila —murmuró—. Sabe qué crímenes ha cometido. Es su decisión.

Hiashi la miró desde encima de las almenas con una expresión rota en los ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

—Perdóname —le dijo.

Y, despacio, se dio la vuelta hacia el precipicio.

Hinata continuaba suplicando.

—¡Padre! ¡No! No, padre, por favor, te quiero, no lo hagas, no podré soportarlo.

Pareció solamente que se inclinaba hacia delante. Y desapareció.

Hinata chilló y se lanzó hacia donde su padre se había encontrado momentos antes, pero Naruto la agarró a tiempo y la retuvo. Hinata, sin dejar de chillar, se apretó contra su pecho y dejó salir todo su sentimiento. Él se mantuvo en silencio sujetándola con fuerza, mientras la persona que lo había salvado momentos atrás se undí en la profunda desesperación.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí el capítulo 6 para ustedes!_

 _Gracias nuevamente por los reviews y comentarios lindos en facebook! me han preguntado cuando habrá lemon y solo puedo decir que aún falta un poco para que llegue ese momento xD pero antes habrán unas "previas" de ellos para que se ponga bueno 1313._

 _Por cierto, gracias por las buenas vibras respecto a mi viaje, son un amor! espero que llegue sana y salva y nada malo pase en el camino._

 _Para las personas que son de Chile, espero tengan un lindo 18 y nada malo les haya sucedido ayer, 11 de septiembre que siempre queda la cagá en todas partes._

 _Y para el resto de ustedes que tengan unos bellos días, estudien arto y trabajen con toda la energía posible._

 _Eso! nos estamos viendo el próximo domingo, ahí traeré otro capítulo el doble de largo para compensar el tiempo perdido ;)_

 _nos vemos!_


	8. Capítulo 7- Un nuevo camino

_Advertencia de contenido: Lemon leve._

 _No recomendado para menores de 14 años._

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho.**

Hinata chilló y se lanzó hacia donde su padre se había encontrado momentos antes, pero Naruto la agarró a tiempo y la retuvo. Hinata, sin dejar de chillar, se apretó contra su pecho y dejó salir todo su sentimiento. Él se mantuvo en silencio sujetándola con fuerza.

Al cabo de una hora del suicidio de Hiashi ya se encontraban de camino, desfilando por la carretera hacia el puerto y subiendo a los buques cargados. Tras ellos, unas columnas de humo negro ondeaban cielo arriba desde la ciudad en ruinas. Durante la mayor parte de ese húmedo día había habido unas cuantas escaramuzas con algunos barcos de guerra de la familia Hyuuga que habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Ahora había llegado el crepúsculo. Una espectacular puesta de sol se expandía en el horizonte por occidente y El Kuramaflotaba hacia él entre nubes blancas de espuma, ileso.

Naruto dejó que los hombres se relajaran.

Se encontraban sentados en la cubierta, apoyados contra las jarcias y escuchaban sus palabras. Naruto se encontraba en el alcázar y levantaba la voz para hacerse oír por encima del sonido de las velas y del viento. Alabó la valentía y la disciplina de todos y felicitó a aquellos que habían luchado especialmente bien. Nose dijo nada acerca de Goliath, a quién había hecho ejecutar poco antes de los sucesos de la muralla, tal y como había dicho que haría con cualquiera que no

respetara las normas.

No ofreció ninguna explicación por el cambio de opinión acerca del clan de los Hyuuga ni por la presencia de la muchacha a bordo. Se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que nadie le preguntaba acerca de eso. Los muchachos tenían lo que querían, el oro. Miró sus rostros sudorosos y supuso que, como capitán, Él siempre había demostrado buen criterio y ahora seguramente pensaban que sabía lo que se hacía.

Si lo supiera.

No tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus sentimientos y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Lo único en que podía pensar era en la chica bañada en lágrimas que ahora se encontraba en su cama, drogada y sumida en un profundo sueño. Su precio de consolación a cambio de la masacre. Todavía no comprendía qué le había sucedido allí arriba, en las almenas. Ella le conmovía de una forma en que nadie lo había hecho. Eso la hacía inefablemente peligrosa.

Sí, sabía qué debía hacer e imaginaba que ella lo sabía también. Bajaría a su camarote y cobraría el precio de haber sido clemente. Ella le pagaría con su virginidad y él no tenía ninguna intención de ser especialmente cuidadoso. Ésa era la única forma que podía imaginar para recuperar el mando de la situación después de haber puesto su voluntad a los pies de ella.

Durante las semanas siguientes haría buen uso de ella. Nunca había tomado a una virgen antes, nunca había deseado ese dolor de cabeza, pero en el caso de Hinata esa idea tenía cierto atractivo. Haría de ella su juguete, la haría suya por completo, hasta que se cansara de ella. Cuando se hubiera cansado, la presentaría como una hermana o una prima suya y la obligaría a casarse con alguno de sus conocidos de alguna aldea que había visitado antes. Se encargaría de que la cuidaran bien o, por lo menos de que su esposo fuera alguien mínimamente decente, no como ese bastardo de Toneri, a quien pronto sus chicos matarían. Gracias a su educación, los jóvenes se volverían locos por ella. Él conseguiría un buen precio.

Pero, primero, él le enseñaría cómo el mundo usa a una hermosa criatura de alma joven y noble. Destruiría su inocencia, porque no podía permitirse la conmoción que le causaba.

Después de haber felicitado a todos por el trabajo, de haber comunicado la cantidad de botín y cuánto tocaba para cada uno, les premió con unos barriles del excelente vino de Konoha que habían sacado de las bodegas del gobernador.

Entonces les dejó a su aire.

Atravesó la escotilla hasta la cubierta central y se dirigió a su camarote. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo un momento para contemplar a la chica, que estaba encogida como un ovillo en la litera. Estaba hecha un desastre. Su pelo estaba totalmente revuelto y el vestido de seda blanco, destrozado y manchado. Tenía El rostro hinchado del llanto. ¿Por qué, entonces, era la criatura más bonita que él había visto nunca?

Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de él sin hacer ruido y se desciñó el cinturón con las armas. Se sacó la camisa sin poder evitar mirar a Hinata de vez en cuando. Se acercó al lavamanos y echó un poco de agua tibia en la palangana de porcelana. Inclinándose se echó el agua por la cara y el cuello. Se miró en el pequeño espejo redondo y se pasó las manos por el largo cabello rubio.

Tomó la cuchilla de mango de marfil, la introdujo en el agua e inició la placentera tarea de afeitarse mientras se admiraba de su propia desidia al aplazar la violación de Hinata. Deseó que ella se despertara y peleara con él, que continuara hiriéndole con sus burlas acerca de su identidad. Nunca antes había tomado a una mujer contra su voluntad.

Por supuesto, no sería totalmente contra su voluntad, tenía que admitirlo. No pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa al recordar cómo le había arrancado unos besos en la torre.

Mientras se pasaba la cuchilla, se preguntó si debía esconderla por si su cautiva intentaba cortarle el cuello por haber arruinado su vida, igual que Hiashi había arruinado la de él.

«Bueno, ¿a quién le importa?», pensó. Si lo hiciera, en el fondo le haría un favor. De todas formas, no creía que ella llevara a cabo un acto tan sangriento, especialmente porque si le mataba, ella quedaría a merced de la tripulación. No era tan estúpida.

Se pasó la cuchilla por la garganta y luego por el perfil de la mandíbula. Al final se enjuagó la cara y se desnudó para asearse rápidamente el resto del cuerpo. Miró a Hinata. La reacción de ella a la vista de un hombre desnudo, por primera vez, sería sin duda divertida.

Pero ella continuaba profundamente dormida cuando él se hubo puesto la ropa limpia, unos pantalones de ante y una camisa ancha de lino blanco. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado, cerca de ella.

—Despierta. —la llamó con dulzura mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro desnudo y blanco que el vestido rasgado le dejaba al descubierto. Se inclinó hacia delante y le besó el hombro.

Ella no se movió. Naruto frunció el ceño y se preguntó cuánto láudano le habría suministrado Iruka. Le tocó la frente pero no parecía tener fiebre. No, pensó, simplemente estaba agotada.

Bueno, él la prefería despierta cuando llegara el momento arrebatarle la virginidad. Se levantó y la contempló unos momentos con las manos a la cintura.

Parecía que hubiera vivido una guerra.

— _Nena_ , no vas a ser de ninguna utilidad en ese estado —le dijo.

Hinata continuaba dormida.

Naruto volvió al lavamanos, levantó la palangana de porcelana, la vació y echó agua limpia que luego perfumó con su propia colonia, con un deseo inconsciente de cubrirla con su olor. Volvió a su lado con la palangana y con la toalla más suave que encontró y se sentó.

Se tomó su tiempo en desvestirla, sin hacer caso de su cada vez más potente erección ni de las fantasías que se le despertaban mientras le sacaba el destrozado vestido. Ella se encontraba totalmente estirada sobre la cama ahora y sólo llevaba el camisón. Él la miró y examinó con detenimiento las curvas de su esbelta figura.

Su cuerpo se dejó hacer, flácido, mientras él le bajaba las tiras del camisón. Le limpió la cara primero y ella se movió un poco, pero cuando él le colocó la cabeza sobre su muslo ella se enroscó alrededor de su regazo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —preguntó en un murmullo apenas audible mientras mojaba la toalla y le limpiaba el cuello, tan blanco, así como los hombros y los brazos, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

Volvió a mojar la toalla y tragó saliva a la vista de sus pechos al descubierto, los pezones suaves, como caramelos de melocotón. Le bajó el camisón de satén hasta el ombligo y se detuvo para contemplar el vientre plano de color crema. Puso una mano sobre su estómago, donde Golly la había golpeado.

Golpeado.

Incomprensible.

—Pobre niña —murmuró.

Realmente, era como un bebé. Con veinte años era muy joven, pensó. Era ocho años más joven que él, y virgen. Le acarició la mejilla y volvió a enjuagar la toalla. De repente, se sobresaltó al notar que ella se movía un poco, semiconsciente.

—Naruto... —susurró ella, y le agarró la camisa. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido como de placer e, inmediatamente, volvió a quedarse dormida.

Ese suspiro le dejó paralizado, momentáneamente ciego de deseo.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó con los ojos cerrados y la boca seca.

No podía resistir la tentación. Se inclinó hacia ella y le rozó los labios con los suyos mientras con una mano recogía uno los pechos con suavidad. Sintió que el pezón se endurecía a su tacto.

«¿Dársela a otro? ¿De verdad crees que podrías compartirla?» Ignoró esa pregunta y continuó acariciándole la cintura y el vientre, explorando el otro pecho. La besó en el cuello con los labios levemente separados.

Ella volvió a gemir y arqueo la espalda levemente como ofreciéndose a él. Naruto la miró y se obligó a quedarse quieto. El corazón le latía con fuerza y su erección crecía.

Se incorporó un poco y alcanzó la toalla para humedecerse la frente, pero el agua no le ayudó a calmarse, así que la dejó. Finalmente, empujó el camisón por encima de sus caderas, descubriendo el oscuro y sedoso vello que ocultaba su feminidad.

Ella continuaba dormida, pero él notó que sus sentidos estaban muy despiertos. Pasó los dedos entre los pequeños rizos de la entrepierna y la acarició.

Extasiado, cerró los ojos al sentir su humedad en la punta del dedo corazón.

«Exquisito.»

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio que el rostro de Hinata mostraba placer. Ella levantó un poco las caderas para recibir sus caricias. El todavía no entró, esperando a que ella lo buscara. Cuando lo hizo, deslizó el dedo dentro de ella, profundamente, con la respiración retenida ante la firmeza de ella. Observó el temblor en sus pechos y se sintió penetrar en un trance de sensualidad al escuchar los gemidos de ella. Cuando dejó que su dedo pulgar presionara levemente el clítoris, rígido, ella entreabrió los ojos con una expresión narcotizada, húmeda y deseosa bajo los hinchados párpados.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y él se alejó un poco para deslizarle el camisón por las piernas, decidido a poseerla en ese momento. Al ponerse de pie para sacarle el camisón por completo, vio el cordón de piel con que la había inmovilizado todavía enroscado en su fino tobillo.

Se detuvo abruptamente, abatido.

Le acarició el tobillo, enrojecido por la fricción de las ataduras.

De repente, Hinata se volvió a un lado y se enroscó como si todo lo anterior no hubiera sido nada más que un extraño sueño. Volvió a respirar con normalidad y durmió con ambas mano bajo la mejilla.

Naruto observó sus pestañas punteadas de un tono azulado sobre las mejillas, pecosas, y pensó que parecía una niña pequeña.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —murmuró.

Se quedó allí de pie unos momentos, deseándola corno nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer, pero no podía hacerlo, no de esa forma.

Consiguió darse la vuelta y apartarse de la cama a pesar de los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Con los brazos cruzados, la miró con deseo, admirando las suaves curvas del trasero. Pero se mantuvo alejado hasta que el sentimiento de culpabilidad venció a la lujuria.

Abrió el armario y sacó una suave camisa de hilo como la que llevaba puesta.

Volvió a la cama y se la puso a ella. Le cortó el cordón del tobillo. Iba a marcharse y a dejarla en paz, pero fue incapaz de moverse.

En lugar de eso, se tumbó a su lado y amoldó su cuerpo al de ella abrazándola con el brazo derecho por la cintura. Encajaron como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Hinata emitió un corto suspiro de satisfacción y se apretó contra él y, aunque el movimiento de su trasero le resultaba un tormento, Naruto lo dejó correr con una sonrisa. Pero dejó de sonreír de inmediato. Tenía que admitir que, a pesar de toda su jactancia, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, no tenía ningún derecho a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

La valerosa señorita Hyuuga había pronunciado ese juramento para salvar a su familia, pero era a él a quién había salvado en verdad. Él no tenía ningún derecho a obligarla a cumplir ese osado y desinteresado juramento, pero la obligaría. Se abrazó a ella como si fuera su barca salvavidas y juró al cielo que tanto le odiaba que nunca la dejaría marchar.

Al infierno con dársela a otro. Nunca.

Ella era suya ahora. La había traído hasta su exilio como Hades había raptado a su diosa de la primavera, como a una involuntaria prometida, para que compartiera con él sus sufrimientos. Pero él no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con ella. Por alguna razón que le resultaba inexplicable, sentía la necesidad de que ella comprendiera que él se había convertido en algo distinto a lo que hubiera querido ser. Ella debía comprender que él había sufrido.

Hundió el rostro en el pelo revuelto de Hinata. Olía a humo y a pólvora, pero el aroma floral todavía se notaba, tenue. Apartó un mechón de cabello que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y se hizo una pregunta muy simple. Honestamente, ¿era necesario que debiera recuperar el control de la situación a expensas de esta vulnerable niña? Él estaba seguro de su propia fuerza, y ella estaba, seguro, aterrorizada. ¿Necesitaba destruirla a causa del pecado de haberle impedido hacer algo que, por otro lado, le helaba la sangre?

Durante unos momentos pensó en esa pregunta mientras escuchaba la respiración de Hinata y le acariciaba la cadera.

Durante los últimos quince años de su vida, había vivido impulsado por el odio, dominado por el ansia de matar, sin ningún otro objetivo que la venganza. «Y mira —pensó—, lo que eso ha traído.» Nada.

Si hubiera seguido adelante y hubiera acabado con todas esas vidas, se sentiría exactamente igual de vacío que antes. Y ahora, tumbado allí con Hinata, no se sentía vacío en absoluto.

Darse cuenta de eso no le dio miedo, aunque quizá hubiera debido dárselo.

Se sentía como si se hubiera liberado de una enorme losa que hubiera llevado arrastrando durante tanto tiempo que ya no pudiera recordarlo. Sentía que algo muy profundo le ocurría, algo más profundo que la excitación sexual, más sólido que todos sus miedos, y tenía la sensación de que su vida tomaba una dirección nueva y misteriosa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era permitir que eso sucediera. No estaba seguro de tener ninguna otra opción, tan fuerte era ese sentimiento de cambio de rumbo. Todo aquello por lo que había vivido hasta ese momento había terminado.

Ella había hecho que terminara, en un instante. Pero no sentía que eso fuera el fin.

Quizá, pensaba mientras abrazaba el cálido cuerpo de ella, un nuevo viaje se había iniciado.

* * *

lskdcjlj ya volvi!

De verdad lo siento por mi tardanza ;_; tuve problemas con el viaje, ya que a causa del terremoto que hubo en mi país cancelaron los buses. En realidad yo no sentí nada del temblor pero el volcán que estaba cerca de mi casa se puso más activo que de costumbre así que por eso me tardé en volver, llegue recién anoche pero más vale tarde que nunca :B

En fin, aquí les dejo la conti. Es un poco corto pero subiré otro capi mañana temprano.

Y eso! disculpen nuevamente por la tardanza. Espero que este capi sea de su agrado, a partir de ahora la historia se pone interesante!

Nos vemos!


	9. Capítulo 8- Herida

**Capítulo ocho**

Hinata se apoyó contra las jarcias y miró al mar. El día era cálido y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. Las olas tenían el tono gris verdoso del cobre deslustrado. Para ella, en esos momentos, el mundo era tan poco sólido como la oscilante cubierta bajo sus pies. Se daba cuenta de que su vida había terminado.

Ahora se encontraba sola de verdad.

¿Cómo era posible que su padre le hubiera hecho eso?, se preguntaba con tristeza una y otra vez como buscando una respuesta en las aguas del mar. Él tenía que saber que, después de que su madre se hubiera quitado la vida nueve años atrás, otro suicidio era la única cosa que ella no podría soportar. La incredulidad la había dejado inerte, y la pena la atenazaba. Pero ahora, ese puro y desgarrado sentimiento de pérdida empezaba a remitir ante la aparición de la rabia.

Por lo menos, la rabia tenía una chispa de vitalidad.

Hasta esa mañana se había sentido demasiado agotada para valorar su situación o para pensar en su futuro, pero ahora sentía que su fortaleza empezaba a volverle y, en su condición de prisionera de un conocido pirata, Dios sabía que la necesitaría.

Todos sus esfuerzos, todos sus principios, todos sus exagerados ideales no habían servido de nada. Pensó con amargura que la victoria del pueblo se había convertido en juguete de un único hombre. Un hombre que representaba todo aquello que despreciaba: venganza y violencia, crimen y engaño.

Ella hubiera sido capaz de creer que él era el príncipe si no fuera por un pequeño detalle: había cargado el barco, izado el ancla y zarpado de Konoha.

No, era un pirata y ella era su prisionera. Y ésa era una situación totalmente absurda.

Frunció el ceño sin dejar de observar el oleaje. La verdad es que ella era demasiado sensata para aquello, y en Konoha tenía trabajo que hacer.

Notó el olor de Naruto en la humedad de la brisa justo un momento antes de que éste apareciera a su lado. Ya conocía ese olor, ese color, el ritmo de su respiración mientras dormía. Él no dijo nada. Simplemente apoyó los brazos en la barandilla de madera y la acompañó ante ese mar. No se miraron el uno al otro.

Hacía dos mañanas que ella se despertaba entre sus brazos, pero más allá de admitir lo agradable que resultaba ese abrazo, él mantenía una respetuosa distancia ante el dolor de ella. Cada vez que lloraba por su padre durante la noche intentando no hacer ningún ruido, él le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda sin decir una palabra, simplemente ofreciéndole una calidez reconfortante.

Esa amabilidad la asustaba. No confiaba en él.

—El mar es un espacio vasto y solitario —murmuró él.

—Extrañas palabras para un pirata —dijo ella en un tono frío como una hoja de cuchillo.

—Hinata. —dijo en un suspiro—. No me juzgues sin saber nada de mí.

—Sé mucho de ti. —respondió ella en tono frío y calmado.

—No voy a hacerte ningún daño.

«Pero sangro de deseo por ti, ¿no es verdad?»

Ella se dio la vuelta y le miró, sintiendo que le veía por primera vez.

Ese hombre parecía totalmente educado. ¿Cuándo se había puesto ese fular y ese chaleco? Esas ropas eran de un gusto impecable, incluso para un criterio parisino. No llevaba la cabeza cubierta. Su pelo rubio aclaraba más sus ojos de largas pestañas.

Él la miró casi con inseguridad y cierta incomodidad en esos maravillosos y cálidos ojos.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, Hinata. No quiero que te pierdas en la tristeza.

—Entonces, me mostraré alegre para complacerte.—respondió ella con la vista clavada en las olas para ocultar el terror que sentía ante esas muestras de preocupación.

—No quería decir eso —dijo él con suavidad, mirándola. Ella no quiso devolverle la mirada. Esa belleza animal la acobardaba, especialmente después de aquella pecaminosa fantasía que el láudano le provocó: que él la había desvestido y había introducido sus cálidos y callosos dedos dentro de ella. Pero era su interminable paciencia, su cuidado y su decidida amabilidad lo que más la asustaba.

Si la hubiera violado, hubiera sido fácil odiarle. Por qué no había sido así de simple era algo que ella no sabía. Él le había robado todo lo que poseía, había quemado su casa, la había apartado de su familia, había destruido su brillante futuro. La había arruinado y ahora se atrevía, se atrevía, a afirmar que era su amado príncipe.

Ella no sabía quién era. Él había destrozado su vida sin ninguna razón aparente excepto por su egocentrismo y su caprichoso placer por la destrucción, y pronto utilizaría su cuerpo. Su mente, su corazón y su ser más íntimo eran lo único que le quedaba. Se juró que él no se lo podría arrebatar.

Él se mostraba hábil en sus intentos de conquistarla. Le dedicaba palabras amables, caricias reconfortantes y una determinación en la mirada que parecían la respuesta a su propia soledad. Pero ella rechazaba cada uno de sus intentos. No confiaba en él, en ese ladrón, ese impostor. Tampoco confiaba en sí misma cuando se encontraba cerca de él.

Él suspiró de nuevo mientras observaba, pensativo, sus manos sobre la barandilla.

—Pronto pasaremos por Yugakure. Es posible que entremos en combate allí. Cruzar este océano nos tomará un mes aproximadamente, según los vientos.

—¿Puedo preguntar adónde nos dirigimos?

—Puedes preguntar todo lo que desees, nena _._ A las Indias Occidentales. A casa.

Hinata se mordió el labio para no decirle que eso no era el hogar para ella.

—¿Y sí no deseo ir a las Indias Occidentales?

—¿Adónde quieres ir?

—A Konoha.

Él se obligó a sonreír con un gesto de paciencia.

—Comunicame cualquier otro lugar al que desees ir y te llevaré a él de vacaciones cuando haya concluido mis negocios con mis... colegas.

—De vacaciones. —Hinata le estudio, insegura, negándose a creerle—. Quizá haya llegado el momento de que me comuniques qué quieres de mí, capitán.

Se negaba a llamarle Naruto.

Él se limitó a mirarla unos instantes.

—Hinata. —le dijo—. No voy a hacerte daño.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y levantó el rostro hacia él. Se sentía muy pequeña ante él.

—Demasiado tarde.

—Se justa. Todavía no has oído mi parte de la historia.

—Nada de lo que digas traerá a la vida a mi padre.

—Yo no le maté, Hinata.

Ella apretó los brazos con fuerza y los labios empezaron a temblarle.

—Lo aterrorizaste. Esa fue la única razón de que hiciera algo así. Es lo mismo que si le hubieras empujado tu mismo. No me toques —le advirtió cuando él alargó la mano hacia su rostro.

Pero él la tocó de todas formas: puso la mano sobre su mejilla.

—No soy yo a quien hay que culpar. Pero tu debes darte cuenta de eso por ti misma. No voy a obligarte a hacer frente a la verdad acerca de él, ni acerca de mí. —Bajó la mano—. Me llevé todos los archivos y documentos oficiales así que cuando te sientas preparada quizá quieras echarles un vistazo. Entonces quizá te daras cuenta de que tu padre no era... un buen hombre.

—Ya sé que no era un buen hombre —respondió ella, apretando las mandíbulas—. Pero eso no significa que traicionara al rey Minato ni que tu seas el príncipe.

—No voy a discutir contigo. Ya conoceras la verdad en el debido momento —dijo él con amabilidad—. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no desees. ¿Lo comprendes?

Ella apartó los ojos de él, resistiéndose a caer presa de Naruto en el último momento.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ahora no tengo nada? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No tengo a nadie.

—Me tienes a mí.

Ella rió con amargura y miró hacia el mar.

—Voy a cuidar de ti.

—Seguro.

El la miró con inquietud.

—Sé lo que es. Yo también perdí a mi familia.

—Sí, ya lo sé, a los gran Uzumaki.—respondió ella, cáustica mientras enjugaba una lágrima antes de que él se diera cuenta.

Él la observó, perdido.

—¿No te acuerdas de cómo estábamos esa noche, cuando entramos en los túneles? Nos llevábamos bien hasta que te dije mi nombre. ¿Por qué?

—¡Nos llevábamos bien hasta que pusiste una pistola contra mi cabeza! — gritó ella.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Sabías que no iba a disparar.

—¡Yo no sabía tal cosa! ¡Eres un loco! ¡No hay forma de saber qué vas a hacer!

Él levantó una ceja y miró hacia sus hombres. Algunos de ellos miraban, curiosos, ante esa explosión de temperamento.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No tienes nada que temer de mí. Si intentaras confiar en mí un poco, creo que podríamos llevarnos bastante bien.

—Nunca confiaré en ti.

Hinata apretó las mandíbulas. Aunque lo había dicho, sabía que no era del todo cierto. Él todavía le inspiraba ese insensato sentimiento de seguridad. Pero cerró la boca y evitó su mirada, no queriendo flaquear ante él. Lo había perdido todo por su culpa, y no podía, no quería creer que era su príncipe.

Él buscó su rostro con una mirada profunda y llena de esperanza.

—No he olvidado cómo me miraste desde el otro lado de la hoguera, Hinata, y de cómo recibiste mi beso.

—Eso fue antes de que provocaras que mi padre se matara —se quejó ella.

—Sabes que eso es mentira. No voy a ocultarte la verdad: sí, yo deseaba que Hiashi muriera, y tenía buenas razones. De hecho, al principio quería matarte a ti delante de él. Ésa fue la única razón por la que te seguí por toda la plaza esa noche y por la que terminé por salvarte de Toneri. No tenía ningún interés en ti excepto como peón de mi venganza, pero entonces...—dudó— ... yo... no pude.

Ella le miro.

—¿Se supone que esto debe tranquilizarme? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Simplemente, intento ser honesto contigo y mostrarte que ya no tienes nada que temer de mí. —Miró con impaciencia hacia el mástil—. Sé que no lo comprendes. Yo tampoco lo comprendo, pero, de alguna forma, lo has cambiado todo.

Le dirigió una mirada abrasadora y bajó la cabeza.

—Ahora eres mía. Entíendelo. Estamos unidos a causa del crimen de tu padre, nos guste o no. Pero no voy a hacerte ningún daño, Hinata. Lo juro por la tumba de mi madre. Por las tumbas de los gran Uzumaki. —dijo él, sarcástico, mientras se alejaba de ella.

Confusa y en silencio, Hinata se dio la vuelta y le observó mientras se marchaba. Contempló sus poderosos y anchos hombros y su cintura delgada y pronunciada mientras él avanzaba con paso principesco y ofendido y descendía por la escotilla.

Era un impostor. No era Uzumaki Naruto.

Su padre no había traicionado al rey Minato. Y su madre no se había suicidado por culpa de su padre.

Naruto entró en el camarote que se encontraba al lado del suyo, un espacio que servía tanto de comedor como de sala de estar. Iruka levantó la vista hacia él del libro que estaba leyendo cuando oyó el portazo. Naruto se quedó en pie ante la perta un momento.

—Voy a estrangularla —anunció.

Acto seguido, se dirigió al mueble bar y se sirvió un coñac. Detrás de él, Iruka se rió.

—¡Ah! ¡Un rechazo! Una experiencia nueva para ti, ¿eh, muchacho?

Naruto vació el vaso de coñac y se volvió hacia su sonriente tutor mientras Iruka guardaba las gafas en el bolsillo del pecho.

—Me odia.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los mortales.

Naruto le miró con aspereza.

—De verdad, tu simpatía me pierde. —Suspiró y miró el vaso vacío—. Por lo menos ya se ha levantado de la cama.

—¿Ha empezado a recuperarse?

—Gracias al deseo de venganza.

—Eso está bien —dijo el hombre, asintiendo—. Intenta ser paciente con ella, chico. Necesita estar enfadada un tiempo. No sería natural que no lo estuviera.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, abatido, y dejó el vaso vacío.

—La prefería cuando estaba drogada. —Impaciente, se dirigió a la portilla y preguntó—: ¿ Cómo puedo manejarla, Iruka-sensei? Me siento como si no pudiera hacer nada bien con ella.

El simplemente rió.

—¿Por qué pareces tan contento? —dijo él, mirando a través de la portilla—. ¿Te gusta verme sufrir?

—Inmensamente. Nunca te he visto así por una mujer.

—Así, ¿cómo? —Naruto observó las olas y se preguntó cuándo se habían vuelto tan azules. En el cielo, las nubes más hermosas se apiñaban hacia el oeste y los rayos del sol habían empezado a atravesar la neblina de la mañana.

—Te estoy hablando, capitán. ¿Estás mal del oído?

—¿Qué? —Naruto se dio la vuelta y miró a Iruka con ojos interrogantes.

Éste meneó la cabeza, divertido.

—Te acababa de preguntar si has recuperado las reliquias de la familia que buscabas en el tesoro de Pequeña Konoha.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Naruto—. Un momento, te las mostraré.

Entró en su camarote, abrió el cofre y sacó el viejo sable de su padre y algunas de las mejores joyas de su madre. Observó con gesto amoroso el collar de diamantes y de amatistas que hacía juego con los ojos violeta de su madre.

Iruka admiró las valiosas joyas. Luego, Naruto descubrió el sable envuelto en tela de saco.

— _Excelsior_ —dijo en voz baja.

Tomó la empuñadura del sable y lo sacó de la funda engarzada de joyas. El filo brilló en un tono dorado. Ofreció la valiosa funda a Iruka para que la mirara y agarró el sable con las dos manos y los brazos estirados hacia delante y hacia abajo.

—El primer rey de los Uzumaki, Ichizoku Uzumaki—dijo—, impidió la invasión de los sarracenos con esta espada. Unos doscientos años después, los cruzados franceses que construyeron la torre original de Belfort intentaron tomar la isla. Esa vez fue la reina Mito quien acabó con la insurrección. Este filo ha decapitado a veinte caballeros rebeldes.

Iruka meneó la cabeza, maravillado.

—Como ves, Konoha ha sido invadida prácticamente por todos los pueblos de la tierra. La mayoría ha dejado su huella de una u otra forma. Aunque originariamente —añadió con una sonrisa retorcida—, se trataba de una colonia penal del Imperio Romano donde se mandaba a los criminales más peligrosos para que pasaran el resto de su vida trabajando en las canteras de mármol.

Iruka se rió.

—Tus primeros antepasados.

—Eso me temo.

Con las piernas separadas, Naruto blandió el sable de un lado a otro haciendo que su sonido rasgara el aire. Tener esa espada entre las manos le producía una profunda impresión.

—Cuando era niño no podía ni siquiera levantarla —dijo—. Eso hacía que mi padre me pareciera como un dios.

Recordó que según los informes que había conseguido, _Excelsior_ se encontraba en las manos de Minato cuando su cuerpo fue encontrado en el escenario de la matanza. Por un momento, Naruto se quedó en silencio y dejó caer la punta del arma hasta el suelo.

 _Justo cuando llegaron al Paso D_ _ʹ_ _Orofio, madre tomó a la pequeña Naruko que dormía, se la puso en el regazo y volvió a sentarse sobre el cojín de terciopelo. «¡Vaya!_ — _dijo_ —. _¡Cómo se movía el mar! Gracias a Dios, estamos todos sanos y salvos.»_

 _No había acabado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando empezaron los primeros disparos._

—¿Naruto? —oyó decir a Iruka como desde una gran distancia.

 _Salieron de la nada, con pistolas y cuchillos. Su padre, mientras gritaba órdenes a los guardias, saltó del caballo con_ Excelsior _en la mano y, por unos momentos, los hombres enmascarados parecieron temerle._

Recordaba esa mirada en los ojos de su padre, su repentina inmovilidad al darse cuenta antes que nadie de que estaban todos muertos.

 _Su padre le miró a los ojos entre todo el caos que les rodeaba. «Sobrevive_ — _le dijo_ — _y mantén el linaje.»_

 _Él obedeció. Salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo justo cuando el primer hombre atravesaba al rey Minato con su cuchillo y mientras otro sacaba a su pequeño hermano, Menma, del coche y le cortaba el cuello ante sus ojos. Él se había quedado allí unos instantes, helado de terror, y su padre volvió a gritar: «¡Corre!»_

 _Así lo hizo._

 _Corrió y corrió con la garganta llena de bilis mientras oía cómo los guardias, los lacayos y las damas de compañía morían como animales. Cuando oyó los gritos de su madre, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, pero ellos le perseguían a través de las zarzas. Salió corriendo entre rayos de tormenta, sin darse cuenta de que se dirigía directamente hacia los acantilados._

En ese momento, mientras sostenía la espada real que había pertenecido a su familia desde el principio de la Edad Media, tuvo un presentimiento tan extraño y misterioso que tuvo que dejar la espada sobre la pulida mesa.

—Discúlpame —balbuceó.

Se dirigió hacia su camarote y salió al balcón de la proa. Se apoyó en la barandilla y bajó la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Dentro de él todavía había un aterrorizado niño de trece años atrapado en esa pesadilla. De alguna manera, todavía seguía corriendo.

* * *

 _No tengo mucho que decir._

 _Solo gracias por los reviews, consejos y comentarios que me dejan en facebook._

 _Corazones gheis para todos!_


	10. Capítulo 9- Ámame

**Capítulo nueve**

 _Los marineros_ sintieron _terror ante eso y dijeron:_

— _¿Qué_ han _hecho?_

 _Sabían que ]onás intentaba escapar de Dios, porque así lo había dicho._

Hinata estaba sentada en el camarote y leía la Biblia bajo la fuerte y dorada luz de la tarde. Buscaba consuelo en las viejas y sagradas palabras.

 _]onás respondió:_

— _Lanzadme al_ mar _y entonces éste se calmará. Porque me doy cuenta de que es por mi culpa que esta violenta tormenta se ha desatado sobre vosotros._

 _Jahvé había dispuesto que una enorme ballena se encontrara allí para engullir a Jonás; y Jonás permaneció en el vientre de la ballena durante tres días y tres noches. Desde el vientre del pez, él rezó a su Dios; le dijo:_

— _Tú me has lanzado a este abismo, en el corazón del mar, y la marea me rodea. Todas tus olas me han cubierto._

 _Y dijo:_

— _Me encuentro fuera de tu vista. ¿Cómo podré volver a mirar vuestro templo sagrado? Las aguas me han rodeado hasta la garganta, el abismo se ha instalado a mi alrededor. las aguas se han enroscado en mi cabeza en las raíces de las montañas. He bajado hasta los países del interior de la tierra, hasta las gentes del pasado..._

Hinata bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Rezó para obtener una guía. Tenía que haber algún motivo por el que los Cielos hubieran puesto a ese hombre ignorante en su camino. Rezó a Dios para que le diera capacidad de juicio y pudiera averiguar la verdad ante el desconcertante enigma que era el capitán.

—¿Ruegas a Dios por su liberación, señora? —preguntó una profunda y familiar voz.

Ella levantó la vista y vio al al kyuubi que atravesaba la sala en dirección al camarote. La actitud despreocupadamente dominadora de su paso, el poder de esos anchos hombros, la seguridad que delataban los ángulos de su mandíbula le hacían sentir con mayor fuerza su debilidad como cautiva. Nunca durante todas sus conversaciones de salón acerca de la libertad había imaginado

que perdería la suya propia.

Cerró la Biblia y observó a su captor cruzar la sala. Tenía el aspecto de un imponente capitán con ese chaleco azul oscuro, las brillantes mangas blancas de su camisa, y ese impecable fular atado alrededor del cuello. Le oyó moverse por el camarote y se preguntó qué estaría preparando ahora.

—Debo señalar, señorita Hyuuga —dijo él—, que tú fuiste quien me imploró que te llevara a cambio de dejar a salvo a tu familia. Según recuerdo, juraste hacer todo lo que yo te pidiera: cualquier cosa. Creo que éstas fueron tus palabras exactas. He sido extremadamente indulgente hasta el momento, ¿no lo crees?

Ella empalideció y se preguntó si eso significaba que su paciencia con ella había terminado. No se arrepentía de su juramento, pero hubiera sido mucho más fácil mantenerlo si su padre no lo hubiera convertido en un acto inútil.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y decidió entrar allí y acabar con eso en ese momento. Dejaría claras sus protestas, pero no lucharía con él. Decidida, se levantó, se arreglo el vestido y entró en el camarote. ¿Existía alguna manera de prepararse para ser violada?

Se quedó de pie en el quicio de la puerta, observándole mientras él rebuscaba en su mesa. El capitán no le presto la menor atención. No parecía en absoluto un hombre enloquecido de lujuria.

De repente, desconfiada, decidió averiguar en qué andaba, intentar saber qué planes tenía para ella.

—Capitán —llamó, con calma—, me gustaría hablar con usted.

—Me siento honrado —respondió él sin levantar la vista del escritorio.

Ella decidió empezar con algún cortes rodeo, aunque le parecía difícil mostrar educación hacia él.

—¿Cómo tiene el brazo?

Él ladeó la cabeza, en guardia de repente.

—Curándose.

Ella le observó y se preguntó por qué él se mostraba tan cauto con ella, si ambos sabían que ella se encontraba a su merced. Quizá ella tenía alguna ventaja y no se había dado cuenta. Esa idea le hizo recuperar cierta esperanza.

Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la puerta.

—Capitán, me enorgullezco de ser una persona de amplias miras, pero me doy cuenta de que lo que me has dicho es verdad. No he sido justa con usted. Me disculpo por ello. He estado... fuera de mí. —Las palabras casi se le clavaron en la garganta, pero continuó—: Todavía desconozco sus motivos, pero comprendo que le costó mucho renunciar a su _vendetta_ contra mi familia. Me gustaría mucho escuchar su versión de la historia, tal y como me pediste.

—Bueno, todo esto es muy generoso de tu parte, estoy seguro —dijo mientras se incorporaba y examinaba una pluma de ganso—, pero he decidido que mi versión de la historia carece de importancia, así que... —La miró con una breve sonrisa—. No importa.

Esto la tomó por sorpresa, aunque, bien pensado, no había motivo puesto que él aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para irritarla.

—Pero estoy dispuesta a escucharlo sin emitir ningún juicio, tal y como me pediste.

—Ah, pero ya no deseo contároslo, señorita Hyuuga. Cenarás conmigo esta noche en el comedor, ahora que ya estás recuperada. A las ocho en punto. Después de la cena, bueno... —Le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa y viciosa—. Veremos si mantienes tu palabra.

Ella le miró, pálida.

—Dijiste que no me obligarías.

—Tú no crees nada de lo que digo, así que ¿por qué deberías creer eso?

Ella miró a su alrededor con el corazón acelerado. Se daba cuenta de que se encontraba a su merced por completo. No sabía si salir gritando o si empezar a quitarse la ropa.

Él se rió.

—Estoy bromeando. ¿Quieres abandonar esa expresión de terror? Ven, quiero enseñarte algo. —La tomó de la mano y la condujo a través de la habitación hasta el balcón. En el quicio de la puerta ella se detuvo y miró con expresión de ansiedad la barandilla.

El zarandeo del barco era evidente allí, se movía arriba y abajo, enloquecido, contra la firme y lejana línea del horizonte

—Vaya —dijo ella, un poco mareada ante esa vista.

—Ven y mira.

—No, gracias. Me... me quedaré aquí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo. —Tragó saliva con dificultad—. Voy a caer.

—¿Caer? —preguntó él—. ¿Al agua?

Ella tragó con dificultad.

—No puedo aproximarme hasta ese extremo.

—Sea como sea, señorita Hyuuga, si caes, yo me zambulliré y te salvaré sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Ella levantó la temerosa mirada de las aguas verde azuladas hasta su firme sonrisa. Olvidó la ansiedad al ver cómo el chaleco le abrazaba el poderoso pecho y el pronunciado ángulo de la cintura. El sol brillaba en cada uno de los botones.

—Pero ya he agotado toda mi suerte —dijo con voz débil.

—Tonterías. Sólo lo hiciste por ese periodo de veinticuatro horas.

Él empezó a aproximarse hacia ella con un brillo diabólico en los ojos y ella se encogió, convencida de que él iba a levantarla del suelo para sostenerla por encima de la borda sólo para asustarla. Era el tipo de cosa que él llamaba diversión. Pero él se detuvo, probablemente alarmado por su súbita palidez.

Naruto le recorrió el rostro y los ojos con la mirada. Luego observó el cabello y le estudió los labios con detenimiento hasta que ella se los humedeció con la lengua. Entonces ella vio el deseo en sus ojos y supo que era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Pero de momento, él se dio la vuelta con mirada decidida y se aproximó a la borda solo.

Apoyó los codos en la barandilla y miró las aguas. El viento le hacía ondular las mangas sueltas de la camisa y esculpía los músculos de sus brazos contra la tela.

—Delfines —anunció, señalando.

—¿De verdad?

Hinata se puso de puntillas desde la puerta en un intento de verlos, porque le gustaban mucho esas alegres criaturas. Pero no fue una buena idea. Lo único que consiguió fue una mejor vista de sus compactas nalgas.

Se obligó a apartar la vista. De repente le pareció que sería muy poco inteligente inquirir acerca de sus planes para ella. Si proponía ese tema ahora, estaba segura de que él le haría una demostración en directo y no creía que pudiera soportarlo.

La solución más sensata que se le ocurría era aceptar su anterior oferta de amistad, no enfadarle para evitar cualquier horroroso castigo ni ceder ante la seducción que sentía cada vez que la miraba.

Si era cuidadosa, pensó, creía que sería capaz de mantener el equilibrio en esa fina línea entre ambos extremos hasta que diera con alguna manera de liberarse de ese sufrimiento, o hasta que él se cansara de ella.

Sí, pensó, podía ser muy cuidadosa. Nunca le habían gustado los extremos.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —preguntó él sin darse la vuelta.

—No quería tanto hablar como escuchar —se atrevió.

—Eres lista, señorita Hyuuga. —señaló él sin sarcasmo, con un tono pensativo, distante e incluso un tanto melancólico.

—Mi madre decía que existe una razón por la cual Dios nos dio dos orejas y una boca.

—Ah, sí, la señora Hana. Una hermosa mujer —dijo él—. Una vez le puse un sapo en su bolsito de rejilla.

Ella abrió los ojos con asombro.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —preguntó.

Él la miró por encima del hombro un momento y luego volvió a girar la cabeza en un frío gesto reprobatorio.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego desechó la pregunta. Él ya había demostrado tener suficientes recursos e inteligencia. Si había sido capaz de encontrar los viejos túneles de los Uzumaki, seguro que había conocido unas cuantas historias sobre las travesuras del príncipe a la Corona. Era obvio que había realizado una buena investigación para mantener su impostura.

Él se dirigió a ella en un tono distante todavía dándole la espalda.

—Pareces haber llegado a ciertas conclusiones sobre mí, señorita Hyuuga, pero estoy dispuesto a pasarlas por alto debido al trauma que has pasado. Permíteme solamente hacerte una pregunta simple, querida. Eres una mujer lista y joven. Seguro que me podrás contestar de inmediato.

—¿Sí?

—Si soy un charlatán y mi intención consistía en utilizar esa patética leyenda del tal príncipe desaparecido para hacerme con el poder de Konoha, ¿por qué motivo abandoné la isla en cuanto mi objetivo estuvo cumplido?

Ella abrió la boca para contestar y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Él se dio la vuelta y levantó una ceja.

—¿Sí?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—No lo sé. Probablemente se dió cuenta de que no podía continuar con eso. Quiero decir por el hecho de que, en efecto, dejó pruebas de que no es el verdadero príncipe.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo es eso?

En tono burlón, Hinata respondió:

—Es obvio que el príncipe nunca hubiera abandonado a su gente cuando ésta tanto le necesita, hambrienta, asolada por la pobreza y sufriendo la opresión. Él hubiera hecho todo lo posible para ayudarles.

—¿Y si él hubiera evaluado la situación y hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que no podía hacer nada al respecto y por eso no se había involucrado?

—Entonces, él sería tan egoísta como usted. —dijo Hinata con tino.

—Aja. ¿Y si a él le hubiera parecido que era inútil intentarlo porque nadie le creería?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no sucedería. Su gente le reconocería de inmediato.

—¿Y si le hubiera sucedido algo en los últimos años tan humillante que simplemente... no se atreviera a dar la cara? —murmuró él.

—Entonces sería un cobarde.

Él soltó una risa corta y triste, todavía observando a los delfines.

—Te confieso que eres demasiado lista para mí, señorita Hyuuga. Tienes respuesta para todo.

—Pero ningún hijo de Minato sería todo eso. No ha habido ningún cobarde entre los Namikaze y Uzumaki. —Hinata apartó la vista con impaciencia ante su mirada triste y rota—. ¿ Podemos cambiar de tema, capitán? No me gusta su truco.

Él se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

—¿Por qué te muestras, digamos, tan apasionada cuando habláis de los Uzumaki, Hinata?

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró hacia las nubes.

—El rey Minato y la reina Kushina eran los amigos más queridos de mi madre. Yo misma jugaba con la princesa Naruko cuando era muy pequeña, aunque casi no me acuerdo de ella.

Una expresión de dolor apareció en el hermoso rostro de Naruto, pero pronto se desvaneció.

Ella frunció el ceño y continuó:

—Ya lo ves. Crecí escuchando las historias de mi madre acerca de la vida en la Corte. Me contó tantas cosas de los Uzumaki que siento como si les hubiera conocido personalmente, en especial al príncipe a la Corona. Por eso no puedes engañarme.

—¿Especialmente a él? ¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió con una expresión cálida para sí misma recorriendo el suelo de madera con la vista.

—Supongo que se debe a que yo siempre me esforcé en ser buena y obediente, y él era un pillo irreprimible. Las historias que mi madre me explicaba sobre él simplemente me... emocionaban. Yo siempre tenía cuidado de no portarme mal, pero el príncipe Naruto salía impune de todo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él con incredulidad.

—¡Oh, sí! —rió ella—. Según mi madre, el chico siempre se mostraba imposible de controlar.

—Estoy seguro de que era sólo por pura alegría —dijo él, indignado.

— Y... supongo que siempre pensaba en cómo sería tener un hermano mayor, como tenía la princesa Naruko. —añadió con melancolía mientras le dirigía una mirada triste.

Él le devolvió la mirada sin pronunciar palabra.

—Así que, ¿lo ves? —dijo ella—, lo sé todo acerca del verdadero Uzumaki Naruto y, créeme, no se parecía en nada a usted.

—¿Qué más te contó tu madre acerca de ese precioso y joven mártir?

—¡No tengo ninguna intención de decírtelo! No pienso ayudarte a hacerte pasar por él.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa suave, como un sedoso desafío.

—Compadécete de mí.

Hinata decidió que quizá no era muy inteligente oponerse a él en esas circunstancias.

—Bueno, me contó que era un buen hijo. Quería mucho a su madre. No tenía muchos amigos, pero fue prometido en matrimonio de niño —continuó, pensativa— a una de las princesas del país de los demonios.

—La bulldog... —murmuró él.

—¿Perdón?

—Fue con Shion, la más joven. Pero no importa.

—¡Sí, por supuesto, la princesa Shion! —exclamó Hinata—. Leí una noticia sobre su fiesta de presentación en el periódico que Kurenai me envía desde París. Fue un tema muy comentado. —Suspiró—. Me pregunto con quién se casará ahora. Dicen que es una gran belleza.

—Seguro. Continua, por favor.

—Le gustaba gastar bromas a la gente. Odiaba estudiar. Era un insolente fanfarrón, pero suficientemente encantador como para salir ileso de todos los apuros. Una gran habilidad para un chico tan joven y... —Lo pensó un momento y continuó—: Según madre, se sabía que le encantaba burlarse de las señoritas hasta hacerlas llorar.

—Tienes razón. No se parece a mí en nada.

Ella calló y sintió que ya no estaba tan convencida, pero descartó esa duda con enfado. Se negaba, se negaba, a dejarse arrastrar en su juego porque si llegaba a creer que él era Naruto, tenía que aceptar que su padre había sido un traidor de verdad. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

—Bueno, te puedo asegurar con toda certeza, seas quien seas —declaró— que si el príncipe Naruto estuviera vivo, nunca navegaría a bordo de un barco pirata aterrorizando a la gente.

Él la observó, divertido.

—¿Por qué te ruborizas cuando hablas de él?

Ella se llevó una mano a la mejilla, desconcertada.

—No me he ruborizado.

Él sonrió:

—Sí, lo has hecho.

Naruto empezó a caminar en dirección a ella y por cómo la miraba, Hinata supo que él sabía por qué. Lo había adivinado.

El mismo diablo.

—Me parece recordar que cuando hablaste de él en la torre, le llamaste «mi Naruto». ¿Por qué?

Ella se ruborizó más. Él continuaba acercándose a ella con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

—No lo hice.

—¿Es eso que percibo en ti un sueño infantil enterrado en tus más secretas fantasías, dulzura?

—No tengo la menor idea de a qué te refieres.

Él le dirigió una mirada cariñosamente reprensora y se llevó un dedo a los labios en un gesto de silencio, como no queriendo desvelar su secreto.

—Debo ser sincero contigo, señorita Hyuuga. Me has descubierto. Soy un impostor, tal y como dijiste. Soy un simple prófugo en el mar que busca algo distinto para divertirse. El golpe no salió según lo previsto, pero eso tiene poca importancia. Conseguí hacerme con el tesoro.

—Sí, lo sé. Te llevaste todo el oro de mi padre.

—No me refiero a ese tesoro. —Con clara intención le tomó una mano y le besó los nudillos.

Ella se ruborizó pero se resistía a dejarse seducir por su flirteo.

—Bueno, me alegro de que por fin hayas decidido ser sincero conmigo. Te agradezco que me hayas respetado por lo menos en este sentido.

—Señorita Hyuuga, mi respeto por ti no tiene límites. Para mí, tu te encuentras en el más alto pedestal.

—Cuántas mentiras dice. —Ella meneó la cabeza y le miró con suspicacia—. Así que pensaste que pasaría de ser un pirata a ser un príncipe, ¿eh? —Tuvo que reprimir la risa al ver su arrogancia—. No hay nada como empezar desde abajo. Pero eres de Konoha, ¿no? Por tu acento.

Él asintió.

—Y tenía razón —continuó, animada—: eres hijo de un caballero.

—Por supuesto.

—Es obvio que fuiste bien educado.

Él inclinó la cabeza ante ella, burlón.

—Iruka-sensei ha tenido mucho que ver con eso.

—¡Bien!

Hinata cruzó los brazos, enormemente satisfecha de ver que había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Saber que le había sabido juzgar acertadamente desde el principio la hacía sentir mucho más segura ante él. Pero ¿cómo había descubierto los túneles ? ¿Y por qué la visión de la faja negra y naranja le había hecho cambiar completamente de actitud esa noche ?

—¿ Cómo debo llamarte? —le preguntó.

—Estoy convencido de que puedes encontrar todo tipo de epítetos para mí, pero mi nombre real es Naruto.

Ella frunció el ceño, a punto de protestar.

—Fui... nací pocos meses después que el Príncipe y me pusieron el nombre en honor a él —dijo—. Mis padres eran unos monárquicos leales.

—Entiendo. —Un poco demasiado complacida por la mirada de sus ojos azules, Hinata se fijó en la mano con que se sujetaba el brazo apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta.

Tenía que admitir que esa explicación tenía sentido, pero por otro lado él había cedido con demasiada facilidad. Era casi como si hubiera dejado el tema a un lado sólo para decirle lo que ella quería oír. El dolor que ella había visto en sus ojos ese día en la muralla había sido real.

—No es extraño que no pudieras ejecutar a mi familia —dijo ella en un intento de que él le revelara más cosas—, teniendo en cuenta que vuestra _vendetta_ era un truco. Todos ellos habrían muerto por vuestro capricho.

Él la miró, divertido, pero negándose a morder el anzuelo.

—¿Sabes por qué les salvé, Hinata? Porque tú me lo pediste. Me complace hacer lo que me pides.

Ella se ruborizó:

—Estas loco.

—Y ahora —dijo él—. Háblame de esa fantasía tuya.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No hables de eso!

Hinata se dio cuenta de que él casi no podía reprimir la risa. Oh, le detestaba.

Él volvió a acercarse a ella. Sus ojos azules como el mar se mostraban malignos. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ella, levantó los brazos y se sujetó en el quicio de la puerta por encima de sus cabezas. Ella le miró con desconfianza.

—Este príncipe tuyo —le dijo, en tono de confianza— se llama igual que yo, tiene un tono de piel parecido al mío y una edad similar. La única diferencia entre nosotros consiste en que él está muerto y, como puedes ver, yo estoy vivo.

—Sí, lo estás —respondió ella, sintiéndose un tanto enfebrecida.

—Ésa es una ventaja importante, debés admitir. Así que, mi pequeña soñadora —bajó la mano derecha y le acarició un hombro de tal forma que la hizo estremecer hasta los pies—, ¿por qué no pones a trabajar esa vivida imaginación tuya y me conviertes en él? De esa manera yo podría cumplir tus fantasías y, quizá —murmuró— superarlas.

Hinata tenía que admitir que sus ojos brillaban exactamente igual que lo hubieran hecho los de su príncipe. Él acercó los labios a los de ella.

—No saldrá bien —exhaló casi sin aliento al sentir con delicia que él se acercaba cada vez más.

—¿Por qué no, querida mía?

Ella le miró. Él le rodeó la cintura con ambas manos y la atrajo con suavidad hacia sí. Sin saber cómo, Hinata llevó las manos hacia él y empezó a acariciarle el pecho sin poder detenerse.

—Porque —musitó— besas como un pirata.

—No siempre —susurró él con una leve sonrisa antes de besarla. Le rozó los labios con los suyos con una caricia tan suave como la seda, como de alas de mariposa. Un delicioso vértigo le hizo entreabrir los labios ligeramente y él se quedó un momento respirando su aliento, ofreciéndole el suyo a ella.

Sintiendo más debilidad a cada momento, Hinata se mantuvo completamente quieta mientras él le besaba la comisura de los labios, la mejilla, una ceja. Cuando sus labios llegaron al lóbulo de la oreja, Naruto se detuvo y le susurró:

—Yo también tengo una fantasía, nena _._ Se trata de una bella muchacha que salva mi alma. ¿Qué no haría yo por ella?

Durante unos momentos él se quedó casi quieto acariciándole la mejilla con la suya. Ella percibía que una tormenta se desataba dentro de él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hinata, acariciándole la cabeza—. ¿Qué es lo que te aflige, amigo mío?

Él tembló bajo la caricia de ella. Le besó el cuello, la oreja. Con las dos manos tomó sus cabellos mientras hundía el rostro en la curva del cuello.

—Ayudadme, Hinata. —susurró—. Soy tan infeliz.

Ella le acarició la curtida mejilla.

—¿Qué deseas que haga?

Él hizo una pausa.

—Amame.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Al cabo de un momento, ella empezó a temblar.

Su fortaleza la abandonó. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta, a la espera de su embestida, sabiendo que ése había sido su destino desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron del otro lado de la hoguera. Se sujetó a sus hombros mientras él le acariciaba el cuello con los labios.

—Amame —murmuró de nuevo mientras recorría su cintura y sus caderas lentamente.

Hinata sintió sus manos recorriéndole el cabello. Le oyó decirle que eran como la seda. Las peinetas de marfil se soltaron y cayeron al suelo. A uno de los balanceos del barco, las peinetas resbalaron por los tablones de madera y cayeron al mar, pero no le importó porque él volvía a saborear sus labios. De nuevo se quedó quieto, respirando su olor y sintiendo la fuerza de la magia que había entre ambos.

Hinata lo apartó con un esfuerzo de voluntad. Aparto el rostro del de él.

—No, no, no quiero esto. No puedo hacerlo —dijo sin aliento. Sentía el corazón desbocado.

—Hacer qué, nena _._

Ella se resistió a su ternura y apoyo la cabeza en el quicio de la puerta con una inquietud que no tenía palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer? —preguntó él con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el cuello—. Yo te ayudaré.

Ella arrastró la mirada hasta encontrar la de él, perdida ante la dulzura de ese hombre a quien ella tenía que rechazar, ese hermoso e inquietante criminal que había planeado matarla.

—No puedo acercarme hasta ese extremo —susurró con ojos suplicantes—. Si caigo... es tan profundo... no sé nadar.

Él le tomó la mano y depositó un beso en su palma. La miró unos momentos, como si eso fuera todo lo que tenía que decirle. Naruto no sabía cómo empezar.

Meneó la cabeza.

—Aunque así fuera, yo te salvaría —le dijo.

Entonces le soltó la mano y tranquilamente la dejó allí, en el balcón, sola ante el vasto y vacío mar.

* * *

 _Sorry por la tardanza, pero la universidad de mata de a poco ;_;_

 _en fin, que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo de cada uno de ustedes!_

 _saludines, nos vemos.!_


	11. Capítulo 10- Tentación

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON LEVE.**

 **Capítulo diez**

—Está enamorada de mí —anunció Naruto mientras se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia la sombra del velamen donde Iruka se encontraba sentado, escribiendo en su diario de navegación.

Naruto sacó uno de los puros de Iruka de la caja de plata y lo encendió con la lámpara que utilizaba para trabajar. Se incorporó de nuevo y sacó el humo, saboreando el momento.

Iruka consultó su reloj y le miró.

—Hace dos horas creo que dijiste que te odiaba.

—Oh, sí, me odia, de acuerdo.

—¿Disculpa?

Naruto se apoyó en el cabestrante y observó a sus hombres trabajando. Se sentía bastante orgulloso.

—Compito conmigo mismo —dijo, despacio— por el corazón de la dama.

—No tenía noticia que fuera su corazón lo que buscaras—. Iruka realizó una última anotación y cerró el diario. Miró a Naruto con una de sus plateadas cejas levantada.

—No soy un completo bárbaro —dijo Naruto con indignación.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tus intenciones con la señorita Hyuuga se han hecho honorables?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Ah —exclamó Iruka, en una seca reprobación—. Muy bien. Morderé el anzuelo —gruñó—. ¿Cómo es posible que compitas contigo mismo por una misma mujer?

Naruto sonrió con pereza y lentitud mientras observaba el puro.

—La señorita Hyuuga cobija una fascinación secreta por el difunto príncipe de la Corona —dijo—. Le ama a él y me odia a mí.

—Entiendo—. Iruka empezó a reírse y se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Naruto exhaló un anillo de humo, pensativo, y observó cómo se desvanecía en el aire.

—He decidido permitir que me continúe viendo como El Kyuubi por el momento.

Iruka le miró con expresión de simpatía.

—¿Por qué? Seguro que te hubieras acostado con ella antes si simplemente la hubieras convencido de que eres el último de los Uzumaki.

—Lo sé —dijo Naruto y, levantando la vista hacia las velas ccontinuó —: pero ha sido la única forma de que se sintiera tranquila. Y... ¿te parecería muy extraño si te dijera que quiero que me desee por mí mismo? No por mi nombre, no por algún romántico ideal... No sé—. La voz se le cortó y frunció el ceño con la vista dirigida al horizonte.

—Supongo que la vanidad de cualquier hombre se vería satisfecha al obtener el deseo de una mujer que tiene verdaderos motivos para detestarle.

—No tiene nada que ver con mi vanidad—. Naruto le lanzó una mirada de enojo y luego se dio la vuelta—. Es sólo que... bueno... ¿puedes imaginarte lo decepcionada que se sentirá cuando sepa la verdad? —espetó, enfadado.

—¿Decepcionada?

—¿Te parezco un príncipe?

Iruka mantuvo un silencio paciente.

—Con cuánta amabilidad me hace notar la diferencia entre quién soy y quién podría haber sido —dijo en voz baja, al final, observando el puro que tenía en la mano. Luego levantó la vista, como disgustado consigo mismo—. Supongo que solamente yo podría competir conmigo mismo por una mujer —murmuró.

—No eres tan malo, Uzumaki.—. Iruka rió con suavidad—. No tan malo como podrías haber sido, en cualquier caso, si yo no hubiera aparecido para mantenerte en el buen camino. Quizá deberías contarle algunos de los obstáculos con los que hass tenido que enfrentarte. Hacer que vea las cosas en perspectiva.

—No quiero su compasión —gruñó con el ceño fruncido—. El problema consiste en que Hinata quiere estar a salvo.

—Eso parece muy natural.

—Pero no en el sentido que dices. En ese sentido, está tan a salvo como en casa, como tú siempre dices, y creo que finalmente se está dando cuenta de eso. Lo que quiero decir… —Miró a Wallace, que estaba teniendo dificultades con el cabo de un juanete—. No tengo ni idea de lo que quiero decir.

Inquieto, Naruto se apartó del cabestrante y caminó por la cubierta mientras fumaba, asegurándose de que los hombres se ocupaban con energía en sus tareas.

—La fantasía siempre resulta un terreno más seguro que la realidad— comentó el Iruka mirándole.

—Excepto cuando encierra a una saludable y deseable mujer joven dentro de sí misma, allí donde nadie pueda hacerle daño. No confiará en mí.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo, llegados a este extremo?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Repentinamente, Naruto levantó la vista del suelo de madera.

—Quiero decir, Naruto, ¿Te estás enamorando de ella?

Naruto miró a Iruka unos largos instantes.

—No seas absurdo —replicó.

Iruka se rascó la sien mientras le observaba con una expresión tan fascinada como confundida.

—¡Por todos los infiernos!

Dando media vuelta, Naruto se precipitó hacia el timonel para arrebatarle el timón, desesperado por tener algo que hacer.

* * *

Hinata pasó el resto de la tarde escribiendo una carta para tía Kurenai en la cual le decía que no debía preocuparse demasiado por ella. El capitán pirata que la había raptado era un hombre malvado, seguro, pero no actuaría con violencia, le decía. Incluso podía mostrarse casi educado cuando quería.

No podía contarle la suavidad con que besaba ni la amabilidad que sus manos podían mostrar.

Luego escribió a las matronas de las casas de caridad y de los orfanatos que ella mantenía. Les daba instrucciones para que continuaran sin ella hasta que pudiera encontrar la forma de volver. Mientras escribía todos los detalles acerca de quién necesitaría qué, a qué casas había que llevar la comida, qué niños necesitaban atención —como el pequeño Saito, cuyo padre era un bruto, y la pequeña Kairi, ciega, y los Di Rosas para ver cómo se las arreglaban después de que su granero se hubiera incendiado—, Hinata se dio cuenta con asombro de cuánto peso había llevado. Ésa era otra razón por la que le resultaba tan duro que El Kyuubi la hubiera apartado de la gente que había acabado dependiendo de ella.

Dudaba de que le diera la oportunidad de mandar esas cartas, pero, por lo menos, estaba preparada por si acaso.

Dedicó un largo rato a su aseo para prepararse para la cena a la que el capitán le había ordenado asistir. Resultaba absurdo hacer algo así con ocasión de una cena que seguramente consistiría en galletas con sidra, pero el ritual de vestirse era una parte tan familiar de su existencia que le hacía sentir que su anterior vida estaba un poco más cerca.

Escogió un vestido estilo Watteau de un tono melocotón. Todavía se encontraba extrañada de que Naruto hubiera ordenado que todos sus objetos personales fueran subidos a bordo. Era un asesino altamente considerado y atento.

En la cubierta principal había un armario entero dedicado a su ropa, amontonada y tirada ahí dentro de cualquier manera porque fueron sus groseros hombres quienes realizaron esa tarea.

Hinata estaba contenta de disponer de sus irremplazables recuerdos, como los retratos en miniatura de su familia y las joyas de su madre.

De pie enfrente del lavamanos de madera de las Indias, en el camarote de Naruto, se cepilló el pelo mientras continuaba pensando en las palabras de él. Sólo recordar su voz en susurros le hacía sentir un escalofrío en las piernas.

«Amame.»

Qué cosa tan absurda de decir. Sólo él podía decir algo así. Aunque se daba cuenta de que era obvio que él hablaba del aspecto estrictamente físico. Simplemente era un temerario fugitivo que reclamaba gratificación para sus apetitos excesivamente consentidos.

«Un príncipe perdido —le susurró el corazón— que me pide ayuda para encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa.»

Ignoró esa voz interna y se concentró en sujetarse pulcramente el pelo con unas agujas con topacios engarzados mientras entonaba las viejas canciones que tanto le gustaban. Escogió un peinado sencillo: ella no era una _artiste de mode_ como Haruko, su doncella.

Por el contrario, ponerse ese voluminoso vestido sin la ayuda de su doncella no era una tarea sencilla, pero al fin consiguió atarse el corsé y se arregló las enaguas de color crema de tal forma que los volantes asomaran ligeramente por la apertura delantera del vestido. Cruzó la habitación a paso ligero y dio un par de giros, feliz de sentirse como un ser humano de nuevo. Consultó el reloj que llevaba en el bolsillo y vio que todavía tenía que esperar una hora.

Con un suspiro, empezó a pasear por la habitación. La vida en el mar era muy aburrida. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre de acción como el capitán lo soportara? No era extraño que se sintiera infeliz. Estaba echando a perder su vida y todo su potencial. Un hombre como él —fuerte, listo, carismático y valiente— ¿cómo era posible que no triunfase si ponía su empeño en ello? Si destinase todas sus fuerzas a ello, conseguiría que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor.

Pero los hombres eran tan necios, pensó, negándose a recordar a su padre. Era obvio que el capitán disfrutaba buscándose problemas, pero ¿por qué alguien escogía una vida dedicada al crimen y marginada de todo aquello correcto y decente? ¿Por qué no había hecho algo productivo con su vida?

Dedicó tres segundos justos a pensar en si ella podría reformarle, luego se rió de sí misma y rechazó ese necio reto. No cabía duda de que innumerables mujeres lo habrían intentado. Se preguntó a cuántas mujeres habría tomado como cautivas antes, cuántas mujeres habrían dormido entre sus brazos en esa blanda y deliciosa cama, cuántas habrían recibido un beso ahí fuera en el balcón hasta sentir que sus sentidos eran lo único que las agarraba a la vida. El recuerdo de la dulzura de ese beso le hizo sentir un deseo tan doloroso que sintió las piernas flaquear. Se acercó al armario de Naruto y lo abrió. Acarició una chaqueta de color escarlata que estaba colgada de una percha y examinó el suave tejido entre el pulgar y el índice. Pasó la mano por un chaleco de satén a rayas negras y azules y, con los ojos cerrados, recordó la sensación del contacto con su cuerpo.

¿Amarte? Hermoso salvaje, si tú pudieras amarme... —pensó contristeza—. Si yo pudiera domarte, aunque sólo fuera un poco.»

Pero eso no iba a suceder y ella no debía, ni por un instante, engañarse a sí misma y pensar lo contrario. Ese hombre estaba hecho para romper corazones y vivir peligrosamente, pensó con seriedad, y, durante todos esos solitarios años, ella todavía no se había recuperado de la muerte de su madre. No quería volver a sentir nunca ese dolor y esa pérdida aplastantes. Sabía que eso era lo único que Naruto le ofrecería al final. Pero él sabía cómo ser irresistible.

Oyó el crujido de la puerta a sus espaldas cuando todavía se encontraba fisgoneando en su armario. Se quedó inmóvil. La había pillado.

Se oyó un portazo.

—¡Por Dios, mujer, ten compasión! —exclamó él—. Exhibir tus encantos no es la manera de mantenerme a raya, _nena_.

Ella se volvió, ruborizada.

—Sólo buscaba algo que hacer—Señaló el armario —Quería ver si había alguna cosa que necesitara un arreglo.

El sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Sólo mi corazón.

—Eres tan casanovas. —susurró ella, mucho más ruborizada.

El le arrancó la pañoleta con tal rapidez que ella no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que levantaba la mano.

—¡Devuellveme eso!

—En este barco no debe haber ni un gesto de pudor.

—Capitán, te lo pido...

—Ah, ah. ¿Cuál es mi nombre? —preguntó mientras inhalaba el perfume del tejido de gasa.

Ella le miró firmemente apretando las mandíbulas.

—Devuélvemelo.

—Pero es que he vuelto a hacerme un corte —dijo él con expresión plañidera—. Necesito una venda.

Hinata cruzó los brazos y dio unos golpecitos impacientes con el pie.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?

—En mi corazón, ya te lo he dicho. Lo has partido en dos. Está sangrando.

—Eres un verdadero diablo.

Él le lanzó la pañoleta.

—Eso dicen.

Y empezó a desvestirse.

Ella, altiva, le dirigió un gruñido de desdén, escandalizada como estaba, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El corazón le latía de forma enloquecida a causa del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para ignorar la seductora languidez con que él se quitó el fular.

—Si yo fuera tú, no saldría ahí fuera con ese aspecto.

Ella se detuvo y le miró por encima del hombro con ojos glaciales.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque provocarás un motín. No estoy bromeando. Es mejor que te quedes aquí conmigo. Aquí estarás segura —le respondió con una ceja levantada.

Ella se encaró a él con los brazos cruzados, la pañoleta todavía en la mano.

—¿Así que vas a exhibir tus músculos ante mí?

—Exacto. Ven. Ayudame a escoger qué me pongo para ser una correcta compañía para ti esta noche.

—No hay nada en ti que sea correcto.

—Por supuesto. ¿Verdad que te resulto estimulante? —preguntó, articulando las palabras con lentitud.

—¿Qué hace un pirata con esa colección de finos trajes de noche, por cierto? —preguntó ella, sin poder resistirse a su juego.

—Una excelente pregunta, mi inteligente cautiva. Durante mis viajes, a menudo bajo a tierra para catar los variados frutos de las ciudades del mundo, podría decirse. Cuando lo hago, prefiero ser recibido como un caballero.

—¿Y funciona?

—Nunca falla.

—¿En qué ciudades has estado?

—En todas.

—¿Qué haces en tierra?

—Bueno, veamos. Siempre voy a la ópera, por supuesto.

—Para mirar a las damas.

Él sonrió, vanidoso.

—Soy uno de los que, de verdad, prestan atención a la música. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la ópera, _nena_?

Ella negó con la cabeza con la única intención de llevarle la contraria.

Adoraba la ópera, y cuanto más desgarrada fuera la tragedia del héroe, mejor.

—¿No te gusta la ópera o te consideras italiana? —se burló él—. ¿Qué te gusta hacer? —le preguntó mientras le tomaba ambas manos y se las llevaba al primer botón de su chaleco.

Hinata aceptó la tarea automáticamente.

—Discutir.

—Ya lo había adivinado —respondió él con sequedad mientras observaba la eficiencia con que ella le desabrochaba el chaleco—. ¿Acerca de qué te gusta discutir?

—Oh, de cualquier cosa. Ideas. Política. Religión. Filosofía. Los derechos del hombre.

—¿Y de la mujer?

Ella levantó la vista hacia él. Le había hecho la pregunta en un tono deliciosamente perverso.

—No es un chiste, capitán. Hay personas que creen que debería existir un abanico de posibilidades mayor para que las damas pudieran ejercer sus facultades: una educación más práctica, más oportunidades para contribuir al mundo. ¿No crees que las mujeres tienen derecho a, por lo menos, algunos de los derechos de que disfrutan los hombres?

—Siempre he sido un excelente partidario del derecho de la mujer al placer erótico —respondió como en un ronroneo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho, comprendiendo por fin el placer de él en escandalizarla.

—Hablaba del derecho a la propiedad privada, por ejemplo, o del derecho al enjuiciamiento de un esposo que se tome su papel disciplinario demasiado a pecho.

Tuvo que apartar el tenebroso recuerdo de Toneri.

—¡Qué nobleza de pensamiento la tuya! Eres una verdadera visionaria. Creo que yo estoy hecho de un material más simple —dijo como aburrido de ella, ya.

Ella se sonrojó.

—No creo que se trate de una especial nobleza de pensamiento. Simplemente intento estar informada de lo que sucede en el mundo. Una nueva era de libertad se cierne sobre nuestra civilización, capitán, pero tú no sabes nada de eso, ¿verdad? Tan concentrado como estas en tus _vendettas_ y en tus placeres...

¿Por qué aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para insultarle?, se preguntó Hinata tan pronto como hubo pronunciado esas palabras y vio su débil expresión de dolor.

Naruto se apartó de ella y Hinata se quedó allí, detrás de él arrepentida y sin saber qué decir, y sin saber por qué debería estar arrepentida. Le miró mientras él se sacudía el chaleco con un golpe de hombro, lo dejaba caer al suelo, y se quitaba la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

—Capitán —empezó— no quería...

De repente, Hinata contuvo una exclamación. Él se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ocultar lo que ella había visto y bajó la vista al suelo.

—Es mejor que te vayas ahora, señorita Hyuuga. Los hombres no se van a amotinar. Te mentí —murmuró él.

—Naruto. —le pidió con suavidad—. Dejame ver.

Él se quedó quieto con la camisa todavía entre las manos y ella se acercó. Sus ojos recorrieron el esplendor de su piel dorada, de sus brazos y de su pecho musculoso, de su vientre bien dibujado. «Un hombre hermoso». No podía creer que hubiera estado durmiendo entre sus brazos durante las tres últimas noches sin violarle a él.

Naruto se volvió y le dio la espalda con un gemido paciente. Al verla, ella retrocedió. Tiempo atrás había sido azotado hasta casi haber perdido la vida.

Le habían flagelado.

Le habían torturado. Las cicatrices entrecruzadas formaban una red de protuberancia que se expandía por toda su espalda.

Naruto tenía la cabeza levantada y sus ojos tenían una expresión cauta aunque orgullosa.

—¿Vas a desmayarte? —le preguntó con una ironía mordaz.

—No. ¿Te duele?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Puedo tocarte?

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —Aunque todavía estaba irritado, era obvio que todavía deseaba ser perdonado. Aunque no del todo.

Ella posó una mano sobre su espalda y la deslizó hacia su omóplato. Él respondió a ese contacto con un casi gemido sin aliento y Hinata sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—El viejo capitán Jiraiya empuñó el látigo —respondió él con una frivolidad fingida—. Pero, indirectamente, fue tu padre.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es el capitán Jiraiya?

—Quién era. Era el rey de los piratas —respondió en un tono de frío sarcasmo—. El hombre al que una vez serví.

—Resulta difícil imaginarte a las órdenes de cualquier hombre.

—Digamos que le debía algo.

—¿Por qué?

—No, Hinata.

Ella se calló.

—Esto no hubiera tenido que sucederte nunca —dijo ella con tristeza mientras recorría una larga cicatriz que le avanzaba desde el hombro en diagonal hasta la cadera izquierda.

—Fue culpa de mi estupidez —gruñó él—. Yo me ofrecí voluntario.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Un día Iruka se encontraba muy inspirado y discutió con el viejo perro de mar para que soltara a algunos de los prisioneros cuyas familias no tenían el dinero del rescate. Ni siquiera tú, señorita Hyuuga, habrías discutido con el capitán Jiraiya.

—¿Te hiciste azotar en lugar de Iruka-sensei?

Esos anchos y poderosos hombros se levantaron en un gesto de indiferencia.

—Él no hubiera sobrevivido.

—Fue una acción muy noble.

Él se quedó en silencio.

—No deberías avergonzarte de estas cicatrices —le dijo ella con dulzura mientras le acariciaba lánguidamente la espalda—. Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

—Dios, eres la mujer más extraña que he conocido —dijo él—. Si crees que lo soporté con un silencio estoico, estas muy equivocada. Grité y maldije a ese bastardo a cada latigazo. Fue el odio lo que me mantuvo con vida.

—¿A mi padre?

—Y a Dios.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó ella mientras imploraba mentalmente a los cielos que no le tomaran en serio.

Se hizo un largo silencio cuando ella resiguió su columna vertebral con la punta de los dedos. Él sintió un ligero escalofrío.

—Hinata. —le dijo—. Me gusta cómo me tocas.

Con el corazón repentinamente acelerado, ella se acercó a él y deslizó ambas manos por su cintura para acariciarle el pecho y el vientre. Le besó con suavidad en la espalda una vez. Luego, otra vez.

Hinata no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, pero no podía detenerse.

Contuvo el aliento con la mejilla contra la espalda de él mientras con las manos exploraba cada línea de su cálido torso, la suave piel, los poderosos brazos. Levantó una mano para acariciarle el cuello y tocó el suave terciopelo de su pelo largo.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de rendición bajo sus caricias.

Hinata oyó un suave gemido que escapó de sus labios y notó los golpes de su corazón bajo su tacto. Naruto se quedó inmóvil mientras ella deslizaba la mano izquierda hacia la sinuosidad de la parte inferior de su espalda y hasta el terso músculo de su nalga enfundada en los pantalones azules. Era grato acariciar ese cuerpo tenso y poderoso.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó él en un murmullo enfebrecido.

—Sí —respondió ella sin aliento.

Él se dio la vuelta y le pasó ambas manos por el cuello hasta la nuca. Esta vez ella recibió el beso con agrado. El sabor a coñac de su lengua. Él debió de sentir su deseo porque la apretó contra su cuerpo y empezó a besarla con pasión, penetrando con fuerza con la lengua entre sus labios.

La empujó contra el armario con firmeza y, sin dejar de besarla, deslizó las manos hacia sus caderas. Ella le tocó y sintió su piel caliente. No podía creer que tuviera ese efecto sobre él.

Hinata posó ambas manos sobre el desnudo pecho de él en un intento de atemperarle, pero era demasiado fuerte. No dejaba de besarla ni un momento, ni siquiera para que tomara aliento. Hinata sentía cada músculo de su tenso cuerpo apretado contra el suyo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, ella sintió que casi se desmayaba, sobrepasada e inundada por el sabor de él y el tacto de sus grandes, calientes y temblorosas manos en su cuello, sus hombros y sobre su pecho. Le desabrochó las cintas del vestido con una destreza que la sorprendió.

—Hinata. —susurró él cuando le hubo deshecho el último lazo—. Dios, cómo te deseo.

Ella sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban al escuchar el deseo en su voz.

Mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados mientras aguantaba el torrente de sensaciones y emociones en su interior. Él la sujetó por las nalgas y la atrajo con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, como para asegurarse de que ella notaba la firmeza de su erección contra su estómago.

Hinata apartó un poco el rostro de él.

—Capitán, por favor...

—Tengo un nombre, maldita sea. Usalo.

—¡Dijiste que nunca me forzarías!

—Pronuncia mi nombre. Dilo, Hinata, o te tomaré aquí mismo.

—Naruto.—dijo ella con voz ahogada.

—Otra vez.

—¡No!

Naruto enredó los dedos en su pelo en un súbito y salvaje gesto de ternura.

—Otra vez, Hinata. Complaceme.

—Pero tu no eres...

—Por favor —susurró él.

De repente, la besó con tanta suavidad y tanta dulzura que ella se estremeció.

Naruto le acarició las mejillas con los dedos mientras le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos.

A su pesar, la dulzura de ese beso, de esa lengua que le acariciaba la suya con lentitud, le producía un placer casi doloroso que la narcotizaba y la confundía. Sintió que empezaba a flaquear. Naruto la había seducido tanto que no pudo continuar reprimiendo la necesidad de tocarle.

Él se quedó quieto al sentir sus caricias dubitativas sobre el pecho. Se apartó un poco y observó cómo ella le acariciaba elmusculoso estómago y el pecho hasta que llevó sus manos hasta la nuca.

Hinata levantó los ojos hasta los suyos. Estaba asustada pero sabía que le deseaba. Fue ahí cuando notó, en esa aproximidad tan ahogante las cicatrices que llevaba en ambas mejillas, tres en cada lado y se preguntó como nunca había notado esas marcas en su bello rostro. De seguro era otro castigo que había tenido que recibir.

Naruto notó la atención de ella en sus cicatrices, pero no le dió mas tiempo para pensar.

Naruto, con una expresión casi dolorida, acercó su frente a la de ella y emitió un largo y tembloroso suspiro.

—Hinata, por el amor de Dios —dijo, despacio—, dime quién soy porque ya casi no puedo recordarlo.

Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil, con los brazos todavía alrededor de su cuello. Fuera quien fuese, la tristeza de su voz le agrietaba los fundamentos de sus defensas. Por un momento se sintió tan débil que deseó fingir que lo era —tal como él le había sugerido en una ocasión—, sólo para imaginarlo...

Sentía el corazón desbocado y los labios de él sobre los suyos, rozándola. Se rindió.

—Naruto.

Él apretó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Oh, sí. Más —jadeó él con suavidad, embriagado.

—Naruto.

Ella levantó un poco más la cabeza para hacer ese beso más profundo y acarició de nuevo su pecho, tan sólido y real. Tan peligroso.

—Naruto. —susurró—. Naruto.

Él la levantó suavemente del suelo y la llevó hasta la litera. Sin dejar de besarla, la tumbó de espaldas en ella. Se tumbó encima de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo grande y poderoso. El peso de su cuerpo sobre ella le resultaba delicioso. Él se apoyó sobre sus codos y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

—No temas —murmuró.

La besó con gran lentitud y ternura, robándole el aliento mientras le abría el vestido y le acariciaba los pechos. El poder y la amabilidad de esa caricia la hizo sentir extrañamente frágil y blanda.

No sabía en qué momento había empezado a sentir eso, pero algo en la sensación de tenerle entre las piernas le resultaba profundamente placentero y la hacía retorcerse debajo de su cuerpo en busca de algo que él poseía. Se dio cuenta de que estaba gimiendo.

—Sí, nena —susurró él—. Siéntelo. ¿Qué quieres? Haré cualquier cosa que desees.

Los movimientos de Naruto seguían a los suyos completamente, con una fluidez que resultaba sorprendente y embriagadora. Cada vez que él presionaba hacia abajo contra su pelvis levantada, Hinata sentía una felicidad cada vez más salvaje. Cada vez, una dulce ansiedad. Y cada vez, ¿por qué él?, ¿por qué ahora?

Hasta que ya dejó de importarle. Ella bajó las manos por el cuerpo de él hasta sujetarle las caderas. Empezó a guiarlo con precisión contra ella con un movimiento rítmico que aumentaba a cada latido de su corazón. Él, generoso, le ofrecía lo que pedía.

Hinata sintió que la mente se le inundaba por el oleaje del deseo. Entonces él se apartó un poco y empezó a subirle los volantes del vestido hacia las rodillas, hasta los muslos. Ella se esforzó en abrir los párpados y le miró. Él la miraba con una expresión que ella no fue capaz de descifrar, pero que poseía una oscura ternura. Él cerró los ojos y volvió a besarla. Ella se sintió de nuevo en ese sueño provocado por el láudano. Él se detuvo, jadeante y con los ojos cerrados. Y entonces la acarició, solo una vez.

Hinata se sorprendió de sentirse tan húmeda. Lo notaba en los dedos de él. Le miró, aturdida, y observó su expresión de placer y de concentración. Luego cerró los ojos y gimió al sentir que él la penetraba suavemente con un dedo.

Naruto la besó de nuevo e introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella con una gran lentitud. Con el pulgar empezó a acariciar su centro más delicado moviéndose deliciosa e intencionadamente. Ella le acariciaba el musculoso brazo mientras, durante unos momentos, se rendía bajo su habilidad y le permitía que la acariciara como quisiera. Se sentía como yendo a la deriva en un mar de placer. Él le mordisqueó el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Es agradable, ¿eh, _nena_? —le susurró al oído.

Ella se sentía demasiado aturdida por las sensaciones como para responder, pero entendió por su risa suave, aterciopela que él ya lo sabía. Su voz era como la de una fantasía susurrándole al oído. Entonces no pudo evitar arquear la espalda, empujada hacia él por el deseo, a cada caricia, necesitando ir al encuentro de su tacto.

—No luches, Hinata. Así es. Deja que te inunde.

Ella se sujetó en sus hombros y su entrecortada respiración se convirtió en una inhalación corta, rítmica.

Él se calló y toda su atención se concentró en darle cada vez más placer. Bajó la cabeza y le besó un pecho antes de lamerle el pezón con la punta de la lengua. Naruto abrió los ojos y la miró con intensidad. Su piel estaba bronceada y sus labios eran llenos y flexibles. Le dirigió una media sonrisa como de sátiro antes de volver a pasarle la lengua por el pezón endurecido.

Hinata sintió que él deslizaba el dedo pequeño hasta la hendidura de sus nalgas y gimió ante el inesperado placer al sentir que él tomaba un pecho en su boca y lo succionaba, consumido por la pasión.

—Sí, sí ...—exclamó ella con un sentimiento de urgencia mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás—. Es sublime.

Sentía algo crecer en su interior.

Con la cabeza encima de su pecho, él incrementó el ritmo entre sus piernas. El beso en el pecho le resultó doloroso y ella le condujo el rostro hasta su boca. Se sintió completamente poseída por él al oír su voz que le susurraba a la oreja en un tono de suave autoridad. Ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que él le hubiera pedido.

—Grita de deseo por mí, _nena_.

Pero ella sólo pudo emitir un grito entrecortado, casi de dolor.

—Naruto.

Él emitió un suspiro tembloroso.

—Te deseo tanto.

Naruto casi se detuvo y ella no pudo soportarlo. Se agarró a su hombro, gimiendo.

—Naruto, oh, Naruto, por favor.

Al oír su gruñido de desesperado deseo, Hinata sintió que la primera oleada de placer la inundaba para ceder paso a otra inmediatamente. Se sujetó con fuerza al cuello de él mientras se retorcía bajo su tacto empapado. Fue el momento de mayor vulnerabilidad en toda su vida, y él no le falló. Un grito de éxtasis estalló en su garganta, pero algo más profundo que la alegría emergió y se deslizó con las lágrimas, mejillas abajo. Él las atrapó con los labios mientras ella continuaba empujando su cuerpo contra el de él, desesperada, retorciéndose de deseo hasta que

hubo extraído la última gota de placer de sus dedos.

Hinata se quedo quieta, incapaz de moverse, con un profundo sentimiento de liberación, de totalidad, de curación. Él apartó la mano con suavidad y ella sintió sus carnes hinchadas. Se sorprendió al sentir la respiración tan acelerada, el pulso tan rápido y la calidez y el placer entre los muslos.

Con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo tembloroso, Naruto la rodeó con los brazos y murmuró a su oído que era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida. Parecía una mentira, pero ella no pudo no creerle del todo. Había cierta verdad en el tono en que lo decía.

Hinata le besó en la mejilla sintiéndose, de alguna forma, completamente debilitada y extrañamente cerca de él.

—Oh, Naruto... —suspiró, demasiado agotada como para mover la cabeza.

Él no dijo nada. Reposó la cabeza en la almohada. Hinata le pasó los dedos por el suave pelo rubio y le acarició la cicatrizada espalda con los ojos cerrados, tomando conciencia de que en ese momento se sentía más cerca de él de lo que nunca se había sentido de nadie. De ese desconocido que mostraba tal tragedia en el fondo de los ojos, de ese fugitivo que podría ser un héroe con sólo intentarlo.

Había una dulzura tal en su interior.

Abrazada a él, se preguntó si ya no era demasiado tarde para ella. «Me tienes», había dicho él antes. Y así parecía ser, de momento. Pero, oh, pensaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, eso la aterrorizaba. Lo que le daba miedo se mostraba con demasiada rapidez. Rezó como si los cielos pudieran evitar que su corazón cayera en el mar que era él. «Por favor, Señor, no con él. Con quien sea, pero no con él. Él es demasiado peligroso para mí.»

Era un pirata y un libertino.

Moriría joven, mucho antes de que aprendiera cierta sabiduría y aceptara el maravilloso hecho de amar a una mujer. Si esa calamidad le sucedía algún día, ella estaba segura de que no la elegiría a ella, a la simple, prudente, aburrida y estricta hija de su enemigo.

Él era un criminal. Había destruido su vida. Decían que era la encarnación del diablo. Ese canalla salvaje e irresistible que se colaba en sus fantasías y por quién ella había flaqueado desde el primer momento en que posó sus ojos en él.

Fuera él quien fuese.

* * *

 _Un pequeño limon para preparar sus mentes a lo que se viene a futuro :3_

 _Me ha costado demasiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaado redactar este episodio, ya que cuando iba en la parte hot me daban taldos y lskdfj moría xD._

 _En fin, gracias por leer, por los reviews, mensajes y comentarios en face, habia dicho que son las mejores lectoras de la vida?_

 _Corazones gheis para todos, ahora voy a responder algunos de sus reviews por mp que me preguntaban por dudas que tenian con la historia :3_

 _el próximo episodio estará pronto._

 _Bye!_


	12. Capítulo 11- Cercanía

**Capítulo once**

 _Todo el mundo ve lo que pareces ser, pocos se dan cuenta de lo que eres, y esos pocos no se atreverán a enfrentarse a la mayoría..._

Las campanadas del reloj interrumpieron su lectura. Toneri levantó la vista.

Las dos de la mañana.

Dejó su usada edición de Maquiavelo a un lado con cuidado y se puso en pie.

Se desperezó y salió de la casa en busca de un poco de aire nocturno para aclararse la cabeza.

Una semana antes, Konoha había sido saqueada y quemada, Hiashi se había precipitado en brazos de la muerte, Hinata había sido raptada y él había tomado el poder. Desde entonces, la isla se encontraba en un caos absoluto: fuegos, revueltas, escaramuzas entre los ciudadanos y los soldados. Los invitados a la fiesta, así como todos los nobles, habían reunido a sus familias y habían salido corriendo.

El hecho de haber subido al poder con una muñeca rota, un ojo morado y sin prometida complicaba la crisis de tener que enfrentarse a los esfuerzos de los rebeldes por hacerse con el poder.

Lo gracioso del caso era, pensaba Toneri, que había capturado a unos cuantos rebeldes y, después de torturarles para que hablaran, todos habían coincidido en que el hombre que dirigió la destrucción de Konoha no era uno de ellos. Ningún hombre de ninguna de sus facciones le conocía ni podía explicar el porqué de tanta destrucción o el porqué de su desaparición.

Cada vez era más evidente que el rufián de ojos azules que había raptado a Hinata no era, en verdad, uno de los rebeldes de Konoha. Pobre pequeña Hinata, nunca había sido una traidora como él había creído en un principio.

Toneri se sentía muy arrepentido.

Se había vuelto a cansar de su querida y quería recuperar su prometida. Por supuesto, su reputación dependía de que demostrara que era capaz de defender a Hinata y de vengarse de su rapto llevando a ese rufián ante la justicia.

Con la pistola en la mano izquierda —ya no se atrevía a salir de la casa desarmado— y con el brazo derecho sujeto contra su pecho, Toneri paseó hasta los establos para visitar a sus elegantes caballos árabes. Cuando volvió a salir a la brillante noche, oyó que alguien le seguía.

Se detuvo un momento, sonrió para sí mismo y continuó caminando.

«Condenadamente puntual», pensó. Estaba preparado. Hacía una semana que estaba preparado. Demasiado preparado. Desde la noche en que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguido, se había vuelto casi loco con la espera.

Por todos los infiernos, ¿a cuántos asesinos había mandado ese salvaje de ojos azules tras él? Ya había matado a uno, pero el hombre había muerto antes de que Toneri pudiera interrogarle.

Ante él se levantaba la imponente silueta de la elegante ciudad. Dos lámparas a ambos lados de la enorme puerta brillaban y parecían dar la bienvenida, pero él no necesitaba esa luz. La oscuridad de la noche siempre había afilado sus sentidos. Oyó, o más bien sintió, que el hombre se acercaba cautelosamente a él por detrás, pero todavía se encontraba a varios metros. Sonrió mientras se prestaba a ese atractivo juego de esperar a que fuera el momento de convertir al cazador en presa.

Silbó un lento minueto mientras sostenía la pistola plateada en la mano, brillante a la luz pálida de la luna. Toda su atención se encontraba concentrada en la sombra que le perseguía. Por suerte, era un tirador igualmente bueno con la mano izquierda.

Cuando oyó el tenue y mortífero chasquido del arma al ser amartillada, se dio la vuelta con rapidez y disparó contra la sombra de forma humana. El mercenario cayó al suelo como una codorniz un segundo después de que hubiera apretado el gatillo. La bala pasó al lado de su cabeza. Toneri abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir la brisa caliente que ésta levantó en su trayectoria, aunque sin tocarle. Oyó una exclamación proveniente de ese cuerpo al caer. El arma fue a dar contra el suelo pavimentado. Corrió hacia el enemigo con la pistola todavía en la mano.

Al llegar a él, le levantó y le acercó a la luz.

—Quién es tu jefe? ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó.

El hombre no quería decirle nada. Toneri le sacudió con la mano izquierda.

—¡Dímelo!

—El Kyuubi—respondió el voluminoso gorila, con una sonrisa retorcida bajo las manos asfixiantes de Toneri.

Toneri empalideció.

—¿Qué quieres decir, asqueroso desgraciado? —inquirió mientras le levantaba por el pecho ensangrentado.

—El Kyuubi —susurró el hombre.

—No es un zorro. —se burló Toneri—. Es un hombre. Sangra.

El hombre pareció casi sorprendido y entonces se rió de él. En sus ojos se percibió el primer aleteo de la muerte. Con respiración sibilante, se estremeció.

—No te atrevas a morir todavía, hijo de puta. ¡Quiero respuestas!

Pero, inmediatamente, el mercenario murió.

Toneri tiró el cuerpo al suelo, disgustado. Buen Dios, estaba cubierto de sangre por todas partes.

—El Kyuubi —repitió—. ¿Un zorro?

Pero eso era mejor que el cuento que corría entre los campesinos rebeldes acerca de que ese hombre de ojos azules no era otro que el príncipe Uzumaki Naruto, que regresaba de entre los muertos.

Al creer que habían visto al último superviviente de los Uzumaki, la gente ya odiaba a su nuevo gobernador, más incluso de lo que habían odiado al anterior. Pero Toneri Otsutsuki no era un hombre que tolerara insolencias.

Ya era insulto suficiente el tener que dirigir los asuntos de la isla desde la casa de campo a causa de que ese rufián hubiera incendiado la mansión del gobernador.

Todavía estaban limpiando y, posiblemente, tardarían dos meses más en acabar, casi el mismo tiempo que, según su médico, tardaría la muñeca en curarse.

Por lo menos, y gracias a Dios, no había habido necesidad de amputarle la mano.

Toneri dio una patada al cuerpo, gritó a su sirviente y entró en estampida en la casa, malhumorado. Cuando su torpe sirviente apareció en la alcoba, Toneri le abofeteó y le mandó deshacerse del cadáver.

«Vuelve a atacarme —pensó, mirando al oscuro paisaje—. La próxima vez me aseguraré de dejarle con vida.»

Llegaría al fondo de eso. Príncipe o no, por Dios, no daría el poder que finalmente había conseguido. Pero no podía defenderse de ese misterioso enemigo hasta que no hubiera capturado a los hombres que había mandado contra él.

Cuando conociera la identidad de su enemigo, bueno, ese salvaje de ojos azules se arrepentiría de haber puesto los pies en Konoha.

* * *

Naruto se había encargado de la vigilancia nocturna porque sabía que, si se hubiera quedado en la cama al lado de Hinata, habría sido incapaz de no hacerle el amor. Después de ese exquisito momento de la tarde anterior, se sentía extremadamente frustrado, y los últimos vestigios de ese malhumorado príncipe a la Corona admitían el rechazo con muy poca elegancia.

El amanecer eclosionaba en rayos de un brillante color dorado que rompían el cielo detrás de la línea del horizonte. Naruto estaba apoyado en el timón y se sentía cansado y aburrido después de toda la noche de pie, además de inquieto, sin saber en qué pensar excepto en las posibles estrategias para acostarse con Hinata.

Pero eso era mejor que pensar en que justo en ese momento atravesaban el punto cero de longitud al norte de Al Khuum. Ése era el punto más cercano a ese lugar al que tenía intención de llegar. Apartó ese pensamiento de la mente.

La noche había sido cálida, pero ahora se había enfriado. La humedad prestaba un halo a la luna, que empezaba a ser menguante. Naruto se preguntó si Hinata estaría durmiendo, si le habría echado de menos a su lado en la cama.

Entonces gruño. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

No recordaba haber reaccionado nunca de forma tan tonta ante una mujer, aparte de la infatuación que sintió con la sabia mujer mayor que le liberó de la virginidad a los dieciséis años. Pero ahora casi no podía recordar su rostro.

Durante los siguientes años había tenido mujeres por todo el mundo. En su huida de los demonios internos, se había convertido en una especie de conocedor de la piel femenina. Pero lo que sentía por Hinata hacía que sus aventuras pasadas le resultaran incómodamente vacías, y no recordaba a ninguna mujer cuya opinión le hubiera importado lo más mínimo, siempre y cuando hubiera abierto las piernas para él.

Tampoco acababa de comprender qué perverso impulso le había conducido a ocultar su auténtica identidad ante ella el día anterior en el balcón. Era casi como si se hubiera sentido avergonzado por algún motivo.

Pensó que si hubiera mantenido la verdad en todo momento, ella al fin le hubiera creído. Pero, para su disgusto, no podía permitir que su pequeña cautiva le juzgara y le señalara lo bajo que había caído en mantener el nombre de los Uzumaki.

Lo único que quería era acostarse con ella y, con suerte, sacársela de la cabeza cuanto antes. Su preocupación por ella empezaba a resultarle alarmante. Se tranquilizó a sí mismo diciéndose que pronto se cansaría de Hinata.

Por otro lado, empezó a pensar en quién, de entre sus amigos de Martinica, podría ser digno de ella.

La noche anterior, durante la cena, ella había estado todo el tiempo ruborizada y con la vista fija en el plato. Él la había mirado desde el otro extremo de la larga mesa como un hombre hambriento, y consideró la posibilidad de arrasar con los platos de la cena de Emilio y tomarla allí mismo. Iruka se encontraba sentado a la mesa también, enormemente divertido mientras miraba a uno y otro lado. Se le veía disfrutar ante la miseria de Naruto aunque de vez en cuando intentaba sacar algún educado tema de conversación.

Poco preparado como había estado para recibir sus caricias precisamente en su espalda, la pasión que ella mostró le consumió como el fuego.

Hinata era feroz y dulce, exigente y pura, su entusiasmo sexual era torpe pero sincero, no escondía nada. Ella le había deseado, le había dado la bienvenida entre sus brazos y entre sus muslos y eso le llenaba de una alegría que, absurdamente ya le parecía una satisfacción suficiente.

¿Por qué?, se preguntaba.

Hinata no era la mujer más hermosa que él había perseguido, por lo menos no lo era en un sentido común. Era la hija de su enemigo y le preocupaba sentirse de esa forma hacia un Hyuuga, como si eso fuera un insulto directo a su familia. Pero ella era valiente y honesta, y su idealismo la hacía parecer tan inocente y tan vulnerable que él se desesperaba por protegerla.

Había algo en su mirada clara y contemplativa que le hechizaba. Como una nota de esperanza que le despertara un secreto deseo y que le hacía conducirse continuamente como un idiota solamente para verla sonreír.

Nunca había desflorado a una virgen antes, pero quería allanar el camino para ella antes de hacerle cruzar la línea entre la infancia y la adultez. Suya. Sería suya, pensaba. Había estado seguro de eso desde el primer momento en que la había visto a la luz de la hoguera. Esa pequeña gatita perdida.

Y las lágrimas, pensó, todavía asombrado. En esos momentos ella le había permitido entrar en su interior de una forma que resultaba infinitamente mejor que la penetración directa.

Ella había desplegado su pasión de forma encantadora, y él había continuado moviéndose lentamente para obligarla a ofrecerle el tesoro de su confianza, la única cosa que un ladrón pirata no podía robar.

—Hola —dijo una voz baja y tímida desde detrás que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Él se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, y vio la pequeña silueta de ella que se aproximaba a través del alcázar.

—Bueno, ahí viene mi gatita —dijo en voz alta mientras le dirigía una sonrisa soñolienta—. Te levantaste temprano.

—Te traigo café. —Se acercó a él con cuidado a causa del vaivén del barco—. Hay unas galletas por si tienes hambre. Es mejor que las comas —dijo con urgencia y con un gemido de dolor al verterse un poco de café caliente encima de la mano—. No pude encontrar el _azúcar,_ sólo la leche.

Él le robó un beso al mismo tiempo que le cogía la taza.

—Este azúcar me basta.

—Eres un seductor —tartamudeó ella.

Él sonrió y la vio ruborizarse a pesar de la luz gris de la mañana. Decidió tentar su suerte.

—¿Galletas? —preguntó.

Miró hacia su mano derecha sobre el timón y hacia su mano izquierda, ocupada con la taza. Luego la miró con la mejor de las sonrisas.

—¿Te importaría, nena _?_

—Oh —exclamó ella, pero tomó la galleta de almendras y, con cuidado, la mojó en el café. Luego, despacio, se la ofreció para que la mordiera.

Él sintió unas enormes ganas de reír ante su dubitativa seriedad.

Hinata levantó la vista hacia las velas y buscó un tema de conversación.

—Vaya. Fue una excelente cena la de anoche. Emilio es un excelente cocinero.

—Me alegro de que te gustara —dijo él cuando hubo terminado de masticar—. Asistió a la escuela de los Medici, en Toscana. Soy un gran aficionado a la cocina italiana. —Deseó haber tenido una mano libre para poder pellizcarla con picardía en el trasero.

—Confieso que estoy sorprendida ante tus gustos de sibarita —dijo Hinata.

—Los hedonistas nos tomamos nuestros placeres muy en serio. ¿Un mordisco?

Ella repitió el proceso, mojando la galleta en el café. Esta vez, sus dedos quedaron peligrosamente cerca de su boca. Se hizo un silencio tranquilo entre ellos durante unos momentos mientras él tomaba un sorbo de café. Luego, ella levantó la vista hacia la ondulación de las velas bajo la límpida brisa.

—Tu barco es hermoso —murmuró.

Él no dijo nada, pero la miró. Ella le devolvió una mirada brillante.

—Ven —dijo él de repente—. Vas a conducirlo.

—¿Yo?

—Tú, señorita Hyuuga.

—Pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Te enseñaré.

Ella le ofreció el último trozo de galleta y él le mordisqueó juguetón, los dedos. Luego tomó el café con la mano izquierda mientras sujetaba el timón con la muñeca. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, condujo a Hinata hasta el timón, justo delante de él.

—Es sencillo —le dijo—. Simplemente, sujétalo.

Le colocó las manos a ambos lados del timón. Eso le dejaba la mano izquierda libre para acariciarla, pero se detuvo en el último minuto y se apartó de ella. Resultaría muy poco inteligente hacerle eso ahora que finalmente ella empezaba a confiar en él. Se apoyó contra la escotilla y la observó mientras acababa de tomar el café.

—¿Lo hago bien? —preguntó ella, maravillada—. ¿Va bien así?

Él se rió.

—Eres una experta marinera.

Ella se puso de puntillas para mirar hacia el mar abierto con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa.

—Luego puedes darle brea a la cubierta —sugirió él.

—¡Naruto! —se mofó ella y, rápidamente, se corrigió—: Quiero decir, capitán.

El sonrió. «Mira, mira.»

Ella apartó la vista con un leve resoplido.

Sí, pensó él. Estaba llegando hasta ella.

Aunque solamente estuvo al timón durante un cuarto de hora, hasta que el timonel acudió a reemplazar el turno a Naruto, conducir el enorme barco le había producido una emoción que sabía que nunca iba a olvidar. La maravilló que Naruto confiara en ella y que no arruinara ese momento. Se sentía tan complacida que le permitió quedarse a contemplar la salida del sol con ella. Ésa era la razón de que se hubiera levantado tan temprano.

El capitán insistió en que la mejor vista era la que se obtenía desde la cofa de vigía, esa inestable plataforma que se balanceaba en lo alto del palo mayor. Debía de encontrarse a trescientos metros por encima de ellos.

—No vas a conseguir que me suba ahí arriba —declaró ella.

Pero la sonrisa de él acababa con todos sus miedos igual que la sal erosionaba la rugosidad de la concha. A pesar de eso, estaba decidida a rechazar esa posibilidad por el miedo que le provocaban las alturas. Pero él la retó.

—Los retos son para los niños —replicó ella, rápida.

—Eres un culo temblón —le dijo él.

Ella achicó los ojos.

—¡Ya veremos quién es un cobarde!

Al cabo de un instante se encontraba trepando por la escalera de cuerda. Él iba detrás de ella y juraba por su honor que no estaba mirando por debajo del vestido.

Le había hecho quitar los zapatos, porque el satén resbalaba sobre las cuerdas. Con los pies sobre el cáñamo de las cuerdas, Hinata se encontraba rodeada por el enorme y blanco velamen, que se mecía con suavidad y ritmo como si fuera el aleteo de las alas de un ángel.

La excitación y el sentimiento de maravilla le hicieron olvidar el miedo. Nunca antes había presenciado la salida del sol en el mar. Tampoco había compartido su ritual más sagrado con nadie.

Subir allí no era fácil, pero se dio cuenta de que el truco consistía en mantener la vista hacia arriba. Una vez había sobrepasado la mitad del mástil, mirar hacia abajo la ponía nerviosa, a pesar de que Naruto la ayudaba a sentirse más segura.

Se dio prisa para no perderse ni un momento de esa maravilla que estallaba en el cielo.

Pero el terror la invadió al llegar a la cofa de vigía: era una plataforma redonda que no tenía nada excepto un raíl bajo para agarrarse. De nuevo, Naruto la ayudó hasta que ella se agarró al enorme mástil. No había imaginado que se sentiría como agarrada al péndulo de un reloj gigante vuelto del revés. Hinata se aferró a uno de los anaqueles de madera que estaban clavados al mástil. Naruto le explicó que eran para los rifles, ya que durante las batallas los tiradores se

apostaban allí. Ella casi no pudo escucharle.

—No creo que sea capaz de bajar —susurró ella con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

Él le dijo que no debía preocuparse y subió tras ella, tan caballeroso como siempre. Cuando fue a sujetarla, ella le clavó los ojos, paralizada.

—No me toques. ¡Voy a caerme!

Él levantó las manos.

—Como quieras.

Miraron hacia el este. Al sentir la agradable brisa que soplaba entre las velas Hinata se dio cuenta de que quizá su vida no se encontraba en un peligro tan inmediato, así que se apoyó contra el mástil y se obligó a relajarse un poco.

Naruto la miró y le acarició la rodilla.

—¿Estái bien ahora _?_

Ella asintió.

—Lo siento. Supongo que soy un culo temblón, después de todo.

—Eso no es posible. Fuisteis capaz de llamar ladrón al Kyuubi. La mayoría de los hombres no se atreverían a hacerlo.

Ella le miró con una expresión que era una mezcla de agradecimiento por intentar animarla y de malhumor al recordar esos terribles momentos en la muralla.

Él le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos. Luego se inclinó un poco hacia ella y la besó pudorosamente en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, Hinata.

Ella bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó violentamente.

—Buenos días, capitán.

Pareció que él reprimía una sonrisa y que se forzaba a adoptar una expresión seria.

—Sigamos con nuestro ritual. Dime por qué es tan importante una salida del sol. —Con las piernas colgando, apoyo ambas manos sobre el raíl y descansó la cabeza sobre ellas.

—Cuando era niña, una mañana mi madre me despertó muy temprano, me vistió y me llevó a la cima de una colina cercana a la casa. Allí contemplamos la salida del sol y recuerdo que ella lloró.

Él la miraba en silencio. La luz anaranjada parecía esculpir la firmeza de los rasgos de su rostro.

—En ese momento no comprendí nada, pero con los años lo he entendido —continuó explicando ella—. Yo tenía cinco años cuando los Uzumaki fueron asesinados y creo que mi madre se había encontrado sumida en la pena desde entonces. ¿Quizá no debería hablarte de mi familia? —le preguntó de repente.

—Tu padre pagó su precio —respondió él—. Continua. Me gusta escucharte hablar de tu vida.

—Mi padre intentó reconfortar a mi madre, pero —hizo una pausa— nuncaestuvieron cerca. Estoy segura de que él no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar su pena. Nofueron solamente sus amigos sino toda su vida la que había sido destruida. Durante años pareció una mujer en trance. Tenía mala salud. Nunca salía. Lloraba muy a menudo y no me hacía mucho caso.

Él le tocó la rodilla otra vez con una expresión cálida y preocupada en los ojos.

—Bueno, no lo digo como queja. Tuve una niñera excelente— dijo ella precipitadamente con una sonrisa, a pesar de la punzada de dolor que sintió.

Él inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de observarla.

—Creo que ese día que contemplamos la salida del sol, mi madre finalmente superó esa pérdida. Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía algo que se parecía a la vida, todavía tenía una hija que la necesitaba. Después de ese día se puso en marcha y, poco a poco, recuperó la salud de nuevo. A partir de que tomó la determinación de volver a la vida, por lo menos hasta el siguiente acceso de melancolía, mi madre poseyó un aura de fuerza. Una actitud de calma y estabilidad.

—Igual que tú.

Hinata se sintió desconcertada. Él sonrió.

—Seguramente fue una mujer admirable —le dijo.

—Sí, cuando estaba bien —asintió Hinata con la voz ahogada de repente. Le pareció que si seguía hablando no podría evitar gritarle: «¿Por qué me abandonó? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?».

—Asumo que ahora nos encontramos contemplando esta salida del sol porque toda tu anterior vida ha sido destruida. Yo la he destruido —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos—, y ahora debes crear un nuevo comienzo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Ella asintió despacio, mirándole a los ojos.

Al cabo de un momento, él desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte.

—Me alegro de que hayas decidido que hay esperanza.

—Siempre hay esperanza —respondió ella automáticamente mientras se enjugaba una lágrima. Luego, con amargura, añadió—: a no ser que uno se quite la vida. Tanto mi madre como mi padre la abandonaron, capitán, y es por eso que nunca les podré perdonar.

Él se quedó en silencio un buen rato.

—Querida, ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si la muerte de tu madre no fue un suicidio? Después de todo, tu padre tenía muchos enemigos.

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Que fue... asesinada?

Él se limitó a dirigirle una mirada interrogante.

—Naruto, si sabes algo que yo no sé, debes decírmelo.

Él negó con la cabeza y le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo único que sé es que el mundo es un lugar más oscuro de lo que imaginas, pequeña. No creo que tu madre deseara dejarte sola en el mundo, por infeliz que pudiera sentirse por la muerte del rey Minato.

Ella apartó la mirada.

—No quiero hablar más de esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ella me abandonó por su propia voluntad, capitán. Me abandonó para reunirse con sus amigos en la tumba. No me quería, y mi padre tampoco me quería. Por eso me mandaron con Kurenai y, por la gracia de Dios, fui querida. Pero eso no significa que yo tuviera un sentimiento de pertenencia. Y ahora, si no te importa, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? —zanjó con rigidez—. Podemos hablar de tu familia, por ejemplo. —Decidió averiguar si lo que Iruka le había contado

acerca de su _vendetta_ coincidía con la historia de Naruto—. ¿Cómo perdiste a tu familia?

Naruto no dijo nada durante unos momentos.

—Fueron asesinados.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Hace mucho. O fue ayer. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Yo era un niño. Conoces la historia, Hinata —le dijo con cierto tono de ironía—. El paso DʹOrofio, la noche de la gran tormenta. A las diez y diez en punto. El doce de junio, mil setecientos setenta.

Ella le observaba.

—No lo entiendo. Ayer me dijiste que eras un pirata.

Él no le devolvió la mirada sino que la mantuvo fija delante de él. La brisa hacia ondear la camisa sobre su cuerpo.

—Juzga tu misma, Hinata. ¿Qué es lo que ves cuando me miras?

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Me estáis diciendo en serio que eres el hijo del rey Minato?

Se hizo un silencio que duró unos minutos mientras él se contenía con la vista clavada en el horizonte. Hinata esperó su respuesta mientras intentaba leer la verdad en su rostro.

—No importa quién sea yo —dijo él por fin—. Soy simplemente un hombre, y tú eres una mujer. Eso es lo único que importa entre nosotros.

—Si Dios te trajo a este mundo para dirigir y proteger Konoha, importa mucho. —Le miró—. Si eres él, no puedes renegar de tu destino y abandonar a tu gente al sufrimiento. No puedes desafiar la voluntad de Dios.

—No hay ningún Dios, Hinata.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia la neblina del cielo y emitió un largo suspiro, reprimiendo su exasperación.

—Si eres él, ¿por qué nos has hecho abandonar Konoha?

Naruto no se movió, inescrutable, con una expresión remota.

Ella intentó otra estrategia:

—¿Cómo te escapaste de los asaltantes?

—No eran asaltantes. Eran asesinos entrenados, contratados por tu padre. Y fue sólo una cuestión de suerte. —Naruto miró tanto rato en dirección al sol que Hinata creyó que se quedaría ciego—. No —continuó por fin—, no, no fue suerte. Mi padre dio su vida para que yo pudiera escapar. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho —añadió en voz baja.

—Oh, vamos, no digas eso —murmuró ella en voz baja. Alargó una mano para tocarle, pero él se apartó sin mirarla.

Hinata meneó la cabeza, inquieta, sin saber qué creer. —Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti.

—Acuéstate conmigo —respondió él, aunque continuó sin mirarla.

—Ésa no es la respuesta.

—Lo es para mí.

—Muy bien. ¡Mirate! —estalló ella—. Seas quien seas, eres un alma perdida. ¿Por qué no buscas una respuesta a lo que te aflige? Fíjate en tu vida. Eres un hombre fuerte, listo y valiente. ¿Por qué te conformas con tan poco? Podrías tener tanto...

Naruto cortó sus palabras con una risa fría.

—La inteligente y de nobles pensamientos señorita Hyuuga. ¡He aquí de nuevo sus burlas! Ya empiezo a reconocerlas.

—¿Burlas? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De tu forma de mofarte de mí, mi arrogante y pequeña cautiva. De tu desprecio. Por eso no quieres hacer el amor conmigo.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Eres un hombre imposible! ¿Ésa es tu conclusión? ¿Qué puedo decirte? ¡No es desprecio lo que siento hacia ti, sino terror!

Él finalmente la miró.

—¿Terror? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. No.

—¡Sí! ¡Me aterrorizas! Discúlpame si no soy capaz de ofrecerme a un hombre cuyas intenciones hacia mí van desde el deseo de matarme a seducirme, quizá de hacerme un hijo y luego de abandonarme en cualquier lugar desconocido sin nadie en quien apoyarme. Estoy segura de que al principio sería muy agradable, pero alguien debe mostrarse sensato aquí. Me aterrorizas —continuó Hinata— porque eres tan egoísta y salvaje y tan difícil de resistir. ¡No soy un juguete para que te diviertas! ¡Mi vida no es un juego! ¡Tengo sentimientos, tengo derechos y tengo un corazón!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hiciste un juramento.

—Sí, pero ¿qué otra opción me diste? ¿Qué hubiera hecho cualquiera en mi lugar? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué habrías hecho tu?

—Bueno, yo hubiera salido corriendo, _nena._ —respondió él con una nota terrible y oscura en la voz—. Hubiera dejado que murieran y hubiera salvado mi piel.

—No, no lo hubieras hecho.

Él se volvió hacia ella.

—Ah. Pero eso es lo que hice. Eso es exactamente lo que hice y ese es tu príncipe.

Ella abrió los ojos con expresión de incredulidad.

Él volvió la mirada hacia el mar.

—No tienes miedo de mí. Tienes miedo de preocuparte por mí y no puedo decir que te culpe por ello. Normalmente, la gente que me quiere acaba muerta. Pero ya lo ves, no voy a dejarte ninguna opción. Me perteneces ahora te guste o no.

—¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta en absoluto!

—Intenta escapar —sugirió él con frialdad—. Adelante. Ve qué sucede. Dame una excusa para que tome de ti lo que quiero, aunque sea contra tu voluntad. Tanto te deseo. Maldita sea, tanto.

Sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta y la besó, empujándola contra el mástil.

Al instante, Hinata se sintió petrificada. Sabía que iba a caer y se iba a matar, que se rompería la cabeza contra la cubierta a cientos de metros debajo de ellos, todo por ese beso que le hacía perder el equilibrio. A Naruto no le importaba, era obvio. Sus labios la consumían con una pasión fiera e implacable.

—¿Estás aterrorizada ahora, señorita Hyuuga? —le preguntó con brusquedad, pero no la dejó responder. Con sus besos duros y enojados la empujaba cada vez más hacia ese vértice interior. Su necesidad la invadía cada vez más profundamente.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a caer. Se agarró en el raíl mientras sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía el peso del deseo en el estómago, el deseo le hormigueaba en la punta de los dedos en un ansia por tocarle, pero se negó a hacerlo.

«¡Qué contradicción!», pensó enloquecida. El perfecto caballero de sus fantasías se había transformado en un demoníaco amante de quien no podía escapar.

«Un hombre extremo, intenso, peligroso.» Resultaba peligroso en más aspectos de los que podía imaginar. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba de deseo hacia él, deseo de sus manos, de sus besos, incluso de su violencia.

Naruto se apartó, jadeante.

—Ahora dime que ésa no es la respuesta.

Ella fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Tenía la mente en blanco. Él la ayudó a apoyarse contra el mástil al dejarla. Ella apoyó la cabeza en él durante un momento y cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por recuperarse.

Él la miró y emitió una risa amarga.

—¿No te alegras de que te haya perdonado la vida?

Ella le miró, temblando. Luego dirigió la vista hacia el sur y emitió un suspiro largo y furioso.

Se quedaron sentados mientras el sol se levantaba en el cielo, sin tocarse.

* * *

 _¡Y hasta aquí!_

 _Bueno, como siempre agradecer a las personitas que me dejan su amorsh en face y en los reviews, son las mejores, sin ustedes no tendría los ánimos para seguir esta historia._

 _Respecto al fic, creo que Hinata ya me está desesperando con tanta duda acerca de Naruto xD haré que se crea luego de que Naruto es el heredero al trono. Y con Naruto me pasa igual, tal vez para el próximo capi adelante los hechos e-e_

 _En fin, gracias por leer! recuerden seguir dandole amor esta historia que solo esta dedicada a ustedes, mis queridas lectoras!_

 _Adiosin!_

 _Mika.-_


	13. Capítulo 12- Recuerdos

**ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO: INSINUACIÓN DE LEMON LEVE.**

 **Capítulo doce**

Vaya desastre.

Deseaba no haber puesto nunca los ojos en ella. Suponía que se lo habría visto venir si hubiera usado la cabeza en lugar de otras partes de su anatomía en referencia a Hinata Hyuuga. Ahora su vínculo con ella se encontraba enredado entre su pelvis y su plexo solar y ya no sabía qué pensar.

Detestaba cuestionarse. Era mucho mejor no preocuparse, estar muerto por dentro. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a señalarle cuál era su deber? Había llegado la tarde. No había sucedido nada glorioso después de la salida del sol. No hubo ningún nuevo comienzo, tampoco quería ninguno. Por Dios que hubiera debido forzarla el primer día y acabar con esa fulana, pensaba con disgusto.

Naruto paseó hasta el baúl y rebuscó dentro, entre un montón de ropa desordenada, hasta que encontró una camisa. Luego buscó alivio en una botella de excelente jerez francés, de la cual se sirvió un generoso vaso. Se dirigió hasta el balcón y se quedó a la sombra del saliente de la popa, observando la «V» espumosa de la estela del barco.

Era cruel por su parte atormentarle de esa forma, pensaba con mal humor. Ella ponía el dedo en viejas heridas para que volvieran a sangrar. Hinata había despertado una guerra en su interior y hoy había habido los primeros disparos en el momento en que ella le obligó a admitir en voz alta, por primera vez en su vida, que su padre se había enfrentado a los asesinos para darle tiempo a escapar —se había sacrificado a sí mismo— con la intención de que Naruto, su heredero, sobreviviera y mantuviera el linaje.

No de que sobreviviría y... ¿qué había dicho ella?... navegar por el mundo en un barco pirata para aterrorizar a la gente.

«No puedes renegar tu destino», le había dicho «Mírate», pensó, y tomó un sorbo.

Esa mañana, allí arriba en la cofa de vigía, ella le había hecho admitir ante sí mismo, si no ante ella, que él renegaba del último deseo de su padre. Del destino para el cual había nacido, de los deberes y las responsabilidades para los que había sido educado hasta los trece años, cuando el mundo terminó.

Él era exactamente quien ella decía que era.

Era un cobarde. Era un desesperado egoísta que llevaba una vida que resultaba inútil para todo el mundo. La odiaba por haber visto la verdad y no comprendía cómo lo había hecho. Ella era sólo una niña, después de todo.

Formidable gatita. Ángel de ojos claros. Estaba resentido con ella por perturbar la paz en su miseria. No tenía ningún derecho a ello. Ella era una Hyuuga, por Dios. Le sacaba de quicio y la deseaba tanto que le cegaba. Tenía que poseerla. Pronto.

Dios, los médicos decían que no era saludable vivir con esa punzada interna de lujuria enroscada en el vientre como una serpiente en llamas. Diablos, necesitaba sexo. No. La necesitaba a ella, pero después de esa pelea por la mañana, la satisfacción parecía encontrarse más lejos. Si la señorita Hyuuga le despreciaba por ser un pirata, nunca le perdonaría por lo que de verdad era, un príncipe que había dado la espalda a su gente. Nunca le podría explicar por qué no había regresado a Konoha. Era un secreto que tenía intención de llevarse a la tumba. No tenía sentido ni siquiera pensarlo.

Nada de eso tenía ningún sentido y le dolía demasiado.

Naruto miró el sol brillante con un odio mudo. Casi había terminado la botella de jerez y el alcohol había hundido su dolor en el pozo de insensibilidad e indiferencia donde debía estar. Al cabo de media hora estaba borracho y contento de estarlo.

«Una bebida excelente», pensó mientras volvía a entrar en el camarote y se sentaba en el sillón, exhausto. Era mucho más inteligente no tomarse nada en serio.

Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, su mente ocupada por un punto geográfico equivocado. Cada vez que pensaba en Al Khuum, su mente parecía inundarse de nubes y de extrañeza **.**

Cada recuerdo que le llegaba de ese lugar lo hacía envuelto en un halo de opio, porque Orochimaru había encontrado la forma perfecta de que su esclavo más problemático se estuviera quieto.

Hacer que el chico se volviera adicto al opio. Brillante.

Aunque fuera extraño, a veces todavía lo deseaba. Se mordió el labio, disgustado y con un sentimiento de amargura. Se acabó el último trago de la botella y apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

Observó que las sombras de la tarde se llenaban de unos curiosos colores, marrones y verdes oliva, púrpuras profundos y ocres de tierra. El sucio gato del barco había subido a la mesa y le observaba con curiosidad con esos ojos verdes fosforescentes.

—¿Qué demonios quieres tú? —le preguntó.

El gato salió corriendo al notar su mal humor.

Él cerró los ojos con la mente ocupada en Al Khuum. Longitud cero, esperanza cero.

Y qué hermosa era, con altos arcos blancos, azulejos de brillantes colores, un infierno adorable, el murmullo de la fuente de alabastro: un alivio en las interminables tardes del desierto. La extraña y misteriosa llamada del muacín a los fieles para la oración, y la música sedosa que planeaba desde el laúd en el corazón de la fría noche. La pistola de Orochimaru en la sien obligándole a arrodillarse.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para combatir ese recuerdo. Qué diría Hinata si supiera en qué se había convertido de verdad su amado joven príncipe, pensaba mientras sonreía con una expresión de loco. Hubiera deseado tener todavía su sello real para hacérselo tragar.

Antes él tenía una prueba de su alta cuna. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Su sello era el anillo con un zorro rampante, uno de cuyos ojos era un rubí extraído de la empuñadura de _Excelsior._ Una antigua tradición de los Uzumaki. Su lugar se había dejado vacío para que, cuando le llegara el momento de subir al trono, lo volviera a colocar en su sitio. Al cabo de los años, él hubiera vuelto a sacar la joya de la empuñadura para colocarla de nuevo en el anillo destinado a su heredero.

Pero el círculo se había roto.

Su anillo, el último vestigio de su realeza, le había sido robado al igual que su fe, su orgullo y su respeto por sí mismo. Orochimaru, a quien llamaban El científico loco _,_ lo poseía ahora. El tesoro del niño príncipe que los corsarios pescaron en el mar, medio muerto, para llevarlo a Al Khuum.

No importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar: nunca volvería allí.

* * *

Hinata emitió un suspiro y, cansada, se frotó la nuca viendo cómo la lámpara se iba apagando. Decidida a saber la verdad, había pasado el día en el desordenado y mal iluminado almacén, tal como Naruto le había sugerido, rebuscando entre cajas de documentos cubiertos de polvo procedentes de las oficinas de su padre. Durante las últimas horas había aprendido muchas cosas del desconocido que había sido su padre, más de las que hubiera aprendido si hubiera vivido con él durante el resto de su vida en Konoha y le hubiera visto a diario.

No le gustó mucho lo que averiguó. La herida todavía estaba demasiado abierta. Era demasiado pronto para saber que su padre había aceptado sobornos, había desviado fondos y había mandado a decenas de jóvenes rebeldes a la prisión o a la horca con pruebas demasiado débiles.

Estos descubrimientos reforzaban la afirmación de Naruto de que su padre había traicionado al rey Minato para adquirir riquezas y una posición, de que había pagado a unos asesinos para que llevaran a cabo la sangrienta tarea, a unos hombres a quienes había ahorcado por el mismo crimen por el que les había pagado. Desde este punto de vista, el suicidio de su padre era prácticamente una admisión de la culpa.

Pero ¿cómo podría ella aceptar todo esto? ¿Y cómo podría aceptar que su fiero pirata raptor no era otro que el verdadero príncipe de los gran Uzumaki?

Echado a perder, por supuesto. Hinata depositó el pesado cajón de madera en el estante más bajo y estiró los brazos y el cuello para desperezarse. Luego salió para tomar un poco el aire.

Era una tarde fresca. La luz del sol poniente teñía de un tono rosa las velas de color marfil. Miró hacia el alcázar y hacia el timón, pero el capitán no se veía por ninguna parte. No le había visto desde la pelea de esa mañana. Suponía que se encontraba en algún lugar dentro del barco, preparándose para su turno de noche.

Iruka estaba leyendo la Biblia para media docena de hombres bajo la sombra de las velas. Con una sonrisa tímida, Hinata se unió a ellos y escuchó. Ellos le hicieron sitio, amontonándose los unos sobre los otros, educados.

Mientras Iruka les leía un párrafo sobre el amor extraído del Evangelio según san Juan, Hinata dejó vagar su mente. Tenía una ligera idea de por qué el capitán ya no pasaba las noches con ella. Aunque apreciaba esta caballerosidad, sentía que la enormidad del mar le pesaba demasiado cuando él la dejaba sola. Por extraño que fuera, echaba de menos el anclaje de su cálido cuerpo sobre el colchón, el efecto reconfortante que le producía su profunda y regular respiración. Por la noche, la soledad del mar era enorme y los crujidos del barco sonaban como aullidos de fantasmas atrapados.

Al cabo de un rato, dio las buenas noches a Iruka y a los hombres y se dirigió hacia abajo, todavía preocupada y sumida en sus pensamientos. Tenía hambre, así que se detuvo en la cocina. Emilio no había cocinado esa noche, así que dio unas vueltas buscando algo ligero para comer. Se preparó un tazón con fruta.

Todavía no había visto a Naruto y echó un vistazo a la galería para ver si se encontraba ahí repasando los cañones, pero no estaba. El señor Hartcour le había dicho que era posible que se cruzaran con algún enemigo esa noche, al pasar por el estrecho de Gibraltar.

Hinata entró en el comedor mientras comía un jugoso melocotón. Llamó a la puerta del camarote pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Entró y vio al capitán profundamente dormido, acurrucado en un extremo de la cama.

A pesar de sí misma, sonrió. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y vio la botella vacía. Con el ceño fruncido, depositó el melocotón y el tazón con la fruta encima de la mesa y cruzó la habitación para abrir la puerta del balcón. También abrió la ventana esperando que la brisa le reanimaría. Le miró al pasar ante esa litera donde, el día anterior, él la había conducido hasta lo que la madre Beatrice hubiera llamado la tentación de la carne.

Naruto pasó su enorme brazo alrededor de un cojín, abrazándose a él. Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia ella, los ojos cerrados, y dormía tranquilamente.

Verle ahí la tranquilizó y, al mismo tiempo, le despertó los sentidos. Pura belleza masculina. Cansancio y dolor. Tenía un aspecto inocente. Parecía que ese hombre no podía hacer daño a nadie de forma intencionada. Era un hombre bueno, aunque duro, y si se encontraba en lucha contra el mundo era porque sentía un gran dolor.

«Querido Jonás —pensó con una sonrisa triste y afectuosa—, despertad. Vuestro destino os espera en algún lugar.»

Él continuaba durmiendo.

Hinata volvió a buscar el tazón de fruta y se dirigió a la entrada del balcón. Tiró la semilla del melocotón al mar y empezó a mordisquear las cerezas maduras. Se encontraba observando la estela plateada de un pez volador sobre el agua cuando, de repente, oyó que Naruto emitía un extraño sonido. Con curiosidad, Hinata se dio la vuelta y le miró.

Él todavía dormía, pero su rostro mostraba una expresión de odio o de dolor procedente de las profundidades del sueño. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una protesta silenciosa en los labios. Ella le miró, fascinada, un momento, dudando si debía despertarle.

Él murmuró:

—No, no.

Automáticamente se quedó en silencio de nuevo, totalmente dormido.

Mientras seguía masticando, Hinata continuó observándole durante un cuarto de hora.

Si ella fuera otra mujer, pensaba, hubiera desechado todo sentimiento pudoroso y se hubiera metido en la cama con él. Le hubiera acariciado. Le hubiera despertado. Se hubiera acostado con él, y no sólo para acabar de una vez con todo eso.

«Amame.»

Hinata no estaba tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de que lo que más le había gustado a él fue que ella hubiera iniciado el contacto físico entre ellos. Era como si él hubiera estado hambriento de contacto físico, pero ella sabía que no era así. Pero lo que sí era cierto era que a él le gustaba ser acariciado, abrazado, amado, como si eso le diera seguridad. Y ella sentía que una parte suya nacía en su interior con una dolorosa necesidad de ofrecerle a ese hombre todo lo que él le pidiera.

Quizá él tenía razón, pensaba mientras se chupaba los dedos húmedos por el jugo de las cerezas. Quizá, la confianza que daba el contacto físico sí era la respuesta a lo que les afligía a ambos, dado que las palabras causaban tantos problemas como problemas resolvían.

«Ve a por él.»

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad, dejó el tazón a un lado y se dijo a sí misma que él necesitaba descansar hasta que llegara su turno nocturno.

Pensó que observarle de esa forma implicaba cierta violación de la intimidad, así que paseó la mirada por la habitación buscando el libro de Thomas Pine, _Sentido común,_ que Iruka le había prestado. Decidió que lo leería por encima bajo la tenue luz del atardecer hasta que el capitán estuviera listo y abandonara el camarote.

Estaba todavía buscando el libro en el montón de cosas de encima de la mesa cuando oyó que Naruto se movía en la cama y gritaba.

El grito casi le despertó y Naruto se calló de repente con los ojos llenos de pánico.

Hinata le miró sorprendida. Él le devolvió una mirada aterrorizada que le confería un aspecto repentinamente infantil y abandonado, como si no supiera dónde estaba.

Un hombre llamó fuertemente a la puerta, seguramente creyendo que ella le había matado, y él se incorporó, asustado.

—¿Todo bien ahí dentro, capitán?

Naruto, encogido todavía, miró hacia la puerta.

—Sí... sí... —gritó, casi sin respiración, con el pecho agitado.

Con el corazón acelerado, Hinata rodeó la mesa y le preguntó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Oh. Oh, Dios —gruñó él.

Volvió a tumbarse y se pasó un brazo por encima de los ojos. Ella pensó que debía sentirse un tanto avergonzado.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntarle.

El no respondió.

Hinata se sintió sorprendida al percibir el miedo en los ojos de su protector, de ese hombre que, hasta ese momento, le había parecido un guerrero invulnerable. Con manos temblorosas, llenó un vaso con agua de una jarra que estaba en el suelo, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella.

Él no se movió, no contestó y no apartó el brazo de encima de los ojos. La tensión era evidente en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Naruto intentaba controlar la desesperación.

Ella le ofreció el vaso.

—No me toques.

—Le traigo agua, capitán.

Él le respondió con una voz ronca y cargada de un odio antiguo:

—Me llamo Naruto.

Ella emitió un suspiro de paciencia y observó el mamparo.

—¿Se dignará su Real Majestad a beber un poco de agua?

—Vete al infierno.

Ella sonrió aliviada al ver que volvía a pelearse.

—Bueno —dijo ella con lentitud al cabo de un momento—, ahora ya sé qué te asusta. Toneri no lo consiguió. Mi padre no lo consiguió. Los soldados de mi padre no lo consiguieron. Goliath no lo consiguió. Y, por supuesto, yo no lo he conseguido. La flota de Konoha no lo consiguió. —Mientras hablaba, los enumeraba con los dedos. Le miró—. Creo que tu mismo eres el único que te da miedo.

—No el único.

—Bueno, bueno, querido, todos tenemos pesadillas. Beber no ayuda — añadió ella mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo para molestarle un poco y apartar su atención de la pesadilla.

—Si me das lecciones, te amordazaré.

—Oh, vaya, ¿qué sucede? —se burló ella mientras le acariciaba el plano vientre por encima de la suave camisa—. ¿Te sientes avergonzado, querido? —le preguntó, imitando el blando tono de realeza que él utilizaba cuando se mostraba condescendiente.

—Fulana.

—¿Perdón?

—Fulana. Descarada fulana calienta pollas.

Ella levantó el vaso y le echó el agua por encima de la cabeza.

Él se incorporó, escupiendo el agua, con el rostro y el pecho empapados. La miró, incrédulo.

Ella sonrió, inocente.

—Te gusta el peligro, ¿no es verdad, señorita Hyuuga? —le preguntó, lamiéndose el agua de los labios.

Ella deseó lamérselos, también.

Con un repentino brillo en los ojos, Naruto le agarró una mano y la arrastró sobre la cama. Se tumbó encima de ella y le hizo cosquillas hasta que ella gritó pidiendo perdón. Le mordió un hombro y le frotó la nariz contra el cuello. Ella le empujaba sin mucho ánimo, contenta de haber conseguido distraerle.

—Hueles a jerez —protestó.

—Tengo su sabor, también —respondió él, besándola—. Tú sabes a cerezas. Me gustan las cerezas —murmuró.

Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le besó con intensidad.

Al cabo de un momento, él se echó a reír interrumpiendo el beso.

—La habitación da vueltas. Todavía estoy cargado.

Se dejó caer encima de ella con todo su peso.

—¿No es fantástico? —exclamó ella, apartándole para poder respirar—. Tienes el turno dentro de cinco minutos. Quizá hundirás el barco.

—¿A quién le importa? A mí no me importa en absoluto. Yo solamente te deseo a ti —respondió él en un tono bajo y cálido y con una seductora sonrisa mientras se hacía sitio entre sus muslos y levantaba una rodilla de ella contra su cadera.

—Creía que estabas irritado conmigo —le dijo ella en tono malhumorado mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pelo suave—. Has huido todo el día.

—Tonterías. Yo no soy rencoroso.

—¿No? —Ella empujó la cabeza contra el cojín para mirarle mientras reprimía la risa—. ¿No eres tu el hombre que tenía esa terrible _vendetta_? ¿El mismo que arrasó la ciudad a fuego?

El entrecerró los ojos y la miró.

—Ya tendremos tiempo más tarde de complacer tu afición a discutir. Ahora, para cambiar un poco, haremos lo que a mí me gusta. —Bajó la cabeza— Rodeame con las piernas —susurró.

Al instante, ella se ruborizó.

—No.

—Sshh, vamos. Sólo un momento. Te gustará. Desde el momento en que te vi, he estado soñando en sentir tus largas e impresionantes piernas rodeándome.

—Bromeas.

—Oh, no. No bromeo. _¿_ Recuerdas cuándo te arrastré dentro de la charca de agua en la cascada? Lo vi todo.

—No —exclamó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—La empapada seda blanca —susurró él—. Fue una visión que nunca olvidaré.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él y observó el deseo acumulado en esos ojos de largas pestañas, en esos labios llenos y húmedos por el beso. Él le acariciaba el muslo y, suavemente, le condujo la rodilla hasta la altura de la cadera. Ella le abrazó y volvió a besarle. Hizo lo que le pedía, le rodeó las firmes caderas con los muslos.

—Mmm. Eres una excelente alumna, mi pequeña virgen —murmuró él, apretándose contra ella de tal forma que la hizo estremecer.

Ella se quedó quieta aunque sonrió débilmente, disfrutando sin ninguna vergüenza de la sensación de notarle entre las piernas. Le pareció natural y fácil empezar a retorcerse ligeramente bajo su cuerpo que tan bien encajaba con el de ella. Después de todo, Kurenai le había dicho que la timidez era propia de los provincianos. Finalmente, Hinata empezaba a comprender qué significaba eso.

—Yo era una persona decente antes de conocerte, ¿sabes? —le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja—. Tú puedes convertirme en una mujer lasciva.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Ella emitió un bufido de indignación y apartó los muslos de él.

—¡Ah! —exclamó él, mirándola.

Ella le devolvió una mirada interrogativa:

—Cuentame tu sueño.

La picara expresión de él se ensombreció y Hinata se dio cuenta de que esa sombra había estado allí todo el tiempo escondida bajo una malicia superficial. Se dio cuenta de que él todavía no estaba preparado para contárselo. Hinata le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Había un monstruo? —le preguntó con dulzura y con tono juguetón en un intento de que la pesadumbre no le volviera a apartar de ella.

Él asintió.

—¿Intentó devorarte?

Su expresión de seriedad dio paso a una media sonrisa de tristeza y ella pensó: «Podría enamorarme de ti con tanta facilidad...».

—Hablame —le pidió—. ¿Qué te aflige, Naruto? Deseo ayudarte. No voy a juzgarte.

—No puedo, Hinata—respondió él, mirándola con una expresión de silenciosa súplica en sus ojos azules. Esa mirada hubiera conquistado a un corazón de piedra.

Ella le acarició la mejilla lentamente, observándole.

—No puedo —repitió él.

—Está bien. Está bien, Naruto. —Hizo una pausa y le pasó una mano por el pelo— Mi Naruto.

Él cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo todavía el sonido de su nombre en los labios de ella.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le besó los labios con tranquilidad.

—Naruto. —susurraba entre cada beso—, Naruto, mi salvador. Mi salvaje, perdido príncipe pirata, Naruto.

Volvió a rodearle con sus muslos.

El la besó fieramente mientras entrelazaba los dedos de la mano con los de ella.

Bueno, deseaba que en verdad no fuera su príncipe. Pero él empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo besándole todo el cuerpo. Hinata pensó que a la princesa Shion no le hubiera gustado mucho lo que ella estaba haciendo con su prometido.

Naruto depositó un beso sobre su rodilla mientras clavaba los ojos en los de ella. Ella le observó mientras él le subía la falda lentamente. Se sentía un tanto nerviosa, pero no tan nerviosa como hubiera debido sentirse.

El continuó subiendo por el interior de sus muslos suaves y pálidos. Naruto hundió el rostro.

Ella emitió un gemido de sorpresa y cerró los ojos en éxtasis.

Oh, sabía que debía haberle detenido. Lo que le estaba haciendo era indecente. Pero era pecaminosamente placentero. Muy pronto se sintió demasiad debilitada por el deseo como para pensar. El bebía de ella, la lamía, hundido entre sus piernas como un león sediento en la orilla del lento curso de un río.

Transcurrieron unos instantes. Ella retuvo la respiración concentrada en el placer y la perversión de ese regalo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta para recordarle su turno, pero él no hizo caso. Con una mano encima de su vientre, la tenía inmovilizada. Ella le miró, fascinada. Él tenía una expresión de erótica devoción en el rostro que resultaba demasiado hermosa.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Con un dulce y profundo gemido se rindió a la voluntad de él, aceptó el alimento que el hambre de él le ofrecía, aceptó esa dolorosa necesidad que él había conseguido despertarle con paciencia y a pesar de todas sus negativas y rechazos: soledad y deseo de amor.

Dios, era un caballero, pensaba extrañada justo cuando la dulzura de esas sensaciones la superaron.

Hinata arqueaba la espalda en frenética búsqueda de esa lengua mientras le acariciaba el pelo y se agarraba a las sábanas. Se retorcía de éxtasis y sus gemidos cada vez se parecían más a los gritos que él le había pedido.

Oh, ella podía amarle. Era tan loca como para eso. «¿Y qué?», pensó, desafiante. Luego, todo se disolvió en su mente.

La creciente necesidad la hacía gritar con una nota de ansiedad. El día anterior él le había enseñado cómo buscar el clímax, cómo esperarlo, cómo estar al acecho de él y cómo cazarlo y _,_ cuando lo hizo, pronunció su nombre una y otra vez —si ése era su nombre— mientras le apretaba los hombros hasta que se le entumecieron los dedos.

Ahora fue ella quien se quedó tumbada con un brazo por encima de la frente. Él se incorporó encima de ella: una silueta negra a la tenue luz del camarote. Ella se sentía casi enfadada con él ahora que sabía con qué clase de peligro se enfrentaba.

—¿Por qué no permites que te odie? —le preguntó, agotada, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

—Porque eres mi amante.

—No, no lo soy. Soy tu prisionera.

—Me necesitas, Hinata. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Y es muy posible que yo te necesite también.

—Estas borracho todavía.

—No.

—Entonces, se trata de un plan nuevo, de algo que has tramado para vengarte...

—No. Acabé con eso.

Ella se agarró ambos brazos encima de la frente. Se sentía acorralada.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué no me violas, simplemente, y acabas con esto?

—Nunca haría eso —le dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y se secaba la cara con ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... —Hizo una pausa, dándole la espalda—. Porque sé qué se siente.

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí!_

 _Voy de pasada xD me tengo que ir corriendo a la U. Gracias por todos los cariños hermosos! Ah! Danielajelaus cual es tu face? para etiquetarte slkdfj_

 _ya, eso, saludos a todos! muchos cariños kawais!_


	14. Capítulo 13- Decepción

**Capítulo trece**

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Hinata, apoyada sobre los codos.

Transcurrieron unos minutos y la habitación permaneció en silencio.

Naruto prestaba atención al sonido del agua en la palangana mientras se lavaba la cara y las manos del elixir de ella. Escuchaba la nana del sonido del mar y el latido de su propio corazón.

—¿Naruto? —le preguntó ella en voz baja desde la cama mientras se incorporaba y se arreglaba la falda—. ¿Qué significa eso?

Él se puso una camisa limpia, caminó despacio hasta mesa y encendió la lámpara que se encontraba encima de ella. Mientras la llama crecía, Naruto la miró un momento y se pregunto con incredulidad cómo era posible que alguna vez no la hubiera visto como increíblemente hermosa. Tenía la belleza del agua pura, del aire limpio, del cálido sol, de las cosas esenciales y Naruto supo que la necesitaba tanto como a éstas.

También supo que se había decepcionado a sí mismo, Cuanto antes supiera la señorita Hyuuga que su acaramelado captor era un suicida en potencia, mejor.

Era mejor matar sus vanas esperanzas en ese mismo momento. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado. Ella le miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus iris tenían el color destellante de la luna.

Naruto pensó que era una mujer increíble. Tenía un aspecto tan dulce, con los labios hinchados por sus besos, su pelo de color azulado echado hacia delante por encima de un hombro. Deseó besar cada una de sus suaves pecas. Pero no lo hizo.

Bajo la cabeza, se subió las mangas de la camisa y, girando las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, le enseñó las muñecas. Y espero.

El largo pelo de ella cayó como una cortina de seda mientras ella se las observaba. Él la observó, quieto, esperando que ella le recriminara y le rechazara.

Después de todo, ella habría visto las cicatrices tarde o temprano. No tenía ninguna esperanza de que ella le aceptara a causa de esas cicatrices, después de que tanto su madre como su padre se hubieran quitado la vida. Era mas de lo que se le podía pedir a cualquiera.

Ella permaneció en silencio y él se preparó para recibir un aluvión de preguntas, Hinata atrajo su mano hasta su regazo y el no lo impidió. Acarició la vieja cicatriz blanca con la punta de los dedos, justo encima de la gruesa vena azul que un día él se cortó con un plato roto.

Transcurrieron unos instantes y él empezó a darse cuenta de que, quizá, ella no le gritaría.

Quieto, esperó. Ella le acarició lentamente, tiernamente, con la punta de los dedos, como si la cicatriz fuera simplemente tiza y se pudiera barrer en lugar de la rugosa marca del rayo marcado a fuego en su alma.

EI había sido joven e idealista una vez, también, hacía una eternidad, y hubiera querido decírselo. Pero esa misma tormenta que le salvó le había deformado, como un joven árbol tocado por un rayo que crece torcido.

Deseo que ella dijera algo.

EI estaba todavía con la cabeza gacha cuando notó la primera lágrima sobre la muñeca. Ambos la miraron y ella empezó a disolverla contra su piel, como si fuera un ungüento preciosos que pudiera lavar la vieja, vieja, herida. Luego, ella masajeo su muñeca izquierda de la misma forma y, después, lo tuvo entre los brazos sin pronunciar palabra.

Ella le abrazó con firmeza, con solidez y quietud, como si fuera una isla verde en medio de ese tempestuoso mar oscuro.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un largo rato. Él cerró los ojos, asombrado al notarse los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tragó saliva con fuerza y acaricio la curva de la espalda de ella.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío y notó que ella le abrazaba

con mayor fuerza. Ahora le susurraba al oído.

—¿Qué te han hecho?

El no pudo responder. Volvió a estremecerse y apretó el rostro contra su cuello. Olió su olor florar y le parado un bálsamo curativo de efectos muy distintos a los del opio que provocó esas cicatrices pero igual de poderoso. Ella le acaricio la nuca, los hombros, la espalda. Naruto se extrañó de no sentirse excitado ante esas caricias después de haberla deseado durante tanto tiempo, pero lo único en lo que se podía concentrar era en el torrente de dolor que le manaba del corazón. Ella era más fuerte que él.

Naruto estaba asombrado. Se abrazó a ella, a su cálida diosa de marfil, como si fuera el espíritu de Konoha encarnado en una mujer.

—¿Qué te empujó a herirte de esa manera?

—Debería estar muerto —murmuró con voz desgarrada—. Si tuviera el más mínimo valor, estaría muerto. Soy como animal, solamente instinto. Nada de orgullo. Los deje morir. Debería estar muerto también.

—No, Naruto, no.

Ella lloraba igual que lo había hecho esas primeras noches por su padre.

Ahora su dolor era por él y, de cierta forma, eso hacía que su dolor se redujera un poco.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Naruto y ella la tomo con los labios entreabiertos. Él sentía demasiado dolor como para sentirse avergonzado por esa demostración tan poco masculina. Ella le atrajo todavía más. Deseaba esconderlo dentro de si misma.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Hinata se separó un poco y apoyó su frente en la de él. Él continuaba con los ojos cerrados temiendo encontrarse con la mirada serena de ella. Ella le acaricio el pecho con una mano mientras todavía le abrazaba por el cuello con el otro brazo.

—Lo supe. Supe quién eras durante esos primeros instantes en los túneles, pero no me atreví a creerlo.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras, en realidad.

—Uzumaki Naruto, nunca más voy a negarte —juró con un fiero susurro.

Él exhaló un suspiro de intranquilidad y abrió los ojos. En los de ella, claro bajo las pestañas oscuras, vio una determinación pura. También vio lo que le pareció amor o, por lo menos, compasión. No quería su compasión. Apartó la mirada.

Ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le obligó a mirarla otra vez. Él esperó, mirándola con precaución. Ella parecía pensativa y le observaba. Hinata le acarició una ceja con un dedo, luego, los labios con el pulgar.

El permanecía sentado con una expresión desolada mientras esperaba su veredicto. Los labios llenos de ella bajaron en una ligera mueca, como de preocupación materna.

Naruto pensó con tristeza que Hinata sería una excelente madre.

Absurdo. Pero le hubiera gustado amarla para verla crecer con un niño dentro. La vida. La creación. Ella le inspiraba el deseo de esa clase de milagros.

Pero no tenía sentido.

A pesar de todas las mujeres que había tenido, Naruto nunca había permitido que ninguna de ellas le conociera de verdad. Pero Hinata le había visto en su momento más oscuro y, por supuesto le había salvado de ello. Así que ella sabía perfectamente qué era él. Por supuesto que ella no le querría. Él no la culpaba.

Especialmente ahora que ella sabía que él tenía idea de volarse la cabeza cualquier día.

Solamente había dos lugares adecuados para un hombre así, pensó él con un sentimiento de miseria. El cementerio o el mar.

Ella posó la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla y, sin dejar de mirarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Hinata se obligó a hablar.

—Estaba demasiado asustada para creerte y ruego que me perdones esa cobardía.

—Por supuesto, Hinata. —murmuró él—. Lo que sea.

—Eres tan bueno —le dijo con ternura mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—No soy bueno —respondió, y apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano de ella.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y le besó suavemente en los labios posando la mano sobre su nuca.

—Voy a quedarme contigo, Naruto. Lo prometo —susurró—. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte como pueda. No te fallaré otra vez.

—¿Me crees?

Ella asintió fervientemente.

—Yo creo en ti.

Él la miró y se preguntó si ése era un buen momento para seducirla, pero se sentía demasiado magullado por dentro para intentarlo. Sólo quería estar cerca de ella, lo suficiente paro sentir su contacto.

Hinata le dio un último beso en la ceja y se apartó un poco de él. Cuando lo hizo, Naruto vio que en sus ojos aparecía un fuego nuevo y frío. Su rostro, impecable, seguía sereno pero sus cejas dibujaban una clara expresión de determinación.

Se preguntó si eso debería preocuparle. Esa mezcla de intensidad y de calma angelical le asombraba. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para eso.

Hinata le levantó las muñecas hasta sus labios, primero una y luego la otra, y se las besó de todo corazón. Luego posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y le miró a los ojos con gran intensidad.

—Ya no estás solo en esto. ¿Lo comprendes? Mi querido y desaparecido amigo, debes contármelo todo y, de alguna forma, juntos, pondremos todo en su sitio.

Hinata lo entendía todo ahora. Ésa no era la vida que el había escogido: era simplemente la vida en la que había caído. No era por irresponsabilidad o hedonismo que había abandonado Konoha. Era por dolor. Pura desolación y sentimiento de pérdida. Cada broma que hacía era una forma de soportar esas heridas. Ese noble y pobre ser no podía perdonarse el hecho de haber sobrevivido mientras que su familia había perecida

¿Cómo había podido dudarlo ni un segundo?

Con toda su capacidad de atención concentrada en el alma de sus ojos, unos ojos tan azules y llenos de misterio como la noche marina que les rodeaba, Hinata retuvo el aliento y espero casi sin poder contener la impaciencia a que sus labios de satén le contaran todo lo que quería saber, cada detalle de su existencia. En lugar de eso, solamente se oía el crujido de la cuaderna de Kurama.

Su príncipe parecía preocupado. Se alejaba de la directa mirada de ella con obstinación y desamparo. Hinata estaba a punto de pronunciar alguna palabra tierna para ayudarlo cuando uno de los hombres acudió a rescatarle: llamaron a la puerta

—¡Gibraltar se encuentra a cuatro leguas de proa, capitán! ¿Subes?

—¡Sí! —respondió él con un súbito gesto de mandíbula.

Naruto la miró sin poder disimular una expresión de alivio pero, a pesar de ello, ella percibió su lucha interna, como si una parte de él necesitara descargar ese peso interno y otra deseara huir.

—Debo ir —dijo, despacio.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

EI se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Eso me gustaría.

Naruto se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a saltar de la cama. Ella intentó recomponer un poco el vestido para que no fuera tan evidente que había sido casi violada. Él consulto un mapa de navegación entre el montón de cosas de la mesa, luego apagó la lámpara con un soplido y ambos fueron hasta la puerta del camarote. Él se detuvo antes de abrirle la puerta. Su mano grande, fuerte y endurecida buscó la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Espera —susurró ella—. Durante los últimos días he dicho unas cosas que... bueno... debo disculparme...

El le colocó el índice sobre los labios, haciéndola callar.

—Cosas que, quizá, necesitaba oír. Poca gente se atreve a criticarme, Hinata, incluso aunque esté equivocado. Tú eres honesta y dices lo que pensas. Espero que siempre lo hagas. —le acarició los labios con el dedo—. Un barco necesita una brújula.

Hinata sintió que una calidez le invadía el corazón por esas palabras y le besó el dedo. El sonrió en la penumbra.

—El deber reclama —le dijo mientras abría la puerta—. Permiteme que te muestre cómo un pirata realiza su trabajo.

Cuando estuvieron arriba, Hinata siguió a Naruto por todas partes, como si caminara a la sombra de una leyenda.

¿Como lo había hecho? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sobrevivido? Cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, casi no podía creer que, durante todo ese tiempo, él hubiera sido su amado príncipe. No era extraño que él hubiera encontrado la nobleza de corazón necesaria para olvidar su vendetta y perdonar a su familia, Al recordar esos horrorosos momentos en las almenas, su expresión se ensombreció y bajó la cabeza.

Ahora creía en Naruto, igual que su madre había creído en el rey Minato. Y, de alguna forma, tenía que aceptar la culpa de su padre.

Le observó mientras él daba órdenes eficientemente desde el timón del barco de guerra sin mostrar ni por un momento su dolor interno. Hinata sintió que todo su ser idealista y metódicamente responsable clamaba por reparar los pecados de su padre.

Ahora todo tenía sentido: la infelicidad de Naruto, su paralización en esa forma de vida como prófugo, la intranquilidad y anarquía de Konoha. Cuando ambos se unieran de nuevo estaba segura de que reinaría la paz. El corazón roto de Konoha y el dolor del capitán Jonás serían uno de nuevo cuando Naruto fuera restituido en el trono que le correspondía.

No dudaba que él era capaz de llevar a término esa impresionante tarea ni de que merecía todos los privilegios después de lo que había sufrido. La compasión que había mostrado con su familia demostraba que podía ser un rey justo. El hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido a cosas terribles y todavía conservara la capacidad de ser amable e, incluso, de reírse de sí mismo, era una muestra de la profundidad de su carácter y de su fuerza. El era lo que Konoha pedía.

«Será incluso más grande que Minato.», pensó con un sentimiento de impresionante poder mientras la brisa de la noche peinaba sus cabellos sobre su espalda. Sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa por él, matar dragones, enfrentarse a cualquier desafío por imposible que fuera.

Pero por encima de todo, agradecía a Dios desde lo mas hondo de su corazón que su aburrida prudencia la hubiera salvado de nuevo en el último momento.

Levantó la vista al oscuro y estrellado cielo disfrutando de la caricia de la calida brisa nocturna en las mejillas.

Gracias a Dios, había tenido cuidado. Era un alivio que el no supiera que ella se había sentido tan locamente chiflada por él. Ahora podrían ser amigos, se dijo a sí misma. Amigos muy queridos. Aliados. Nada más.

Esa idea la dejó con un sentimiento de vacío casi mareante, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Naruto pertenecía a Konoha y a la princesa del pais de los demonios, no a ella. Si los Habsburgo todavía estaban dispuestos, él necesitaría esa alianza para desterrar a los de su familia de Konoha. Por su parte, si ella se permitía amarle, sólo sería para su mayor tormento y no tenía ninguna intención de revivir la tragedia de su madre: la de amar a un hombre que no podría tener. Era mejor ser su amiga y dejar que la princesa Shion se rompiera el corazón para domesticarle.

Era mejor no acercarse más a ese fuego de pasión que le consumía. Mejor no conocer el cielo que iba a perder. No necesitaba romperse el corazón.

No era extraño que él no la hubiera forzado, pensó con admiración. Ningún hijo del rey Minato le haría nunca una cosa así. Durante unos momentos se quedó meditando en la afirmación que él había hecho al principio de la noche: de que sabía qué se sentía al ser violado. Por lo que ella sabía —y sus conocimientos no eran amplios— sólo las mujeres podían ser violadas. Si en eso estaba equivocada, prefería no saberlo.

Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que debía de haberlo dicho de forma figurada en referencia a sus trágicas pérdidas. Era una forma muy cruel de perder la inocencia, pensó. Ella misma había tenido dificultades en superar la muerte de su madre, de joven, y Naruto había perdido a toda su familia, su casa, su reino, su herencia y todo su mundo. Sentía admiración por su fortaleza y, después de todo por lo que había pasado, ella no podía culparle por haber intentado quitarse la vida en algún momento. Aunque daba gracias a Dios de todo corazón de que no lo hubiera conseguido.

Cuando se acercaron a Gibraltar, Naruto ordenó que todas las lámparas fueran apagadas. Estaban a punto de pasar por delante de las armas británicas apostadas en el peñón, en la punta más meridional de España. Hinata veía las tenues luces de la fortaleza en la distante península.

Toda la tripulación mantuvo un tenso silencio. Incluso los remos habían sido envueltos con telas para amortiguar el sonido del agua contra la madera.

Hinata pregunto a Naruto en un susurro por que eran necesarias todas esas medidas. El le explico que si los británicos les retenían en ese punto, los barcos de Konoha —que se encontraban a un día de distancia— les atraparían y tendrían que entrar en batalla. Si la Hermandad del Remolino perdía la batalla, le dijo, cada uno de esos hombres sería ahorcado.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío y rezó a los cielos para que les protegieran. Si su príncipe creía que ella iba a permitir que le colgaran, era un loco, pensó con rabia.

A cada golpe de remo se acercaban más a la boca del Mediterráneo.

Hinata se dio la vuelta hacia el este, donde, en algún punto a muchos kilómetros de popa, se encontraba Konoha. Se despidió temporalmente de su tierra natal con la promesa de que volvería algún día.

Entonces Naruto la atrajo entre sus brazos. Juntos, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos, esperaron en un tenso silencio mientras el barco Kurama conducía a los otros seis barcos a través del estrecho.

‐Unas nubes deshilachadas les ayudaron al cubrir parcialmente la luna menguante y al cabo de dos horas habían atravesado el estrecho, sanos y salvos. La pequeña flota de Naruto había llegado al Atlántico sin ser vista. La tripulación se relajó y emitió un suspiro de alivio. Las botellas de ron corrieron por todo el barco.

Por todas partes se oían risas.

Los siete barcos navegaban en una formación relajada a través de las aguas más bravas y frías del Atlántico. Naruto agarró a Hinata por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para ponerla de cara a él. Le dio un largo y cálido beso. Ella llevó los brazos al rededor de su cuello, olvidando por un momento su decisión de ser precavida ante la alegría de su triunfo.

Alguien encendió una lámpara cerca de ellos y cuando Naruto terminó de besarla la miró con una sonrisa valiente y arrogante, como la de un pirata.

—Mi pequeña cautiva —murmuró, apretando sus brazos alrededor de lacintura de ella—. Anda a la cama y descansa un poco. Necesitaras tener fuerzas cuando yo baje.

—¿No vas a terminar la guardia nocturna? —pregunto ella alarmada de repente

Él echó un vistazo a su alrededor con expresión de experto capitán.

—Me quedaré al timón unas horas más y luego me reuniré contigo.

«Oh, vaya.»

—No tienes que esperarme despierta. Yo te despertaré. Confia en mí.

—No podría dormir de ninguna manera —respondió ella, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado—. Quizá continuaré leyendo los documentos de mi padre...

—Vaya, ¿por qué quieres continuar llenándote la cabeza con esos asuntos precisamente esta noche? —Naruto le tomó el rostro entre las manos con ternura—. Ambos hemos estado esperando esto, Hinata. Ha llegado el momento.

—Pero no creo que...

—No creas nada Hinata. Siente solamente —susurró él—. Yo puedo leer las señales que tu cuerpo me ofrece, ¿sabes? Comprendo qué significa que tus ojos se oscurezcan cuando me miras. Que tus pezones se endurezcan debajo de tu vestido, deseando mis labios. Abandonate a eso, Hinata. Nada se interpone entre nosotros ahora, no finjamos más.

—Pero...

—Hinata —le dijo él—. Estas preparada para mí.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él. Negarlo hubiera sido decir una mentira.

—Incluso ahora te humedeces por mí, ¿no es verdad, mi amor? —le preguntó en voz baja, seductora y profunda—. Crees que has conocido el placer después de haber conocido mi tacto y, esta tarde, cuando me bebí vuestra belleza. Pero cuando seamos uno, Hinata, cuando esté dentro de ti, te darás cuenta de que todo eso no era más que un pálido reflejo.

Hinata parpadeó y se apoyó contra el raíl, sintiéndose desfallecer.

—Anda abajo —susurró él—. Toma un vaso de vino. No tardaré.

Naruto cambió el turno con Hartcour con el corazón alegre, Echo un último vistazo la cubierta, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de sus gastados pantalones negros y se dirigió hacia la escotilla. En su rostro no se leía ningún signo de las emociones que sentía bullir en su interior.

Sentía una maravillosa sensación de unidad, como si su alma estuviera entrelazada con la de ella, y eso le provocaba una sensación de ligereza en la cabeza.

No podía sacarse de encima ese sentimiento de maravilla. Nunca había permitido que nadie se acercara tanto a él. A pesar de las batallas en alta mar, los asaltos y los duelos, eso era lo más peligroso que le había pasado nunca. Aunque sentía una profunda sensación de alivio después de haberse confiado a Hinata, la expresión decidida que había visto en sus ojos le preocupaba.

Naruto recorrió el oscuro pasillo con clara conciencia de que cada paso que daba sobre ese suelo de madera le acercaba más al camarote donde iba a desflorar a su virgen. Atravesó el comedor y golpeó con suavidad la puerta del camarote.

Luego, entró. Se quedó inmóvil ante la escena que vio.

—Ah, nena. —exclamó con una risa de cansancio.

Hinata se encontraba en medio de un montón de documentos y papeles, totalmente dormida, medio apoyada contra el sillón. La lámpara todavía estaba encendida a su lado. Esa pequeña llama tenía la misma calidez que su corazón al verla.

Seguramente tendría dolor en la nuca, pensó al ver la postura en que se había quedado dormida contra el sillón.

Naruto cerró la puerta despacio detrás de él. Caminó con cuidado entre los papeles tirados por el suelo, la tomó en los brazos y la levantó sin esfuerzo. La llevó hasta la litera y, con cuidado, la depositó en ella. Automáticamente, Hinata tomo su postura habitual para dormir. El se sentó a su lado y la contempló.

—Llevale los pasteles —le ordenó ella en un susurro majestuoso.

Él sonrió en la penumbra.

—Sí, señora —le respondió en voz baja.

—Josefina, poned esos... mi vestido verde... —Y se quedo en silencio.

—Ah, nena —susurró él—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Naruto lo pensó unos momentos y al final, con un bostezo admitió la derrota.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida y el se sentía demasiado cansado. Estaba a punto de amanecer y ese no hubiera sido la manera adecuada para ella. No la desfloraría esa noche.

Al diablo con las guardias nocturnas, pensó, cansado, mientras se frotaba la nuca con una mano.

Se desnudó y se quedó con los calzones puestos. Aflojó el vestido de Hinata y se tumbó en la litera a su lado, abrazándola. Ella se acurrucó contra él, con la cabeza contra su pecho y un brazo sobre su estómago.

Mientras empezaba a caer dormido, Naruto vio filas de naranjos bajo el sol, como le sucedía a veces. Vio plantíos de brillantes tomates y racimos de pálidas uvas que colgaban por encima de su cabeza. Entonces vio a Hinata, descalza y riendo, que se sujetaba la falda sobre los muslos y golpeaba los racimos para recoger la uva para el vino casero. También vio al caballo de labranza moteado y de color gris que aparecía siempre en esas visiones. Esta vez él conducía al perezoso animal por las riendas y a sus lomos había dos maravillosos niños pequeños.

Abrió los ojos con un sentimiento de gran admiración. Sí, ésa era la respuesta, clara como la luz del día. El linaje de su familia había sido podado, pero él podía hacer que creciera de nuevo. No tenía que acabar con él, como había pensado durante todos esos amargos años.

Los hijos de los Uzumaki, pensó maravillado, vivirían libres y a salvo, lejos de las interminables cargas de la Corona y de los innumerables peligros que el poder conlleva. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llevar a sus hombres hasta Wolfeʹs Den, permitirles que eligieran por voto a otro líder para la Hermandad de Plymouth, y él y Hinata quedarían libres para seguir su camino.

Podrían establecerse en la aldea de la arena, o en la costa de la niebla, o incluso en algún punto a la vista de Konoha.

Naruto contempló la oscuridad con la mente disparada. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en uno de los momentos más felices de su vida y eso le provocó un sentimiento de vaga diversión, como de cierta ironía. Pero debía admitir que lo que le había dicho Hinata era verdad: siempre hay esperanza.

«Niños», pensó admirado todavía.

Naruto había sido especialmente cuidadoso con sus amores pasados. Por mucho que hubiera disfrutado con las mujeres que había conocido, no eran la clase de mujer que él hubiera querido para sus hijas e hijos. Todavía conservaba el orgullo de su linaje. Que él supiera, no había dejado ningún hijo ilegítimo a su paso.

Acarició un rato el brazo de Hinata mientras ella continuaba durmiendo. Era una mujer hermosa, valerosa y con fuerza moral y eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso. Era la única mujer merecedora de traer hijos al mundo de una sangre real de más de setecientos años de antigüedad.

Naruto se encontraba meditando en cuál sería la mejor forma de pedirle matrimonio sin parecer un completo idiota cuando una molesta voz interior proyectó una sombra en las vividas fantasías de su imaginación. Quizá eran los años en alta mar que le habían convertido en un supersticioso, como a todo marinero, pero ¿y si el destino intentaba arrebatarle esa felicidad y volvía a perder a aquéllos a quienes más quería? Eso era irracional. Se mofó de sí mismo y pensó en Iruka. Ese viejo amigo había estado con él durante diez años y, de alguna manera, se las había arreglado para continuar a salvo.

A pesar de todo, la idea de que le pudiera suceder algo a Hinata como consecuencia de sus crímenes del pasado o de su peligrosa carrera criminal era suficiente para aterrorizarle y hacerle cambiar de opinión. Seguro que ella estaría mejor con cualquier colono de Martinica. ¿Y los niños? Buen Dios, ¿qué había más frágil que un niño? La expresión de su rostro se ensombreció en la oscuridad. Hinata le había llamado muchas veces egoísta, y ése sería el acto más egoísta, incluso el intentarlo.

Se debatía consigo mismo. Los asesinos, los viejos conspiradores del Consejo, ahora incluso Hiashi, estaban muertos. Y, en esos momentos, sus muchachos probablemente habían llevado a Toneri ante el Creador.

Se había terminado. Tenía que haberse terminado.

Seguramente, la maldición que había parecido perseguirla se había roto. Ya había perdido una familia. Ni siquiera él podía creer que el misino rayo le caería encima por segunda vez.

Pero cuando sintió la calidez y la tranquilidad de la respiración de Hinata en el cuello, supo que no podía arriesgarse. No. tenía que engañar al destino o, por lo menos, hacer un pacto con él.

No se casaría con ella.

Sería su esposa en todos los aspectos excepto en el legal. Entonces Dios no la castigaría a ella en su lugar. Y cuando estuvieran en su granja, lejos de la violencia y el caos del mundo, los Uzumaki podrían arraigarse de nuevo. Si alguna vez llegaba el peligro, estaba seguro de que podría proteger a los suyos. En ese aspecto sabía que él era mejor que su padre.

Sí, se dijo a sí mismo, todo iría bien mientras no se casara con ella. Esperaba que ella pudiera comprenderlo.

Con el asunto zanjado de esa incómoda forma, finalmente Naruto se durmió.

A la clara luz de la mañana, Hinata despertó a su dormido príncipe con un beso.

Hacía un rato que ella se había levantado, se había lavado, se había vestido, había comido algo y había preparado sus notas a partir de los últimos documentos de su padre que había leído la noche anterior mientras Naruto terminaba su turno.

Había traído el desayuno para él de la cocina. Tenía que comer algo antes de oír lo que ella debía decirle.

Lo necesitaría.

Él se despertó con la dulzura de sus labios sobre los suyos. Hinata se apartó antes de que él pudiera conducirla a un juego más serio, pero él la agarró por la muñeca aunque todavía parpadeaba a la luz de la mañana. Tenía un aspecto maravilloso con el pelo revuelto y las líneas del rostro dulcificadas por el des canso nocturno. Las sábanas todavía estaban cálidas por el calor de su cuerpo.

Él le dirigió una soñolienta sonrisa y se sentó para coger el vaso de zumo de naranja que había encima de la bandeja. Sin respirar siquiera lo bebió de un trago. Ella observó cómo subía y bajaba la nuez de Adán y pensó con un suspiro que nunca había sabido que un hombre podía parecerle tan hermoso mientras bebía un vaso de zumo. Naruto emitió un mugido de placer y volvió a dejar el vaso en la bandeja.

—Buenos días, gatita —le dijo con un gruñido juguetón mientras tiraba de ella hacia él. Se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y la colocó encima de su pedio desnudo. La besó.

Ella le detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto él.

—tu café va a enfriarse.

—No si está cerca de nosotros.

—No seas así. —le dijo en un tierno tono de mofa.

—Alguien se me quedó dormida anoche —le dijo, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Ella colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros en un intento de apartarse de su cálido y fuerte cuerpo y de su cama antes de que la arrastrara del todo.

—Sí, de eso quería hablarte precisamente...

—Nada de charlas. —Él la retuvo contra él con ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Besame.

De repente ella notó esa parte de su cuerpo donde su hombría estaba totalmente despierta.

—¡Naruto —exclamó—, debemos hablar de Ascensión!

—¿Debemos hacerlo?

Le resultaba difícil pensar con claridad mientras él le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de esa forma. Empleó todas sus fuerzas para apartarse de él otra vez. Le miró a los ojos.

—Escuchame. Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

—Aja —murmuró él, ignorando cada una de sus palabras mientras conducía la mano de ella para que le acariciara ahí abajo.

Hinata se estremeció al contacto de su titánica virilidad, pero se negó a cooperar y apuntando el índice hacia él le advirtió:

—¡Para! Ahora, comportate como es debido. Sueltame y sal de esta cama. He consultado los documentos, y no tenemos un minuto que perder.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Estoy loco por poseerte.

—¡Eso es totalmente imposible!

Ella se soltó de él y cruzó la habitación para poner una distancia segura entre ambos. Jadeaba con una mezcla de deseo y de preocupación, pero le miró fijamente.

Él se sentó en la cama y la observó. Entonces, sus rubias cejas dibujaron una expresión de enfado.

—¿Por qué —preguntó sintiendo un mal presagio— es imposible?

—Porque ya estás comprometido —dijo ella con voz débil.

Su enfado dejó paso a una expresión de incredulidad.

Hinata se afanó en un montón de documentos que había sobre una esquina de la mesa y levantó algunos, ofreciéndoselos.

—Está todo aquí. Tu compromiso con la princesa Shion del país de los demonios. Su dote asciende a dos millones de ducados de oro, Naruto, lo suficiente para salvar Konoha. Los nombres y las direcciones de todos los miembros del Gabinete de Minato están también aquí. ¡Incluso mi padre creía que esos hombres eran brillantes! Han permanecido escondidos por todo Japón desde la muerte de su padre: don Pasquale, el primer ministro. El general Enzo Calendri, el jefe de las fuerzas armadas. Y el arzobispo, el padre Francisco. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

Naruto no respondió. La miraba como si estuviera aturdido.

—Esos hombres pueden ayudarte, Naruto. —le dijo ella con los papeles en alto—. Puedes recuperar tu reino. ¡Todo lo que necesitas para recuperar Konoha se encuentra aquí!

El continuó mirándola, miró los papeles en su mano y luego se tumbó sobre el colchón y se cubrió la cara con la sábana mientras emitía un gruñido de irritación.

Oh, vaya, pensó ella observando el perfil de su rostro debajo de la sábana.

—En lo importante, creo que serás un rey espléndido. Una vez te hayamos limado las asperezas un poco —añadió en tono dubitativo.

Otro gruñido de irritación debajo de la sábana. Naruto se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Has decidido que tu objetivo en la vida es volverme loco, ¿no es eso?

Ella levantó la cabeza.

—Puede que mi padre fuera un traidor, pero mi lealtad hacia Konoha no es cuestionable. Intento ayudarte.

Él apartó la sábana de su rostro, se tumbó de lado y apoyo la cabeza sobre la mano. La miró con una expresión abatida.

—Ayudarme a qué, si puedo preguntarlo.

—A recuperar tu trono, por supuesto.

El empezó a reírse.

Hinata simio que le ardían las mejillas.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?

Naruto dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana y soltó un suspiro largo y cansado.

—Tú, mi pequeña fanática. No creas que no conozco tus intentos por salvar Konoha por tu propia cuenta. Conozco tus proyectos caritativos, tu intervención en asuntos políticos, tus inclinaciones democráticas. Pero, créeme, mantente lejos de todo eso. Son aguas más profundas de las que puedes navegar. —Dio un golpe al colchón con la mano abierta y añadió—: Ahora, vuelve la cama y se desflorada.

Ella consiguió ignorar esos ardientes ojos, esos labios hechos para besar y la piel dorada de esa mano que ahora acariciaba la blanca sábana como una inexcusable invitación a abandonarse al pecado.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste al ataque? ¿Cómo has vivido todos estos años? ¿Cómo eran tus padres, de verdad? ¿Cómo te convertiste en pirata...?

—No... —dijo él—, simplemente no lo hagas.

—Pero no puedo evitarlo —dijo ella asombrada pero decidida—. Puedo averiguar quiénes de entre la nobleza todavía son fieles a los Uzumaki y quiénes inclinan sus simpatías hacia los Hyuuga. Puedo ayudarte a manejar a los hombres del Consejo y conozco a decenas de personas importantes en la Arena cuyo apoyo te ayudaría en la revolución...

—¿Revolución? —gritó él—. ¡No habrá ninguna revolución! ¡Por todos los infiernos! —Saltó de la litera y, enfadado, se dirigió hasta el lavamanos—. No voy a volver allí, ni tampoco tú, así que olvidalo. A quien se le de la gana se puede quedar con ella por lo que a mí respecta.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

—Tendría que haber sabido que harías esto —gruñó él. Se echó agua a la cara con impaciencia, mojando todo a su alrededor. Se secó las manos y la cara con una camisa que colgaba de una silla.

Ella se quedó muda de asombro. Había pensado que, por muy cínico que se hubiera mostrado durante los últimos días, él no había tomado una decisión sobre Konoha. No se había Imaginado que él se negaría de esa forma.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre la cama y metió el pie izquierdo en la bota. Al fin, ella levantó la voz:

—¡Naruto!

—¿Sí, Hinata? —preguntó él, hastiado.

—No... no puede ser que hables en serio —dijo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, introduciendo el otro pie en la bota.

—No puede ser que me digás que zarpaste de Konoha, una vez ésta se encontraba en tu poder, sin ninguna intención de expulsar a los actuales "dueños" de allí. No puedes decirme que no tenías ningún plan.

El se puso de pie y la miró con los ojos encendidos.

—Mi misión, mi plan, Hinata, era la vendetta: una misión que tardé dos años en planear y que tú destruiste en un momento con tus encantadoras lágrimas.

—Bueno, no importa, entonces. Trazaremos un plan. Por lo menos tenemos la información de estos documentos. —Levantó los papeles—. En primer lugar vamos a mandar un aviso a los consejeros de tu padre...

Él caminó hasta ella y le quitó los papeles de la mano. Los tiró al suelo, esparciéndolos por todo el camarote.

—Absurdo. Sin sentido. ¡Palabras vacías, palabras sobre un papel! ¡Nada! ¡No tengo ninguna prueba, Hinata! ¿Lo comprendes? ¡No puedo reclamar el trono porque no tengo ninguna prueba de quién soy!

Temblaba con ira mientras le decía eso y la miraba a los ojos.

—Pero hay mucha gente que todavía se encuentra con vida, que te conocía entonces y que te reconocerán ahora —protesto ella—. Todos te reconocerán si vas a su encuentro.

—¿Te refieres a esos corruptos y bastarlos hipócritas que tienen intereses en el reinado de tu familia? Ah, veamos. ¿Que debo hacer? ¿Entrar en las cámaras del Consejo y ofrecerles mi tarjeta? ¡Por supuesto! Entonces todo el mundo me dedicará una reverencia y dirán «Dios salve al Rey». Y viviremos felices para siempre, supongo.

—¿Porqué te muestras tan sarcástico?

—Eres tan inocente —dijo él con amargura—. Me matarán, como a mi padre. Y esa muerte será más absurda todavía que la vida que llevo. Es demasiado tarde, Hinata, gracias a tu dulce padre. Todo el mundo me cree muerto y, créeme, es mejor para todos que continúe así.

—¿Incluso para quienes se están muriendo de hambre? ¿Para quienes han sido injustamente metidos en prisión? ¿Para aquellos a quienes han confiscado las tierras?

—Todos tenemos que llevar nuestras cargas.

—¡Naruto!

—Mirame, Hinata. Mira lo que soy. Mi presencia en Konoha no haría otra cosa que ensombrecer el nombre de mi padre.

—Estás totalmente equivocado. Si no creyera que serías un rey justo y compasivo, no te ayudaría.

—Es obvio que no me conoces en absoluto.

—Naruto, ¿cómo puedes decir eso después de la otra noche?

—Porque no sabes lo que... —De repente se maldijo a sí mismo y se dio media vuelta, alejándose. Estaba claro que no hubiera querido decir eso—. No sabes nada.

—Cuéntamelo —pidió ella.

—Olvidalo.

—Es algo que tiene que ver con esas cicatrices de las muñecas, ¿no?

El no respondió.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—Naruto, ¿cuándo fuiste violado?

Él empalideció.

—¡Dios! Qué idea tan absurda. Estoy sorprendido de que puedas decir algo tan desagradable.

Rígido, Naruto se dirigió hasta el armario.

Ella le miró. Estaba mintiendo.

Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión mientras se esforzaba en ponerse la ropa. Ella observó el pánico en todo su cuerpo. Bajó la vista al suelo con el corazón acelerado.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadada.

«Padre —pensó—, espero que estés en el infierno.»

No podía pensar en nada que decirle en ese tenso silencio mientras él luchaba desesperadamente por encontrar una chaqueta que estaba colgada justo delante de él. ‐«¿Quién fue? ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerle algo así?» Debía de hacer mucho tiempo. Ese cuerpo poderoso y esa habilidad mortífera habían sido cultivados con un claro propósito, pero él había sido, una vez, un chico asustado. «Qué poco preparado debió de haber estado para soportar tanto horror.»

Hinata tragó saliva, conmovida, y le observó, incapaz de soportar sus movimientos entorpecidos por el miedo.

Nunca le había visto tan extraño. Las manos le temblaban mientras intentaba atarse los lazos del cuello de la camisa. Lo único que se le ocurrió que podía hacer era salvar su orgullo, aunque eso significara fingir que creía esa mentira, por lo menos de momento. De alguna forma supo que si le hablaba con amabilidad en esos instantes, eso le destruiría. Así que levantó la barbilla.

—Uzumaki Naruto, tienes un deber —le dijo en el tono más frío que fue capaz.

Él se volvió hacia ella con una extraña expresión de rabia y alivio al mismo tiempo.

—No te atrevas. Mi único deber es hacia mí mismo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así después de lo que tu padre sacrificó?

—Última palabra: mi padre está muerto. Yo estoy vivo. Y si no te importa, intentaré continuar estándolo. Ahora, ¿me harías el favor de dejarme solo de una vez?

—No.

Él la miró un momento. Se abrió de piernas y con las manos sobre las caderas le dijo:

—No. Por supuesto que no lo harás. —Finalmente, emitió un largo suspiro y se acercó a ella—. Sé que te he decepcionado, Hinata...

—No, no lo has hecho —respondió ella con fuerza.

—... y lo siento. Admiro, y quizá envidio, tu idealismo, pero yo no puedo, y no quiero, volver a Konoha. No soy un héroe y, ciertamente, no soy un mártir. Vaya a donde vaya a partir de este momento, me ahorcarán por pirata. Debido a que he soportado grandes dificultadas para evitarlo hasta este momento, me perdonarás si prefiero prolongar mi corta e infeliz vida. Aunque Dios sabe que no importa —añadió, sin aliento

—Olvidas que te he visto en acción, su Majestad. De alguna forma, me cuesta creer que temes a nadie, y mucho menos a un consejo de guerra.

Naruto rió con tristeza y meneó la cabeza mientras le ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente con los nudillos.

—Vaya, ¿ es eso un cumplido después de todas tus palabras despectivas? No podría ni siquiera pronunciar una de ellas.

Ella sonrió con tristeza ante ese intento de bromear con el tema. La desesperación que veía en sus ojos reforzó su decisión de hacerle recuperar su herencia.

Le tomó una mano y se la apretó en un gesto esperanzados

—¡Piénsalo, Naruto! Piensa en los cambios que podrías realizar. En las ciudades que podrías construir. ¡Por fin, una tarea digna de ti! Podrías llevar a cabo las reformas que tu padre soñó.

—Estoy sorprendido de que me creas capaz de eso —murmuró él.

—Eres imposible, desde luego que lo eres. —Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla—. La gente te seguiría, lo sabes. He visto cómo la gente responde ante ti. Gobernar Konoha no puede ser más difícil que mandar a hombres como los de tu tripulación. Si tienes un poco de fe, sé que podemos hacerlo. Sé cómo la gente te amaría...

—Hinata, me estás matando. Ya basta —susurró él con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Pero no puedo soportar esta injusticia! ¡Es tan injusto! Y saber que mi propio padre fue el único responsable...

El meneó la cabeza.

—Lo que está hecho está hecho. —La atrajo hacia sí y, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza, le acarició el pelo—. Lo único que de verdad quiero es paz y tranquilidad. Me gustaría cultivar viñedos, creo, y poder dormir por la noche sin la preocupación de que alguien pueda cortarme el cuello.

—Oh, Dios, no digas algo así. —Ella cerró los ojos para no ver esa imagen—. Te ayudaré —le dijo con determinación—. De alguna manera, te ayudaré.

—Entonces, ayudame así —susurro el, acercando los labios a los de ella—Hazme olvidar

La besó con lentitud. —Yo también tengo un plan, nena. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

Ella asintió, con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus caricias relajaban todas las tensiones de su cuerpo.

—Mi plan consiste en conducirte hasta esa cama y hacerte el amor, hacerte un hijo. Nuestro hijo. Quiero dejar el pasado atrás, Hinata. —murmuró—. Quiero que mi futuro esté a tu lado.

Ella se abrazó a él, inmovilizada por sus palabras. Hinata aceptó ese beso que la inundaba con tanto dolor hasta que notó los latidos de su corazón bajo las manos posadas en su pecho. No tenía ni idea de cómo resistírsele, ni siquiera de si sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Vive conmigo —le pidió él—. Tengo oro. Puedo cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo. Deseo tener una plantación o una granja...

Ella se arrancó de entre sus brazos y atravesó la habitación con el cuerpo tenso, dándole la espalda. Con un brazo sujetándose la cintura, se llevó una mano hasta la boca para sofocar el llanto.

Naruto, detrás de ella, se quedó en silencio.

Ese hombre estaba loco. ¿Cómo era posible que la escogiera a ella en lugar de a su reino? ¿Cómo podía estar ella tan loca como para rechazarle? Cerró los ojos con fuerza luchando por mantener la compostura. Tenía que pensar en qué era mejor para él. Mejor para Konoha.

—No puedo ofrecerte matrimonio...

—No.

Silencio.

—No me quieres —dijo él finalmente, sorprendido.

La mano que tenía sobre la boca le impidió pronunciar la cruda verdad, como hubiera debido por lo menos para mantener su dignidad, «no soy una recompensa suficiente por todo lo que has perdido.»

«No me quiere. —El sentimiento de sorpresa dio paso a uno más frío y duro—. Bueno. Bien. Si así es como lo quieres.»

Ella no fue capaz de hablar. Tampoco se dio la vuelta. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Naruto hablo en un tono bajo y áspero.

—Esta noche, Hinata, pagarás tu deuda. Se me ha acabado la paciencia.

* * *

Se oyó el portazo de la puerta.

—¡Capullito de alelí! —gritó Nao hacia la bodega mal iluminada desde dentro de la casa—. ¡Cielito, la comida está lista!

—Un minuto —gritó él con aspereza.

Dios, Nao le irritaba. Y pobre e inocente Hinata, pensó. Toneri caminaba arriba y abajo delante de los tres hombres sangrantes que el salvaje de ojos azules había mandado tras él para que le mataran.

Había utilizado al primero de ellos como ejemplo ante los demás de lo que les sucedería si no cooperaban. Los restos de esa pobre criatura se encontraban desplomados sobre la silla a la que lo había atado. Estaba a punto de morir.

El segundo de ellos solamente había recibido una paliza de los ayudantes de Toneri, una parte del trato inquisitorial de los viejos tiempos, tan bueno para el alma. Éste no duraría mucho tiempo a no ser que empezara a ofrecer alguna información muy pronto.

El tercero, un asesino que respondía al nombre de Darui, era el único que Toneri esperaba que hablara. Hasta ese momento, el señor Darui se encontraba ileso. A Toneri le complacía tener a Darui esperando con angustia su turno para ser torturado.

—Piratas, ¿eh? Todavía mantenemos esta historia, ¿no es así, caballeros? Por desgracia, todavía no les creo. Dejen de lloriquear —se burló Toneri ante el segundo de los hombres—. Ahora, por última vez, se lo preguntaré amablemente. Diganmelo. ¿Quién es él?

Darui, tembloroso, fue quien habló para repetir la misma historia que le habían contado cientos de veces.

—Le llaman el El Kyuubi, señor juez, y su nombre es Naruto.

—¿Qué Naruto? ¿Cuál es su apellido? —gruñó él, a la espera

—Nunca lo oí, Señor

—¡Somos piratas, es verdad! —chilló el segundo hombre de repente—. ¡La Hermandad del Remolino! ¡Dale las coordenadas de Wolfeʹs Den, Darui! ¡Vamos! ¡Dáselas! ¡Ya no me importa nadie: que les ahorquen a todos!

Darui estaba en silencio.

El moribundo emitió un quejido confuso.

Toneri pensó en la posible sinceridad del hombre ileso mientras éste le miraba como un perro apaleado.

Entre los rebeldes a quienes había capturado y estos hombres, Toneri tenía dos historias contradictorias para escoger. La primera consistía en ese cuento que estos hombres derrumbados y encogidos por el miedo le habían contado: que el salvaje de ojos azules era de verdad un pirata conocido como El Kyuubi.

Originario de Konoha, había navegado hasta allí por una vendetta contra el imbécil de Hiashi que, en el último minuto, había decidido no llevar a cabo.

No tenía ningún sentido.

La otra opción era considerar que el mito que se había difundido entre el populacho con tanta fuerza se había realizado: que él no era otro que el hijo mayor del rey Minato, Naruto, quien, de alguna manera, había regresado de entre los muertos para restablecer la ley de los Uzumaki.

—¡Cielo! ¡La comida se te está enfriando, cariño! —chillo Nao en tono alegre desde lo alto de las escaleras.

—¡Cállate! —gritó él. Dios, esa mujer actuaba como si fuera su esposa en lugar de su sirviente, aunque una clase especial de sirviente.

Nao parecía bastante inteligente siempre y cuando no abriera la boca.

«Pirata, pirata, pirata», meditaba mientras caminaba arriba y abajo frente a los hombres y golpeaba la daga que llevaba colgada de la cintura. «¿O príncipe? ¿No, rey?»

Parecía razonable suponer que si su capitán era, en efecto Uzumaki Naruto, éste no hubiera desvelado su auténtica identidad a esos hombres vulgares. La realeza, después de todo, no era algo que debiera mostrarse a cualquiera.

Por su parte, a Toneri le resultaba más aceptable para su vanidad creer que, ya que esa noche había sido vencido, por lo menos lo había sido por un rey y no por un vulgar perro de Konoha.

Echó un vistazo a los prisioneros.

—Quizá sea verdad que no saben nada. Quizá los he torturado, pobres almas, para nada. Qué forma de perder el tiempo. —Llegó al final de la bodega, dio media vuelta y continuó caminando en dirección contraria.

«Objetivos», se dijo a sí mismo con determinación. Primero: recuperar a Hinata. De otra forma, la gente creería que a él simplemente no le importaba lo que pudiera sucederle a ella y eso no sería una buena imagen, ¿no?

Segundo: si esa rata era Uzumaki Naruto, había que impedirle que volviera a Konoha para tomar el poder. Porque si efectivamente era él, Toneri no tenía ninguna duda de que volvería. Sí, pensó, tenía que actuar previendo la peor de las situaciones. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie le arrebatara el poder después de haber trabajado tanto y de haberse humillado tantas veces ante hombres que no eran dignos ni de limpiarle las botas.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué el Uzumaki había zarpado? Toneri imaginó un plan tan tortuoso como su mente. Tenía que admitir que el salvaje de ojos azules le igualaba en fuerza. Tenía que asumir, entonces, que su contrincante quizá también le igualara en ingenio. Aunque lo dudaba. Todavía no podía imaginar cuál era la estrategia de ese hombre. Lo único que sabía era que si Uzumaki Naruto regresaba, no había posibilidad de que él, Toneri, pudiera permanecer en el poder. Ano ser que...

A no ser que llevara a cabo una cruzada para llevar a El Kyuubi ante la justicia acusado de piratería antes de que él pudiera declararse heredero de los Uzumaki. Toneri sonrió mientras pensaba en cuál sería el siguiente paso.

«¿Quieres jugar conmigo, bastardo de ojos azules?» Pondría un alto precio a la cabeza del pirata, y Toneri Conseguiría que la gente le amara como amaba a Hinata. Se aprovecharía de su amor por ella para declarar públicamente que la traería de vuelta sana y salva y que mantendría el compromiso matrimonial. Todo el mundo sabría, calladamente, que ella estaba arruinada y sin ninguna posibilidad.

Él les demostraría que tenía un gran corazón.

Estaba incluso dispuesto a pasar por alto el hecho de que, probablemente, ese canalla de ojos azules habría forzado su entrada entre sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

Algo le excitaba vagamente al pensar eso: ese cuerpo grande y duro dominándola mientras ella luchaba, se retorcía y lloraba.

Bueno, por lo menos podía consolarse con la seguridad de que esa niña frígida no debía de haberlo disfrutado. Era mejor que no lo disfrutara.

Porque eso, pensó con malhumor, eso le haría enfadar de verdad.

* * *

Ofrecer un ultimátum era un recurso de principiantes, y Naruto lo sabía, pero su orgullo herido le había obligado a proceder así con Hinata. Se arrepintió de esa manifestación de arrogancia en el mismo momento en que sus labios pronunciaron esas palabras, porque no quería que eso sucediera así para ella, no con rabia. Ella tenía un algo tan frágil. Y ahora, él debía romperla. Acababa de comprometer su dignidad en el hecho de poseerla esa noche, y si no llevaba a cabo esa amenaza, ella le creería un ser de voluntad débil además de un egoísta, autocomplaciente y cobarde suicida.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que ella pudiera pensar de él. Lo único que quería era aliviar su carne atormentada.

Durante el día se ocupó en sus tareas, aunque distraído y meditativo. Ni siquiera Iruka se atrevió a acercarse a él. Cada vez que levantaba la vista, se sentía irritado con sus hombres. Uno que hacía el haragán e incumplía su orden de girar la gavia de mesana a estribor; otro que, torpe, vertía todo un bote del alquitrán por cubierta; otros dos que se reían como imbéciles por cualquier chiste obsceno.

Se daba cuenta de que era su mal humor lo que les ponía tan nerviosos y les volvía torpes, así que trepó hasta la cofa de vigía sólo para alejarse de ellos. Al subir se dio cuenta de que esa pequeña plataforma no resultaba tan divertida sin Hinata y su miedo a las alturas. Tuvo que apartar ese pensamiento.

Observó el horizonte con el telescopio y se dio cuenta de que no había nada que ver excepto las nubes gigantes y los otros seis barcos que llevaban a los Hermanos del Remolino hacia las Indias Occidentales.

Se apartó el telescopio del ojo y emitió un pesado suspiro.

—Maldita seas, Hinata. —dijo en medio del silencio. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Justo cuando él había permitido que ella se le acercara más de lo que se lo había permitido a nadie: punto muerto. No le gustaba darse cuenta de cuánto se preocupaba por lo que ella pudiera sentir, por su punto de vista. Esa preocupación por ella resultaba desproporcionada y, era obvio, ella no le correspondía.

«Pero me abrí a ella —pensó con un extraño dolor en el pecho—. ¿Qué diablos más quiere de mí? ¿Es porque no le pedí que se casara conmigo?»

Quizá no le había pedido que se casara con él, pero era la mejor oferta que le había hecho nunca a una mujer. Y ella ni siquiera la había tenido en cuenta. Le había rechazado directamente. Sabía que existían por lo menos cincuenta mujeres que hubieran besado el suelo bajo sus pies si él les hubiera pedido que tuvieran un hijo suyo.

No valía la pena ese dolor de cabeza. No por Hinata, maldita mujer, su noble e idealista pequeña mártir.

Se juró que a partir de ese momento sólo se relacionaría con mujeres que no fueran vírgenes, que fueran tan egoístas y frívolas como él. Pero no podía ser que él la hubiera interpretado tan mal. Ella le deseaba. Lo notaba. Bah. Esa chica era tonta. Estaba tan decidida a salvar el mundo, y a él de paso, que ni siquiera pensaba en su propia felicidad. Le parecía detestable.

No sólo había desechado su vida para salvar a su miserable familia de la muerte, no. Ahora, santa Hinata renunciaría a aquello que él sospechaba que ella también deseaba tanto, en nombre de Konoha.

En nombre de él. De su felicidad, fuera eso lo que fuese.

¿Es que esa chica no tenía ninguna noción de cuál era su propio interés, ni siquiera un mínimo sentido práctico?, se preguntaba. ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba arruinada? Bueno, él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella se sacrificara por él.

El era muy capas de mostrarse duro si la ocasión lo requería y, en lo que a Hinata respectaba, estaba totalmente decidido a comportarse de tal forma. Sonrió y decidió que no se dedicaría a seducirla simplemente: la embarazaría esa misma noche. La atraparía con un hijo, la obligaría a ser feliz, maldita sea.

Dios, qué idea tan estúpida. Justo eso era lo que él necesitaba. ¿Qué haría él con un mocoso chillón? ¿Qué se había creído él con todos esos sueños sensibleros? Cómo se habría reído de él el capitán Jiraiya si hubiera sabido que se tomaba a esa niña inocentona con tanta seriedad. La única razón por la que la había subido a bordo era porque quería acostarse con ella. Cuanto antes se hubiera satisfecho con ella, antes volvería su vida a ser tan frívola como siempre. Entonces quizá sería capaz de volver a pensar con claridad.

Abandonó las alturas de la cofa de vigía y se dirigió a su camarote. Abrió la puerta: la dama no estaba allí, gracias a Dios.

Cerró la puerta con llave. Burlándose íntimamente de su propia bobería, se sirvió un gran vaso de su mejor ron y, desganadamente, se acercó a los documentos que esa mártir virgen había abandonado optimistamente sobre su mesa.

Cada uno de esos libros de cuentas, registros oficiales y libros mayores que se llevó de las oficinas de Hiashi trataban diversos aspectos del estado de Konoha. Su única intención era echar un breve vistazo mientras Hinata no se encontraba allí para alegrarse de ello o llenarle la cabeza de tonterías. Sólo intentaba distraerse de la agitación interna que sentía. No tenía ninguna intención de concentrarse en eso durante tres horas, ni de enfurecerse ante lo que averiguara.

La tarde pasó a ser noche y Naruto todavía estaba sentado a la mesa. Un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo delataba la rabia que sentía mientras examinaba los documentos. La inminente ruina financiera de Konoha se encontraba limpiamente explicada en un informe que tenía delante de él. No había ningún rastro de ningún plan que se hubiera estado llevando a cabo para evitar ese desastre.

Lo que leyó era suficiente para deprimir al más hedonista de los hombres. Los registros demostraban cómo los Hyuuga había estado saqueando Konoha durante los últimos quince años. Ahora que ya se habían amasado fortunas y que la bancarrota era inminente, los Hyuuga se iban retirando discretamente y las hostilidades aumentaban a medida que las arcas se vaciaban.

Todos los registros, uno tras otro, narraban con detalle la revuelta de los campesinos contra los ricos, la inhumanidad de los crímenes que los ricos habían cometido contra los pobres.

Naruto estudió los censos y conoció las impresionantes cifras de vagabundos y de mortalidad infantil. Repasó informes sobre todos los temas, desde la agricultura a la criminalidad. Supo de la escasez de médicos, de la corrupción del sistema, de la cada vez mayor influencia de las familias criminales.

Ninguno ofrecía una solución posible. En el tema económico, incluso las más nuevas y aceptadas teorías de modernización eran desconocidas. No encontró ninguna palabra acerca de la construcción de un moderno canal, de un sistema de carreteras de pago ni de la construcción de caminos decentes a pesar de que ésas hubieran sido unas adecuadas medidas para conseguir que algunos bellacos se pusieran a trabajar y para que los bosques de madera de Konoha donde él había jugado a Robin Hood cuando era niño fueran limpiados. Al final, soltó un suspiro de disgusto yapartó los papeles a un lado. Notaba que empezaba a acosarle un dolor de cabeza para sumarse a sus miserias, entre ellas la de su necesidad de una mujer. Se levantó y esta vez se sirvió un vaso de coñac. Se desperezó para desentumecerse después de tantas horas sentado a la mesa. Porque quizá durante la última media hora había estado meditando, muy a pesar de sí mismo, en varias estrategias que podría llevar a cabo para solventar los problemas de Konoha. Siempre de forma hipotética, por supuesto.

Cuando empezó a sentir la emoción por ese enorme proyecto, por todos esos desafíos y dificultades, cerró las cajas con los documentos dentro y se tomó otro vaso. Se negaba, se negaba a dejarse atrapar en las fantasías de Hinata. El no era esa clase de hombre. No era su príncipe. Bueno, lo era, pero sólo de nombre. El no tenía ni un pelo de ese espíritu de sacrificio, y se alegraba de ello. Todavía sintiendo el temblor en el ojo izquierdo, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía mejores pasas en las que pensar.

En los pechos de Hinata, por ejemplo, y en la alegría que sentiría esa noche al arrebatarle la castidad.

Resultaría fácil. La haría arder, retorcerse y chillar por él. Le enseñaría lo que pensaba acerca de su moralidad y de toda su altivez. Sí, pensó, un poco de sexo la pondría en su sitio.

Miró hacia el cruel mar verde. El sol se estaba poniendo. En la cama, pensó mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios. Por lo menos allí era el único lugar donde él no la decepcionaría.

* * *

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y Hinata todavía no sabía cuál debía ser su respuesta ante el ultimátum de su captor.

Había pasado el día ocupada en varias tareas. Se había puesto a ordenar los papeles de su padre, había empezado a arreglar uno de sus vestidos y había estado contemplando con tristeza una imagen en miniatura de su madre. Todo ese tiempo había intentado aceptar la situación con Naruto.

Intentaba dormir un poco en el comedor, con el vestido medio arreglado como almohada porque no se atrevía a tumbarse en el camarote por miedo a que él apareciera en cualquier momento. El suelo resultaba incómodo y los fantasmas se reunían a su alrededor en medio de los crujidos de la madera del barco. Cerró los ojos.

Ese hombre —el más valiente, el más increíble, adorable y desamparado hombre que ella nunca había visto— quería que ella viviera con él. Todavía no podía creerlo. Él le había dicho que ella era su brújula: «Todo barco necesita una brújula», había dicho y también le había dicho «amame». Le había dicho cosas muy bonitas, le había dicho que era hermosa. Él deseaba formar un familia con ella: Uzumaki Naruto, su príncipe.

Y ella había dicho que no.

Eso le generaba tal dolor en el estómago que ni siquiera podía llorar. Él le había ofrecido sus fantasías en bandeja, pero todo eso estaba mal. Konoha necesitaba a Naruto más de lo que ella le necesitaba. Sí, ella le necesitaba, eso era cierto, pero ella necesitaba que él se curara y lo que Naruto necesitaba de verdad era su reino, su casa. Si se encontrara en el lugar que le correspondía, podría curar esas heridas de vergüenza que le habían arrebatado toda la fe de su alma.

«No me quieres» ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¡Qué hombre tan tonto! Por que tenia que atormentarla de esa forma, pensaba mientras se revolvía, inquieta, en esa dura cama. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? Y en cuanto a esa noche, ¿podría ellaresistirse, luchar con él? ¿Podría? Lo único que él tenía que hacer era besarla una vez. No, ni siquiera necesitaba tocarla. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mirarla de esa forma y ella no sería capaz de resistírsele. Ésa era la parte más amarga de todas.

Esa noche, él iría hasta ella como Lucifer para poner a prueba su fortaleza moral, para encontrar su punto de flaqueza con sus muchas artes de seducción. ¿Cómo podría ella mantenerse a salvo si todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos a ese hombre, si cada mirada de él la hacía arder de deseo? ¿Qué oportunidad le daría su propio corazón si no era la de abandonarse a él y a lo que él le pidiera, ofrecerle todo lo que tuviera por ofrecer?

No, ella no debía darle ninguna oportunidad. Debía permanecer firme.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarle a recuperar Konoha, pero no podía poner su corazón en un hombre que nunca podría tener, como había hecho su madre. No podía condenarse a una vida de soledad. Y si se entregaba a él esa noche, no habría forma de evitar su completa devoción hacia él.

Sería capaz de negarse ese máximo bien esa noche, al igual que había sido capaz de rechazar la irresistible oferta de ese día. La de huir de su destino y esconderse en una granja idílica con unos niños felices y descalzos. Sí, todo eso parecía adorable. ¡Pero en Konoha, su gente estaba siendo perseguida. En nombre de ellos, ella no podía permitirse ser su juguete. Tampoco creía que él la tendría de ninguna otra forma.

Hinata había percibido el dolor en los ojos de él cuando le rechazó. El tonto. Por haber herido su orgullo, esa noche él se tomaría su lenta y deliciosa venganza y la verdad era que ella lo deseaba.

¿No había ninguna manera de que encontraran su camino? Él podía convertirse en rey y ella podía ser su amante. Los hombres poderosos tenían amantes y eso era sabido por todo el mundo, le susurraba una voz tentadora, porque esos hombres se casaban por razones de poder.

A veces aman más a sus queridas que a sus esposas. ¿Porqué no podría ella ser su querida y conseguir que se casara con la princesa Shion del país de los Demonios?

«Oh, porque eso iría contra el Sexto Mandamiento, para empezar», se dijo a sí misma.

No cabía ni pensarlo. Si ella no permanecía íntegra en su dignidad, ¿de qué utilidad podría serle a él, o a sí misma, o a Konoha o a cualquiera, por cierto?

Quizá debiera hacerlo, de todas formas. Quizá debería lanzar al mar su sano juicio como si lanzara una moneda a una fuente. Quizá debería soportar el tormento. Romper su moralidad por él.

Quizás entonces él estaría satisfecho, pensó con tristeza, al haber tomado su orgullo a cambio del de él, al no quedar ya nada de ella que pudiera acosarlo. Él la había apartado de todo, su príncipe demonio. ¿Qué esperanza cabía de que él le permitiera conservar su alma?

Al final se levantó, apartó los documentos en los que le había sido imposible concentrarse. Respiró hondo, se arregló el pelo y caminó hacia popa por el oscuro pasillo, escuchado los fantasmas de Naruto.

Sería sincera. Se mostraría decidida. Sería orgullosa.

La sala de estar se encontraba vacía y mal iluminada. Emilio no les había cocinado ninguna cena especial esa noche. Iruka no se veía por ningún lado. Hinata intentó detener el temblor en las manos y agarró el pomo de la puerta del camarote. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, las cortinas ondeaban de forma fantasmagórica en la puerta del balcón. Ella no podía verle en esa oscuridad, pero sentía su presencia. Entonces él habló. Su voz sonó dulce como un satén negro.

—Cierra la puerta.

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí!_

 _Bueno, me he tardado un montón en subir la conti por problemas en la u, se acerca el periodo de exámenes por l que casi ni tengo tiempo xD_

 _Y es por eso mismo que he escrito dos capítulos y los he subido en uno, 11.000 palabras, wow!_

 _En fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo, cariños y reviews y comentarios que me dejan, son lo mejor de lo mejor *tira confeti*_

 _Nos leemos en la próxima, que espero no se tarde tanto._

 _Adiosín!_

 _Mika.-_


	15. Chapítulo 14- Decisión

Con el corazón acelerado, Hinata obedeció esa suave orden y luego se dio la vuelta para observar la oscuridad de la habitación. Percibió la silueta de los hombros de Naruto en el sillón. Estaba completamente vestido, notó con alivio. Vestido de forma bastante elegante, no como un pirata. Tenía una pierna encima de la otra y los brazos encima de los brazos del sillón. Tenía una copa de vino en la boca con la que se acariciaba los labios lentamente.

—Ven aquí.

Dudando, ella se acercó y se quedó de pie delante de él a una distancia prudencial. No tenía que acercarse más para notar su humor peligroso. Ése era el lado de Naruto que había conocido una vez, ese ser oscuro que albergaba una tormenta en su interior y ante el que ella se había doblegado al hacer su juramento.

—Más cerca.

Ella dio un paso hacia él. Él estaba en silencio. Hinata notaba su mirada que la atravesaba y, para su propia vergüenza, sintió que su cuerpo respondía a ella.

—Suéltate el cabello.

Con manos temblorosas, Hinata obedeció como en trance.

—Me mostraré amable, lo sabes —murmuró él—. No utilizaré la fuerza. No voy a necesitarla.

Se hizo un tenso silencio mientras se miraban el uno al otro con tanta hostilidad como atracción. Ella luchaba por mantener la mente clara contra la droga del deseo que sentía.

—¿Por qué juegas a este juego conmigo? —preguntó ella con la voz tranquila—. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, como muy bien sabes.

—Bueno, soy una persona muy aficionada al juego.

—¿Has tomado veneno otra vez? Tendrás pesadillas.

—Y te llevaré a ellas conmigo. Quítate el vestido, Hinata.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad sin saber qué decirle.

—¿Debe ser de esta forma? —le preguntó, dándose cuenta de cierta nota ligera en el tono de voz que difícilmente escondía su anhelo.

—Oh, sí —susurró él—. Quítate el vestido.

Ella no pudo hacerlo.

Le miró, sintiéndose atrapada, impresionada. Naruto mostraba unos ojos oscuros y encendidos, brillantes por el dolor de las heridas que albergaba. Él tomó un sorbo. La blancura de un diente brilló a la luz de la luna mientras él se limpiaba los labios con la lengua.

Al ver que ella no se quitaba el vestido, Naruto se levantó y se acercó hasta ella como un depredador. La respiración de Hinata se agitó al verle acercarse. Era imponente. Sus hombros parecían dos enormes montañas y las líneas de su rostro

aparecían muy afiladas. Esa noche sus ojos no mostraban brillo, sus labios no dibujaban ninguna sonrisa.

—Por favor, no puedo luchar en tu contra. —susurró ella—. Vas a destruirme.

—Vaya, vaya, muy dramática. Sólo es sexo —le dijo él, poniéndose detrás de ella.

Ella apretó los ojos cerrados y él empezó a desabrocharle el vestido.

—Naruto, no quería herirte. Me hubiera gustado mucho vivir contigo en tu granja...

—Esa oferta ya no sigue en pie.

Ella se puso tensa.

—No doy por sentado que lo esté.

Sus manos se detuvieron en su espalda.

—Y a pesar de ello, aquí estás.

—Si.

—Esperando un buen polvo, ¿eh, mi pequeña santa?

Ella dio un respingo al oír esas palabras, pronunciadas deliberadamente para destrozar la belleza de lo que ambos habían compartido.

—No, No deseo estar aquí. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que esto no está bien. Estoy aquí porque te di mi palabra de honor y porque no soy una cobarde. Además, no hay ningún lugar donde esconderse en este barco.

—En eso tienes razón. —Ella notaba la respiración cálida de él en el cuello mientras recorría sus costados con las manos y la agarraba por las caderas para atraerla contra su pelvis—. Eres mía. No existe ningún lugar donde te puedas esconder de mí. Si te escapas, abriré el mundo en canal hasta que te encuentre y, mientras te busco, vendré a ti y te tomaré en cada uno de tus sueños.

Ella cerró los ojos con deseo, con todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos y cada centímetro de la piel dolorida. Él terminó de desabrocharle el vestido, lo abrió e introdujo las manos debajo de la tela para tomarle los pechos con las dos manos. Le acarició los pezones lentamente con los dedos, pero no con suavidad. Ella reprimió un gemido de deseo.

Hinata no podía creer lo que sentía. Sólo hacía unos minutos que se encontraba en esa habitación con él y ya había caído rendida a sus manos.

—Por favor, déjame ir —pidió con voz entrecortada.

—Parece que no te das cuenta de cuánto necesito esto —oyó que le susurraba al oído—. No soy una fantasía, Hinata. Soy un hombre de carne y hueso y tengo necesidades.

Ella cerró los ojos desesperada.

—Si haces el amor conmigo, nunca lo superaré, Naruto. Siempre estaré herida por ti.

—Pero eso es lo que quiero. Que te consumas conmigo en mi infierno.

Débil, ella se apoyó contra él consumida por esa pasión, casi desarmada por el deseo. Él le empujó un lado del vestido hacia abajo y empezó a besarle el hombro, mordisqueándolo con suavidad. El cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció y sintió, profundo, su anhelo por él.

Se esforzó por recomponerse. Pero cuando él deslizó las manos hacia delante del vestido por segunda vez y las bajó por encima de su vientre hasta deslizar los dedos entre sus piernas, Hinata casi sollozó de necesidad y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, noble su ancho hombro.

—Mmm, qué humedad tan sedosa.

—Uzumaki Naruto —susurró ella—, me rompes el corazón.

Sacó las manos de debajo del vestido y, tomándola por los brazos, la obligó a darse la vuelta. Ella estaba temblando. La sujetó por los hombros y la miró casi con ternura.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices algo así?

Ella no levantaba la cabeza así que él le tomó la barbilla entre los dedos y le levantó el rostro. Ella le miró a los ojos.

—Porque ahora lo comprendo todo. Has sobrevivido a costa de tu honor.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se mostraron ofendidos. Al cabo de un momento, la furia apareció en ellos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada, y se recompuso el vestido sobre el hombro. Tenía el corazón acelerado. Debía luchar por sobrevivir.

—Puedes presentarte como una víctima y justificar el hecho de que tomas cualquier cosa que desees de aquellos que se cruzan en tu camino por el hecho de que has sido mal tratado. Pero son las personas de Konoha las verdaderas víctimas en todo esto. Dices que mi padre traicionó al rey Minato —escupió ella—, pero tú eres el único que le está traicionando ahora.

El empalideció al escuchar esas palabras y la miró, inmovilizado por la ofensa.

—No te atrevas a decirme esto.

—Es verdad. Mira qué conducta te provoca el dolor. ¿No te das cuenta de que continuarás sufriendo hasta que decidas hacer lo que crees correcto?

El la miró en medio de un profundo silencio.

—Esta noche estoy aquí porque me importas y es porque me importas que debo decirte esto. —Hinata tomó aire—: Alteza, has traicionado a tu gente, a tu padre y a ti mismo. No puedo ofrecerme a un hombre así.

Naruto la miró en silencio, sorprendido. Abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. La volvió a cerrar y apretó la mandíbula. Dio media vuelta con brusquedad, se dirigió hacia la puerta y abandonó la habitación dando un portazo tras él.

Hinata se quedo allí, de pie, temblando en la oscuridad.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró—. ¿Qué he hecho? Ahora me matará.

Escuchó los furiosos pasos de él que atravesaban la sala de estar y que salían al pasillo.

Hinata se precipitó hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave. Luego apoyó una silla contra ella, por debajo del pomo. Las manos le temblaban: sabía que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Se acurrucó en el suelo, en la puerta del balcón. Oía las voces de los hombres arriba e intentó escuchar qué decían. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Naruto entre ellas.

Acababa de cerrar los ojos en un esfuerzo para calmarse mientras rezaba una oración cuando se sobresaltó al oír el primer disparo de cañón.

* * *

Zorra.

Naruto se dirigió a popa. Sentía el pulso agitado en los oídos. Al llegar, ordenó que echaran el ancla para desconcierto del timonel y del vigía. Luego se dirigió hacia el pequeño cañón del castillo de proa y disparó el triple cañonazo que indicaba a los demás barcos que debían detenerse.

Con la mecha que había utilizado para disparar el cañón, se encendió un puro y esperó mientras intentaba reprimir la furia y tranquilizarse con la mirada clavada en las olas del mar. Muy pronto, los otros seis barcos devolvieron los disparos indicando que también habían echado el ancla. Pero los capitanes todavía tardarían un poco en llegar con sus lanchas.

—Capitán, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó uno de ellos, preocupado.

—Esten atentos —gruñó él a su fiel contramaestre.

El hombre se encogió de miedo y se escabulló. Naruto camino hasta proa con un puño apoyado sobre la cadera. Con el puro entre los dientes, trepó al bauprés y se agarró a una de las cuerdas de foque. Desde allí observó las brillantes estrellas más allá del espectral velamen. Le pareció que el cielo oscuro que rodeaba a esas pequeñas estrellas se estaba mofando de él, de ese cabeza de turco. El mar, a su alrededor, era tan negro como los ojos de un árabe. Los tiburones lo surcaban en silencio.

Ahora su alma seria puesta a prueba, pensaba con amargura. Ahora sabría si tenía algo del coraje de su padre «Que así sea», dijo en tono de amenaza mirando al cielo. «En cuanto a ti, mi querida Hinata, te tragarás tus palabras y que Dios nos ayude a ambos.»

—¡Es un suicidio! —exclamó Bickerson, el capitán del Tempestad.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada amenazadora. Iruka, él y los seis capitanes piratas se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una mesa sobre la cual las lámparas se balanceaban suavemente al ritmo del barco.

—¿Sin recompensa? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Nada —respondió Naruto.

Shikamaru, el capitán del Sabueso, era un hombre de un sentido agudo y una inteligencia que superaba al ex capitán de la tropa. Tenía la misma edad que Naruto y era uno de los primeros reclutamiento de Kyuubi, en los primeros tiempos de la Hermandad. Shikamaru era más prudente que la mayoría de los suyo, y para él la piratería era un negocio. De todas formas, su galera, aunque tenía un diseño antiguo, era la mejor armada de la pequeña flota.

—Sabes que estoy contigo, capitán —dijo Sai—, no importa lo que estos culos temblones decidan. —El paseaba por la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

Estaba claro que Sai tenía algo en la cabeza, pensó Naruto.

—¿Capitán Morris? —preguntó Iruka, Morris era un bucanero que no tenía escrúpulo ninguno en cortar cuellos.

—Lo estoy pensando —respondió el jovencísimo capitán mientras jugaba con los sucios lazos del puño.

Russo, el fiero capitán portugués del bergantín La Sultana golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos y miró al grupo. Señaló a Narutp y dijo:

—¡Este hombre los ha hecho ricos y, un día, recibió los golpes de Jiraiya en lugar de todos ustedes! —gritó con pasión—. Nos pide un favor. ¡Yo digo que lo hagamos!

—Tenemos que llevar la mercancía al mercado de Cuba —Insistió Bickerson, el rubicundo gigante alemán—. Ya sabes que a nuestros compradores no les gusta esperar.

—No son ellos quienes me preocupan —dijo el joven Morris arrastrando las palabras—. Son los malditos de Konoha que nos siguen.

Naruto entrecruzó los dedos de las manos. Tenía el sabor de la rabia en la boca.

—Kakashi, no has dicho nada.

El alto y astuto Japonés, hijo desheredado de un caballero, era el capitán del bello y ágil bergantín La Libélula.

—Mi única objeción es que no nos cuentas nada —contestó—. Nos pides que demos media vuelta, para quizá encontrarnos con los barcos que nos persiguen, que volvamos a atravesar Gibraltar y que pasemos por la costa de los Bárbaros a pesar de los traicioneros bancos de arena que la protegen. Todo eso sin ninguna recompensa. Somos tus amigos, Naruto, pero debes, por lo menos, decirnos por qué es tan importante para ti ir a la fortaleza de ese traficante de opio.

—O están conmigo o no lo están —respondió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros—. Los detalles de este asunto son de mi incumbencia.

—¡Este hombre tiene los huevos de plomo! —exclamó admirado Morris. El joven capitán tomó un sorbo de su petaca—. ¡Qué diablos! —dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios con el sucio puño de la camisa—. Yo lo haré.

—Ya son tres —dijo el Iruka, mirándole.

—¿ Shikamaru?

—Es una locura —gruñó—. Me suena a la búsqueda de gloria de un jovenzuelo, y sospecho que el fin último de esto es impresionar a una mujer. ¡No voy a arriesgar a mi tripulación para el placer de tus atributos!

Naruto decidía cómo podía responder a eso cuando Hinata entró en la sala desde el camarote, justo a tiempo. Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida y tensa, pero se negó a acusar su presencia a pesar de que los hombres apartaron las sillas para seguir el ejemplo de Iruka que iba a levantarse.

—¿Hay una batalla? ¿Hemos sido atacados? —preguntó ella, mirándole.

Seis de los hombres se levantaron para asegurarle que todo estaba bien: solo habían sido unas señales de cañón. Naruto tenia la mirada clavada en sus manos sobre la mesa. Iruka se encargó de presentar a cada uno de los piratas a la indómita señorita Hyuuga.

Naruto estaba absolutamente pendiente de ella aunque ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. La olía, la sentía a un metro de distancia. Recién aseada y radiante, esa piel de marfil nunca le había parecido más tentadora. Llevaba el vestido de color melocotón abrochado castamente y se había recogido el pelo con pulcritud. Tenía todo el aspecto de una señorita de escuela conventual.

¿Quién podría sospechar que una criatura de aspecto tan delicado podía tener una lengua tan letal como el aguijón de un escorpión?

El extravagante y joven Morris intentó iniciar una educada conversación con ella y el japonés de cabello blanco dirigió una mirada de complicidad hacia Naruto. El estaba cerca en el momento en que Hinata le había desafiado y Naruto se dio cuenta de que la mirada de admiración de Kakashi hablaba de que aprobaba su coraje.

Kakashi se presentó a sí mismo y le besó la mano con galantería. En ese momento, Naruto sintió, no sin cierto humor amargo una punzada de celos en el pecho. Otra experiencia nueva, Pero Kakashi se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa mientras Hinata saludaba a otro de los hombres con un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Muy bien —murmuró Kakashi—. Voy a jugar contigo este juego y quizá, algún día, amigo mío, me contarás qué significa todo esto. Pero te lo advierto, si mi barco recibe ni siquiera un rasguño...

Naruto le dirigió una sombría sonrisa y ambos observaron cómo Hinata cautivaba a Shikamaru. Iruka miró, divertido a Naruto cuando el viejo capitán le tomó la mano como si fuera de porcelana con el sombrero sujeto contra el pecho.

Después de que Russo hubiera mostrado una cálida bienvenida y de que Sai la hubiera saludado con cortesía y cierta timidez, Hinata rodeó la mesa y se colocó sumisamente, como en actitud de obediencia, detrás de Naruto. Éste se sorprendió pero pronto comprendió por qué lo hacía.

Hinata simplemente indicaba a esos hombres que la miraban con gran interés que ella ya tenía un protector.

Hinata puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto.

Esa chica tenía carácter, pensó Naruto. Osaba reclamar su protección pocos momentos después de haberle negado su derecho sobre su cuerpo y de haberle insultado como él nunca había sido insultado en su vida.

A pesar de ello, Naruto llevó la mano izquierda hasta el hombro y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. No dijo una palabra, simplemente miró inexpresivamente al grupo.

Hinata se acercó un poco más a él y Naruto notó su miedo. De alguna manera, eso le provocó un perverso placer. Parecía que ésa sería la única satisfacción que iba a obtener de ella. Un vago sentimiento de culpa le corroía por las palabras que le había dirigido y por cómo la había tratado, «pero, diablos —pensó—, no voy a disculparme. Está consiguiendo todo lo que quiere».

Shikamaru miró primero a Hinata y luego a Naruto con una expresión implorante.

—¡Conduzcan a estos cazadores de gloria hasta el mismo río Estigia si ése es tu deseo, capitán, pero no lleves a esta niña hasta el peligro contigo! —le dijo con enfado—. Bickertan o yo mismo velaremos por su seguridad.

—Oh, yo permaneceré con Naruto, señor —respondió ella con calma aunque con determinación mientras llevaba la otra mano sobre la de Naruto.

—Señorita, esto es muy peligroso.

—¿Es eso verdad? —le preguntó a Naruto.

—Shikamaru es un hombre honesto.

Ella miró al nombrado con seriedad.

—Esa es una buena razón para quedarme a su lado.

Al oír esas palabras, Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. No podía comprender a esa criatura. Un minuto antes le había destrozado con su afilada lengua, y ahora acudía a su lado como si fuera una esposa obediente. «Allí donde tú fueres, yo iré.»

Si supiera adonde les conducía, se comportaría de otra forma.

—Brava, bella —dijo Russo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Quelle femme —susurró Kakashi.

Bickerson, al darse cuenta de que se quedaba solo, cedió y el tema se decidió por unanimidad.

Al cabo de una hora, Naruto había hecho virar a toda la flota y les conducía hacia el este en dirección a la costa de los Bárbaros.

A pesar de que en ese momento no habría desflorado a esa pequeña fierecilla de lengua afilada aunque ella se lo hubiera pedido de rodillas, Naruto tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón otra vez.

Ella no podría respetarle, ni él podría respetarse a sí mismo, si no lo hacía. Estaba cansado de luchar contra lo inevitable.

Si quería a Hinata, tenía que socorrer a Konoha. Para demostrar que Konoha era suyo por derecho, tendría que mostrar el sello del anillo. Y eso significaba enfrentarse a sus peores pesadillas.

Por Dios que aunque tuviera que gastar toda la pólvora que poseía, iba a volar ese delicioso infierno de Orochimaru por los cielos y obtendría ese maldito anillo.

O, quizá más probablemente, iba a morir en el intento.

Durante la media hora siguiente, él y sus hombres discutieron la ruta, los vientos y las formaciones de batalla en caso de enfrentamiento con los barcos de los Hyuuga. A pesar de todo, Naruto no creía que los barcos enemigos les hubieran seguido en el Atlántico.

Al final, todos los capitanes menos Sai volvieron a sus navíos.

—Debo hablarte de un tema, capitán —le dijo mientras dirigía una cautelosa mirada hacia Hinata. Ella no había pronunciado palabra en todo el rato.

—Hablad con confianza, amigo.

—Encontré un polizón cuando zarpamos de Konoha - le comunicó—. Le he traído a bordo para que puedas interrogarlo si así lo deseas. Se encuentra en el bergantín.

—Tráelo aquí.

Mientras Sai abría la puerta y ordenaba a uno de los hombres que fuera a buscar al prisionero, Naruto se volvió hacia Iruka sin ignorar que Hinata le había estado mirando con nerviosismo todo el rato.

—Quiero que desalojes tu camarote.

Iruka le miró unos momentos.

—Aja. Ya veo.

Con un gesto cansado, el hombre se levantó, le dio una palmada amistosa a Naruto en la espalda y saludó a la señorita Hyuuga antes de abandonar la sala. En la puerta, Sai le deseó buenas noches. Luego, cerró la puerta y miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—Este polizón, capitán —empezó—. Este hombre cuenta unas historias extrañas. Dice —continuó, dudando—, dice que eres el rey de la isla. Rey. Dice que asesinaron a tu familia y que todo el mundo ha esperado tu vuelta al poder.

—¿ Ah, sí? —preguntó Naruto con ligereza.

Sai le miró con expresión interrogante y profundamente sorprendido.

—Le he tenido encerrado en mi bergantín, pero sus historias han corrido por todo el barco. Los hombres hacen preguntas y quiero saber qué debo decirles. Bueno, diablos, ¿es eso... cierto?

Naruto miró un largo momento a su buen amigo.

—Sí —respondió—. Es cierto.

Naruto notó que los ojos de Hinata se clavaban en él. Antes de que Sai pudiera decir nada, hicieron entrar al prisionero.

Naruto le miró, abatido y con desagrado, al ver que se trataba de Yukimaru, el mismo guitarrista gordo y desgarbado que se le había acercado en la plaza después del asalto.

—¡Señor! Oh, mi señor, he arriesgado la vida para seguirte...

Se calló de repente al reconocer a la hija del gobernador. La miró con una expresión de reconocimiento y malicia en esos rojos diminutos. Hinata le devolvió una mirada imperturbable y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—La señorita Hyuuga se encuentra bajo mi protección —anunció Naruto con frialdad—. Puedes quedaros a bordo de Kurama; quizá resultes de alguna utilidad, por pequeña que esta sea. Pero si diriges a esta dama el más ligero de los insultos, si el mero olor tuyo le ofende el olfato, amigo mío, serás carnaza de los tiburones.

Tan pronto como Sai y Yukimau se hubieron marchado, Naruto se dio media vuelta y entró en el camarote.

Hinata siguió a su alto captor a uno distancia prudencial. Sólo se arriesgó a llegar a la entrada del camarote, de donde había escapado con tanta dificultad de perder la virginidad... por el momento, le dijo una voz interna.

Con cuidado, observó el ancho perfil de los hombros y de la musculosa espalda contra el azul oscuro de la noche. Naruto se desplazaba por el camarote con una elegancia inquieta. Encendió una lámpara y, bajo esa luz naranja, su expresión apareció dura y pensativa.

—Naruto, ¿qué está sucediendo? —preguntó ella con timidez.

—Recoge tus pertenencias de esta habitación, señorita Hyuuga.—le ordenó en tono duro e inexpresivo.

—Yo... yo no tengo nada aquí —respondió—. Mis baúles se encuentran en el almacén de abajo.

Naruto se dirigió hasta el lavamanos y tomó su peine de plata. Se lo ofreció a ella sin acercarse y con una mirada de reprobación. Ella lo cogió y lo sostuvo contra el pecho, atemorizada por esa actitud distante.

—Ven —le ordenó mientras pasaba por su lado y se dirigía a la sala de estar—. Sígueme, por favor.

Ella lo hizo con el corazón acelerado. Entraron en el segundo camarote, que se encontraba debajo de la escalerilla, Sólo había un camarote más en el barco y éste era compartido por Iruka, el doctor Raleigh, el cirujano del barco, el señor Hartcour, el contramaestre, el señor Donaldson, el contable, y Mutt, el jefe carpintero. Todos ellos se encontraban sacando sus petates y sus pocas pertenencias.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de que esos hombres tuvieran que marcharse de sus aposentos por que ella no se llevaba bien con el capitán. El señor Hartcour pasó por su lado y le dirigió una sonrisa como si le dijera: «No se preocupe, Señorita».

Iruka le dirigió un guiño de ánimo y se rió para si mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo para colgar su hamaca con los demás en la sala común de los marineros.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Naruto observó el camarote, que era la mitad de grande que el suyo. Asintió con un gesto breve de cabeza.

—Buenas noches, señorita Hyuuga.

—Naruto, por favor. ¿Por qué hemos dado la vuelta? ¿A dónde nos llevas? ¿Cuál es el peligro del que el capitán Shikamaru habló? Dime qué sucede.

El hizo una pausa y giró un poco la cabeza hacia ella. La miró con su mirada más severa y autoritaria, la misma que hacía temblar a sus hombres.

—Voy a contarte con exactitud qué sucede, pequeña. De nuevo me has obligado a hacer tu voluntad. Adelante, te puedes felicitar. Sólo que, esta vez, es posible que me cueste la vida. Pero no temas: cuando esté muerto, tú todavía conservarás tu virtud para que te consuele.

—¿Volvemos a Konoha ? —preguntó en un susurro.

El miró sus ojos claros y fríos durante un momento.

—Primero debo demostrar mi identidad.

Ella retuvo la respiración: ¡él iba a hacerlo de verdad!

—¿Cuál es esa prueba? ¿Dónde debemos ir para conseguirla?

—Estás forzando tu suerte, mi niña —le advirtió.

—Por favor, dímelo —le preguntó con expresión sumisa.

Despacio, Naruto se acercó a ella. Ella se alejó de él hasta que se encontró de espaldas contra el mamparo. Él se acercó, amenazador, respirando pesadamente.

—Hemos empezado una carrera en dirección a la costa de los Bárbaros, señora. También conocida como El Infierno. —Alargó una mano y la introdujo entre sus piernas, sobre el monte de Venus, acariciándola con intensidad mientras bajaba la cabeza y le rozaba una mejilla con los labios—. Será mejor que valgas el esfuerzo —murmuró.

Se apartó antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de protestar. Volvió a la puerta.

—Esta puerta tiene un buen cerrojo —le dijo, deteniéndose—. Te aconsejo que lo utilices.

Entonces la dejó sola, con los ojos muy abiertos y el peine contra el pecho, en la pequeña habitación.

Agitada por ese contacto, Hinata se sentó, sintiéndose débil, y empezó a preguntarse qué diablos hacía una prueba de su identidad en la costa de los Bárbaros.

* * *

 _Merezco el peor de los sufrimientos por hacerlas esperar tanto, pero ya les he dicho el porqué de mi espera._

 _Me queda poco para salir de la U /o/ solo unos cuantos exámenes y seré libre al fin._

 _Como sea, he vuelto pero de todas formas no subiré episodios constantemente, no todavía._

 _Gracias por los mensajitos de amor y por ser todas pacientes (L) nos leemos pronto_

 _Mika.-_


	16. Capítulo 15- Despedida

Al cabo de dos días de recibir el trato más frío de Naruto, Hinata estaba arrepentida pero de ningún modo dispuesta a disculparse por su implacable sinceridad.

El primer día se había sentido bastante contenta consigo misma. Había preservado la castidad, lo cual era el objetivo principal, y además había conseguido que el obtuso y testarudo Uzumaki Naruto diera los primeros pasos para recuperar el trono. En cuanto a la forma en que él la ignoraba, lo único que podía hacer ella era mofarse a sus espaldas.

Pobre príncipe perdido, tan malhumorado porque no lo había conseguido. Ella no le había permitido jugar su juguete. «¡Bueno, que esté de mal humor!» Él le había dicho que cada barco necesitaba una brújula. Le había pedido que le dijera siempre la verdad, pero era obvio que no podía soportarla. Hinata se sentía poseedora de toda la razón.

Entonces, pasó otra noche sola.

Al segundo día, ante esa fría y distante cortesía, empezó a sentirse atemorizada. Echaba de menos su sonrisa vanidosa como si hubiera perdido a un amigo. Además, empezó a meditar sobre el peligro al que debían enfrentarse.

Lo más probable era que él no pensara que iba a morir. Solo se había expresado de forma un tanto dramática para que ella se sintiera culpable de no haber cedido a sus deseos carnales.

Lo peor de todo era que él no le permitiría entrar en su camarote para ayudarle en los planes para Konoha y eso era lo único que ella deseaba hacer. Sabía que él le estaba negando esa participación sólo por una cuestión de rencor, pero estaba segura de que, en un momento u otro, ese testarudo se daría cuenta de que necesitaba su consejo, por lo menos en ciertos asuntos.

Esa tarde, Hinata se vistió con su mejor vestido de muselina, se ató los lazos del sombrero bajo la barbilla y se dirigió hacia arriba con la intención de encontrar algo útil que hacer.

Al salir por la escotilla, miró hacia el cielo azul y hacia el mar índigo y buscó a Naruto entre las nubes de blancas velas que ondeaban al viento. Él se encontraba vigilando la cubierta desde su puesto en el alcázar. Tenía las manos cruzadas a la espalda y llevaba un tricornio. Parecía un auténtico y temible capitán.

Hinata intentó descifrar su humor, pero no pudo. Él tenía una actitud suave y serena, como el mármol dorado.

Hinata le observó unos momentos, pensando en si debía intentar hablar con él. Pero entonces él la vio y le dio la espalda mientras caminaba hacia un lado del barco.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con resentimiento y se dirigió hacia el combés. Allí ofreció su ayuda a los veleros que estaban remendando las velas.

Los dos marineros que esa tarde trabajaban eran habladores y mostraban buen humor. Ambos provenían de las islas francesas en las Indias Occidentales. Después de que ella les ofreciera su ayuda, ellos se mostraron dispuestos a responder a sus preguntas.

—¿Por qué llaman Kyuubi a vuestro capitán? — les preguntó, sentada con ellos entre un montón de redes.

Pierre se rió.

—¡Bueno, ésa es toda una historia Hasta hace cuatro años, la tripulación antes tenía otro jefe...

—¿El capitán Jiraiya? —inquirió ella.

Los hombres asintieron.

—¿Cómo era?

Ellos sonrieron y Jacques meneó la cabeza.

—Se podría decir así, señorita: ¿alguna vez a visto una de esas pinturas de las iglesias en que hay imágenes del Creador? Sí, señorita, de Jehová. unos ojos fieros, a excepción de la larga barba tenía un cabello que lo remplazaba...

—¿Se parecía a Dios? —gritó ella.

—Ah, sí, pero sin una pierna. Decían que se la había mordido un tiburón mientras pescaba. Él lo capturó, lo mató y le escupió encima. Luego alimentó a sus hombres con él.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras ellos se reían.

—Sí, tenía el instinto de un viejo león marino, pero si te cruzabas con él...

Ella meneó la cabeza, impresionada.

—Estaba loco. Un —perdón— hijo de puta cruel —afirmó Pierre, riéndose—. Pero tenías que quererle. Por supuesto, se sabía que se extralimitaba con el látigo y eso provocó su caída.

—¿Naruto le mató? —preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos al recordar las cicatrices en la espalda de él.

—¡Oh, no, señorita! El capitán adoraba a ese hombre.

—¿Le adoraba? No puede ser cierto —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido—. Jiraiya le azotó.

—Ah, sí, fue un duelo de carácter —rió Pierre—. Jiraiya no pudo doblegarle, así que, al fin, le adoptó como a su propio hijo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Jiraiya no había tenido ningún hijo, así que tomó a Naruto como hijo. El capitán se unió a la Hermandad cuando era sólo un muchacho.

—¿Cuántos años? —preguntó ella, recordando que Naruto tenía trece años cuando asesinaron a los Uzumaki.

Pierre y él lo pensaron.

—¿Quizá quince, dieciséis? Diecisiete como mucho.

Jacques se rió.

—Les habría cortado el cuello si hubieras intentado poner un dedo sobre su plato de comida. Se ha tranquilizado mucho desde entonces —añadió.

Hinata se preguntó inmediatamente dónde debía de haber pasado esos años entre su desaparición de Konoha y su incorporación a la tripulación del capitán Jiraiya.

—¿Está segura de que quiere saberlo, señorita?

Ella asintió, convencida. Los hombres fueron interrumpidos por uno de los hombres de la tripulación acerca de una vela rota.

Hinata escuchó a medias la conversación entre ellos mientras observaba con disimulo al hombre en el alcázar.

Naruto estuvo casi todo el rato con un puño sobre la cadera y un puro entre los dedos, mientras gritaba órdenes a la tripulación con voz grave y autoritaria.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que él amaba eso.

De vez en cuando, Naruto se dirigía a la barandilla y observaba el mar a través del telescopio, buscando un camino para la flota que ella no podía discernir.

Los veleros se dirigieron a ella.

—Bueno, atacamos esa base hace unos cuatro años —dijo Pierre. Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada triste—. Los hombres enloquecieron con la sangre, el ron y el oro. Fue un mal día. Unos veinte hombres empezaron un motín en medio de todo. Mataron al viejo Jiraiya.

—El capitán consiguió controlar a los hombres y nos sacó de allí antes de que llegara la flota. Luego, de vuelta ya, ejecutó a los que se habían amotinado. Los hombres votaron y le escogieron. Desde entonces, él ha sido el jefe de la Hermandad.

—¿Le votaron? —preguntó ella asombrada—. ¿Le votaron como capitán?

—Sí, siempre lo hacemos. Es nuestra manera de hacerlo— respondió Pierre con tranquilidad.

Ella le miró.

—¿Quieres decir que los gobierna en una democracia?

Los dos hombres se miraron.

—Supongo que ésa es la palabra, señorita.

Ella meneó la cabeza como para aclarar las ideas.

—¿Qué piensan de Naruto como jefe?

—No ha habido ninguno mejor —afirmó Jacques.

—Es duro, pero es justo —dijo Pierre.

—¿Se muestra cruel alguna vez, como Jiraiya? ¿Los azota?

—Nunca ha azotado a nadie —respondió Jacques de inmediato —. No, el capitán tiene sólo unas cuantas normas y si tú infringes alguna tienes una única oportunidad. Entonces... —Hizo una pistola con la mano y, haciendo como que apuntaba a Hinata —: Boom.

Ese estúpido no podía saber hasta qué punto ese simple gesto la había asustado. Hinata sintió que toda la piel se le erizaba al recordar al pelotón de tiro de Naruto y a su pistola apuntándolo bajo la mirada de su padre.

—Me pregunto a cuánta gente ha matado —murmuró.

—No lo sabría decir.

—Preguntáselo —dijo Jacques riéndose mientras enhebraba una aguja.

—No se atreva, señorita. Le está tomando el pelo. El capitán es un hombre reservado.

—¿Que me pregunte qué? —se oyó de repente una voz profunda, en un tono amenazadoramente educado.

Los tres empalidecieron al ver a Naruto en la plataforma que se encontraba por encima de ellos. Por su expresión, Hinata se dio cuenta de que la había oído mientras ella hacía preguntas a los hombres para obtener información sobre él. Entrecerró los ojos e hizo acopio de coraje.

—Que a cuánta gente has matado, capitán —dijo con valentía.

—Bueno, señorita Hyuuga, nunca me preocupé de contarlos —repuso él con dulzura. Luego, mientras dirigía una mirada de advertencia a sus hombres, añadió, educado—: Que tengan un buen día. —Acto seguido, se alejó sin prisas.

«Oh, detesto a este hombre», pensó Hinata.

Esa noche ambos cenaron tensos y en silencio. Hinata, mirándole de soslayo todo el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que Naruto casi no había tocado el plato. Bebía agua en lugar de vino y parecía completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

A pesar de que esa actitud podía estar causada por el peligro que le esperaba, Hinata tenía la deprimente sensación de que era su indeseada presencia lo que le mantenía tan callado. Después de todo, fuera lo que fuese a lo que él tuviera que enfrentarse, no podía imaginar que nada asustara realmente a Naruto excepto sus propias pesadillas.

No, lo más probable era que él se estuviera arrepintiéndose de haberla raptado. Pensar eso la ponía de mal humor. Sin duda, en esos momentos él se sentía aliviado de no haberla preñado como había sido su intención, ya que eso le habría encadenado a ella para siempre, le hubiera atado a su hijo y ella a causa de su sentido del... honor. ¿Por qué le había acusado de no tener honor? ¿No había sido eso un tanto exagerado?

Hinata, con la vista clavada en su plato, se preguntaba cómo era posible que estuvieran allí sentados como dos extraños después de la intimidad que habían compartido. Él había introducido los dedos dentro de ella, por Dios. Había tomado sus pechos en su boca. Ahora ni siquiera quería cruzarse con su mirada.

Hinata deseaba meterse en su camastro, taparse completamente con las sábanas y quedarse allí durante el resto del viaje. Pero esa cama resultaba demasiado solitaria sin él como para pasar en ella más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

No podía comprender por qué era ella quien se sentía tan mal si era él quien estaba equivocado. Tampoco comprendía por qué se sentía herida ante esa indiferencia si lo único que ella había querido era mantener su virginidad.

Bueno, estaba claro que lo había conseguido.

Muy pronto, cuando llegara el momento de que Naruto recuperara Konoha, también retomaría su compromiso con la princesa Shion y se casaría con ella, tal como Hinata había querido que hiciera.

Esa idea la hacía sentir mucho peor.

Hinata tomó un sorbo de vino y miró a Naruto. Éste se puso en pie, dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa y se excusó de la mesa diciendo algo ininteligible. Iruka y ella se miraron. De repente, Hinata tiró su servilleta, puso los brazos sobre la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Está preocupado, querida. No es culpa tuya —la consoló.

—No puedo soportarlo —se oyó decir a sí misma en tono tenso—. Mi destino se encuentra en manos de un hombre que me odia.

—Yo no diría que la odia —se rió él.

Hinata le miró con ojos suplicantes.

Iruka alargó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Ah, querida. No le dejes que se salga con la suya. Mantente firme. Todo irá bien.

Hinataa se obligó al sonreír.

—Eres un hombre amable, Iruka.

—Bah —repuso él. Se sonrojó un poco y tomó un sorbo de vino.

—Iruka, ¿ha raptado a muchas mujeres?

Él casi se atragantó de la risa. Se limpió los labios con la servilleta y con ojos alegres, meneó la cabeza:

—Señorita Hyuuga, usted es la primera. También eres la primera mujer que ha conseguido que ese chico perdiera los nervios.

Ella se sintió más abatida todavía.

—Esto demuestra lo mucho que me aborrece.

—¿Es eso lo que demuestra? —le preguntó mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. No esté tan segura.

Al cabo de un rato, Hinata se encontraba en la cama con los brazos debajo de la cabeza y la mirada clavada en las sombras del techo de madera. No podía negar la verdad por más tiempo. Había herido a Naruto. Le había herido mucho.

Él no era una fantasía. Era un hombre de carne y hueso y tenía necesidades.

Además, él le había enseñado que ella también tenía necesidades. Echaba de menos el contacto de sus manos fuertes, callosas y tan, tan amables.

«¿Por qué tuve que herirle?»

«Oh, ¿qué te pasa?», se recriminó a sí misma. Impaciente se dio la vuelta en la cama y escuchó los crujidos de la madera del barco y el sordo estruendo del mar contra el casco.

No sabía cuántos minutos habían pasado. Quizá una hora. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro, la mirada de completa concentración mientras la besaba en ese lugar donde ella no sabía que podía ser besada. Sólo el pensarlo casi la hacía gemir en voz alta. ¿Qué sentido había tenido negarse a ofrecer su virginidad después de que le hubiera permitido hacerle eso?

Todavía podía sentir el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel, ver sus propias manos sobre esos anchos hombros dibujando la grandiosidad de ese pecho bronceado, agarrándose a sus caderas estrechas y sujetando su fortaleza contra ella.

Hinata cerró los ojos, incómoda por ese anhelo de él. Se le ocurrió que debía de haber alguna forma de hacerle sentir tanto placer como él le había hecho sentir a ella. Sería maravilloso sentir que él se sometía a ella por placer, aunque fuera por una vez. Como amante, Naruto se había dado por completo, pero no le había enseñado a ella cómo ofrecerse a él, cómo dar placer a ese magnífico cuerpo de guerrero. De repente, renunció a intentar conciliar el sueño. Bajó del camastro y, temblando, colocó su vestido de muselina encima del camisón y se lo abrochó a la espalda. Salió en busca de su captor, el mismo que una vez, se había declarado su amante. Tenía intención de disculparse antes de que su sentido común la detuviera.

Eso era lo único sensato que podía hacer, se dijo. Ese hombre tenía su destino en sus manos. Sólo una estúpida le hubiera insultado y humillado.

Miró en el salón, pero éste se encontraba a oscuras y vacío. No se veía luz por debajo de la puerta del camarote. Decidida, recorrió el oscuro y estrecho pasillo hacia la escotilla de popa. Se encontraba a medio camino de la escalera cuando se detuvo al oír su risa, alegre y profunda, y algunas palabras que hacían referencia a ella.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasó, capitán? Todos queremos saberlo.

—Siguen apostando sobre mi vida amorosa, ¿eh? —rió Naruto.

—¿Ya se a aburrido? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

—¿No cede, eh, capitán?

—Dejenlo en paz. Un hombre debe ser un caballero —respondió uno de ellos. A Hinata le pareció que era el señor de la cocina.

Naruto rió con despreocupación.

—No es mi tipo, eso es todo.

Hinata contuvo el aliento, quieta en la escalerilla, mientras escuchaba las exclamaciones y las burlas.

—Bueno, si ella no es vuestro tipo, ¡pasela!

—Eh, eh. La señorita Hyuuga todavía se encuentra bajo mi custodia —advirtió.

—¿No va a casarse con ella, capitán?

—No, aunque fuera la única mujer que quedara en toda la tierra —replicó en tono amistoso.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué no, capitán? Es una chica bastante bonita.

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

—Ah, sí. Es bonita —asintió él con frivolidad.

—Y parece bastante lista para ser mujer.

—Ah, sí, está dotada de ingenio, eso seguro, y de virtud — añadió Naruto, despreocupado—. Virtud y más virtud. Se encuentra en la cumbre de una auténtica montaña de santidad. Tan alta que le habla a Dios al oído. Creanme, chicos, ninguno de nosotros es digno ni de tocarle el dobladillo del vestido.

Se rieron. Hinata estaba paralizada en la oscuridad, con la boca abierta. Pero Naruto no había terminado.

—No, caballeros, a pesar do todos sus encantos, me temo que la señorita Hyuuga es una arpía, una mojigata y una fierecilla de lengua afilada. Sea quien sea el hombre que tenga la mala suerte de casarse con ella, seguro que acaba como un desgraciado.

A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se sentía horrorizada. Con una mano sobre la boca, bajó los escalones y corrió hasta su camarote. Se encerró en él y lloró y lloró. Porque sabía que cada palabra que había pronunciado era cierta.

Esa misma noche, tarde, Naruto se encontraba delante de la puerta del segundo camarote peleándose consigo mismo. Sentía que la oscuridad se cerraba a su alrededor. Había estado horas escribiendo unas cartas para los antiguos consejeros de su padre. Ahora estaba agotado, pero cada vez que intentaba dormir, entraba en una pesadilla. Ahora, allí de pie, se sentía temblar.

Hinata.

Si pudiera acercarse a ella y descansar entre sus brazos.

Esas noches que había pasado con ella entre los brazos habían sido las más dulces y tranquilas que nunca había tenido. Habría regalado su propio barco y todas las monedas de oro que tenía para borrar ese arrogante y estúpido ultimátum que le había hecho.

Se sujetó con ambas manos en el quicio de la puerta y apoyó la frente contra la puerta, con los ojos cerrados.

«Ayúdame, nena. Tengo miedo.»

Se estremeció y emitió un largo y lento suspiro. Pero no llamó a la puerta. No le daría, no podía darle, otro motivo de burla. Sus palabras se le habían clavado en la piel como púas. Por Dios que se ganaría su respeto.

«Si sobrevivo a esto —pensó—, quizá entonces te mereceré.»

A la tarde siguiente, el capitán la llamó. Hinata tuvo que abandonar el refugio de su húmedo camarote. Había estado escondida en él todo el día, con los sentimientos heridos, demasiado avergonzada para aparecer en cubierta.

Mientras se dirigía a su camarote para acudir a su llamada, decidió que mantendría un digno silencio. Por lo menos, no debía temer que él la hubiera llamado para seducirla. No, él no la querría ni aunque fuera la única mujer que quedara en la tierra. Sentía que le flaqueaban las piernas, pero llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —ordenó Naruto con voz potente. Ella respiró profundamente, levantó la barbilla y entró. Naruto estaba sentado en su escritorio e iba vestido igual que la primera noche en que ella le había visto: como un bárbaro, totalmente de negro.

Pensó que no era un buen presagio.

—Bien, ya estás aquí —dijo él con viveza.

Hinata cerró la puerta y se llevó las manos a la espalda. Con el rostro inexpresivo, le preguntó.

—¿Qué desea?

—Toma asiento.

Sin mirarla, Naruto sacó sus dos elegantes pistolas de un cajón y las depositó en la mesa. Luego puso al lado un saquito de pólvora. Ella le obedeció y se sentó, tensa, en el sillón con las manos unidas sobre el regazo, como la mojigata que era.

Sin prisa, Naruto cargó las armas sin mirarla.

—En una hora desembarcaremos. Hay unos cuantos detalles de los que debo avisarte. En primer lugar, no salgas a cubierta hasta que hayamos acabado aquí.

Ella estaba deseando preguntarle por qué, pero se negó a hacerlo. Se obligó a permanecer en silencio. ¡Iba a demostrárselo! Aunque fuera por una vez, ella daría crédito a sus palabras y no le cuestionaría en absoluto. Era obvio que el hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Naruto se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente en un gesto cansado y preocupado.

—En segundo lugar, hay unas cuantas cosas que debo decirte. —Se colocó a un lado del escritorio, se apoyó en él y cruzó los brazos sobre el enorme pecho. La miró. Ella, ante esa penetrante mirada, se preparó para oír algo parecido a lo que había escuchado la noche anterior—. Me comporté de forma abominable la otra noche y lo siento muchísimo, señorita Hyuuga.

Ella levantó la mirada, asombrada.

—¿Puedo pedirte perdón? —preguntó él, escueto.

Atónita, respondió: —Por supuesto.

—Te lo agradezco. —Le dio la espalda—. La verdad es que siento todo lo que ha pasado —murmuró—. He destruido tu vida, tal y como has señalado en varias ocasiones. Pero tú, a cambio, señorita Hyuuga, me has dado más de lo que nunca podré pagarte.

Ella le miraba, estupefacta. ¿Qué diablos?

—Por esta razón te he hecho beneficiaría de mi testamento. Dame la mano.

—¿Tu testamento?

Él se acercó a ella y Hinata le ofreció la mano. Él depositó en ella una pequeña llave sin mirarla ni un momento a los ojos.

—Es la llave del cofre. Si no vuelvo, quiero que te quedes con las reliquias de los Uzumaki. Sé que no las venderás. He nombrado a Shikamaru guardián tuyo para que te lleve hasta unas conocidas mías en Martinica, unas mujeres que te harán de carabina hasta que encuentres marido entre los caballeros. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien a quien puedas tolerar igual, por lo menos, que a tu ex prometido. Y como todavía eres... bueno, no habrá ningún tema delicado que requiera ninguna explicación a tu futuro marido.

Pálida de terror, Hinata le miró.

—Dios mío, Naruto, estas en un gran peligro, ¿no es verdad?

Él la miró con cinismo.

—¿Estás preocupada por mí, al fin, nena?

—¿Por qué hemos venido hasta aquí?

—Oh, negocios de piratas —respondió él con insolencia mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su escritorio.

Hinata tenía el corazón acelerado. Sentía la llave cada vez más pesada en la sudorosa palma de la mano.

—Por favor, no te muestres imposible ahora. ¿Qué lugar es éste?

—Una especie de infierno —admitió él con una sonrisa leve y agridulce. Bajó la cabeza y continuó—: Viví aquí durante un tiempo cuando era un niño. Cuando abandoné Konoha, poseía mi sello real. El señor de este lugar me lo arrebató. He venido a recuperarlo.

—¿Quién es?

Él la observó, como si valorara la posibilidad de decírselo o no.

—Se llama Orochimaru—le dijo—. La Espada de Honor.

—¿Es posible que te lo devuelva?

—Cuando sepa que todos los cañones de mis barcos se encuentran apuntando a su base, Su Excelencia encontrará motivos suficientes para obedecerme.

—¿Y si rehúsa hacerlo? —susurró ella.

Él se quedó en silencio un largo momento.

—Haré todo lo que pueda, Hinata, pero si intenta humillarme, lucharé a muerte. No volverá a avergonzarme. Puede quitarme la vida, pero no me quitará el orgullo.

—No se atreverá —se obligó a decir, comprendiendo más de lo que él se imaginaba a qué tipo de vergüenza se refería—. Además, tus hombres estarán allí para apoyaros y defenderos.

—No —señaló él—. Voy a ir solo.

Hinata se sintió como si el mismo puño de Goliath le hubiera vuelto a hundir el estómago.

—¿Solo?

—Es la única forma. —Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa triste—. Se fuerte, señorita Hyuuga. Si en dos horas no he vuelto, los Hermanos abrirán fuego contra la base sin tregua. Muy pronto te habrás librado de mí.

Naruto cruzó el camarote hasta llegar donde se encontraba su cofre y sacó una piedra de afilar. Volvió a sentarse a su escritorio y empezó a afilar su cuchillo árabe.

Hinata se puso en pie y él la miró con curiosidad. Ella se sentía inquieta y apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Le miró con miedo en los ojos. Sentía el corazón desbocado, las manos heladas y las mejillas cada vez más calientes.

—Lo sabía. Es culpa mía —dijo con voz temblorosa—. No debes arriesgar tu vida por lo que te dije. Lo retiro. Retiro todo lo que dije. No debes ir allí.

—Por supuesto que debo, si quiero recuperar Konoha. Eso es lo que querías, ¿no es así, Hinata? —preguntó con una penetrante y oscura mirada.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, desvalida.

—Sí, pero manda a alguien más. Si tienes que recuperar tu trono, hay muchas vidas que dependen de ti, Naruto. Hay demasiado en juego para que hagas un alarde de orgullo...

—No es orgullo, Hinata. Es honor, tal y como tu señalaste. Además, puedo librar mis propias batallas.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento mientras se oía el filo del cuchillo contra la piedra.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —se oyó decir—. Debe de haber alguna otra forma. Quizá no necesites el sello. Si te pones en contacto con los consejeros de tu padre, nadie negará que tú...

Se le apagó la voz. Sus palabras no surtían ningún efecto en él.

Naruto comprobó el filo entre los dedos pulgar e índice. Tenía los pies encima del escritorio y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, a miles de kilómetros.

—Naruto, escuchame...

Él bajó las piernas del escritorio.

—Eso es todo, Hinata. Deja de discutir.

—¡No tienes que hacer eso!

—Sí, debo —respondió él con ferocidad contenida. La miró y sus ojos tenían la fuerza del rayo.

Ella se replegó.

—No tengas miedo, Hinata. No desfallezcas. Necesito de tu fuerza ahora.

Frustrada, Hinata juntó las manos y se las llevó bajo la barbilla.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

—Llevate algunos hombres cotigo, Naruto, por el amor de Dios —le pidió, enfatizando cada palabra—. Seguro que entre ellos hay algunos en quienes puedas confiar para que guarden cualquier secreto que desees.

—Iruka viene conmigo. —Sonrió y miró hacia el techo—. No fui capaz de disuadirle.

—¡Iruka! —exclamó ella—. ¿Y qué va a hacer él? ¡No es un guerrero! Llevate a Sai o a Shikamaru, o a ese salvaje joven de cabello blanco...

—No se trata de ese tipo de lucha.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tendrías que conocer a Orochimaru para comprenderlo.— Una sombra le atravesó los ojos. Tiró la piedra y el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

—Permitime ir contigo. Si se trata de una lucha de ingenio más que de fuerza, no veo por qué no puedo acompañarte yo misma.

—Realmente eres adorable —se rió él—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, mi fiera gatita? ¿Bufarle al hombre malo?

—¡Me duele eso que dices! —Levantó la cabeza, los ojos ardientes—. ¡Te dije que te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera!

—Ésa no es la cuestión.

Naruto se levantó y continuó equipándose para su lucha. Se sujetó el cinturón de la pistola alrededor de la cintura y luego se cruzó la correa de la espada sobre el pecho.

Hinata sentía el corazón desbocado por el miedo. Su desesperación crecía a cada segundo. Deseó no haber sacado a relucir el tema de Konoha nunca.

Rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a el. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos sin hacer caso del arsenal de armas que llevaba encima.

—Quédate, por favor. No tienes que demostrar nada.—Contuvo el aliento, asustada por su propio atrevimiento. Le miró a los ojos—: Acuéstate conmigo. Enseñame cómo darte placer. No vayáis.

Él se levantó y la miró con ojos temblorosos. Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y apartó sus brazos de él.

—No puedo arriesgarme a abandonarte con un hijo sin padre.

Hinata le golpeó el pecho.

—¡Detente! ¡No vas a morir! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Él la miró con expresión severa.

—Todo el tiempo he deseado decirte lo hermosa que eres. —Tragó saliva con dificultad y apartó los ojos de ella—. Tan hermosa.

Hinata se agarró al chaleco de él, suplicante.

—Por favor, no me abandones. No podré soportar el perderte. —Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le sujetó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le caían lágrimas de los ojos.

Naruto le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y bajó la cabeza. Le dio un apasionado beso que ella recibió con anhelo mientras dos lágrimas le caían mejillas abajo. Sabía que la única razón de que la hubiera llamado era que debía despedirse.

Naruto dejó de besarla demasiado pronto. Jadeaba. Le enjugó las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

—Volveré por ti.

Hinata recibió esa mirada febril y se dio cuenta de que él luchaba consigo mismo. Vio que lo único que hacía era ponérselo más difícil. De alguna forma, consiguió reprimir sus suplicas.

—Hinata, me gustaría tener tu bendición —susurró él.

—¡Oh, muy bien, marchate! —gritó ella, arrancándose de él antes de que pudiera empezar a llorar: eso sólo le hubiera hecho perder más la confianza en él—. ¡Hace lo que quieras! ¡No me importa! ¡Marchate!

—Hinata, yo... —se detuvo—. Adiós, nena.

La puerta se cerró tras ella.

Ella susurró:

—Adiós, mi príncipe.

* * *

 _Naruto, porqué? /3_

 _En fin, millones de gracias ! son las mejores, no pensé que después de estar casi 3 meses sin actualizar me hayan llegado tantos mensajes de amor y apoyo *-*_

 _El próximo estará pronto, gracias por los reviews!_

 _Mika.-_


	17. capitulo 16- parte 1

**capítulo 3.**

 _'esta historia está basada en un libro'_

 ** _en facebook [donde mas me comunico con las personas que leen esta historia]dije en mas de una ocación que esta historia no era mía y que la estaba adaptando a un libro que leí hace tiempo, si las personas creen que es mio ya no puedo hacer nada, hasta me han dicho que han encontrado el libro para leerlo pero preferen seguir esta adaptación._**

 ** _que paja tener que leer comentarios [y además en anónimo porque no le dan los ovarios para comentar en su cuenta] que te tiren para abajo, o tengan una vaga comprensión lectora para que no pillen que en mas de una vez dije que esta historia era un libro, que pena._**

 ** _pero tranquila nena, que cuando termine esta daptación escribiré una historia original que tengo en mente para que veas que si tengo imaginación._**

 ** _por cierto, deja de gritar que pareces enferma y llenarme con tus comentarios en los capis, pareces psicopata, dile a tus padres que te den atención._**

 ** _haters gonna hate._**

 **ps: sorry por la falta de ortografìa, estoy en el pc de mi novio y tiene el teclado hecho añicos xD**

 **PS 2: ESTA HISTOIA NO ES MIA, SI NO DE UN LIBRO QUE LEI Y LA QUISE ADAPTAR A NARUHINA, ENTENDIERON**

BUENO, VAMOS ALLA.

* * *

 **Capítulo diecisiete [PARTE 1]**

naruto se precipitó por la plancha con el iruka a un paso por detrás de él. Llevaba una antorcha que difundía un círculo de luz en la oscuridad. Habían dado tan sólo unos pasos cuando naruto oyó que el desvencijado muelle temblaba. Se oyeron unos pasos que se aproximaban. De repente, dos docenas de asesinos aparecieron de la seca y cálida noche. Iruka soltó una maldición.

—Mis hermanos —ladró naruto, sacando el cuchillo.

Esas palabras les hicieron detenerse. El primero de ellos se aproximó despacio apuntando el puñal en dirección al pecho de naruto. Este miró al hombre con prudencia, observando la agilidad que incluso el más bajo de ellos tenía con las armas.

—¡Es el kurama! —gritó uno del grupo, excitado, desde el fondo. Unos cuantos hombres se acercaron a la proa para observar la silueta del barco.

—Lo es —les aseguraron al resto, que en esos momentos les habían rodeado apuntándoles con las armas. —¿naruto? ¿Eres tú de verdad? —preguntó el primero de ellos, el del puñal, quedándose quieto y mirándole con suspicacia desde el extremo inferior del sucio turbante. Sus ojos oscuros mostraban cautela. naruto le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

—Siete negocios y nada de suerte —contestó. El hombre lanzó un grito y se dio la vuelta hacia los demás. Los sucios ropajes volaron siguiendo su gesto. Luego volvió a mirar a naruto.

—¡Que la paz de Dios sea contigo, hermano! Hermanos —gritó—, es el valeroso kyuubi de occiente. ¡Ha vuelto. ¡Bienvenido! Su excelencia se sentirá exultante.

— Estoy seguro de que lo estará —murmuró mientras estrechaba la mano que le ofrecía el hombre. Mientras le daba la mano, se llevó la otra al pecho al igual que hacía su compañero. Era un gesto que indicaba sinceridad

— Que la gracia esté contigo, hermano. ¿He tenido el placer de verte antes? —le preguntó, cauteloso. El hombre de piel oscura se acercó demasiado a él y le dirigió una amplia y blanca sonrisa. naruto sonrió por dentro. Se había olvidado de eso. Siempre se colocaba endiabladamente cerca, casi pisándole los pies, para hablarte. Se esforzó por no dar un paso hacia atrás a pesar del desdén que sentía.

—No me conoces. —explicó el hombre—, pero yo, por supuesto, he escuchado las historias acerca de tus grandes hazañas y por tanto, disculpadme por ello, siento como si te conociera muy bien. Soy suigetsu, discípulo de orochimaru . Permíteme que te conduzca a ti y a tus hombres hasta Su Excelencia.

—gracias. —dijo naruto con un asentimiento de agradecimiento. Acto seguido, siguió a los corsarios bárbaros a través de la seca y estéril tierra en dirección al palacio de su jeque. —Es un milagro —dijo suigetsu meneando la cabeza—. Su Excelencia, con su sabiduría, predijo que vendrías el mismo día que oiríamos hablar de tu batalla en konoha.

—¿ Ah, sí? —preguntó naruto en tono ligero. Observó la arena brillante bajo sus botas. Se acordó de los escorpiones. El camino que conducía hasta la fortaleza de orochimaru estaba sembrado de rocas y de algunas palmeras bajas. El terreno era desolado y estéril por todas partes. El mar, más abajo, parecía muerto también, mientras lamía la playa blanca. Naruto levantó la vista y vio la silueta del edificio bajo la luna, engarzado en un fondo azul como una de las monedas de plata de Judas. Le asaltaron los recuerdos. Naruto intentó evitarlos. Tomó la petaca y la vació de un trago. Necesita el líquido para reunir valor. Sentía la boca amarga y ni todo el ron del mundo podía quitarle ese sabor. Dios sabía que lo había intentado.

«Tenía trece años...»

Ascendió por el camino detrás de la gente, admirado por la elegancia del ondear de sus sucias ropas. Sujetó la empuñadura de la espada, aunque sabía que ésta no podía salvarle.

—¿te sientes bien? —le preguntó iruka. naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Pensaba en esa vez, hacía cuatro años, cuando había vuelto a la guarida para vengarse de orochimaru. Entrenado por jiraiya y por las matanzas, recién nombrado capitán de su primer barco se sentía henchido de orgullo después de haber matado a todos los hombres que se habían amotinado en sus viajes. Creyó que ya no tenía miedo y deseaba exorcizar de una vez por todas los demonios que le perseguían. Falló. Sus antiguos amigos, las criaturas que ahora eran uña y carne de orochimaru le habían dado una paliza en una muestra de su habitual brutalidad y le habían dejado inconsciente en su propio barco. Despertó magullado y humillado. Ellos habían estado esperando ese intento de venganza durante mucho tiempo, según le dijeron. Le conocían mejor de lo que le habría gustado. Nadie se mostró sorprendido y orochimaru ni siquiera sintió el más mínimo temor. Todo el mundo se había reído de él. No importaba. Pertenecía al pasado.

No fue tan serio. Ese día, cuatro años atrás, se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, de que ellos no habían resultado afectados de la misma forma que él por las torturas de orochimaru. No tenían ni idea de cómo le había afectado al espíritu, hasta qué punto el odio y el mal de la guarida le habían deformado: y él era demasiado orgulloso como para hacérselo saber.

naruto levantó la mirada y se encontró en el salón de oro y mármol que tan bien conocía. El salón de divanes carmesíes, paredes cubiertas de seda y de maravillosos azulejos. Y allí, en el magnífico trono de oro, se encontraba orochimaru: inmóvil, mirándole con los ojos dorados, hermoso y mortífero como un tiburón. La Espada de Honor. Éste miraba a naruto con expresión pensativa, y con dos dedos sobre los labios. naruto sintió que todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaban. Esa mirada lenta y afilada era algo que nunca podría olvidar. Ni el paso de eones de tiempo podría borrarla.

—Bueno —dijo orochimaru mientras reposaba la mano lánguidamente sobre el sillón dorado y miraba a naruto con ojos que brillaban con el calor del desierto —. Mi joven zorro ha vuelto a mi guante. Él corre por las tierras pero todavía recuerda quién es su verdadero amo —murmuró con un brillo todavía más intenso y afilado en los ojos dorados—. ¿No es así, Naru?

* * *

Hinata estaba frenética, caminaba arriba y abajo de la cubierta mientras observaba a Naruto y a Iruka bajar por el muelle rodeados por los asesinos de piel oscura cuyas voces no podía comprender. El grupo subió por el camino paralelo a la blanca playa iluminada por la luna y desaparecieron tras una cima poblada de palmeras deshilachadas. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a la tripulación que se encontraba en silencio. Sus rostros mostraban una expresión sombría. Los hombres evitaron su mirada suplicante y hinata supo que, a pesar de que percibían el peligro, nunca desobedecerían las órdenes.

Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan desamparada. A lo lejos, en la bahía, los seis barcos se encontraban anclados y esperaban. Dentro de dos horas, si Naruto no había regresado con el anillo, abrirían fuego contra la fortaleza que se encontraba en esa ciudad del desierto. hinata quería matar a naruto por no haberse llevado a nadie más que a iruka con él. ¡Qué hombre tan orgulloso y obstinado!

—No puedo soportarlo más —exclamó. Intentó rezar, pero no tuvo paciencia para ello.

«Tengo que hacer algo.»

Notó el olor de Yukimaru antes de que éste pudiera llegar a la borda y quedarse a su lado. Entre ellos todavía había una hostilidad tan fuerte como la había habido desde el principio, pero hinata debía reconocer que su devoción por naruto era inquebrantable.

—¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo pienso? —preguntó él.

Ella le miró.

—Tengo que ayudarle. Me estoy volviendo loca.

—¿Podéis manejar un arma ?

—Puedo intentarlo —asintió.

—Vamos.


	18. Capítulo 16, part 2

Naruto miró a los ojos a su viejo torturador. No era consciente de nada más a su alrededor.

—He venido a buscar lo que me has robado.

—¿Robado? ¿Qué es? ¿Soy un ladrón, Naru? Seguro que nunca tomé nada que tú no estuvieras ansioso por ofrecerme —murmuró antes de pasarse la lengua por los labios resecos. Naruto llevó una mano hasta la pistola en un gesto automático ante ese insulto, pero al instante seis espadas le apuntaron al cuello antes de que pudiera sacar el arma de la funda.

—Cuidado eh.—rió Orochimaru como reprendiéndole con suavidad—.Ten cuidado con los demonios que albergas en ti, mi temerario joven amigo. Es posible que superen tu fuerza. ¡Pero mírate! Ya eres todo un diablo y ni siquiera tienes treinta veranos. Vaya, vaya, tan joven y tu fuerza destructiva ya sobrepasó mis más altas expectativas. Quizá te interese saber —continuó, juntando los dedos de las manos— que los Hyuuga han mandado treinta barcos en tu busca. Y el nuevo gobernador de Konoha ha puesto precio a tu cabeza, un tal vizconde Toneri Otsutsuki, creo que se llama. Mil luises de oro. Sí, amigo mío. Estos son tiempos peligrosos.

Naruto echó un vistazo a su espalda y se sorprendió al ver que los corsarios bloqueaban la salida.

—Vamos, vamos, para mí tú vales mucho más que eso, Naru. ¿A qué viene esa mirada de preocupación? Yo no te he traicionado. —Orochimaru aceptó una taza de café que le ofrecía un sirviente y tomó un sorbo—. Después de todo, si te entregara a ellos, nunca más tendría el placer de disfrutar de tu compañía.

—Nunca lo tendrás.

Los labios de Orochimaru, burlón, dibujaron una sonrisa como una media luna.

—¿No? Yo, por supuesto, deseo protegerte a ti y a tus hombres, pero estos rufianes míos son criaturas de una avaricia inmensa y para ellos no sería un esfuerzo. Un barco tan ágil, una tripulación tan valiosa. Los Hyuuga pagarían con generosidad, creo, por tener el placer de verles a todos ahorcados. Pero a ti, mi perverso niño, a ti te guardaré para mí cueste lo que cueste.

—Hay seis barcos anclados en tu puerto preparados para abrir fuego contra La Guarida si no he regresado dentro de dos horas.

Orochimaru se rió.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Naruto le miró a los ojos.

—No es una fanfarronada. Devuélveme el anillo con el sello. Eso es lo único que quiero. Es mío por derecho.

Orochimaru, con ojos brillantes, indicó con un gesto a un hombre que saliera a investigar si lo que Naruto decía era cierto.

—Aunque estés diciendo la verdad, ambos sabemos que tus hombres te tienen demasiada devoción como para abrir fuego mientras estés aquí.

Naruto sintió que su amenaza perdía fuerza.

—Devuélveme el anillo o tendremos que averiguarlo.

—Me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera necesitaré una hora de tu tiempo, Naru. —le dijo con una sonrisa que quería mostrarse íntima—. ¿Recuerdas los juegos a los que jugábamos?

Oh, sí lo recordaba. Esa pregunta sencilla y hecha en voz baja resultó un ataque a su entereza más efectivo que la legión de corsarios que bloqueaban la puerta. Y Orochimaru lo sabía. De repente, la maldición de ese lugar empezó a resultar demasiado fuerte para él. Sólo el olor ya le resultaba insoportable.

Iruka intervino en un tono suave pero afilado.

—Su Alteza, ¿qué hombre piadoso amenazaría así al hijo de su hermano?.

Orochimaru se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón de oro y juntó los dedos de las manos mientras le dirigía una sonrisa desmentida por la furia de sus ojos.

—Eres muy noble al proteger a tu joven amigo, Profesor Umino, pero el capitán Jiraiya hace mucho que murió y creo que el esclavo es capaz de hablar por sí mismo. Aprendió a luchar entre mis jenízaros, ya lo sabes, mis chacales del desierto, así que no creo que necesite agarrarse a tus faldones, si es que es un hombre. ¿Eres un hombre, Naru?

Naruto tenía la cabeza gacha. Se sentía inmovilizado por la vergüenza: ni siquiera podía hablar.

Orochimaru se rió de su indefensión, igual que lo había hecho cuando él era un niño y no podía defenderse a sí mismo.

—¿Es ésta entonces la gran hospitalidad de La Guarida? —replicó Iruka con frialdad.

Naruto casi no podía oírles. Tenía la mirada perdida y aterrorizada, los ojos clavados en el suelo de mármol. ¿Por qué había ido hasta allí? ¿Qué le había hecho creerse invencible? ¿Qué fantasía o ilusión le había hecho creer que ese plan funcionaría? Odiaba el desierto. No tenía que estar allí. Quería chillar, desaparecer. Quería sacar esos insidiosos ojos de sus cuencas, pero no podía moverse. Cuando por fin levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de que uno de los esclavos apoyaba la punta de la espada al cuello de Iruka. En un arranque de rabia que no hubiera podido imaginar, esquivó los filos de las espadas que le rodeaban, sacó la pistola de la funda con un gesto ágil y colocó el cañón contra la nuca de ese hombre. Le ordenó que tirara la espada al suelo. Éste obedeció.

Orochimaru se rió suavemente. Naruto se dio la vuelta y su voz tronó con el odio de setecientos años de reinado.

—¡Devuélveme lo que me robaste!

—Vaya, vaya —se mofó Orochimaru, llevándose dos dedos a los labios otra vez y acariciándole con la mirada. Se quedó pensativo un momento y, finalmente, devolvió la taza de café al sirviente.

Con un rápido gesto de la muñeca hizo aparecer el anillo entre el pulgar y el índice. Un círculo de oro y ónice con un rubí que brillaba como el fuego en el ojo del león

—. Quizá, si me ofreces una adecuada diversión, lo recuperes.

Naruto sujetaba la pistola con el corazón acelerado. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Sentía que empezaba a perder el control y que la ira le dominaba. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que, esta vez, no saldría vivo de allí y ya no le importaba. No podía someterse a los sucios sufrimientos que Orochimaru deseaba infligirle. Esta vez lucharía a muerte, fuera cual fuese el resultado.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir, tú y yo —añadió Orochimaru en tono suave.

—No. Olvídalo —afirmó Naruto.

Orochimaru chasqueó los dedos, impaciente, y los esclavos sujetaron a Narutp por los brazos.

—¡Suéltenlo, herejes bastardos! —gritó Iruka con rabia mientras luchaba contra el hombre del turbante que le sujetaba.

Uno de los hombres golpeó a Iruka en la cabeza con la empuñadura del arma y lo dejó sin sentido. Naruto gritó al ver que Iruka se desmoronaba y se debatió contra los esclavos que le sujetaban como un toro contra dos perros. Ante esa escena, Orochimaru dio dos palmadas para llamar a los jenízaros. Los guerreros aparecieron inmediatamente en la puerta. El primero de ellos era su antiguo amigo Juugo, un chico de cabello anaranjado que había sido popular por su carácter cambiante. Al ver su mirada muerta y fría Naruto se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba en él nada de ese amigo. Si Juugo le había reconocido, no dio ninguna muestra de ello.

El segundo hombre era un joven africano de tez morena —un recluta más reciente— fornido como una montaña. Sus ojos mostraban la misma expresión asesina que los de Juugo.

Los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron con un destello rojizo y diabólico. Se levantó del trono dorado y bajó despacio los peldaños de la plataforma. Naruto le miró con cautela.

Orochimaru se colocó a su espalda y deslizó las manos hasta las fundas de las pistolas de Naruto. Le desarmó con cuidado.

—No vas a necesitarlas.

Naruto soltó un gruñido y se apartó de él al tiempo que se quitaba el cuchillo, la espada y la camisa. Se preparó para el combate. Conocía las normas del mortífero juego de Orochimaru por experiencia.

—Si ganas, te quedas con esto —le dijo Orochimaru, haciendo girar el anillo entre los dedos.

— ¿Y si pierdo?

Orochimaru le dirigió una oscura sonrisa.

—Entonces volverás a casa para siempre, Naru. Volverás a tu dueño.

* * *

 _Gracias a las personitas que me dan mucho amor por face con esta historia (: son las mejores!_

 _espero que mi pc vuelva pronto para terminar ya con esta historia._

 _Saludines!_

 _Mika._


	19. Capítulo 16, part 3

_Esta historia no me pertenece, es un adaptación del libro de Gaelen Foley._

* * *

Naruto se pondría furioso con ella por haber abandonado el barco, pero no le importaba. Hinata no tenía ni idea de cómo, ni siquiera de si había alguna cosa que ella y Yukimaru pudieran hacer para ayudarle, pero al cabo de un cuarto de hora ya se encontraban caminando deprisa por el camino arenoso en la misma dirección en que aquellos sujetos se habían llevado a Naruto e Iruka. Volvieron a oír el aullido de ese misterioso animal del desierto. Hinata bajó la barbilla para oler el reconfortante olor de Naruto que se desprendía del suave tejido de la gigantesca camisa que llevaba puesta. Se había vestido con sus ropas: la camisa dentro de los pantalones negros sujetos a la cintura con dos vueltas de cinturón. Se había cubierto el cabello con una capucha de seda negra que se había sujetado como si fuera un pañuelo como el que Naruto llevaba a la cabeza. Lo único en que podía pensar era en cómo iba a reírse él al verla de esa forma.

Vestirse como un hombre había sido una idea de Yukimaru para que no llamara tanto la atención. Además de estar aterrorizada, Hinata se sentía profundamente ridícula. Se había vestido con esas ropas tan deprisa que no creía que pudiera engañar a nadie. El hecho de ir armada con un cuchillo sólo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa. Quizá hubiera debido hacerla sentir segura, pero sólo conseguía hacerle desear que no tuviera que utilizarlo. Confiaba en la afirmación de Naruto. En que el encuentro con Orochimaru iba a consistir en una batalla de ingenio o de voluntad más que en una lucha violenta. Si efectivamente era así, se creía capaz de defenderse por sí misma.

Se oyó otro aullido, esta vez más cercano. Pareció que llenaba la noche para desaparecer lentamente y dejar paso a un inmenso silencio roto solamente por el murmullo del mar contra la playa del desierto.

—Sea lo que sea —dijo Yukimaru—, está hambriento.

Ella asintió con un murmullo y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para comprobar que esos animales no les seguían. Detrás de ellos se encontraba Kurama, todavía completamente visible en el amarradero, las blancas velas ondeando en lo alto de los mástiles

—Recuerda que esa gente lo llama Zorro de Occidente. Espero que podamos comunicarnos con ellos un poco.

Delante de ellos, sobre la arenosa colina, se elevaba una fortaleza de aspecto antiguo, baja y cuadrada, construida con bloques de piedra de un tono claro que brillaban en la noche. A medida que se acercaron, se dieron cuenta de que la oscuridad y la distancia habían ocultado el verdadero estado de esa construcción. De cerca parecía tener mil años de antigüedad. A pesar de que el calor del desierto la había preservado, mostraba signos de desmoronamiento progresivo.

Unos hombres cubiertos con túnicas se encontraban sentados en los escalones que conducían al pórtico que precedía a la entrada. Hinata y Yukimaru se detuvieron a unos doscientos metros todavía. Estaba oscuro, así que ellos no les vieron.

—Aquí es donde se lo han llevado —murmuró ella—. Vamos.

Avanzaron. Cuando el grupo les vieron, Hinata se dio la vuelta para esperar a que Yukimaru la alcanzara pero lo único que vio fue que éste se alejaba corriendo por el camino sin decir una palabra. Hinata le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

—¡Yukimaru!

Él continuó corriendo. Hinata se dio la vuelta, furiosa. Observó los rostros extraños y morenos de los hombres que se le acercaban. Ellos tenían a Naruto en su poder. Hinata no le sería de ninguna utilidad si se quedaba allí fuera. Levantó las manos un poco para mostrar que no tenía intención de luchar y se acercó despacio a ellos.

—¿Adonde han llevado al hombre llamado Zorro? Quiero verle —dijo en tono frío, aunque dudaba de que ellos pudieran entenderla más de lo que ella les entendía a ellos.

Dos de los hombres la sujetaron por los brazos y, después de quitarle el cuchillo del cinturón, la llevaron a la fortaleza. Allí había más hombres que conversaban, agitados, mientras fumaban de largas pipas algo que les enrojecían los ojos. Uno de ellos estaba sentado en un escalón y tocaba un instrumento de cuerda rectangular que emitía una serie de notas extrañas que subían y bajaban con una fluidez de plata. De vez en cuando se dirigían a los dos que la conducían a ella en un idioma extraño.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Adónde habéis llevado a Zorro? —gritó ella. Uno de ellos le ofreció una respuesta ininteligible mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Llevadme con él —insistió ella—. ¡Ahora!

Ellos dijeron algo y la arrastraron hacia delante. Hinata intentó otra táctica.

—Llevadme ante Orochimaru.

Ellos se rieron y asintieron mirándose entre ellos. «Orochimaru» era la única palabra que ella entendía de lo que dijeron.

Hinata se sentía maravillada por el exotismo de la fortaleza. Las salas doradas estaban adornadas con alabastro y repletas de columnas. Parecía obvio que el mal aspecto exterior era una estratagema para desviar la atención. Dentro, todo resultaba suntuoso. El suelo era de mármol y de un blanco muy puro. Los muros estaban decorados con azulejos de colores que conformaban unos intrincados diseños. Cada vez que pasaban de largo por delante de una sala, Hinata se debatía para soltarse de los hombres e ir en busca de Naruto. Todo el tiempo se oía un retumbar de fondo como de una multitud enfurecida, como si se estuviera llevando a cabo un encuentro deportivo en alguno de los enormes salones de ese laberinto.

El sonido disminuyó cuando la hicieron atravesar una amplia puerta vigilada por dos guardianes gigantes, dos obesos eunucos etíopes que, inmóviles, se encontraban a ambos lados de ella. De la puerta colgaban dos cortinas de seda que ocultaban la vista de la cámara de detrás. Los hombres la empujaron y le hicieron señas para que entrara. Ella miró con desconfianza a los dos centinelas inmóviles de piel de ébano mientras abría las cortinas que cerraban el paso a la sala. Se encontró en una enorme y aireada sala tenuemente iluminada por unas pequeñas llamas desde arriba de unos pedestales de hierro. El incienso ardía sobre el carbón en los cuencos y llenaba el aire con una fragancia embriagadora y densa. Unas elegantes columnas rodeaban toda la sala en cuyo centro había un baño de hermosos azulejos y una fuente. El suelo de mármol se encontraba cubierto por alfombras y los muros, adornados de sedas de colores. Mientras observaba la sala en busca de una salida por donde escapar en busca de Naruto, Hinata oyó un sonido tenue detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico de unos catorce años que se encontraba de pie entre dos columnas. El chico miró a un lado y a otro y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Era un joven increíblemente hermoso, bien proporcionado y fuerte, nada desgarbado para su edad. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y unos ojos oscuros de pestañas densas y largas. Los labios llenos le otorgaban un aspecto sensual que resultaba un tanto inquietante en un chico tan joven. Iba vestido con unos ropajes vaporosos de color blanco, como los hombres de fuera, pero de un tejido más fino. Cuando llegó hasta él, el chico le dirigió un gesto con la cabeza y le preguntó algo en un idioma que, supuso, era un código entre esas personas. Hinata se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No te entiendo. ¿Hablas italiano?

Se entendieron en español.

—Vengo de Konoha. —le comunicó con una rápida sonrisa que no continuaba en sus ojos—. Me llamo Konohamaru.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme! —le pidió ella—. Así quizá ambos podamos salir de aquí. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me lleven ante Orochimaru?

—No te preocupes. Él vendrá a verte muy pronto —le contestó con una corta y fría sonrisa—. Muestra el mayor de los intereses en sus nuevos esclavos.

Ella le miró sin comprenderle durante unos instantes.

—¿Esclavos?

Él la miró con expresión burlona.

— ¿No lo sabías?

«Oh, Dios mío.»

Ahora lo sabía. Naruto había sido un esclavo aquí.

* * *

 _Rápido, rápido, rápido __

 _Saludos gente!_

 _Mika._


	20. Capítulo 16, part 4

Se quedó allí de pie, sin poder moverse y casi sin poder respirar por el horror. Se sintió como si su mundo se hubiera roto en pedazos a su alrededor. Pero no podía perder ni un minuto. Rápidamente, se presentó y, aunque parecía que Konohamaru no creía que ella fuera una mujer debajo de ese disfraz masculino, la escuchó con atención mientras ella le explicaba que en menos de una hora la ciudad iba a ser bombardeada. Cuando le dijo que Naruto se encontraba en algún lugar dentro de la fortaleza, los ojos de Konohamaru se iluminaron de asombro.

— ¡Ese es el motivo de la excitación de esta noche! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Él está aquí, el gran Kyuubi de occidente! ¡Qué no daría yo por luchar al lado de un guerrero así!

—¿Has oído hablar de él?

—Por supuesto —repuso él mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de los ojos—. Todo el mundo le conoce. He oído historias sobre él muchas veces. Son historias que me dan valor cada vez que deseo la muerte. Él sobrevivió a este lugar, y yo también sobreviviré. La Espada no romperá mi espíritu. Me escaparé, como Kyuubi, y seré valiente y poderoso, ¡como él! Pero cuando vuelva, mataré a Orochimaru —añadió con un brillo salvaje en los ojos—. Yo no fallaré.

— ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

—Quizá. Voy a investigar cuál es la situación. Espera aquí.

—Voy contigo.

—No te dejarán —repuso él—, pero están acostumbrados conmigo. A mí se me permite moverme con libertad por toda la fortaleza.

—Date prisa, por favor —le suplicó ella.

Él asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirada dura.

—En caso de que Orochimaru viniera a verte mientras tanto, sigue mi consejo. No le pidas clemencia e intenta no gritar. Le gusta el miedo y el placer de causar dolor.

Después de decir esto, Konohamaru se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Los dos centinelas le permitieron el paso.

Hinata cerró los ojos un segundo, luchando por mantener la calma. Acababa de confiar el destino de Naruto, el suyo propio y el de Konoha a un niño. Pero, por el momento, no tenía otra alternativa. Hubiera necesitado hacer cualquier cosa excepto quedarse allí esperando. Ese lugar, a pesar de su aspecto sereno y elegante, parecía lleno de los ecos del dolor de la inocencia violada. Por todas partes se veían pequeños árboles frutales plantados en macetas. Pero ese refinamiento no podía disimular la certeza de que Naruto había sido torturado allí, un inocente huérfano. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan terrible.

Su mirada se dirigió hasta una esquina donde había una jaula de hierro forjado. Dentro de ella se encontraba una enorme y preciosa cacatúa. Tenía un pico corto y curvo y un plumaje largo y blanco, tan brillante como una perla. Esa maravillosa criatura parecía estudiarla desde el otro lado del exótico salón. Con la única intención de hacer algo, se dirigió hasta la jaula de la cacatúa y abrió la pequeña puerta. Al ver que el pájaro no salía volando, introdujo la mano para agarrarla. Se sintió aliviada al ver que el animal no la mordía y que aceptaba el contacto de su mano. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo cogieran. Cuando lo acercó a la ventana, el animal empezó a batir las alas, excitado al sentir el aire nocturno. Las garras le arañaron la mano. Ese bonito animal no conocía su propia fuerza. Hinata levantó la mano y lo soltó. El pájaro de largas y blancas plumas desplegó las alas y voló, libre, en el aire de la noche.

* * *

Naruto estaba agotado. Sentía los músculos como si le quemaran y pesados como rocas. Sentía el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Le parecía que llevaba toda una vida peleando. Juugo, mudo y con gestos mecánicos, el pelo rubio aplastado por el sudor contra la frente, continuaba atacando.

Después de un combate salvaje, Naruto había dislocado el hombro derecho de su contrincante. Ahora le tocaba con Juugo: una lucha justa, sólo que él ya estaba agotado cuando empezaron a pelear. Se sorprendió ante el ataque salvaje de su antiguo amigo. Sin darse cuenta se había dejado al descubierto varias veces porque cada vez que miraba a los ojos de su viejo amigo y veía en ellos a ese autómata, Naruto perdía la concentración. Juugo estaba demasiado bien entrenado como para desperdiciar esas oportunidades.

Antes Naruto había realizado algunos intentos de que su amigo mostrara una reacción más humana, pero no sirvieron de nada. Ahora Naruto seguía esforzándose, triste, en silencio y empezándose a sentir desesperado, contra ese cuerpo y contra esa fuerza esforzándose al límite.

Se revolcaron por el suelo de mármol como dos titanes sin prestar atención al vociferante grupo que les observaba. Se golpearon brutalmente. Luego se separaron y dieron círculos uno frente al otro durante unos momentos, respirando con dificultad y manchados de sangre. Cuando volvieron a atacarse, Naruto le dio un potente puñetazo en la mandíbula. Juugo dio un paso atrás para recuperarse del golpe e, inmediatamente, se abalanzó hacia delante y golpeó la cabeza de Naruto con su propia frente. Naruto vio las estrellas.

Con la cabeza todavía dándole vueltas por el golpe de él, Juugo empezó a estrangularle. Empujó a Naruto contra los fríos azulejos de uno de los muros provocando que un grupo de esclavos se amontonara a ambos lados para dejarles paso. Naruto intentó arrancarse esa tenaza de acero de la garganta. Los pulmones necesitaban aire inmediatamente. Golpeó al gigante en el vientre, pero éste le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago. Pasaban los instantes y él seguía sin aire. La enorme sala empezó a oscurecerse... a brillar... distante... y Juugo le dejó caer al suelo.

Naruto sintió como si se hubiera abierto la cabeza contra el mármol. Tumbado sobre el frío suelo, intentando respirar, la mirada obnubilada por negras nubes y doble visión, Naruto oyó que Orochimaru declaraba vencedor a Juugo. Percibió la furia ansiosa en la voz del jeque. Naruto gruñó, derrotado, como un animal. Volvió a abrir los ojos esperando ver a los esclavos que se acercaban para recogerle del suelo, pero se dio cuenta de que ya le habían atado las manos.

Todo sucedía con mucha lentitud, como en un sueño.

Le levantaron, le pusieron de pie y le empujaron hacia esa sala innombrable.

* * *

Al cabo de quince minutos, Konohamaru entró precipitadamente en el salón en penumbras. Hinata corrió hasta él. Sintió que el corazón le subía hasta la garganta al ver esa mirada de aflicción.

—Le tienen. Le traen hacia aquí.

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Está herido?

—Aquí. —El chico se levantó la túnica y sacó dos pistolas. Le dio una a ella. Ella contuvo una exclamación cuando la sintió entre las manos. Pero cuando el chico le mostró el familiar cuchillo de Naruto y lo depositó en sus manos, Hinata se sintió aterrorizada.

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Lo he robado de debajo del trono de Orochimaru. Puedo robar cualquier cosa. Ven. Tenemos que escondernos.

Hinata sentía el corazón desbocado. Sentía el pulso en las orejas.

Se escondieron detrás de un diván que se encontraba frente a un muro de brillantes velos. Al cabo de un segundo oyeron unas voces y unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia la entrada protegida por los guardias etíopes.

—Han metido al viejo japonés en las mazmorras —susurró Konohamaru precipitadamente.

El hombre vestido de blanco que apareció a la vista debajo del arco de las esbeltas columnas era enjuto, moreno y mostraba un evidente estado de agitación. Miró hacia delante y luego se volvió con impaciencia, esperando a los demás. Tenía una elegancia siniestra. Al notar cómo el cuerpo de Konohamaru entraba en tensión a su lado, Hinata supo que ése tenía que ser Orochimaru. Pero cuando Naruto apareció en la puerta, Hinata sintió como si su corazón se hubiera partido en dos.

Llevaba las manos atadas por delante y tenía la cabeza baja en una clara muestra de derrota. Su actitud mostraba agotamiento y dolor y, a pesar de la penumbra de la habitación, Hinata distinguió el sudor sobre los brazos y restos de sangre. Se le veía apaleado, derrotado. Hinata no podía apartar los ojos de él. En lo más profundo de las venas, Hinata sintió unas punzadas de una cólera divina que nunca antes había sentido. Mientras tanto, Orochimaru hacía que los guardias se apresuraran con el hombre derrotado. El grupo pasó por delante de ellos, un tanto retardado por el abatido prisionero, y cuando llegaron al final de la sala Orochimaru abrió una puerta e hizo entrar a Naruto.

Inmediatamente, despidió a los hombres. Konohamaru temblaba a su lado.

Hinata creyó que era a causa del miedo pero cuando éste habló se dio cuenta de que era por la rabia.

—Vamos —le indicó, en un tono que le heló la sangre.

Mientras seguía al joven andaluz por le oscura y amplia sala, Hinata empezó a sentirse extrañamente fortalecida. Llegaron a la puerta cerrada tras la cual Orochimaru había llevado a Naruto y Konohamaru se detuvo y colocó el oído contra ella para escuchar. Sin hacer ruido, el chico dejó las pistolas de Naruto al lado de la pared.

—Están hablando —susurró—. Yo distraeré a Orochimaru. Cuando te dé la espalda, mátalo.

Ella asintió.

«Sí. Mátalo.»

Por Naruto, Hinata mataría a ese Calígula sin ningún escrúpulo.

De repente comprendió a Naruto más de lo que nunca soñó que lo haría. Comprendió su rabia por vengarse, su deseo de acabar con toda su familia y de arrasar Konoha por completo.

Konohamaru le indicó con un gesto que se apartara un poco de la puerta. Entonces llamó. Al oír el ladrido de Orochimaru, se anunció.

Konohamaru miraba hacia el frente y las mejillas se le enrojecieron cuando oyó que el tono de Orochimaru cambió el tono de rudeza por uno de tensa y ronca invitación. Hinata se estremeció y se alegró de no comprender esas palabras.

Era obvio que el chico tuvo que reunir coraje.

Entró. El olor del opio inundó la sala después de que la puerta se abriera. Konohamaru la dejó entreabierta a su paso. Hinata esperó.

—Entra, niño. Tengo la cabeza llena de interesantes posibilidades —dijo Orochimaru, esta vez en español—. Ahora, ve hasta el pobre Naru. Límpiale las heridas. No le tengas miedo. Está dominado. ¿No te parece un león enjaulado?

Hinata apretó las mandíbulas. El corazón le latía con fuerza. La palma sudorosa de la mano se le pegaba en la empuñadura del cuchillo. Cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto debería acercarse a Orochimaru para matarlo, agarró con cuidado una de las pistolas. Pero lo pensó de nuevo. Volvió a dejar el arma en el suelo. No se atrevía a utilizarla. No tenía práctica, y Naruto se encontraba demasiado cerca.

—No me toques —oyó la voz de Naruto en un tono bajo y letal. Inmediatamente se escuchó un grito de Konohamaru. Oyó la risa de Orochimaru. Su maldad se palpaba en el aire.

Se acercó a la puerta. Contuvo la respiración y miró dentro. Naruto había lanzado a Konohamaru al otro lado de la habitación de un golpe y Orochimaru se encontraba, quizá, a cinco pasos de ella. Le daba la espalda y observaba a Konohamaru, tumbado en el suelo de piedra.

—Chicos, chicos. Quiero que sean amigos. ¿No te parece que este andaluz es un chico extraño, Naru? Tiene el corazón de un lobo, pero su rostro es fresco como el rocío.

Hinata se sintió tranquila y con la mente extraordinariamente clara.

Cerró los ojos, se secó el sudor de la mejilla, se santiguó y, con el corazón lleno de rabia, entró en la habitación para, sin dudarlo ni un momento, hundir con todas sus fuerzas el cuchillo entre los hombros de Orochimaru. La carne cedió bajo el metal con una facilidad nauseabunda.

Hinata sintió dolor en la muñeca a causa del impacto de la cuchilla contra la columna y no pudo reprimir un chillido. Orochimaru bramó y se dio la vuelta con una expresión fiera en el rostro. Hinata retrocedió, asustada.

Mientras Konohamaru corría a cerrar la puerta, Orochimaru continuaba bramando, sorprendido.

Hinata, incapaz de moverse, se llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver el puñal que sobresalía de la espalda de Orochimaru. Éste se debatió en círculos, retorciéndose y chillando, hasta que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—Hacelo callar. —gruñó Naruto.

Konohamaru se apresuró hasta Orochimaru, le sacó el cuchillo de la espalda y, con calma, le cortó el cuello.

Inmediatamente Orochimaru cayó de cara contra suelo. De repente, todo estaba lleno de sangre. El chico se quedó mirando a Orochimareu unos instantes, como si no pudiera creer que lo hubiera hecho. Tenía el cuchillo en la mano y el pecho le subía y le bajaba, agitado. La sangre empapaba el blanco lino del cuchillo. Konohamaru soltó una carcajada que hizo que a Hinata se le helara la sangre. La carcajada se convirtió en un gruñido perverso.

Konohamaru se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de Orochimaru y empezó a apuñalarlo con un enconamiento oscuro e irrefrenable.

—¡Konohamaru! —exclamó Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos mientras retrocedía, espantada ante esa escena.

El chico se incorporó y, sin dejar de disimular su satisfacción ante el hombre muerto, repuso:

—Lo merece.

Con movimientos eficientes, Konohamaru limpió el filo manchado de sangre en las blancas ropas de la manga de Orochimaru. La sangre continuaba manando en remolinos del cuerpo del hombre. Acto seguido, Konohamaru cortó las cuerdas que inmovilizaban las manos de Naruto y, con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, le ofreció a éste el puñal por la empuñadura.

—Príncipe de Konoha. —dijo en voz baja aunque pronunciando con rapidez—, aceptad por favor la ayuda de quien ha sufrido lo mismo que tú. Debemos salir de aquí inmediatamente, ahora que todavía hay tiempo. Vengan. Su amigo, se encuentra en las mazmorras. Le mostraré dónde.

Pero Naruto sólo miraba a Hinata.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas al encontrarse con esa mirada muda y desgarrada. Sin palabras, observó ese rostro abatido e hinchado. Se acercó a él, pero Naruto la rechazó con un gesto.

—No me toques —susurró.

En un instante, sin decir nada más, Naruto emergió de ese estupor fantasmal y atravesó la puerta. Konohamaru le siguió inmediatamente, a un paso por detrás de él.

Hinata se quedó sola con el cuerpo un momento. Bajó la mirada hasta él y sintió la tentación de patearlo. Observó el oscuro rostro acerado que todavía mostraba una expresión de rabia. Hinata apartó la vista, removida, y fue entonces cuando su mirada tropezó con un destello dorado en el suelo. Dio un rodeo para evitar el charco de sangre derramada alrededor del cuerpo de Orochimaru y recogió aquello que habían ido a buscar. A primera vista distinguió el remolino del escudo de armas de los Uzumaki: era el sello de Naruto, del tamaño del dedo de un niño.

La prueba.

« ¿Estás contenta ahora?»

Cerró los ojos y se sintió enfermar de remordimientos por haberle empujado hasta aquí, por haberle empujado a enfrentarse a eso.

« ¿Ha sufrido ya bastante a causa de su sangre real?»

«Amame.»

Eso era todo lo que él le había pedido.

Hinata dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, abatida, mientras sujetaba el anillo con fuerza. ¿Cómo iba Naruto a recuperarse de eso?.

A lo lejos se oyeron los gritos de los guardias. Esos gritos de alarma la hicieron reaccionar. Hinata corrió fuera de la habitación y giró hacia la sala detrás de Naruto y de Konohamaru. Les vio justo cuando ellos giraban por una esquina mucho más adelante.

Corrió por el pasillo empedrado siguiéndoles, aunque sin atreverse a llamarles para que la esperaran.

—Podemos salir desde los calabozos —comunicó Konohamaru a Naruto, jadeante, mientras corría a su lado por un pasillo iluminado con antorchas.

Solamente los años de entrenamiento en obedecer sus instintos más finos fue lo que permitió a Naruto seguir moviéndose. Tenía la mente en blanco a causa del trauma, como si un mortero hubiera explotado delante de él. Nada le parecía real. Sentía el alma atravesada por la mitad, como un gusano clavado en un gancho de sedal, pero su cuerpo continuaba luchando, irreflexivo aunque eficiente, continuaba negándose a morir aunque la muerte fuera lo único decente que le quedara. Era como si se viera a sí mismo desde algún lugar fuera de su cuerpo, como un fantasma que flotara encima de su propio cuerpo muerto.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta de madera y hierro que les cerraba el paso. Naruto sabía que Hinata no estaba muy lejos. Tendría que cuidar de sí misma de momento, porque él simplemente no podía mirarla a la cara.

Naruto desenfundó la pistola de inmediato y disparó contra el cerrojo, destrozándolo. De una patada, abrió la puerta.

Konohamaru, con una elegancia de gato salvaje, descendió la docena de escalones que penetraban en la oscuridad llena de ecos de las mazmorras. El lugar olía a excrementos humanos y a heno rancio. Los instrumentos de tortura aparecían entre las sombras como monstruos al acecho. Las celdas estaban construidas con maderas podridas y barrotes de hierro oxidado. Naruto bajó por los doce escalones hasta el suelo apisonado. Mientras Naruto abatía al guardia que se había aproximado a ellos, Konohamaru corría pasillo adelante en busca de Iruka. Cuando lo hubo encontrado, Naruto fue hasta la puerta de la celda y disparó contra el cerrojo para abrirla. Uno de los prisioneros del fondo chillaba y golpeaba los barrotes, suplicando que lo liberaran. Naruto le preguntó a Iruka si se encontraba bien. Éste asintió con una expresión amarga a pesar del mal aspecto que mostraba.

Naruto le hizo un gesto al chico para que les señalara el camino de salida y éste se precipitó hacia el otro extremo del complejo de celdas donde un par de escalones polvorientos conducían ante otra enorme puerta.

—Da al anfiteatro —le dijo—. No habrá nadie ahí fuera ahora, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

Naruto asintió, pero tenía sus dudas de si podrían abandonar ese lugar con vida.

Cuando se disponía a volar el cerrojo, Konohamaru gritó y señaló hacia detrás.

— ¡Viene alguien!

Naruto se giró y vio una esbelta silueta en la puerta de entrada, en el otro extremo de las mazmorras. Reconoció ese perfil de inmediato. Apretó las mandíbulas sin poder reprimir un gemido como de animal herido.

— ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí? —gruñó Iruka.

— ¿Ella? —exclamó Konohamaru.

—No importa. Ve a buscarla—dijo Iruka.

Naruto le dejó ir y empleó esos instantes preciosos para volver a cargar las pistolas.

Iruka se apresuró por las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo y saltó por encima del cadáver del guardia.

— ¡Señorita Hyuuga, por aquí!

— ¿Iruka-sensei? —inquirió ella con una voz trémula que resonó por todas las mazmorras.

Ese dulce eco hizo vacilar a Naruto. ¿Podría volver a mirarla a los ojos alguna vez? No podría hacerlo. Había venido hasta aquí para ganarse su respeto y, en lugar de eso, había sido profundamente humillado delante de ella. Había llegado el momento. El momento de hacer aquello que debería haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

«Sólo una hora más. Sólo para asegurarme de que Iruka y ese feroz chico llegaran al barco sanos y salvos. Entonces ya no habrá más dolor.»

Volvió a enfundar las pistolas y cruzó los brazos mientras esperaba. El chico lo miró con una expresión interrogante. Naruto le ignoró.

Al cabo de unos instantes Iruka llegó hasta ellos conduciendo a Hinata de la mano. Ésta tenía el rostro pálido. De un vistazo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que llevaba su camisa y de que hacía un desesperado intento por mostrarse valiente. Apartó la vista de ella rápidamente antes de ver la mirada de repulsión que, sabía, encontraría en sus ojos. Sin más preámbulo, abrió el cerrojo y empujó la puerta. Ambas pistolas todavía estaban cargadas. Lo único que encontró ante él fue el círculo polvoriento y vacío del anfiteatro donde él y sus amigos habían entrenado y habían derramado sangre tantas veces sólo para diversión de Orochimaru. Arriba, la brillante noche del desierto estaba plagada de estrellas. El edificio principal de la fortaleza se encontraba muy cerca. A juzgar por los caóticos sonidos que provenían de allí, Naruto se dio cuenta de que habían descubierto el cuerpo de Orochimaru. Quizá tendría que haberse sentido feliz de que su enemigo estuviera muerto, pero no sentía nada. Nada en absoluto.

Justo cuando se dirigía hacia la salida, con el breve séquito detrás de él, empezó el bombardeo. Había ordenado a sus capitanes que redujeran ese lugar a polvo.

— ¡Corran! —bramó Iruka.

La arena salía volando como en géiseres por todas partes. Corrieron de vuelta hasta el barco y abandonaron La guarida a su destino.

* * *

 _Voy a llorar cuando termine esta historia, enserio._

 _Bueno, la cosa es que he decidido que la terminaré esta noche, si es que mi pc esta listo, si no terminará la prox. semana pero lo mas seguro es que esta noche suba los capítulos que faltan._

 _Coño, de verdad, me voy a poner a llorar, por que lo que se viene ahora es crudo y cruel._

 _Espero que no me odien, porque todo pasa por algo._

 _Gracias por todo el apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, sin ustedes, sin su cariño y reviews no habría sido capáz de terminarla con todo los haters que me han atacado._

 _En fin, se nos viene el final! pero cuando termine esta historia seguirá otra que será emocionante al igual que esta._

 _Los quiero joder, los quiero!_


	21. Capítulo 17- Amor

Cuando subieron al barco, Hinata observó a Naruto en un intento por averiguar qué le sucedía. Notaba que un inmenso mal presagio tomaba forma en su interior. Además del hecho de que él no la miraba a la cara —por supuesto, él fingía que ella no existía— parecía que se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Naruto sentía destrozado, y ella lo sabía, pero parecía que todavía existía una pequeña rendija en el muro que acababa de levantar a su alrededor. Ahora él se encontraba en el alcázar y daba órdenes a la tripulación. Los hombres trabajaban enfebrecidos, manejaban el cabestrante para izar el ancla, retiraban la pasarela, recogían las amarras y manejaban los canaletes para conducir el barco fuera del amarradero.

Naruto con paciencia aceptó las serviles disculpas de Yukimaru y le garantizó el perdón. Luego llevó a Iruka a la enfermería para que le miraran un fuerte golpe que había recibido en la cabeza. Al cabo de unos momentos volvió a cubierta para vigilar que el barco atravesara los bancos de arena sin problemas y se adentrara en las cálidas corrientes del Mediterráneo. Konohamaru llevaba puestas unas ropas que Naruto le había dado para que pudiera quitarse los odiados ropajes de esclavo, pero a Hinata no le pareció que le quedaran mejor de lo que le habían quedado a ella.

Naruto acababa de indicarle al chico que se dirigiera a la cocina para que comiera algo pero en el último instante, antes de que éste cruzara la escotilla, le detuvo. A la tenue luz de la linterna, Hinata observó que Naruto le ofrecía al chico el curvado puñal. Éste lo aceptó con una expresión de admiración y devoción en el rostro. Efectivamente, el chico había hecho buen uso del puñal, pero a Hinata le pareció que era un mal presagio que Naruto se desprendiera de su arma preferida. Le observó mientras volvía al timón. Allí repasó una vez más la ruta exacta del viaje. Naruto continuaba ignorándola.

Cuando hubo terminado, abandonó el timón y se dirigió hacia proa. Hinata le observó mientras él se detenía a contemplar el mar y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de las apariencias, Naruto se sentía perdido. Ella dudó, sin saber cómo acercarse a él después de lo que había pasado en la sala con Orochimaru.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse, Naruto abandonó la proa. Cuando llegó a la altura del mástil, se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para contemplar las velas. Durante unos momentos, acarició la suave madera con amor. Fue entonces cuando ella lo supo. Naruto había llevado a cabo los últimos preparativos. Se había cuidado de todo el mundo. Ahora se estaba despidiendo de su amado barco.

—Oh, Dios, no —exclamó sin aliento.

Sentía que las rodillas empezaban a temblarle. El terror la capturó como si fuera un tiburón, de una dentellada.

Naruto, al pie del enorme mástil, bajó la cabeza, dio media vuelta y caminó despacio hacia la escotilla.

Ella se quedó allí quieta, inmovilizada, intentando convencerse de que estaba equivocada. No podía ser que su peor pesadilla se realizara ahora para engullirla de esa forma. No podía ser que su valiente Naruto le abandonara. Tenía la victoria al alcance de la mano.

En cuanto desapareció de su vista, Hinata se precipitó tras él. Naruto cerró la puerta del camarote con llave y se dirigió al escritorio. Se dejó caer sobre la silla. Tenía el orgullo destrozado, el alma arrasada y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Abrió el cajón superior y empezó a buscar la bala de plata que guardaba para esa ocasión. No la encontró. Levantó la cabeza al oír a Hinata que aporreaba la puerta y su mirada cayó sobre los documentos de Konoha. Con un golpe rabioso los esparció por el suelo.

Sacó el cajón del escritorio y volcó el contenido el suelo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está? —exclamó en voz alta.

—Por favor, Naruto, dejadme entrar.

Él no respondió. Oyó que ella se alejaba corriendo mientras gritaba en busca de ayuda para que alguien echara la puerta abajo. Naruto se agachó y buscó entre el montón de cosas del cajón. Cuando por fin encontró la bala de plata y la tomó entre el pulgar y el índice, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No podía hacerle esto a Hinata. De qué forma iba a continuar viviendo era algo que no sabía, pero la vida le tenía en su poder, sujeto entre sus garras como un león y no iba a soltarle.

De repente notó que no podía respirar. Se puso en pie, mareado. Se sacó el cinturón con las pistolas y lo tiró al otro extremo de la habitación. No quería volver a sentirse tentado. También se sacó la correa que sujetaba la espada y la tiró al suelo. Luego salió al balcón en busca de aire. Estaba sin aliento y todavía tenía la bala en la mano. Se apoyó en la borda y lanzó la bala al mar, tan lejos como pudo. Luego, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la madera, bajó la cabeza, desesperado. Iruka tenía una llave del camarote.

Hinata, con un grupo de hombres detrás de ella, se peleaba con la cerradura sin poder abrirla, confundida por el terror y la prisa. Por fin, lo consiguió. Ese era el momento más difícil de su vida.

Se recompuso y agarró el pomo para abrir la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, éste giró por sí solo. La puerta se abrió y Naruto apareció detrás de ella, amenazante en la penumbra.

—No pasa nada —dijo a los hombres—. Vuelvan al trabajo.

Con un grito, Hinata se lanzó contra él y le abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, buscando algún signo de que Naruto fuera un peligro para sí mismo. Pero, a parte de lo destrozado de su aspecto, parecía estar bien.

«Gracias, Dios mío.»

Hinata apretó la mejilla contra su pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón. Sentía una gran debilidad en todo el cuerpo y se sentía aliviada al darse cuenta deque su reacción había sido exagerada.

Giró el rostro en dirección a los hombres sin soltar a Naruto y murmuró unas disculpas por haberles preocupado. Éstos miraron a Naruto y a ella, inquisidores, pero asintieron y volvieron a su trabajo.

Iruka les dirigió una mirada penetrante y, sin pronunciar palabra, se fue.

Todavía con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de él, Hinata se dirigió al último de los hombres que abandonaban la sala.

—Que calienten agua en la cocina. Su capitán tomará un baño —ordenó sin ruborizarse—. Diganle a Emilio que le prepare algo para comer, algo blando para mascar —añadió, observando su mandíbula hinchada—. Después diganle al cirujano que me traiga cataplasmas y vendas.

El hombre asintió y se apresuró a cumplir sus órdenes.

Naruto estaba callado y tenía una expresión distante, como si su rostro hubiera sido tallado en granito. Todavía no había hecho ningún gesto para devolverle el abrazo. Ella imaginó que, probablemente, estaba furioso por el hecho de que hubiera abandonado el barco, además de haber sido humillado. A pesar de eso, él no la rechazó ni opuso ninguna resistencia.

Hinata le tomó de la mano y entró en el camarote. Cerró la puerta con llave y se detuvo para mirarle a la cara. Al cabo de un momento, le condujo hasta el enorme y cómodo sillón para que se sentara en él. Él lo hizo. La miraba con expresión recelosa y ella se sacó la oscura capucha con la cual se había cubierto el pelo.

Todavía con la tela en la mano, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le miró, observando cada una de las heridas, cortes y hematomas que su cuerpo poderoso mostraba. Al ver la rigidez, la súplica y el desvalimiento en la oscura mirada de Naruto, a Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Él apretó el rostro contra la palma de su mano y cerró los ojos con expresión exhausta.

— ¿Por qué fuiste? No deberíais haber ido —le susurró con la voz rota.

Ella observó su belleza, sus largas, negras pestañas suaves como plumas, ahora cerradas. Su valiente y orgulloso capitán pirata, su príncipe, no estaba simplemente herido; estaba avergonzado en lo más profundo de su alma.

Hinata sintió esa herida como si fuera la suya propia.

—Uzumaki Naruto. —le susurró—. Te amo más que a la vida misma.

Él abrió los ojos de repente. La miró suspicaz, con el ceño levemente cerrado. Se hizo un largo silencio. Él se apartó de su mano y miró a un lado.

—No quiero tu compasión —se esforzó en tono imperturbable—. Déjame solo. Sé que mi mera presencia te resulta repulsiva. No tienes por qué mantener esta mascarada.

—Amor —le interrumpió ella con dulzura—. Mírame.

Con las mandíbulas apretadas, él levantó la vista, insolente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te parezco asqueada? —Ella le miró con todo el corazón en los ojos—. Eres el hombre más valiente y de mayor corazón que he conocido nunca. El hecho de que tu fuerza haya sobrevivido a un lugar como ése me llena de admiración.

Él la miró de nuevo con expresión rota.

—No me atormentes. —murmuró, bajando la mirada—. Ya es bastante malo haber fracasado...

—No has fracasado. Sólo necesitaste un poco de ayuda. —Hinata introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones que todavía llevaba puestos y sacó el sello. Se lo ofreció—. Lo conseguiste, Naruto. Has mantenido la palabra que diste a tu padre.

Él tomó el anillo, despacio, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sólo un instante.

—Ahora Konoha será tuya, como hubiera debido ser siempre.

Él bajó la cabeza y se quedó callado un largo rato.

—Sólo lo quería para que no pensaras mal de mí. Pero ahora sé que no puedes amarme.

Ante esta confesión, Hinata sintió que la garganta se le llenaba de emoción. No podía hablar. Se abrió paso con sus piernas entre las de él y le atrajo contra sí, abrazándole por los hombros y sujetándole la cabeza contra su pecho. Le mantuvo sujeto, cerca.

—Te amo. — susurró—. Por eso te seguí. Sabía que estabas en peligro

—Entrasteis en La Guarida por mí —constató él, admirado.

—Te seguiría hasta el mismo infierno, Naruto.

—Ah, sí. Lo has hecho.

—Y lo conseguimos porque somos más fuertes juntos que por separado, amor mío —murmuró—. Ahora estáis a salvo. —Le quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y le pasó una mano por el rubio y aterciopelado cabello con ternura, notando que le había crecido. Se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la cabeza.

—Pero... Hinata.

—Te amo, Naruto. Nada podrá cambiar eso. No hay ninguna razón por la que sintáis que debéis ocultarme nada.

Él llevó su mano hasta el brazo de ella y lo hizo bajar hasta su regazo. La miró a los ojos como si buscara su alma en el fondo de ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —musitó ella.

Los oscuros ojos de Naruto temblaron.

— ¿Me amas? —le preguntó en un tono casi inaudible.

Esas dos palabras fueron pronunciadas con tal esperanza que a Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Sí, te amo. Con todo mi corazón.

—Perdí todo y a todos los que amé —susurró él, con la cabeza gacha—. ¿Cómo podré soportarlo si alguna vez te pierdo?

Ella se arrodilló delante de él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Le miró a los ojos con determinación.

—Nunca vas a perderme. Nunca. Estaré contigo siempre.

—No puedo casarme contigo. —replicó él, apesadumbrado.

—Shhh. Amor. Ya lo sé —le tranquilizó mientras le acariciaba el musculoso brazo—. Es lo mejor para Konoha. Simplemente, dame un lugar en tu vida. Seré tu amante, tu amiga, cualquier cosa que desees, Naruto. Simplemente, permíteme estar cerca de ti.

Con expresión de dolor, Naruto le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. La retuvo allí unos instantes mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, desazonado.

—Tú te mereces más que ser la amante de alguien. Quiero que seas mi esposa, pero no puedo tenerte.

Ella sonrió con dulzura y le acarició el pelo.

—En mi corazón, soy tu esposa. Eso me basta.

—Nena. —La hizo sentar sobre su regazo, a horcajadas, y ella apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro—. No me dejes nunca.

—Nunca —aseguró ella en un murmullo, abrazándole con más fuerza contra ella.

Se aferraron el uno al otro, apretándose y buscando descanso como dos niños huérfanos, como si cada uno fuera lo único que al otro le quedara en el mundo. Estuvieron en silencio un rato, impresionados por los sucesos de esa noche. Ahora, allí sentados, simplemente se acariciaban el pelo el uno al otro, los brazos, las espaldas, descansando en ese apoyo.

Hinata le pasó los dedos por el cuello varias veces solamente para sentir la bendición de su pulso en él.

—No puedo soportar el recuerdo de lo cerca que estuve de perderte —le dijo Hinata antes de besarle la mejilla—. Pero me dijiste que volverías a por mí, y lo hiciste.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —respondió Naruto en un tono de extraña furia—. Hinata, quiero que sepas que, todo ese infierno, volvería a pasar por todo eso solamente para llegar hasta este momento, para tener esto contigo, Hinata. Nunca le he dicho nada así a nadie. Te amo.

Ella le miró con una felicidad angustiada.

—Eres el hombre más valioso —le dijo, con voz entrecortada, apretándole contra ella, los ojos cerrados con fuerza—.Yo también te amo.

—Bésame, Hinata.

Ella lo hizo con gran dulzura. Cuando aumentó la intensidad, él retrocedió y se apartó.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó, llevándose una mano a la mandíbula todavía hinchada por la pelea.

Ella sonrió y meneó la cabeza mientras observaba sus heridas.

—Vaya aspecto que tienes, Uzumaki. —se rió a pesar de sí misma.

—Son unas palabras muy adecuadas para una mujer que va vestida como un hombre.

Con suavidad, Hinata paso los dedos por un corte que tenía encima de una de las cejas.

—Pobrecito. Mira —murmuró—. Creo que se han terminado los besos por esta noche.

—El dolor vale la pena —gruñó él mientras esbozaba su antigua sonrisa juguetona y volvía a acercarse a ella.

Ella le detuvo y le miró con ternura.

—Amor mío, si empezamos, no creo que ninguno de los dos se contente con unos besos. Después de haberte encontrado con él esta noche... ¿estás seguro de que estás preparado?

Él se quedó quieto un momento, con expresión sombría. Luego, la miró a los ojos.

—No debes culparte... nunca —le dijo ella—. He visto cómo era. Ese hombre era una porquería y me alegro de haberle apuñalado.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido. Para sorpresa de ella, Naruto se rió.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Mi gatita se ha convertido en una leona?

Ella le contestó con una sonrisa ligeramente perezosa.

—Exacto, Leona.

Todavía sonriente, él le acarició la mejilla pero sin mirarla.

—Si todavía puedes soportar mi presencia, creo que eso quedará definitivamente en el pasado. —Al callar, se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

—Bueno, permíteme que te diga, amigo mío —empezó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—, que me gustaría algo más que soportar tu presencia esta noche.

El se estremeció ligeramente.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Sus caricias cambiaron de intención. Pasaron de ser un mutuo consuelo a ejercer una sedosa seducción. Naruto se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y la miró mientras ella le abría el chaleco con ambas manos y le recorría el pecho con el ligero tacto de sus uñas.

—Esta noche, mi guerrero, me mostrarás dónde tienes las heridas. Yo te las besaré todas.

—Eso va a tomarte mucho tiempo —susurró él, y levantó una ceja.

—Eso espero. —Hinata se inclinó y le depositó un beso en el pecho. Ese lento y lánguido juego fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

Uno de los hombres les llevaba la tina y los primeros cubos de agua para el baño. Hinata se apartó unos centímetros de él y le sonrió con ternura sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.

—Esta noche me dejarás que me ocupe de ti, capisce? —le dijo con suavidad.

Él le pasó un dedo por la nariz con ligereza.

—Estoy a tus órdenes —asintió en un susurro.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y suspiró de amor mientras se levantaba de su regazo y permitía que dos hombres entraran en el camarote para terminar su trabajo. Naruto se acomodó en el sillón y alargó las piernas mientras observaba cada movimiento de ella con sus azules ojos.

Los hombres trabajaron en silencio. Llenaron rápidamente la enorme tina de madera, que habían colocado al lado de la pared de popa.

Hinata encendió tres velas para iluminar la oscuridad de la noche y luego sirvió dos vasos de vino, para ella y para Naruto. Cuando los hombres hubieron salido, ella cerró la puerta. Luego esparció unos pétalos de flor en el agua del baño y miró a Naruto. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro girado a un lado, descansando. Ella se le acercó y le acarició el estómago con ternura.

—Querido —llamó, mirándole con amor.

Él volvió el rostro hacia ella y puso una mano sobre la de ella, sobre su estómago. Se la tomó, se la besó y se la puso sobre el corazón. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la frente. Entonces, con cuidado, empezó a desvestirle.

El se quedó recostado contra el sillón y la miraba con expresión ligeramente divertida. Hinata le bajó el chaleco y, con valentía, le desabrochó el cinturón. Hinata sintió que la piel le hervía bajo la mirada de él. Le desabrochó también los pantalones.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo —señaló él, divertido y subyugado.

Cuando Hinata tuvo delante su escultural y dorado cuerpo desnudo, lo recorrió con la mirada llena de devoción.

Los pronunciados músculos del pecho, el intrincado dibujo del poderoso abdomen, la tersa y suave piel, como satén a la cálida luz de las velas. Observó las fuertes piernas y los pies. Y al fin, miró, maravillada, la parte más masculina. Estaba relajada, pero era enorme. La mataría, pensó ella.

Naruto se rió como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento. Luego se volvió y se dirigió a la tina.

— ¿Vas a frotarme ahora, señorita Hyuuga?—preguntó.

—Por todas partes — repuso ella, sonrojándose de inmediato.

Al cabo de un momento, el se metió en el agua con un suspiro de placer.

—Soy todo tuyo, nena. Haz conmigo lo que desees.

Ella se acercó y llevó ambas manos a la espalda.

— ¿Estás cómodo? —le preguntó al detenerse a cierta distancia.

—Aja —musitó él. Las negras pestañas descendieron sobre las mejillas mientras se recostaba contra la tina.

—Muy bien —asintió ella.

Entonces se colocó ante él para que pudiera verla por completo. Allí se quitó la ropa, como él le había pedido que hiciera esa noche en que ella le había rechazado. Naruto se sujetó a la tina con ambos brazos mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos encendidos. Cuando se hubo quitado toda la ropa, se sacó las horquillas y dejó caer el pelo sobre los hombros. Naruto apartó su enfervorecida mirada del cuerpo de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella se estremeció al sentirse delante de él, desnuda. Le miró y sintió una dolorosa dulzura en su interior. Él parecía casi no respirar: estaba inmóvil. Excepto por el profundo y tranquilizante murmullo del mar alrededor del casco y por el ligero crujido del enorme barco al mecerse sobre el agua, un silencio reverente llenó el camarote con la admiración que sentían el uno por el otro. Transcurrieron unos instantes.

Hinata sentía el aire sobre su cuerpo como finos hilos que la acariciaban.

Detrás de ella, las translúcidas cortinas ondeaban lentamente bajo la brisa del anochecer. Allí, de pie, tomó aguda conciencia de ciertos pequeños territorios de su cuerpo que nunca antes había sabido que poseía. Era su mirada fija y punzante, más elocuente que el tacto, lo que le provocaba esa conciencia. Por primera vez en su vida, que ella recordara, notaba la curva en óvalo de su ombligo, el ángulo exterior de su rodilla. Todo eso a causa de él.

—Ven a mí, Hinata. —pidió él, finalmente.

Ella caminó hasta él, tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se unió a él en el baño.

Naruto la abrazó mientras ella se introducía en el agua caliente y olorosa. La atrajo hacia sí, la apretó contra él, le hizo sentir por primera vez, el contacto de su piel desnuda contra la de ella. Hinata cerró los ojos, en éxtasis. Él le tomó una mano y le besó la pálida muñeca, la palma, la base de los dedos. Le lamió ligeramente la punta del pulgar, le frotó las puntas de los dedos con la nariz y, juguetón, tomó el dedo meñique entre los dientes. Finalmente, le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

Hinata se sentía hipnotizada al sentir la calidez y la belleza de él delante de su cuerpo, los poderosos muslos bajo sus nalgas, la potencia de sus poderosos hombros ante ella como una amada y sólida fortaleza.

Le abrazó y le pasó las manos por la piel rugosa y endurecida de la espalda. Depositó una guirnalda de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la base de su cuello. Se sentía como ebria del sabor de su piel y de su fragancia. Él bajó las manos hasta las caderas de ella y dibujó las formas de su silueta en el agua. Tenía el rostro enterrado en su pelo.

—He esperado esto tanto tiempo —susurró, tembloroso.

—Ya lo sé cariño. Yo también.

Las manos de Hinata se deslizaron sobre los montículos de sus hombros y se juntaron en su nuca. Sentía su propia respiración, profunda y rápida, cálida sobre la piel de él. Naruto posó ambas manos bajo las nalgas de ella y notó que la respiración de él se aceleraba contra su cuello. Le pasó los dedos por entre el largo y brillante cabello rubio de la nuca y despertó en él un gemido casi inaudible. Le miró a los ojos, azules y húmedos como dos pozos de deseo.

—Te amo —dijo Naruto.

Empezó a besarla. Le besó los párpados, las mejillas, las comisuras de los labios y, al notar que ella buscaba un beso más profundo, penetró en su boca.

Hinata se puso de rodillas para colocarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. El movimiento de ambos provocó que el agua se derramara fuera de la tina. El vapor del agua les empapó la piel y los pétalos se adhirieron a sus cuerpos. Hinata frotó su cuerpo contra el de él y sintió con intensidad el miembro hinchado contra su vientre. Lo sintió contra la base de los pechos. No podía dejar de moverse contra el cuerpo de Naruto. Deslizo una mano sobre su vientre, donde cada músculo vibró de anhelo bajo su contacto. Naruto contuvo el aliento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos al notar que ella le tomaba el miembro rígido.

—Esto te complace—le dijo, mirándole.

Él asintió, con gesto soñoliento.

Hinata alargó sus caricias, recorrió la misteriosa dimensión del miembro hasta la curiosa protuberancia del extremo. Cuando cerró la mano alrededor del grueso y redondo glande, se dio cuenta de que eso le gustaba. Al cabo de un momento, él le tomó la mano y se la guió para enseñarle sin palabras cuáles eran sus deseos secretos. Muy pronto ella supo qué debía hacer. Entonces sus caricias se volvieron implacables, sirvió a ese maravilloso cuerpo con diligencia ardorosa hasta que él empezó a apretarse salvajemente contra su mano. Naruto se agarró con fuerza a la tina y a ella y los gemidos que emitió la fascinaron, le hicieron sentir que su propia sangre se encendía con un deseo salvaje. El rostro de Naruto, hechizado por el placer que ella le ofrecía, era más hermoso que nunca. De repente, él detuvo su mano agarrándola por la muñeca.

—Basta —dijo sin aliento. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo.

—Entonces voy a bañarte, mi Naruto.—le dijo ella, consintiendo y con una femenina sonrisa de satisfacción. Le besó en la oreja y añadió—: y cuando haya terminado, estarás limpio de todo el polvo de ese lugar para siempre.

Hinata empezó a frotarle todo el cuerpo lentamente. Le limpió la cara con los dedos, haciéndole un tierno masaje. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó antes de morderle el labio inferior con un gruñido juguetón. Esta vez fue ella quien intensificó el beso, le pasó los brazos alrededor, le abrió los labios con la lengua para llenársela de su fuerza y su sabor. El ansia de ella encendió la pasión de él y Hinata se deleitó al notar la exquisitez de su anhelo. Sintió que la lengua de él se deshacía con la suya como una lluvia torrencial y cálida.

Naruto continuó besándola en el cuello, en el hombro, en el pecho. Tomó uno de sus pechos con la boca y Hinata soltó un suspiro ansioso. Jugó y lamió lentamente ambos pezones, primero uno y luego el otro, hasta que ella creyó que iba a desmayarse, que ya no podía respirar de tanto placer. Deslizó las manos por sus musculosos bíceps y él continuo succionando y lamiendo sus pezones erectos. Hinata estaba en éxtasis bajo la suavidad de su boca y sintiendo la dureza de su miembro hinchado por una lujuria dulce y cada vez mayor. Naruto llevó una mano entre las piernas de ella y la punta de sus dedos encontraron su centro de placer, duro y suave como el ópalo pulido. Pero Hinata le detuvo con un susurro, decidida a que esa noche fuera él quien recibiera placer de ella más que ella de él.

—Paciencia, amor mío. Todavía no he terminado de lavarte.

Él le sonrió de forma encantadora y apoyó la espalda contra la pared de la tina.

—Vas a hacer de mí un santo, señorita Hyuuga.

Ella sonrió, le atrajo un poco hacia sí y empezó a frotarle la espalda con amor. Finalmente le hizo cerrar los ojos y lo sumergió en el agua. Cuando salió, la miró a los ojos un momento, con ternura.

—Hay algo que quiero contarte —le dijo—. Ahora que ya conoces lo peor, quizá también debas conocer el resto.

Ella le miró con expresión tranquila.

—Adelante.

Él la tomó entre los brazos y tardó unos minutos en empezar a hablar.

—Esa noche, la noche de la tormenta, mi padre me dijo que corriera. Así lo hice. Los asesinos me persiguieron hasta el extremo de los arrecifes, donde las únicas opciones que yo tenía eran o morir en sus manos o saltar, tal y como dice la leyenda. Mientras se acercaban, me di la vuelta y salté. Ellos no esperaban que yo hiciera eso. Pero mi padre me había dicho que debía sobrevivir a cualquier precio por el bien de Konoha, y yo no me habría atrevido a desobedecerle.

Tomó un sorbo de vino.

—De alguna forma conseguí esquivar las rocas de abajo. La tormenta me llevó lejos de la costa —continuó—. Estuve en el agua, probablemente, unas veinte horas, hasta entrado el día siguiente.

—Qué horrible —murmuró ella.

—Tenia la mente en blanco después de lo que le había sucedido a mi familia. —Se quedó callado unos momentos. Le besó la frente y continuó —: No era tanto la sed o la fatiga lo que me preocupaba. Era ese enorme y feo, horroroso, pez martillo que estaba todo el tiempo a mi alrededor. Estaba seguro de que iba a morir. No puedo soportar a los tiburones. —La miró con una sonrisa triste—. Cómo conseguí quedarme quieto hasta que éste perdió el interés en mí, no lo sé. Sólo puedo dar gracias a Dios de que no tenía ningún corte ni ninguna herida después de la caída que pudiera tentarle con el olor de la sangre.

Ella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—El fuerte sol me abrasaba, y tenía a ese maldito tiburón debajo. Entonces, finalmente, apareció un barco. Un falucho. Yo no sabía qué era, me parecía muy extraño, pero no me importaba.

Hinata le miró desconcertada y él continuó:

—Falucho. Es el nombre de una estrecha embarcación de vela latina, es la preferida de los corsarios.

—Ah —exclamó ella impresionada—. ¿Fueron los hombres de Orochimaru quienes te rescataron?

—No sé si lo llamaría un rescate —repuso él con una sonrisa grave—. Pero me alejaron de ese tiburón y me dieron agua. Yo casi no estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para bebería.

—Debiste de haber sentido mucho miedo al encontrarte entre esos bárbaros.

—No lo recuerdo. Imagino que lo estaba. Pero, después de lo que le había sucedido a mi familia, no me importaba en lo que pudiera convertirme.

Ella se estremeció. Alargó una mano para acariciarle. Él se la tomó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, distraídamente.

—Fui llevado a La Guarida y me tuvieron allí durante dos años hasta que el capitán Jiraiya llegó para discutir un tema sobre el tráfico de opio con Orochimaru. Supongo que Jiraiya tuvo compasión de mí o, más bien, encontró una forma de utilizarme y me ayudó a escapar.

— ¿Dos años? —susurró Hinata—. Oh, amor mío, ¿cómo conseguiste soportarlo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—El segundo año no fue tan malo —repuso al levantar la vista hacia la cubierta como para evitar su mirada de compasión—. Fue cuando Orochimaru me envió con los jenízaros para que me entrenaran. Son los guardias personales. Todos eran esclavos desde la infancia y habían sido entrenados con el propósito específico de defender a su jeque. Son unos guerreros letales. Tuve que convertirme al Islam y hacer voto de castidad —añadió con una risa hueca. Meneó la cabeza y permaneció un momento pensativo—. Me volqué en el entrenamiento y aprendí todo lo que pude para llevar a cabo mis fantasías de venganza.

— ¿Y el primer año?

Él la miró, incómodo.

—Fui como ese chico, Konohamaru, un sirviente. Pero todo el tiempo intentaba escaparme y causaba problemas. Incluso incendié el gran salón. Orochimaru estuvo a punto de matarme por eso, lo cual me hubiera dado igual. Pero en lugar de eso, él... encontró la manera de que yo me mostrara dócil. —Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a levantar la mirada—. Opio. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por el opio. Vivía por él. Era algo increíblemente degradante, una esclavitud dentro de la esclavitud.

Ella alargó una mano para tocarle, pero él se la apartó con un gesto.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que con esa droga podía controlarme durante el resto de mi vida, me obligué a rechazarla. Me volví prácticamente loco, tenía alucinaciones. Entonces fue cuando me corté las venas. Tenía trece años.

A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Querido —susurró. Se inclinó hacia él y le besó la mejilla con delicadeza—. Todo eso quedó atrás ahora. Te lo prometo.

—No, Hinata, no creo que nunca quede atrás. —La miró con una expresión perdida y torturada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Él se encogió de hombros ligeramente y pareció muy joven.

—Pesadillas —murmuró.

—Naruto. —exclamó con dulzura. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó los labios.

—No tengo pesadillas cuando tú duermes conmigo —le dijo en un susurro casi sin aire—. Nunca he necesitado a nadie como te necesito a ti.

Ella estaba muy quieta entre sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en el ancho hombro de él.

—Naruto. —le dijo en voz baja—, dicen que cuando un hombre y una mujer se convierten en uno, cada uno de ellos soporta la mitad del dolor del otro. Enséñame cómo puedo ofrecerme a ti.

Él hizo una pausa y la apretó contra sí. Tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos. Le acarició el pelo hasta el extremo de los mechones. Con gravedad, continuó hasta la curva de la parte inferior de la espalda.

—No puedo permitir que me ofrezcas este regalo.

— ¿Por qué? Está en mi potestad el ofrecérselo a quien yo elija.

Naruto encontró sus talones bajo el agua y los sujetó con ambas manos. Reposó la frente sobre su hombro durante un largo momento.

—Soy tan indigno de ti —susurró. La miró a los ojos con expresión de desesperación—. Antes de encontrarte había planeado matarte, Hinata. Iba a dispararte, a arrebatarte tu hermosa vida...

—Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo —le dijo ella con dulzura.

—Hinata...

—Nar. uto—Le hizo callar con un suave beso sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos atormentados—. Haz que sea una contigo.

Mientras él la miraba con una expresión de absoluto desvalimiento, ella le acarició con amor hasta que él emitió un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Con ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella, recostó la cabeza contra la pared de la tina y recibió el placer que ella, atenta a cada uno de sus deseos y sus anhelos, le daba. Al fin, abrió los ojos y la atrajo hacia sí, pasándole una mano por la nuca. La besó con intensidad y deseo, penetrando con fuerza salvaje entre sus labios, mientras introducía la otra mano bajo el agua y empezaba a acariciarla. Cuando ambos empezaron a temblar de deseo, él la tomó entre los brazos con un gesto suave y salieron de la tina. Sin dejar de besarla ni un momento, la llevó hasta el camastro. Las sábanas se empaparon con su cuerpo mojado y cálido.

Hinata entrelazó los dedos de la mano con los de él y le atrajo sobre sí mientras se tumbaba de espaldas sobre la cama. Él no dejaba de besarla y ella entregaba toda su alma a cada respiración. El cuerpo fuerte y poderoso de Naruto la empujó hacia atrás sobre la cama y la cubrió con toda la dureza de sus músculos. Ella le abrazó, besándole y entregándose por completo. Naruto le separó las piernas con la caricia más tierna y se quedó quieto para acariciarle su zona más húmeda.

Entonces sucedió, se colocó sobre ella y la penetró.

Se movía como un hombre que se encontrara en terreno sagrado. Se sentía conquistado por la rendición de ella. Ella se le ofrecía con la elegancia de una diosa, a él, a ese hombre derrotado y herido, sin ninguna promesa a cambio, simplemente porque él la necesitaba más de lo que podía soportar.

Naruto se juró que lo haría despacio a pesar de que sus brazos y todo su cuerpo temblaban de deseo por ella. Con gran ternura, le acarició los labios con la punta de la nariz. Sintió un intenso instinto de protección hacia esa valiente garita cuya urgencia por ofrecerse a él había vencido toda necesidad de seguridad y que le ofrecía un regalo que no tenía precio.

—Tan inocente —susurró él, penetrándola despacio, un poco más profundamente cada vez, penetrando la calidez de su misterioso pasaje sagrado. Hasta que llegó a su velo de virginidad.

Ella respiraba con agitación contra su oído y todo su ligero cuerpo temblaba como el de él.

—Va a doler —le dijo.

Ella le abrazaba con fuerza.

—Sí, lo sé. Oh, sí, Naruto.

Él cerró los ojos y la tomó, venció el velo de la virginidad con un golpe que le llegó al centro de su ser al mismo tiempo que Hinata gritaba. El quiso salir de ella, pero ella le abrazó con más fuerza y contuvo las lágrimas. Él permaneció dentro, completamente quieto, mientras su cuerpo le aceptaba lentamente. Mientras esperaba, le tomó la suave mano y se la besó en la palma, en los dedos, hasta que el dolor se convirtió en placer y ella empezó a buscarlo. Al cabo de unos momentos, Naruto cerró los ojos, extasiado al notar que ella levantaba las caderas y le invitaba a seguir. Fue un alivio, un indulto, una redención.

Hinata, debajo de él, tenía lodo el cuerpo cubierto de un rocío de edén. Le acariciaba la cintura y cada centímetro de la piel de él parecía despertar bajo su tacto. Él no había sabido lo que era el sexo hasta ese momento y le parecía estar sumergido en un sueño. Se sentía insoportablemente vivo, como recién creado por la mano de Dios. Se sentía Adán descubriendo el Paraíso.

—Te amo —murmuró, todavía extrañado al notar que esas palabras cobraban forma en sus propios labios.

Hinata abrió los ojos, adornados con esas largas pestañas de puntas doradas, y le miró con una expresión que mezclaba la pasión y el temor. Él le acarició la curva de la mejilla y sonrió.

—No tengas miedo. Deja que suceda.

Ella asintió y él volvió a sonreír ligeramente. Sintió que podía ahogarse en esos ojos tan llenos de confianza hacia él.

— ¿Naruto? —susurró Hinata.

— ¿Sí, nena?

Ella tenía una mirada hechizada.

—Duele, pero es tan hermoso.

—Amor mío.

Naruto estaba demasiado conmovido para añadir nada. Bajó la cabeza y la besó intensamente mientras la amaba con más ternura de la que nunca creyó que poseía. Se inclinó, reverente, sobre sus pechos y le acarició la tersa piel surcada de pecas, los brazos, el pecho y las caderas. Al cabo de unos instantes de recibir esas caricias, Hinata emitió un gemido como soñoliento y se aferró a su cintura, demandando más. Él empujó con más fuerza aunque con cuidado todavía a causa de su tamaño y de la inexperiencia de ella. Salió y entró una vez y otra y otra hasta que notó su propia palpitación en el interior de ella y su corazón acelerarse. Notó que su control se le escapaba.

« ¿Cómo podré nunca saciarme de ella?», se preguntó desde algún lugar lejano en lo más profundo de su mente.

Ella pronunció su nombre en un susurro, invocando la tormenta que él había retenido durante tanto tiempo, una furia apasionada que nunca antes se había desatado con ninguna mujer. Se dio cuenta de que le hablaba, sin respiración, le pedía que nunca se acostara con nadie más, que nunca le abandonara, que le permitiera poseerla todas las noches. Y cada aliento de ella contra el suyo era un sí. Esa marea le acercaba a ella.

—Hinata.

Cuando acabó de pronunciar su nombre, ella, sin perder esa oportunidad, introdujo la lengua en su boca. Le sujetaba el rostro entre las manos y ese beso salvaje de una virgen le enervó de deseo. Hasta que él perdió todo control. La poseyó como un huracán, como si fuera la última mujer que hubiera en la tierra, la única mujer. Era demasiado brusco, demasiado rápido, lo sabía, pero no podía detenerse. No la estaba seduciendo. Se estaba apareando con ella, con esa mujer y con ninguna otra, cegado por el más puro instinto animal, el de supervivencia.

Levantó el torso apoyando las manos y arqueó la espalda, consumido por los movimientos del cuerpo de ella, penetrándola con fuerza. Los pechos de ella temblaban a cada embestida. Le pareció que todo el barco temblaba. Ella le clavó las uñas, y sus gemidos se unieron a los de él, cada vez más fuertes. Hinata llegó al clímax, intenso y repentino, y se retorció debajo de él mientras emitía unos chillidos frenéticos de salvaje placer. El interior de su cuerpo le rodeó con su seda tensa y húmeda: sintió un placer insoportable cuando ella le bautizó con su elixir. La intensidad del orgasmo de Hinata le llevó al límite. Cada uno de sus músculos se tensó y la embistió con más fuerza mientras rugía y la llenaba con su esencia. Sintió que la eternidad estallaba a su alrededor, como si una estrella de cristal hubiera golpeado contra su cabeza rompiéndose en pedazos. Esa visión del cielo le dejó cubierto de sudor.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó mientras se dejaba caer encima del suave cuerpo de ella y se enredaba con ella en un ovillo tembloroso y sudoroso.

—Oh, Naruto. —murmuró ella.

Al cabo de unos instantes, con un movimiento lánguido, Hinat laevantó las rodillas contra las sudorosas caderas de él y arqueó la espalda en un movimiento felino. Ese movimiento provocó un profundo gemido en Naruto que se convirtió en risa cuando sintió que le recorría la espalda con las uñas. La besó y Hinata le devolvió un ronroneo satisfecho que elevó su orgullo a las más altas cimas.

—Te ha gustado, ¿no es así? —dijo.

Ella asintió sin abrir los ojos.

Naruto se apartó un poco de su cuerpo y Hinata se estremeció. Se tumbó todavía un poco encima de ella, a su lado, y le pasó un brazo por encima del estómago. Ella estaba muy quieta, tenía un brazo abierto sobre el colchón y el cabello azulado desparramado sobre la almohada. Él descansó la cabeza al lado de la de ella. Le frotó la mejilla con la punta de la nariz, arriba y abajo. Naruto pensó que sería feliz si pudiera quedarse allí tumbado, en esa cálida oscuridad, el resto de su vida, solamente oliendo su piel. Y si alguna vez se aburría de eso, empezaría a contar sus pecas.

Hinata entrelazó los dedos de la mano con los de él y cerró los ojos.

Se quedaron tumbados en una unión inmóvil, respirando profundamente y agotados, como un único cuerpo a la deriva en esa atemporal corriente de paz. Pronto se durmieron, sus cuerpos todavía entrelazados.


	22. Capítulo 18- Batalla

Las tres semanas que transcurrieron mientras la flota cruzaba el Atlántico fueron las más agotadoras y felices en toda la vida de Hinata. Naruto y ella se olvidaban de las comidas y casi no dormían, sumergidos en la tarea de diseñar el futuro de Konoha y, tal como ella muy bien suponía, dando forma a la historia de su país.

Discutieron acerca de cuál sería la mejor costa para los astilleros y sobre cómo sería exactamente la reforma del código penal. Pero la única cosa acerca de la cual estuvieron ambos de acuerdo fue en que él debía casarse con la princesa Shion del país de los Demonios y con sus dos millones de ducados de oro. Sólo lo hablaron una vez y, a partir de ese momento, ambos evitaron el tema.

Hinata sabía muy bien que Konoha necesitaba ese dinero porque su padre lo había robado todo. La princesa Shion, había nacido y había sido educada para cumplir la función de reina. Ella se contentaba como podía con su papel de amante del hombre al que amaba y cuya opinión él valoraba acerca de las decisiones sobre Konoha. Era una posición que representaba una caída para una mujer que, una vez, había intentado ser una niña buena, pero le amaba demasiado y nunca habría impedido al mundo la restauración de los Uzumaki. Todo lo que ella podía dar era suyo sólo con que él se lo pidiera. Pero, cada vez que él acudía a ella y hacía que el mundo se disolviera detrás de las azules cortinas de terciopelo que rodeaban la cama, ella se enamoraba más profundamente de él. Al final, ella se preguntaba como podría soportar el día de su boda real.

Los días pasaban e Iruka les ayudaba en su trabajo con su sabiduría. También Yukimaru les ofreció su conocimiento acerca de los deseos de la gente. Finalmente, Yukimaru se había acercado a ella para ofrecerle su más profundo arrepentimiento por haberla abandonado en la costa de La Guarida. Para diversión de Hinata, Yukimaru, el pequeño y gordo bardo del pueblo, la había mirado con admiración y había jurado que si había algo que él pudiera hacer por ella, sólo tenía que pedírselo. Ella consintió, riéndose. Había demasiado trabajo que hacer para mantener pequeños agravios.

Desde el mismo momento en que Naruto sacó las cajas de su padre del camarote y las abrió, Hinata supo que, a pesar de tanto como había admirado a su captor hasta entonces, lo había estimado en demasiado poco. La enormidad de esa tarea le había absorbido por completo y cada desafío de la misma le emocionaba. El hecho de que algo pareciera imposible le provocaba el surgimiento de un caudal de recursos, fuerza, imaginación e ingenuidad tal que la dejaban sin respiración y que nunca había imaginado en él. Naruto era inagotable. Su habilidad en concentrarse en una docena de problemas al mismo tiempo la sorprendía. Cuando daba con la respuesta adecuada a una cuestión, encontraba la manera de relacionar esa respuesta con muchos otros temas de una forma inesperada. Su mente era tan ágil como lo eran los hábiles y bronceados dedos con que realizaba los intrincados nudos de marinero. Admirada, Hinata presenciaba cómo él forjaba un reino a partir del aire. La única explicación que encontró era que él había nacido para ello y que era el hombre más brillante que nunca había conocido. Ella realizó sus propias aportaciones al proyecto, como la planificación de las escuelas para los niños de los campesinos, o como la mejora de la acogida a los más pobres. También sugirió que se levantara un bosquecillo en memoria del ataque a la corona en el cual cada árbol sería plantado en honor a una persona que hubiera sido asesinada esa noche.

Cada vez que su energía desfallecía, Naruto encendía su entusiasmo de nuevo y le mostraba, con los ojos brillantes, alguna idea nueva concebida a partir de uno u otro concepto que él había aprendido durante sus viajes por todo el globo, la solución al problema del transporte surgió de Holanda, un tema legal podía ser inspirado por cualquier cosa proveniente desde la antigua Roma hasta los salvajes del Nuevo Mundo, pasando por la ley de los Hermanos de un voto por hombre.

En sólo una noche —con la ayuda de Iruka— Naruto esbozó una constitución y un parlamento a partir del modelo de la arena, dos cosas que Konoha nunca había tenido.

Al día siguiente dibujó una nueva Belfort, una ciudad moderna inspirada en París, con amplias vías y grandes edificios públicos. Se ubicaría en el suelo del castillo medieval de Belfort, en las frías y boscosas tierras altas de Konoha. Esa noche, resolvió el problema de la insuficiencia de puertos al aprovechar al máximo los excelentes atracaderos naturales de Konoha, con muelles y almacenes para ubicar la industria pesquera. Ese era uno de los principales recursos del país que quería revitalizar.

Decidió que Konoha debía tener una universidad, por lo menos una academia militar y naval, para que la próxima vez que hubiera un invasión —y siempre las había, dijo— las fuerzas estuvieran bien entrenadas.

Cuando finalmente le convencía para que tomara un breve descanso, él se levantaba lleno de nuevas ideas acerca de cómo reformar el sistema de impuestos. Tenía los dedos manchados de tinta, la ropa totalmente arrugada. Pero cada vez que la miraba desde el otro extremo de la sala donde trabajaba, Hinata se daba cuenta de que era más feliz de lo que lo había sido nunca desde que perdió a su familia. A causa de la falta de sueño y de alimento, incluso empezó a mostrar un aspecto distinto. Quizá había perdido tres o cuatro kilos, pero su rostro adquirió una intensidad más elegante. Una calma leonina templaba la fiera expresión de sus ojos. Su gesto bravucón pasó a ser un paso limpio y contenido. Era como si todo aquello ajeno a él fuera desapareciendo, como las impurezas de una excelente espada en el fuego de una fragua. Hinata se daba cuenta de que también los hombres notaban los cambios en él, aunque él todavía no quiso que conocieran su verdadera identidad. Empezaron a reaccionar de forma ligeramente distinta ante él, obedecían sus órdenes con mayor prontitud. Si antes les había mandado con una mezcla de carisma y arrogancia, ahora sus órdenes surgían de una verdadera autoridad. Aunque ahora tenía en su poder el sello para ofrecer una prueba indudable de su identidad y de que probablemente pronto —en cuanto llegaran a las Indias Occidentales— recibiría el apoyo de los poderosos antiguos consejeros de su padre, Naruto sabía que todavía haría falta algo más enérgico. Por ese motivo, decidió incluir a su Hermandad en el proyecto, si es que ellos estaban dispuestos. No creía que fuera imposible convertir a sus piratas en la primera flota real de Konoha. Se negaba a admitir que eso tenía algo que resultaba hilarante por mucho que Hinata se desternillara de risa.

Naruto señaló que entre los Hermanos había capitanes experimentados, constructores de barcos, hombres valientes y disciplinados. Creía que si se unían a él y juraban abandonar el crimen, Konoha pronto tendría una de las mejores flotas de todos los mares. Sería posible iniciar una provechosa industria de construcción de barcos con la madera de los bosques de las tierras altas de Konoha.

La noche en que entraron en el Caribe, Hinata encontró al joven rey en el balcón, absorto en la contemplación de la espuma de las olas. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando ella llegó a la borda. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella había perdido el miedo a caerse. Ahora ya no podía caer más profundo.

Por la expresión pensativa de su rostro, se dio cuenta de que algo le pesaba. Se colocó detrás de él y le acarició la curva de la espalda con un gesto tranquilizador. Hubiera deseado poder hacer algo para suavizar su expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Has comido? —murmuró.

Él le dio una respuesta vaga. Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Hinata le pasó la mano por el brazo y se apoyó contra él con un suspiro. Recordó el plan que él le había propuesta unas semanas antes: que ambos se fueran a vivir juntos en una idílica granja. A veces deseaba, sí, deseaba haber abandonado su responsabilidad y haberle dicho que sí.

Le acarició la mano que tenía apoyada en la barandilla y. dándole la vuelta, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

«Te amo—pensó—. Te amo tanto»

— ¿Y si creen que es una trampa? —preguntó él—. ¿Y si no vienen?

— ¿Los antiguos consejeros de tu padre? —Le miró sonriendo y mostró una expresión de orgullo en los ojos—. Vendrán.

— ¿Hasta las Indias Occidentales? No lo sé. El general Pain vendrá. Eso lo sé —respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza—. Ese viejo oso no le tiene miedo a nada. Pero necesito a Nagato .

—Vendrán todos —le aseguró Hinata.

Naruto bajó la vista hacia las olas un rato, sumido en sus pensamientos. Luego la miró y sus ojos tenían ese fuego brillante y dorado que ella conocía tan bien.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudas a tomar un descanso de todo este trabajo? — murmuró él.

Naruto colocó un brazo a cada lado de ella y la atrapó contra el raíl. Bajó la cabeza y la besó con pasión. Le tomó una mano y se la apretó contra él, empezando a frotarla contra su virilidad en una muda e insistente demanda. No era posible ignorar una orden real.

Hinata había empezado a apreciar el gesto de desabrocharle los botones, y ahora se sentía excitada por completo antes incluso de tocarle.

—Niña mala —dijo él con un jadeo—. Tómame en la boca.

Hinata se arrodilló delante de él mientras él, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del balcón, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se abandonaba al placer. Ni siquiera llegaron hasta la cama. Le levantó las faldas y la poseyó en el suelo, ambos todavía casi vestidos del todo. De rodillas, la penetró por detrás y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba preparada para recibirle. La sujetó por las caderas y tomó su cuerpo con embestidas lentas y atormentadoras. La penetró con suavidad una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo completamente, hundiéndose hasta su punto mágico mientras no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda con sus callosas y cálidas manos. Antes, en la puerta, Hinata le había conducido hasta un estado febril con la boca y las manos, así que Naruto se detuvo un momento para retomar el control a pesar de los gemidos de protesta de ella. Le agarró el pelo, enrollándolo alrededor de su mano y pronto volvió a embestirla hasta que la condujo al límite del éxtasis. Entonces, la sujetó con firmeza y se apoyó contra su espalda. La poseyó allí en el suelo, como un animal salvaje toma a su pareja Con voz ronca y ansiosa, le susurró:

— ¿A quién necesitas, nena?

Ella pronunció su nombre una y otra vez, de rodillas y manos contra el suelo y la espalda arqueada para recibir el placer que, en el fondo de su corazón, amagaba un incipiente sentimiento de dolor.

— ¿Te parece suficientemente profundo? —le preguntó con un murmullo caliente y arrogante.

Ella gemía, casi sin aliento, porque cada penetración de él le besaba un punto muy profundo del centro de su cuerpo.

Naruto le apretó un pezón por encima del vestido y, cuando llevó la mano entre sus piernas, Hinat paerdió el control. Mientras ella todavía se abandonaba a las últimas sacudidas de placer, él se corrió con fuerza y deprisa, sin dejar de poseerla hasta el último momento. Al cabo de unos momentos, con los ojos cerrados, Hinata intentaba dar cabida a la ola de amor que la había arrasado tan completamente. Estaba escandalizada por haber respondido a él con tanto abandono, y se sentía incómoda por la forma en que se había sometido a él, sin protegerse en absoluto. Ese hombre no era su esposo, después de todo.

Naruto se encontraba tumbado encima de ella e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Ha sido increíble —dijo sin dejar de jadear.

Hinata se quedó quieta hasta que él salió de ella. Un sentimiento de íntima tristeza parecía haberle dejado las piernas inertes y, confundida, se levantó con torpeza del suelo. Se quedó de rodillas y posó la mirada en el suelo.

—Hinata, ¿qué sucede?

Ella le miró.

Naruto estaba de pie y se colocaba la camisa por dentro de los pantalones como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada, negándose a quejarse, por que ella misma había elegido esa caída por propia voluntad. No quería lamentarse.

—Nada —murmuró.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Naruto con viveza. Hinata asintió y Naruto sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Se inclino hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —le susurró, e inmediatamente se dirigió animosamente hacia la puerta, revitalizado.

« ¿Gracias? ¿Gracias?», pensó ella sin podérselo creer.

Miró hacia delante. No iba a llorar. Amaba a Naruto, su príncipe. El podía utilizarla, si eso era lo que quería.

* * *

—Eh, viejo.

Iruka levantó la vista por encima de las gafas con expresión interrogadora. Naruto se aproximó tranquilamente hasta la zona sombreada donde el inglés se encontraba, como siempre, con la nariz metida en un libro.

—Bueno, no te he visto mucho últimamente —dijo Iruka con una expresión risueña en el rostro arrugado. Pero en cuanto vio a Konohamaru, que seguía a Naruto a todas partes, dejó de sonreír.

Parecía que el chico se había declarado a sí mismo sirviente de Naruto, porque le seguía a todas partes, serio y en silencio, con una expresión de tristeza y sabiduría que resultaba inapropiada en un chico de catorce años.

Al ver al chico, el rostro de Iruka adquirió ese gesto de desaprobación que Naruto había aprendido a evitar siempre que era posible desde los primeros años. Tenía la sensación de que Iruka había elaborado un proyecto para el fiero y joven Konohamaru. Al pensarlo, se rió por dentro porque estaba seguro de que Iruka había encontrado un digno contrincante.

—Veo que has traído a tu principal caballero real —señaló Iruka mientras dirigía una mirada crítica al chico. Su eterna actitud de maestro de escuela.

Konohamaru lo miró, ceñudo, sin darse cuenta de que Iruka le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Bueno, tómatelo con calma con el chico. No está acostumbrado a tu humor británico.

—Aja —asintió Iruka en su tono más profesional mientras se golpeaba ligeramente el labio con la varilla de las gafas—. ¿Y cómo han ido las lecciones de tiro?

Naruto sonrió y miro a Konohamaru. Este se apartó un mechón de pelo negro de los ojos.

Naruto no se atrevería a despeinar a ese chico, no quería acabar con el cuello cortado.

—No es gran cosa con el rifle, pero la verdad es que es bastante bueno con el cuchillo. ¿No es verdad?

—Aprenderé —aseguró Konohamaru sin despegarse de Naruto mientras éste se servía uno de los puros de Iruka y se lo encendía con la lámpara de la mesa, como siempre.

Iruka apartó la mano de Konohamaru de la caja de puros de un palmetazo en cuanto éste intentó coger uno. Konohamaru le miró medio desafiante, medio decepcionado. Naruto le dio el suyo y cogió otro para él mientras dirigía una mirada insolente a Iruka. Al momento el chico empezó a toser a causa del humo, a pesar de los esfuerzos por aguantarse.

— ¿Lo ves? —le reprendió Iruka, señalando el puro con la mirada.

Konohamaru consiguió reprimir la tos y le miró con determinación.

—Quizá, en lugar de armas, tu profesor deba intentarlo con una lección de historia, o de literatura, o de matemáticas —sugirió Iruka mientras dirigía una oscura mirada a Naruto.

—Ya soy suficientemente listo —le informó Konohamaru con gravedad.

—Joven, ésa es una actitud muy tonta. Pregúntale al capitán —le dijo Iruka—. El capitán disfruta de todas las artes y las humanidades. Incluso es capaz de recitar poesía, o podía antes de los últimos golpes que ha recibido en la cabeza.

—A mi cabeza no le pasa nada.

Konohamaru miró a Naruto, escéptico.

— ¿Poesía? —repitió—. No.

—Me temo que es verdad —respondió Naruto, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. ¿Qué dices, alevín? Me has salvado la vida. Estoy en deuda contigo. ¿Dónde quieres ir a la escuela?

Konohamaru empezó a reírse y miró a Iruka. Ahora creía que sí le tomaban el pelo.

—Hablo en serio —le dijo Naruto—. Lo pagaré.

Konohamaru dejó de reírse e, inmediatamente, se sintió incómodo. Miró a uno y al otro, a la defensiva instantáneamente. Naruto se entristeció al notar su miedo.

«Hasta qué punto puede Orochimaru destrozar una vida», pensó. Iruka intento cambiar de tema.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de ir a una escuela formal para que uno empiece su educación. Joven, quiero que leas el primer capítulo de este libro esta noche. Mañana lo comentaremos y espero que estés preparado a responder unas cuantas preguntas. Te daré un cuestionario y, si fallas, tendrás que ayudar a alquitranar la cubierta.

Konohamaru levantó el pecho y la barbilla con un gesto de orgullo español y de arrogancia que casi quitaba el aliento. Naruto meneó la cabeza para sí mismo, incapaz de imaginar cómo ese orgullo había sobrevivido a Orochimaru. Pero quizá, la sed de venganza del chico contra el jeque le había quitado la vergüenza.

El chico miró el libro con desdén y no hizo ningún gesto para cogerlo.

—No necesito lecciones de ningún libro, señor, porque tengo el sexto sentido.

— ¿Lo tienes, ahora? —preguntó Naruto con ligereza mientras daba una bocanada al puro. De alguna forma, lo creía. Todavía no había visto que el chico no hubiera cumplido ninguna cosa que hubiera afirmado.

Iruka no estaba impresionado y respondió a la dominante mirada del chico con una sonrisa divertida.

—Me parece que lo que nuestro pequeño hidalgo intenta decir es que no sabe leer.

—Alquitranaré la cubierta —repuso Konohamaru con insolencia—. El trabajo duro no me da miedo.

Naruto se rascó la mandíbula, divertido ante ese duelo de voluntades. Le recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando Iruka decidió unirse a él. Pero todavía pensaba que el chico podía ser peligroso y no quería que la próxima cosa que hiciera fuera cortarle el cuello a Iruka.

—Alevín, hazme un favor —le dijo como si acabara de ocurrírsele—. Baja a la cocina y averigua qué está haciendo para cenar Emilio. Luego, ve a decírselo a la señorita Hyuuga, capisce?

—Sí, capitán —respondió él con solemnidad antes de volver a apartarse el mechón de pelo de los ojos.

Konohamaru salió en silencio, ágil y misterioso como un gato. Cuando se hubo marchado, Naruto miró a Iruka y meneó la cabeza

— ¿En qué lugar del planeta has encontrado a esta criatura? —preguntó Iruka.

Naruto se rió.

—No, señor. Él me encontró a mí —declaró Naruto.

—Y diría que no va a soltarte en mucho tiempo.

—Un chico asombroso, ¿no? Parece sentirse cómodo solamente cuando uno le ignora o le da algún trabajo que hacer. Si uno se mueve demasiado rápido a su lado, se escapa como si fuera a ser golpeado. — Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, le di órdenes claras a Emilio para que alimente al chico. Es probable que crezca medio metro en cuanto empiece a comer de forma decente.

—Pues será mejor que empieces a educarle pronto —se rió Iruka.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea posible.

— ¿Cómo está la dama?

Los labios de Naruto dibujaron una fina línea de preocupación. Se apoyó en el cabestrante, como acostumbraba a hacer. Sacudió la ceniza del puro y la quitó aplastándola contra el tacón de la bota.

—No está bien —respondió al fin—. No está nada bien.

— ¿Está indispuesta? —preguntó Iruka esperanzado—. Quizá pronto seré tío.

—No es eso. No es feliz. Yo la hago infeliz. Todo este pacto le está doliendo. —Se pasó una mano sobre el corazón—. Y eso me mata.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre esto —respondió en tono reprobatorio Iruka mientras recorría con la vista la página del libro.

—Lo sé. —Naruto exhaló el humo con lentitud y lo observó desvanecerse mientras reflexionaba acerca de sus preocupaciones por la pequeña cautiva—. A pesar de eso, no me puedo casar con ella.

Iruka le dirigió una mirada severa, como si Naruto no se sintiera suficientemente culpable.

—Tú y tu maldición. La única maldición que te persigue, chico, es tu obstinación.

—No puedo correr ni el más mínimo riesgo de que le suceda nada. Es precisamente porque la amo por lo que no puedo casarme con ella.

— ¿Le has hablado a Hinata de tu tal maldición?

—No —admitió él.

—Porque se reiría en tu cara, que es exactamente lo que debería hacer.

Naruto le miró un tanto indignado.

— ¿No te parece que estás siendo un poco duro conmigo? Intento hacer lo mejor para Hinata.

—Mentirte a ti mismo y a Hinata, si quieres, pero no intentes mentirme a mí.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta.

—Ya sabes lo que pasará. Desaparecerá. —Chasqueó los dedos—. Así de rápido.

— ¡Bah! Tonterías. ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre adulto, un hombre educado, crea esa absurda superstición?

Naruto cruzó los brazos y se pasó el pulgar por la mandíbula mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo.

—Hinata está perdiendo el respeto a sí misma por mi causa.

—Pareces sorprendido. ¿Y qué esperabas? Le has pedido que renuncie a su integridad, aquello por lo que ella más se valora.

—Yo no he...

Pero Iruka le interrumpió casi enfadado.

—Esa mujer no es una tonta, ni una charlatana ni una sosa, como tus anteriores queridas.

Naruto levantó una ceja y le miró.

—No sabía que tenías tan mala opinión de ellas.

Iruka soltó un bufido de enojo.

—Vaya un estúpido y tozudo estás hecho. ¿Sabes lo raro que es esto, lo que has encontrado? ¿Sabes que yo nunca he amado como tú amas, que ningún hombre en este barco ha sido amado como ella te ama? Y, a pesar de eso, lo estás rechazando. ¡Típico! ¡Típico! Lo único que me sorprende es que Hinata no se haya dado cuenta de la locura que es ponéroslo tan fácil. Es demasiado sensata. —Iruka cerró el libro y se puso en pie, rígido—. No quiero tu compañía esta noche, Uzumaki. Resultas demasiado fastidioso.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer?

—Casarte con ella —dijo Iruka—. Por una vez en tu vida, ten un poco de fe en algo aparte de tus pistolas y tu espada.

Naruto le observó marcharse.

—Maldita sea —se dijo para sí, mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas.

Quizá la maldición era una tontería. La verdad era que, acerca del tema de la esposa, empezaba a despreciar a Shion por el simple hecho de que no era Hinata. Él iba a tener hijos con esa mujer desconocida, quien heredaría todo lo que él tenía, mientras que los hijos que tuviera con la mujer a quien amaba serían tratados como bastardos en el mundo, aunque fueran bastardos reales. ¿Y cómo sería tratada Hinata? Conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ella tenía el corazón tan tierno. Los insultos que recibiría la herirían, dañarían esa fe que sus ojos estrellados mostraban hacia el mundo y hacia la gente. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. De todas formas, la parte que le hacía sentir más culpable era el hecho de que él se había aprovechado de su inherente sentido de la responsabilidad y altruismo para conseguir sus fines, le había mentido acerca de las razones por las que no se casaría con ella. No le había mentido directamente, pero había permitido que ella asumiera que su negativa a casarse con ella era debido, en primer lugar, al miedo de que el pueblo no aceptara a una Hyuuga como reina y, en segundo lugar, a la necesidad de la dote imperial de la princesa para estabilizar la economía. La verdad era que él sabía que ambos obstáculos podían ser superados con un poco de tiempo, tanto la reticencia del pueblo hacia los Hyuuga como la inminente bancarrota de Konoha. La verdadera razón de que no se casara con ella era la maldición. ¿Y si resultaba que todo eso estaba solamente en su cabeza? Estaba sorprendido de que ella nunca le hubiera pedido que se comportara honorablemente con ella, sólo se lo había pedido que lo hiciera por Konoha. Para sí misma no aceptaba nada excepto estar cerca de él. Y, a pesar de eso, su sacrificio no era suficiente, el sacrificio de mantenerla alejada de la maldición siendo su querida y no su esposa. Pero, maldita sea, eso no era justo. Ella merecía ser la reina. Konoha la necesitaba. El la necesitaba. Su visión y sus ideales eran buenos para Konoha, ella por supuesto, era buena para él. ¿Cómo podría él ofrecer el máximo a su pueblo sin tenerla a ella al lado? Pero ¿y si...? Y si... qué.

«Todo esto es irracional —se dijo a sí mismo—. ¿Y si desperdicias toda tu vida creyendo en algo que no existe?»

Pero existían las pruebas: cada uno de los miembros de su familia había muerto excepto él; Jiraiya estaba muerto, pero él continuaba vivo. Incluso el perro que había tenido tiempo atrás en el barco había muerto, barrido de la cubierta durante una tempestad. No, el riesgo era suficientemente importante aunque ella fuera solamente su querida. No podía arriesgarse a que le sucediera nada a ella por culpa de su maldición. El destino reservaba la maldición para él, y él lo sabía muy bien. Por una vez en su vida intentaría hacer algo que no fuera egoísta.

* * *

El azul profundo del Atlántico había dejado paso al cálido y cristalino color turquesa del Caribe. Durante los últimos dos días, el tiempo había sido sofocantemente cálido y nubloso. Naruto le había dicho que esperaban una tormenta. Ahora jugaban a lanzarse un trozo de papel arrugado el uno al otro mientras discutían, con buen humor, dónde deberían ubicar la universidad que habían proyectado o qué estaría cocinando Emilio para cenar, porque ambos estaban hambrientos. De repente se oyó un terrible estruendo.

—Bueno, aquí está tu tormenta —dijo Hinata sorprendida.

Echó un vistazo al balcón y, aunque el día era oscuro, todavía no llovía. Naruto la miraba y empalideció.

—No —dijo, en un tono un tanto ahogado—. Eso ha sido un cañón. Nos acaban de disparar.

Un grito frenético de uno de los hombres desde el otro lado de la puerta lo confirmo

— ¡Capitán, es ese maldito nuevo almirante británico que busca nuestra sangre otra vez!

Naruto cubrió la distancia que les separaba con tres pasos rápido. La agarró por los hombros.

—Recoge agua, algo de comida, vendas y unas cuantas velas. Llévate sábanas y almohadas de la cama y quédate en el almacén central de la cubierta principal. Llévate también las reliquias de los Uzumaki.

— ¿También nuestros apuntes?

—Sí, querida. Toma mi pistola. Nunca se sabe. —Le impidió que protestara antes de que pudiera hacerlo—. Iruka te la cargará. Date prisa. No te quedes aquí en popa. Este va a ser uno de los principales objetivos, además de la proa.

Ella asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ten cuidado, amor mío.

El asintió.

—No te preocupes, nena. Todavía me queda mucho de pirata. Te amo — susurró. Le robó un beso y salió corriendo por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera decirle que también le amaba.

Aparentemente, Naruto parecía frío y despreocupado, pero interiormente nunca había deseado tanto evitar una batalla como ahora.

Kakashi comunicaba sus órdenes, gritando deprisa desde la plataforma del mástil más bajo. Los hombres descalzos atronaban el barco corriendo en todas direcciones.

— ¡Todos los hombres a cubierta! ¡Barco a la vista! ¡Todas las manos a la arboladura! ¡A la arboladura!

Aunque no tenían un fantástico aspecto, la tripulación de Kurama era tan valiente como una manada de lobos y estaba entrenada para trabajar con una eficiencia letal.

Naruto caminaba por el alcázar, nervioso.

Los marineros izaron las jarcias hasta las vergas mientras otros miembros de la tripulación amontonaban la artillería al rededor de los cañones. En el combés, los carpinteros juntaban todo el material que podrían necesitar para tapar agujeros o para apagar cualquier fuego que pudiera prenderse en el barco.

Naruto observó el horizonte a estribor a través del telescopio. No había ninguna necesidad de preocuparse, se dijo, quería huir, pero aunque tuvieran que entrar en combate, era una victoria fácil. Sólo había diez barcos contra sus siete. De momento.

El ambicioso nuevo almirante británico debía de haber descubierto de alguna forma que la mayor parte de sus hermanos habían zarpado. Debía de haber planeado esta emboscada de hace tiempo. La ubicación exacta de la isla de los piratas entre las docenas de pequeñas islas sin nombres continuaba siendo un secreto que los británicos no habían conseguido, de momento, desvelar.

Naruto observó al enemigo a través del telescopio. Esas latas equipadas con viejos cañones que aparecían en el horizonte nunca les iban a alcanzar y, aunque las fragatas que acompañaban a los guerreros eran ágiles, no podrían estar a la altura de las setenta y cuatro armas de Kurama.

Miró las cubiertas de los barcos de su compañía. Todo el mundo parecía preparado. Esperaba que Shikamaru, el joven capitán, no intentara ninguna locura. Ahora que se aproximaba el anochecer y que el fuerte viento entraba por la borda, casi tenía la esperanza de que intercambiarían unos cuantos disparos preliminares para examinar las capacidades de cada uno y que se retirarían como caballeros en duelo para pasar la noche, ya que ésta parecía presentarse difícil. El cielo cada vez más bajo prometía una fuerte tormenta de verano. Si el tiempo le ofrecía un respiro durante la noche, lo aprovecharía para escapar sin entrar en batalla. Ahora se jugaba demasiadas cosas. Cada batalla entrañaba un riesgo, pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonar el mundo justo ahora. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía demasiadas cosas por las que vivir. Su mujer se encontraba abajo y, por lo que él sabía, era posible que llevara a su hijo incluso en ese momento. Sí, pensó, mejor una buena huida que un mal enfrentamiento.

Decidido a huir en lugar de presentar batalla, ordenó que reglaran el trinquete y la vela mayor de capa, que rizaran sólo ligeramente los juanetes y que acuartelaran los sobrejuanetes. Se dio cuenta de que los hombres se alegraban de que hubiera tomado esa decisión. Durante la hora siguiente, el sol desapareció por el horizonte delante de ellos y las nubes negras de sureste empezaron a juntarse y a crecer. Se levantaron unos vientos fríos que apuntaron al barco a una velocidad de doce nudos, casi a la deriva. Los carpinteros empezaron a repartir lonas impermeables a los artilleros y éstos las utilizaron para cubrir los depósitos de pólvora. Había unos cuantos sureños entre los que dirigían a las líneas en cubierta. Naruto dio la espalda al viento, encendió un puro y dio órdenes a Kakashi , quien, a su vez, las gritó a la tripulación.

— ¡Suelten las gavias, arrizenlas dos veces, chicos! ¡Izen el estay del trinquete! ¡Ajusten las vergas! ¡Acuartelen las vergas superiores!

El cielo del anochecer adoptaba un tono púrpura. Naruto rechazó el consejo de Kakashi de soltar el ancla de capa por si se levantaba un viento demasiado fuerte. Prefirió esperar a ver si podían ganar una mayor distancia del enemigo antes de tomar esa decisión. De momento, lo principal era la velocidad.

El almirante y compañía recibían el viento en ángulo desde detrás, lo cual permitía a los británicos una mayor velocidad que a ellos. Los Hermanos, en cambio, con las proas enfiladas al oeste, tenían que buscar el viento del lado de babor.

«Más rápido», pensó con urgencia.

Bajo el manto de la oscuridad todavía podrían tener alguna oportunidad de deslizarse hasta la isla de los piratas sin que les siguieran desde demasiado cerca, pero si el tiempo empeoraba demasiado y no bajaban las velas acabarían por morir todos. Calculó que la tripulación tardaría unos veinte minutos como máximo en bajar todas las velas, así que todavía tenían mucho tiempo para esperar y observar. El vigía, desde la cofa de vigía, anunció que un undécimo barco se encontraba a la vista, de diseño posiblemente francés aunque no ostentaba ningún color. Se encontraba surcando las aguas a una distancia de dieciséis leguas por la popa y se acercaba con gran rapidez.

—Francés, ¿eh? —murmuró Naruto.

Tenía sus dudas al respecto. Orochimaru le había dicho que su antiguo amigo Toneri Otsutsuki, actualmente gobernador de Konoha, había puesto un alto precio a su cabeza. A causa de los mil luises de oro que se ofrecían, Naruto se imaginaba que se trataba de un cazador de recompensas que finalmente le había encontrado. Ésta hábil sido hasta el momento su mayor preocupación: no tanto los ineptos navíos como los mercenarios de sangre fría de su misma estirpe, bien armados, sagaces, hambrientos y eficientes. En cualquier caso, en ese mismo instante supo que tendría que presentar batalla, le gustara o no.

—Muy bien. Vamos a dejarles probar nuestros cañones, chicos.

Kakashi le sonrió.

Se oyó un murmullo grave por toda la cubierta mientras los hombres preparaban las armas de mayor alcance. Empezó a llover. En pocos instantes, la lluvia fría se convirtió en un granizo que apedreaba las cabezas descubiertas de los hombres que se encontraban en las vergas. Kakashi les gritó que se olvidaran de buscar refugio y que se ocuparan de las velas, pero no era necesario. Eran los mismos piratas de siempre y estaban sedientos de lucha.

Naruto tir´el puro empapado al agua y se cubrió con un chubasquero que le había traído, sin preocuparse por abrocharlo.

— ¡Capitán! —gritó una voz desde el castillo de proa.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Konohamaru al lado de la amurada. Tenía el pelo negro pegado a la frente a causa de la lluvia.

—Vuelve abajo —le gritó—. Este no es lugar para ti.

— ¡No, capitán!

Naruto dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¡Capitán, por favor! No me mandes a esconderme con el viejo y con la mujer! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Dame una tarea de hombre! ¡Sabes que soy capaz de luchar!

—Eres tan inexperto como un cachorro y, además, eres un novato. Ahora, vete abajo.

—Pero...

— ¡Vas a ser un estorbo! —Al ver la expresión dolorida del chico, suavizó un poco el tono—: ¿No quieres volver a ver a tu madre?

—No tengo madre —repuso el chico con expresión desolada.

Naruto emitió un gruñido y buscó una respuesta adecuada a esa triste confesión.

—Mira, estaría más tranquilo si tuviera un hombre a quien yo pudiera confiar mi mujer. Sé que esta aterrorizada, o muy pronto lo estará. Conozco muy bien a Iruka y sé que pronto se sentirá demasiado mareado para serle de ninguna utilidad. Alguien tiene que evitar que ella haga alguna tontería, y ésa no es una tarea fácil. ¿Puedes vigilarla por mí?

Konohamaru suspiró y gruñó en voz baja:

—Vale, vale.

Naruto observó al chico mientras éste atravesaba la escotilla y luego levantó la vista al cielo.

Un rayo en el sur descubrió la silueta de los tres barcos más cercanos. Se estaban colocando en formación. Sí, tendría que entrar en combate pronto.

Sintió que una oscura emoción le embargaba el pecho mientras observaba el horizonte, que se disolvía con la luz del anochecer. Una afilada sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Saboreó la sal de la lluvia. Observó por el telescopio que quizá una tormenta volvería a salvarles. A bastantes millas se percibían unos chubascos. Los británicos también lo habían visto. Más de la mitad de sus barcos estaban echando las anclas y bajando las velas para enfrentarse a la tempestad que se acercaba. Malditos culos temblorosos. Pero el almirante y el cazador de recompensas todavía les perseguían sin desfallecer. Se escuchó el estruendo de un trueno encima de sus cabezas y una nube negra y densa como el mármol se derramó sobre ellos como un bautismo helado. El olor del rayo siempre le despertaba un sentimiento salvaje en lo más íntimo de su ser. Elevó la voz por encima del sonido de los truenos y ordenó a los artilleros que cargaran las armas.

Kakashi recorrió el lado de tormenta para asegurarse de que todas las armas estaban preparadas. Al cabo de un momento, Kurama disparó el primer fuego de advertencia. Entonces los piratas rompieron en gritos de júbilo mientras se pasaban el ron para encender sus espíritus. El enorme y excelente navío del almirante se acercaba amenazante por popa a estribor. Intentaba colocarse al lado de Kurama. La artillería del cazador de recompensas descargó sobre ellos desde babor.

Durante las dos horas siguientes no pudieron distinguir el estruendo de los truenos de las ensordecedoras andanadas. Las olas, como muros, se estrellaban contra el barco inundando las amuradas y sumándose a la cortina de agua que caía del cielo. Los rayos se encendían y descargaban como espadas de arcángeles furiosos contra las puntas de los mástiles. En esa oscuridad casi no era posible distinguir las propias manos.

En un momento Naruto tuvo que sujetarse a un cabestrante para no ser barrido sobre la borda. Percibió que un cuerpo se precipitaba contra él y agarró al hombre por el cuello. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que esa criatura empapada era el mismo Konohamaru, el joven héroe.

— ¡Maldito orgulloso! —exclamó Naruto.

Dirigió una mirada fulgurante al chico y, sin soltarle del cuello, atravesó la bamboleante cubierta y le dejó caer escotilla abajo.

— ¡Pero ella ha dicho que no me necesita! —protestó Konohamaru mientras se levantaba sobre el suelo empapado y se frotaba el trasero.

— ¡Te voy a mandar a las bodegas como no cumplas las órdenes! —Naruto cerró de un portazo la puerta de la escotilla y se dirigió a su puesto en el alcázar. Tenía un enorme mal presagio, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso.

Kurama se estremecía a cada andanada de los cañones. Se oyó un estruendo de lonas que se desgarraban y de madera que estallaba. Naruto levantó la vista justo a tiempo de ver que la gavia de mesana se desprendía de su verga y, al cabo de un segundo, un cañonazo impactó contra el castillo de proa y la bala cayó sobre el suelo de madera. Al cabo de un momento, un impresionante crujido se oyó desde arriba. Naruto entrecerró los ojos de dolor. Como cualquier capitán, sentía una herida en el barco como si se hubiera producido en su propio cuerpo. La verga rota cayó precipitando con ella a la gavia y un enredo de jarcias que demoraron el impacto contra el suelo, abajo, durante unos segundos preciosos. Los hombres se afanaron como hormigas hacia el combés justo momentos antes de que cayera a través de popa. A pesar de eso, Naruto vio que el mar había engullido a dos de sus Hermanos que habían caído enredados en las jarcias. Eso fue determinante. Esos bastardos británicos no seguían las reglas de batalla. El tampoco iba a hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a tomar ese barco y a hacer de él su bandera real. Esa idea le despertó una carcajada como las del capitán Jiraiya.

Gritó para que bajaran los remos al agua y para que prepararan los ganchos de abordaje. Hizo salir a la tripulación de popa del combés para que se dirigieran de nuevo a sus puestos de popa. Luego ordenó al timonel que hiciera virar el barco unos cinco grados hacia el sur. Escuchó el estruendo de los remos gigantes contra el mar. Los poderosos remos les impulsaron sobre las aguas y muy pronto se colocaron en la posición que había ordenado. Llamó a Kakashi, pero fue otro capitán que apareció ante él a la pálida luz de otro cañonazo.

— ¡Kakashi ha muerto, capitán! La verga le cayó encima.

Naruto maldijo en voz alta y se sujetó a un cabo para aguantar una ola que entró por la cubierta. Se enjugó el agua fría y salada de la cara y trepó al alcázar para gritar a los chicos que mantuvieran el fuego y a los artilleros del lado de la tormenta que arreciaran los disparos. Se acercaban al barco del almirante al igual que el misterioso cazador de recompensas se acercaba a ellos. A ciegas, envuelta en una densa capa de oscuridad, Kurama cargó contra el navío que se encontraba del lado de la tormenta con toda la munición de que disponía hasta que éste dejó de disparar. Un fuego ardió durante unos momentos en el castillo de proa del enemigo hasta que la lluvia y las olas lo apagaron, pero eso iluminó el barco el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto se diera cuenta de que lo habían derrotado por completo. El trinquete y el palo mayor se habían partido por la mitad y colgaban como árboles caídos. La tripulación se deslizaba desesperada hacia las lanchas. La tripulación de Naruot gritó de júbilo al verlo. Entonces la lluvia volvió a convertirse en granizo. El cazador de recompensas empezó a dispararles. No había nada que hacer excepto devolver el ataque.

Naruto sabía que su barco estaba resultando bastante dañado, pero en ese momento le preocupaba más encontrar la forma de esconderse, especialmente cuando una gran bola de cañón cayó delante de él y dañó la cubierta principal. Dio gracias a Dios de que el tiempo fuera demasiado malo.

Tomó para que los tiradores pudieran colocarse entre las jarcias, como era habitual. Ordeno al timonel que virara siete grados hacia el norte. Cuando la maniobra hubo finalizado, calculó que la tormenta pronto les pondría fuera de alcance. Pasaron al lado del cazador de recompensas mientras disparaban a discreción con los cuarenta cañones, sin tregua. No sabían cuánto daño habían recibido ni cuánto habían hecho al enemigo. Luego, el viento les llevó fuera de su alcance. El enemigo no se atrevió a seguirles a causa de la fuerza de la tormenta. El mar se había convertido en un infierno. Naruto se preguntó si no habrían penetrado en un huracán en ciernes. Las aguas hervían como un caldero al rojo vivo.

Kurama se balanceaba en la cresta de olas de seis metros y caía en sus valles en un vaivén mareante.

— ¡Capitán, tenemos que bajar las velas! —gritó Shikamaru—. ¡Vamos a partir el casco!

— ¡Soy yo quien da las malditas órdenes! —le gritó Naruto por encima de la ensordecedora lluvia.

Shikamaru le como si estuviera más que loco. La verdad era que las tormentas le tocaban un poco. Eran el mismo elemento del que él estaba hecho. Probablemente, amar la furia de la naturaleza como él lo hacía no era muy normal.

Atravesó la inestable cubierta hasta el timón para sentirlo en sus manos. Se dio cuenta de que había hecho bien, porque el fuerte timonel había agotado sus fuerzas. Naruto le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se apoderó del timón. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que sería una batalla, pero se negó a creer que no era posible. Si no continuaban navegando, los británicos les darían alcance con facilidad, en cuanto la tormenta hubiera amainado, a causa del daño en el palo de mesana. Aparte de los malditos Hyuugas, tampoco le cabía duda de que el cazador de recompensas sería el primero de muchos otros que vendrían luego.

—Adelante, viejo zorro. Sé fuerte ahora. Tienes que sacarme de aquí —le susurró al barco—. Esas olas no pueden hacerte daño. El capitán te conduce. Tú y yo amamos la tormenta.

Con los brazos doloridos, puso toda su fuerza en el timón, luchando contra el intento del mar de hacer volcar el barco y tragarlo con mi enorme oleaje.

— ¡Por lo menos, deja que tiremos el ancla! —pidió Shikamaru.

—De acuerdo. ¡Pero el ancla de capa! —le dijo—. Culos temblorosos.

Justo en ese momento un rayo descargó sobre ellos con un estruendo como el chillido de un gato salvaje. Ahora su lucha era solamente con los elementos.

Naruto no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado luchando contra el mar y contra los cielos cuando los rayos amainaron y los vientos se apagaron. Las olas se redujeron a la mitad, pero todavía eran impresionantes. Cuando la tormenta amainó, el este aparecía gris al amanecer. Tenía los brazos y los hombros insensibles. No se veía al enemigo por ninguna parte. Los barcos de sus demás capitanes tampoco se veían.

Los hombres de Naruto se encontraban desparramados por toda la cubierta, agotados después de la dura prueba, y esperaban a que la explosión del amanecer levantara el sol y les secara las ropas. Exhausto, lo único que podía hacer era atravesar la perforada cubierta hasta la escotilla. Pero, a pesar del agotamiento, sentía la emoción de la victoria. El y su barco habían peleado y habían vencido a la muerte de nuevo. A partir de ese momento, la dificultad estribaría en sabor hasta qué lugar les había empujado el viento, porque no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraban. Probablemente habían recorrido unas cien millas. Pero antes de averiguarlo necesitaba a su mujer y un sueño reparador.

Mientras pasaba entre los marineros medio muertos y esquivaba los agujeros de la cubierta producidos por las balas de cañón, Shikamaru corrió hacia él haciéndole señales con los brazos.

— ¡Capitán!

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, reprimiendo un bostezo.

—El informe, señor...

—Ah, sí —asintió, un tanto molesto de que ese detalle insignificante le retuviera lejos de su lecho—. Adelante.

—Unos treinta y dos impactos en la cubierta inferior del lado de babor, los artilleros han muerto. La explosión ha causado una grieta en el casco, pero los carpinteros la han tapado enseguida, así que el agua que ha entrado es poca. Acerca del palo de mesana, bueno, ya lo sabes.

—Por supuesto —dijo él mientras se frotaba la nuca y observaba el mástil y las velas dañadas—. Pobre chico.

—Veintitrés muertos y cincuenta heridos... —Shikamaru se calló y se aclaró la garganta. Inmediatamente, un mal presagio le recorrió la espalda. Se dio cuenta de que el contramaestre se mostraba muy nervioso.

— ¿Y? Supongo que el doctor del barco tiene la situación bajo control. ¿Dispone de suficiente láudano y vendas y demás...?

—Ah, sí, señor, es que... —se le quebró la voz.

Naruto esperó.

— ¿Qué, Shikamaru? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

—Me temo que tengo malas noticias, señor, y casi no sé cómo comunicároslas.

Naruto dejó de sentir fatiga al instante.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Ese disparo de cañón del que te he hablado...

Naruto le miró con la sangre helada.

«Hinata.»

— ¿Sí?

—Se encontraban en el almacén. —Shikamaru le miró—. El cañón impactó justo debajo del almacén. Iruka ha resultado muy malherido.

— ¿Hinata? —gritó él mientras agarraba al hombre por los hombros.

—No está herida: el chico la había sacado de allí momentos antes. Pero, Iruka se está muriendo...

Naruto corrió, tropezando, escaleras abajo.

* * *

 _Soy muy cruel, lo sé... Nah, la verdad es que la escritora de este libro es cruel ;-;_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, el proximo estará pronto._

 _Un minuto de silencio ... (8)._


	23. Capítulo 19- Pérdida

Hinata se encontró con Naruto al pie de la escalerilla, en la cubierta inferior. Ella ya sabía que él no había resultado herido durante la batalla, pero tenía miedo de cuál sería su reacción cuando viera a Iruka. Las heridas del viejo eran graves y la hemorragia que le manaba del pecho no se detenía.

—Estoy bien —le dijo ella en respuesta a su mirada frenética e interrogadora.

Naruto bajó de un salto el último peldaño, le pasó por el lado y corrió hasta la enfermería. Ella le siguió.

— ¡Naruto, espera!

Él no lo hizo.

En cuanto ella entró en la enfermería, un caos de dolor, miembros amputados y terror, Naruto ya se encontraba al lado de la camilla de Iruka. Se le veía horrorizado. Ella se acercó rápidamente a él. Era como si Naruto hubiera perdido toda su fuerza.

—Oh, Jesús. —Se dejó caer sobre el taburete que había al lado de la camilla y se quedó allí inmóvil y sin habla.

El largo espacio de madera que era la enfermería parecía el interior de un ataúd. Las herrumbrosas lámparas chirriaban colgadas de los ganchos a cada movimiento del barco. El ruido de la respiración de Iruka era horrible. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—El doctor ha hecho todo lo que ha podido —le dijo ella a Naruto mientras le ponía una mano encima del ancho hombro—. Las costillas, rotas, le han perforado los pulmones.

Naruto continuaba en silencio, con los hombros caídos. Su rostro bronceado mostraba agotamiento y dolor. Ella no se marchó de su lado. De pie detrás de él, le abrazo todo el tiempo mientras Iruka fallecía en silencio en menos de media hora. Naruto soltó la mano de su viejo amigo y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, los codos sobre las rodillas.

«Otra pérdida. ¿Cómo podrá soportarlo?», pensó Hinata.

Las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Hinat aa causa del amable caballero, pero más a causa del dolor de Naruto. El suicidio de su madre ya le había enseñado, de pequeña, que eran los vivos quienes más sufrían. Sabía que no había palabras que sirvieran de ayuda en un momento así.

Acarició la musculosa curva de la espalda de Naruto como si con ese gesto pudiera limpiarle parte de la angustia. Al final, él se levantó. Se enjugó la nariz con el brazo y dio media vuelta sin pronunciar palabra. Hinata cubrió el rostro de Iruka con la sábana manchada de sangre mientras Naruto abandonaba la enfermería. Luego le siguió a una distancia respetuosa mientras él se dirigía a su camarote. El elegante camarote había sido devastado por la batalla. La puerta colgaba en parte de las bisagras y Naruto no pudo cerrarla del todo. A Hinata le pareció que la habría cerrado y la habría dejado fuera si ésta no hubiera estado rota.

Entró detrás de él con cierto temor. Tenía un mal presentimiento. El todavía no la había mirado ni un momento. En silencio, Naruto quedó de pie en medio de la habitación. Miró a su alrededor con expresión perdida. Observó los agujeros en el suelo, el escritorio roto, las ventanas destrozadas en la pared de popa. Hinata se quedó de pie en la puerta y le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación.

—Qué desastre —dijo él.

—Lo limpiaremos —empezó ella en tono reconfortante.

De repente, él entró en acción como un rayo. Empezó a destrozar todo lo que quedaba en el camarote. Acabó con todo lo que la batalla había dejado medio roto. Lanzó una lámpara apagada contra las ventanas de popa que quedaban intactas y los cristales estallaron por los aires. Lanzó la silla del escritorio contra la pared. Arrancó lo que quedaba de la puerta con un rugido de rabia. Dio un puñetazo contra el cristal y se hizo sangre en la mano. Hinata le observo, sorprendida, con los brazos levantados por encima de la cabeza para protegerse. Estaba tan asustada que no podía llorar. A su alrededor se había desatado otra tormenta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él también? ¡No es justo! —rugía Naruto—. ¡Lo he perdido todo! ¡No es justo! ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para merecerlo? —Tumbó el lavamanos; levantó la silla de madera y la hizo estallar contra el escritorio sin dejar de gritar—. ¡Quiero una razón, Dios, maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¡Nada!

Las astillas de madera volaban por el aire y los papeles en los que habían trabajado con tanto esmero durante las últimas semanas se encontraban desparramados por todas partes. No se detuvo hasta que no hubo sacado toda su furia. Lo único que quedó de la silla era un travesaño de madera en su mano, como una porra.

Hubo un largo silencio roto solamente por la respiración entrecortada de Naruto y el fuerte latido de su corazón.

—Sal de aquí, Hinata. Vete lejos, lejos de mí —dijo en tono grave y amenazador.

— ¿Por... por qué? —preguntó ella asustada por ese despliegue de furia y por la expresión amarga de su rostro.

Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo, la cabeza gacha, y empezó a reírse con una tristeza infinita.

—Porque no te amo, Hinata. —le dijo, con una sonrisa y sin apartar la vista del suelo mientras meneaba la cabeza con lentitud—, y no te deseo.

Ella le miró.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Totalmente en serio. —La miró con una expresión amenazadora como un rayo—. Sal. Fuera.

Al ver que ella se quedaba allí, inmóvil, mirándole con incredulidad, él levantó la porra de madera y se precipitó hacia ella.

— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal! —rugió.

Ella chilló y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo como si él fuera a darle una paliza.

—Quédate lejos de mí, ¿me oyes? —gritó él hacia el oscuro pasillo—. ¡No quiero tener tu sangre en mis manos! ¡No te quiero, no te quiero como esposa, ni siquiera como puta! ¡Sal fuera de mi vida!

Sollozando, ella corrió aterrorizada hasta la cubierta y le dejó abajo.

* * *

Ese mismo día, más tarde, Naruto llevó a cabo una breve y dolorosa ceremonia. Encomendó el pesado cuerpo envuelto de Iruka, junto a los de los demás, a la plácida eternidad del verde mar. Los hombres sollozaban. De alguna forma, él consiguió reprimirse. El era su capitán. El hombre que se encontraba al mando. Tanto su padre como el capitán Jiraiya hubieran estado de acuerdo en que él no podía permitirse ninguna demostración de debilidad.

Asignó a Hinata el otro camarote para que se instalara allí permanentemente. Evitó su mirada temerosa y el dolor que se percibía en sus ojos. Estaba viva. Por lo menos, tenía que estar agradecido por eso. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar una forma de dejarla marchar. Pronto, esperaba, ella lo superaría. Él no tenía ningún deseo de superarlo, tampoco ninguna esperanza de poder hacerlo. Su única determinación era mantenerse tan lejos de ella como fuera posible antes de que la maldición que le perseguía hiciera desaparecer su preciosa vida al igual que él había planeado hacer una vez, por increíble que pudiera parecerle ahora. Aunque tuviera que hacer que ella le odiara, la protegería de la maldición que él suponía para ella.

Después de la cena, el chico se aproximó en silencio a la puerta del destrozado camarote. Con lágrimas en el suave rostro, se disculpó, incidiendo en el dolor que Naruto sentía en el corazón, por haber fallado y no haber podido salvar a Iruka. Parecía que el chico sí tenía un sexto sentido. Konohamaru le explicó que había tenido uno de sus presentimientos sobre el almacén y, aunque Hinata se había mostrado dispuesta a salir de allí, Iruka se había negado a hacerlo. Naruto se quedó allí sentado, bajo la tenue luz del anochecer, mientras le escuchaba. Sabía que también tenía que mostrarse despiadado con el chico.

—Capitán, intente salvarlo. —susurró Konohamaru—. Sé que he fallado, pero por favor no me mandes lejos. No tengo ningún lugar adonde ir ni a quien recurrir...

—Lo siento —respondió él sin ninguna expresión en el rostro—. No me resultas de ninguna utilidad.

Sintió la mirada del chico clavada en él unos momentos. Luego, Konohamaru desapareció entre las sombras.

Naruto se quedó en la creciente oscuridad, mirando a la nada. Ahora que por fin había llevado su castigo hasta la soledad, muy pronto, pensó, asumiría la última carga de la corona, la que tenía que soportar él solo. Bueno, podía meterse de lleno en el trabajo. Él no era como Hinata, pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo de coñac. El autosacrificio sólo hacía que un hedonista como él se amargara.

* * *

Hinata no podía creer que la hubiera llamado puta. Seguro que no había querido decir eso. Estaba fuera de sí a causa del dolor.

«Pero así es como te ve —le decía la voz insidiosa de la conciencia—. Eso es en lo que tú has elegido convertirte, y ahora debes vivir con las consecuencias.»

¿Cómo le había podido decir que no la amaba? Por supuesto que la amaba. Solamente estaba atormentado.

Esa noche, acurrucada en el camastro de su camarote, donde Iruka había dormido, Hinata todavía se sentía conmovida por la forma en que Naruto se había vuelto contra ella. Sabía que él estaba destrozado por la pérdida de su amigo, pero su comportamiento estaba fuera de toda medida. El debería haber buscado consuelo en ella, no debería haberse descargado contra ella. Era tan poco propio de él. Ansiosa, esperó oír la suave llamada a la puerta. Estaba segura de que muy pronto él iría a pedirle perdón y a buscar el consuelo que tanto estaba necesitando. A pesar de que merecía una lección por su comportamiento, ella deseaba perdonarlo en cuanto él se hubiera disculpado. Se sentía tan sola, conmovida y herida por esa agresión que lo único que deseaba era sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella. Las horas pasaron y ella seguía esperando. Lo siguiente que vio, al despertarse, fue la luz de la mañana. Quizá él había llamado a la puerta y ella no se había despertado, pensó mientras se vestía deprisa.

«Seguro que lo ha hecho, puta.»

Se estremeció al oír la crueldad de su propia conciencia.

Salió a buscarle. Sin duda, ahora él ya se habría calmado un poco. Seguro que él ya habría ido a disculparse a no ser, quizá, por los deberes que le reclamaban. Ni siquiera tenía intención de esperar una disculpa explícita, decidió. Solamente si viera en él esa sonrisa orgullosa y maliciosa, como una disculpa, desde el otro lado de cubierta, sería capaz de tranquilizarse y saber que todo iba bien. A pesar de ello, tenía un frío presentimiento que le calaba hasta los huesos. Era como si las cosas nunca más fueran a ir bien.

Al salir a cubierta, comprendió inmediatamente por qué él no había ido a verla. Por supuesto. Se sintió aliviada. La isla de los piratas, aparecía en el horizonte sólo a dos millas. Una enorme roca cubierta de verde bajo el fuerte sol del verano. Estaban a punto de atracar y Naruto se encontraba supervisando la maniobra. La tripulación se encontraba extrañamente animada.

Hinata observó a Naruto en la barandilla. Estaba mirando a través del telescopio mientras consultaba y daba órdenes a los hombres que se encontraban a su alrededor. No hizo ningún intento de acercarse a él.

«No —pensó—, mejor dejar que sea él quien se acerque a mí.» Pero Hinata no dejó de observarle por el rabillo del ojo.

Shikamaru le dijo que aunque la isla se encontraba parcialmente rodeada por un arrecife de coral, la tripulación estaba tan familiarizada con el trayecto que hubieran podido maniobrar a Kurama hasta el muelle con los ojos vendados. Los hombres demostraban su alegría desde las vergas y los aparejos, desde el cabestrante y las cuerdas, mientras Kurama finalmente entraba en su amarradero. Bajaron la plataforma y los hombres saltaron al muelle. Inmediatamente se dispusieron a atar el navío con enormes cuerdas a las amarras. Las gaviotas atravesaban el cielo y volaban en círculo sobre sus cabezas. Los pelícanos se interponían en el camino de todo el mundo, en busca de pescado, y eran constantemente apartados a puntapiés. Aunque Naruto todavía no se había dado cuenta de que ella se encontraba allí, Hinata decidió que le haría notar su presencia. Incluso tenía una excusa para hacerlo. No sabía qué era lo que él quería que hiciera: no sabía si había algún aposento para ella en algún lugar de la isla o si tenía que dejar sus cosas en el barco. Hizo acopio de valor y se unió a él en el alcázar, aunque se mantuvo a cierta distancia.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —No la miró. Continuó de pie frente a la barandilla observando a los hombres.

Ella le miró, sin comprender. ¿La culpaba por la muerte de Iruka, de alguna manera?

—Quiero saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer —le dijo, luchando por mantener la calma.

— ¿Hacer? Estoy seguro de que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo —repuso él.

Hinata empalideció.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me tratas de esta forma?

Él la miró finalmente. Su rostro se mostraba tan duro como el de una estatua de bronce.

— ¿No he mencionado que nuestra relación se ha terminado? —Apartó la vista con rapidez y miró a la playa—. No temas, te proveeré de lo que necesites. Tendrás una casa, sirvientes, un carruaje. Creo que será mejor para todos si vuelves a Sunagakure, ¿no te parece?

—Naruto, ¿de qué estás hablando?

El apretó las mandíbulas.

—Ya no podemos estar juntos, Hinata. En absoluto. Se ha terminado.

Ella dio un paso atrás, como si la hubieran golpeado.

— ¿Por qué?

Pareció que él lo pensaba unos instantes.

—Por que ya no es eso lo que quiero.

Ella alargó la mano para sujetarse a la barandilla. Una súbita sensación de debilidad se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

—¿He hecho algo que te ha desagradado?

—No, me temo que simplemente me he cansado de ti. Además, a mi esposa no le gustaría. Estoy convencido de que no has olvidado que voy a casarme con Shion. —pronuncio el nombre de la otra mujer como si fuera una caricia.

—No lo he olvidado —se obligó a responder Hinata.

—Bueno, pues ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? Te he dicho que pagaré todos tus gastos. —La miró otra vez—. No te gusta la opción de Sunagakure. Bueno, veamos, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer contigo? Quizá quieras permitir que Sai se convierta en tu protector. Tienen reputación de satisfacer a sus mujeres. Eso debería hacerte feliz.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esta manera?

— ¿Cómo me atrevo? Estoy a punto de convertirme en rey. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quiera, y por supuesto puedo hablarte de cualquier forma que considere que merezcas. No te necesito más.

Hinata sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. No se lo podía creer. Sólo podía mirarle, incrédula, sin habla.

—Naruto.

— ¿Sí, señorita Hyuuga? —preguntó en un tono molesto, como soportando su presencia.

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—Me estoy librando de ti, supongo.

De repente, Hinata sintió náuseas.

— ¿Por qué?

El se encogió de hombros, en un gesto insolente.

—Oh, no lo sé. Supongo que ahora que te he poseído en todas las posiciones posibles, la emoción ha desaparecido. Nuestro viaje juntos ha terminado, ¿no es así?

Ella no pudo decir nada. Temblando, bajó la vista al suelo como si en él pudiera encontrar el guión para conocer su respuesta.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo en voz casi inaudible, girando la cara—. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. —Cerró los ojos, se cubrió el rostro con las manos un momento y luchó para mantener la compostura mientras susurraba para sí—: ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—He dicho que voy a proveerte de todo lo que necesites.

—No quiero nada de ti —replicó ella—. Excepto saber qué es lo que he hecho que es tan imperdonable como para que me traiciones...

—Nada —dijo y observó el cielo despejado—. Por favor, no hagas que esto sea más pesado de lo que ya es de por si.

— ¿Pesado? —casi gritó ella.

—Intenta comprender que así es como debe ser.

— ¿Es por lo de La Guarida? Nunca le contaría a nadie tus secretos...

—Eso ya lo sé.

—... porque te amo.

Él asintió, impávido, mientras levantaba la vista hacia el mástil.

—Ah, sí, eso también lo sé.

La certeza más terrible la asaltó en ese momento, una realidad que se le clavaba a pesar del desconcierto.

—Naruto, ¿no... no me amas? —se obligó a preguntar.

El pareció incapaz de hablar. Una expresión acorralada y desesperada apareció en sus ojos. Ella miró su piel dorada, su pelo musculoso y su vientre, que tantas veces había acariciado.

—Se ha terminado. No te quiero. Sal de mi vida.

Sin decir nada más, cruzó el alcázar y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Esa noche Naruto salió a pasear por el oscuro bosque tropical que se encontraba más allá del claro donde se encontraba el pueblo de los piratas. La frondosa y primitiva jungla le rodeó con sus palmeras de todos los tamaños y tipos. De los oscuros árboles colgaban cocos, plátanos verdes, mangos medio maduros. Los pinos enanos y los robles estaban cubiertos por enormes vides. Unos pájaros de largas plumas volaban de una rama a otra a través de las oscuras copas de los árboles. Sus chillidos agudos y ásperos llenaban el espacio húmedo y caliente. El suelo desprendía un olor fuerte y denso.

Naruto se sentía profundamente falto de algo. Sentía un gran peso encima. Notaba los músculos atenazados e inertes, sin energía. Le parecía que su corazón se había transformado en un trozo de carbón colocado en el centro de su pecho. Subió hasta el mirador que se encontraba encima de un saliente de rocas y se apoyó contra el cañón que había sido colocado allí. Se quedó allí un largo rato, contemplando desde lo alto de la oscura colina el apagado cielo y el mar en calma. Abajo se veía el pueblo. Se podía distinguir el edificio de piedra de la cocina y las cabañas de techo de paja. Unas pequeñas hogueras crepitaban con viveza en la zona de reunión y unos hombres se encontraban a su alrededor, reflexionando sobre su incierto futuro. Lo normal al regresar de una batalla exitosa, para sus hombres, consistía en celebrar una gran fiesta en la que se divertían como locos y bebían hasta quedar inconscientes. Pero esta vez, la batalla había dado como resultado unas importantes pérdidas. Esa noche, el pueblo estaba en silencio y la atmósfera era tensa. El barco de uno de sus hombres todavía no había regresado.

Sai había dicho que temía que sido vencido por la tormenta. Además, corría la voz de que los británicos estaban a punto de descubrir el emplazamiento de la isla de los piratas. Además, Naruto suponía que los hombres no sabían qué iba a suceder con ellos a causa de la forma en que él les había tratado desde la muerte de Iruka. Le resultaba difícil sentir algún interés por lo que quedaba de su tripulación o por su barco maltrecho después de haber perdido al hombre que había sido como un padre para él y después de haber tenido que renunciar a la única mujer a la que sería capaz de amar en toda su vida.

Recorrió el camino de vuelta montaña abajo y llegó al linde del pueblo. Tenía intención de dar un rodeo para esquivar a los hombres, para evitar sus ojos temerosos y su arsenal de preguntas. Pero le llegó una conversación que le hizo detenerse entre las sombras.

—Quiero volver a casa —dijo Shikamaru.

El administrador se encontraba sentado junto a sus compañeros. Los cuatro bebían de sus petacas y se mostraban abatidos.

— ¿Adonde irías? —le preguntó uno de ellos—. ¿Adonde podríamos ir cualquiera de nosotros sin ser ahorcados? Nuestras familias no nos admitirán. Estamos condenados, amigos —dijo con amargura—. El capitán nos ha olvidado.

—Ese nuevo almirante quiere nuestra sangre —añadió otro.

—Sí, y eso le proporcionara un titulo y una casa de campo —dijo Shikamaru—. Desearía que Iruka estuviera aquí. Él sabría que hacer.

Se quedaron en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, el jefe carpintero, habló:

—No deben preocuparse, chicos —dijo en tono calmo y tranquilo—. El capitán dará la cara. Siempre lo ha hecho. No, el capitán nunca permitiría que nos ahorcaran... pero debo confesar que —añadió— me gustaría tener un lugar donde hacerme viejo, y no aquí, en este viejo islote. Me buscaría una esposa, eso haría, igual que ha hecho el capitán...

Los demás empezaron a reírse de él. Naruto observó esos familiares rostros iluminados y perfilados por el brillo del fuego. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Eran hombres buenos, decentes, leales y se merecían algo mejor que esa existencia desesperada y mísera. Era posible que prefirieran no apoyarle o no creerle, pero había llegado el momento de ofrecerles una alternativa.

Salió de las sombras y se aproximó a ellos mientras espantaba a un mosquito con gesto despreocupado. Ellos le saludaron y le ofrecieron ron. Él lo rechazó con un gesto de cabeza e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hombres —empezó—, hay algo que debo decirles. Se trata de Konoha. Es... bueno, es una larga historia y creo que ha llegado el momento de que la conozcan.

Se sentó y se lo contó. Ellos le escucharon inmóviles y con una expresión de estupefacción en sus rostros. La fatiga y el sentimiento de derrota se desvanecían de sus espaldas mientras iban conociendo la historia. Al cabo de poco tiempo ya había cien hombres que le escuchaban. Cuando llegó a la parte de la vendetta a causa de la cual habían zarpado hacia Konoha, todos los hombres de la Hermandad le estaban escuchando en profundo silencio y con gran atención.

—En cuanto a mí, ya he tomado una decisión — les dijo—. Debo volver. Si se unen a mí y si salimos victoriosos, y por Dios que venceremos si nos mantenemos unidos, cada uno de ustedes tendrá mi agradecimiento, una casa decente y la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo…

Pero el estruendo de las voces alegres de los hombres apago esas últimas palabras. Los hombres estaban con él.

Naruto miró a su alrededor con sorpresa. Notó que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al sentir por primera vez lo que sería ostentar el poder de forma verdadera y legítima. Pero, inmediatamente, el dolor le inundó el corazón. Si Hinata no lo compartía con él, eso no tenía ningún sentido.

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana y Hinata todavía no podía creerlo. El la había traicionado. El amigo más querido que nunca había tenido. Su príncipe, su pirata y el esposo de su alma, su rey.

La isla de los piratas era un paraíso tropical, pero Hinata estaba insensible ante la sensual belleza de sus playas de arena rosada y de sus cascadas plateadas, lagos azules y bosques antiguos. Sentía un permanente dolor en el estómago.

Una semana más tarde llegaron otros dos legendarios consejeros del rey Minato, pero ella se sentía demasiado aturdida para interesarse por ello. De lo único que se dio cuenta fue que ambos hombres reconocieron a Naruto a primera vista. El arzobispo, parecía un hombre amable y grave, pero el primer ministro, Sasori, con su nariz aguileña y sus ojos oscuros, se mostraba frío e insidiosamente ingenioso.

Hinata se dio cuenta con rapidez de que Sasori estaba dispuesto a despreciarla para siempre a causa de la traición de su padre. No le importaba. Se mantuvo lejos de todo el mundo. El capitán Sai acudía a menudo a hacerle compañía e intentaba distraerla. Era amistoso, galante, voluntarioso y atento, pero era incapaz de mantener una conversación. ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto hubiera sugerido que ese hombre fuera su amante, que ella hiciera con Sai lo que sólo podía hacer con él? Seguro que Naruto no quería decir eso. Hinata estuvo casi tentada a hacerle creer que había aceptado a ese hombre, tal y como él había sugerido, sólo para hacerle notar que ella todavía estaba viva.

La última semana, antes de que abandonaran el Caribe, llegó un mercenario solitario y de desastroso aspecto a quien Naruto había dejado en Konoha para que matara a Toneri. Por qué Naruto había querido matar a Toneri no le quedaba claro. Quizá por la simple razón de que no le gustaba Toneri. O quizá, en esos momentos, simplemente se había sentido indignado por el hecho de que Toneri hubiera intentado violarla, lo cual resultaba bastante irónico a la vista de lo que él le había hecho, pensó.

Ese tipo de aspecto curtido comunicó un desafío a Naruto de parte de Toneri. Éste le retaba a que volviera y se enfrentara con él. Además, le exigía que devolviera a Hinata sana y salva. Omoi contó que Toneri dirigía Konoha con mano de hierro y con una crueldad hacia el pueblo peor que la que el anterior gobernador había tenido con ellos. Le llegaron rumores de que antes de que el resto de mercenarios hubieran sido asesinados, Toneri los había torturado inhumanamente para obtener información sobre Naruto. Era obvio que Toneri iba detrás de Naruto. Aseguraba que quería llevar al Kyubi ante la justicia. Ella sabía que a Toneri ella no le importaba nada, pero imaginaba que su orgullo había resultado herido por el hecho de que Naruto se hubiera llevado a su prometida y que todo el mundo lo supiera. Bueno, pensó, insensible, si no le venía la menstruación pronto, todavía tendría más motivos para sentirse incómodo. Sólo tenía un retraso de dos semanas y se obligaba a creer que eso era debido a la tensión bajo la cual se encontraba. La otra posibilidad, ahora que Naruto la había rechazado, era impensable. La sensata, prudente y aburridamente decente Hinata no podía convertirse en una madre soltera. Eso era seguro. Nunca sería capaz de mirar a nadie a la cara. No, se trataba solamente de la preocupación y la conmoción.

En cuanto al rey, éste tenía un aspecto terrible. Naruto había envejecido varios años desde la muerte de Iruka. Durante las semanas que permanecieron en la isla, se le veía ojeroso, flaco y sumido en sus pensamientos. A pesar de ello, y con una prontitud que ella nunca hubiera podido imaginar, hizo que sus barcos fueran reparados y transformados en la primera flota de Konoha. Al fin, los navíos fueron cargados y la Hermandad zarparon de La isla de los piratas en busca de un destino mejor. Bajo la bandera verde y negra de Konoha, los magníficos navíos de guerra de Naruto, festoneados con largos gallardetes de todos los colores del arco iris, navegaron en perfecta formación a través del Atlántico como primera flota real de Konoha. Hinata estaba sorprendida de que Naruto hubiera dispuesto que ella navegara con él a bordo de Kurama. Si él creía que ella estaba dispuesta a retomar sus anteriores deberes de ramera, estaba completamente equivocado. Pero él no se acercó a ella en ningún momento. Ese viaje junto a él fue un tormento. No había manera de que ella pudiera retomar su vida en ese momento, puesto que se encontraba atrapada con él en el barco y estaba obligada a tropezarse con él cada día.

Hinata se sumió en una especie de trance insensible, era casi incapaz de creer lo difícil que le resultaba aprender a no tocarle. Se había acostumbrado a la ligera caricia de su mano sobre la suya, a un abrazo rápido, a una caricia suave. Todo eso había desaparecido. El ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos. Hinata decidió reconsiderar su antiguo proyecto, que tantas veces había abandonado y retomado, de ingresar en un convento. No se decidía en ninguna de las dos direcciones. Se sentía como si su capacidad de sentir le hubiera sido arrebatada por completo. Lo único que sabía era que nunca querría a otro hombre en toda su vida, nunca más, y tenía la esperanza de que si permanecía cerca de Dios, quizá al final fuera capaz de superar la vergüenza de haber sido la puta de Naruto. Se sentía culpable, hambrienta, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que, de alguna forma, había sido engañada. Estar lejos de Naruto no era difícil, ya que él pasaba las noches en una sencilla hamaca colgada a proa. Dormía bajo las estrellas del cielo abierto para, suponía, aprovechar sus últimos días en alta mar.

Hinata intentó distraerse con pequeñas tareas, pero el tiempo se le hacía muy largo, horas vacías para la contemplación o el descanso, sin sentido, como todo lo demás. Todo el tiempo se sentía mareada y se daba cuenta, no sin cierta ironía, que sucumbía progresivamente a Naruto, ese hombre a quien no le había negado nada. Ese hombre que le había arrebatado todo lo que poseía y la había dejado sin nada excepto, quizá, un niño en el vientre que ella no deseaba. Era incluso más tonta que su madre, suponía. Por lo menos, el rey Minato valía la pena. Echaba terriblemente de menos a tía Kurenai, ell hubiera sabido qué decir y qué hacer.

Su preocupación aumentó. ¿Cómo podía convertirse en monja si tenía un hijo? Tendría que buscar el apoyo de su tío y su tía durante el resto de su vida, llevar su vergüenza bajo su techo, porque prefería morir antes que pedir ayuda a Naruto. Pero si volvía con sus tíos, la reputación de sus dos pequeños hijos resultaría manchada para siempre a causa de la presencia de una mujer arruinada en la misma casa. Intentó no caer en el pánico ante esa situación, porque todavía había alguna esperanza de que le viniera el período. Rezó. Hizo un esfuerzo por notar los dolores, pero a mediados de agosto todavía no los había sentido.

El viento favorable condujo a la flota con agilidad hasta la entrada del Mediterráneo. Allí encontraron a doce barcos austriacos que les escoltaron a través de los estrechos de Konoha hasta una de las resguardadas bahías de Córcega, donde atracaron. A partir de ese momento, una procesión de visitas acudió a rendir homenaje a Naruto bajo la aguda supervisión de Sasori. Ella se mantuvo en su sitio, en segundo plano, totalmente invisible mientras los dignatarios obsequiaban al rey con regalos inimaginables y le dirigían sus reverencias sin atreverse a contemplar sus azules y fieros ojos. Hinat sae dio cuenta con profunda tristeza de que él aceptaba todo eso como su deber, como si hubiera nacido para ello, lo cual, por supuesto, era cierto. Quizá sería un rey cruel y tiránico, al final, pensó. Le odiaba. Le amaba. Se evitaban el uno al otro. Pero ella aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para observarle disimuladamente. Para estudiar a ese hombre que había llevado a cabo su venganza sobro ella con tanta crueldad. Parecía que su rostro había sido tallado en granito, a pesar de sus escasos veintiocho años. Sus ojos azules eran tan hondos e inescrutables como el profundo mar. Producía una profunda impresión en todo aquel que le visitaba. La responsabilidad del poder ya le pesaba, pero no le vencería porque, Hinata lo sabía, era como una roca.

La noche del tres de septiembre fue la última que pasaron a bordo. Hacia justo cuatro meses desde la noche de la fiesta de aniversario de su padre. Había sido un día muy largo, ocupado por una interminable procesión de visitantes. De camino hacia su camarote, Hinata pasó por el salón y observó que la tensión había vencido al rey. En ese momento salían los últimos visitantes, caminando de espaldas sin dejar de hacer reverencias, ansiosos por no cometer el grave fallo de darle la espalda al rey. Tan pronto como se hubieron marchado, Naruto gruñó unas palabras confusas y se levantó para servirse un coñac.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —le dijo Hinata con cierto resentimiento.

Hacía muchos días que no habían hablado.

—Me siento como un actor en el escenario —dijo él—. Uno muy malo, por cierto.

Ella deseó decirle algo amargo, pero no pudo. Deseó decirle que estaba orgullosa de él, pero no lo hizo.

—No —suspiró ella—. Todo esto es real.

El meditó esas palabras un momento mientras se servía el coñac en un vaso. Mientras Naruto tomaba un sorbo, Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo: sintió una punzada de deseo al recordar el sabor a coñac de su lengua.

—Me sentiría más feliz si tuviera a Toneri en mi poder. Me iría bien una buena pelea. Todos estos buenos modales me están volviendo loco. —Suspiró y volvió a sentarse. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Ella permaneció de pie, sin saber qué hacer. Era tan loca que casi deseaba ir hasta él. Más que casi, en verdad. — ¿Hinata?

Ella sintió que su corazón brincaba de esperanza. Sintió un deseo inmediato e insoportable. Conocía ese tono de deseo en la voz de él.

— ¿Sí?

Se hizo un silencio.

— ¿Qué, Naruto?

—Te echo mucho de menos —dijo él, totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Quieres hacer el amor? —preguntó ella en voz baja, con la respiración retenida. Pero no quería, no iría hasta el. Él abrió sus ojos de largas pestañas y esa mirada nocturna la atrapó, torturada. Hinata decidió quemar todos los puentes y cruzó la habitación con cinco pasos. Al instante, él la levantó en sus brazos y se encontraron en la cama, arrancándose la ropa el uno al otro con manos temblorosas y enfebrecidas. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. El la penetró, ansioso, desesperado, profundamente. Ella pasó los brazos por debajo de los de él y se agarró a sus enormes hombros mientras él la poseía con una ternura atormentada, todo el tiempo acariciándole la frente con los labios. Hinata se mordió el labio hasta que no pudo soportar el dolor. No quería decirle que le amaba. Su amor se depositaba en él a cada caricia sobre su suave y dorada piel, pero no quería pronunciar las palabras.

Naruto bajó la cabeza para lamerle los pechos y ella empezó a llorar en silencio mientras le acariciaba el aterciopelado cabello.

«Naruto, Naruto, tengo el corazón roto.»

Hinata no pudo reprimir un entrecortado sollozo y Naruto la oyó. Se detuvo. Despacio, la miró y le lamió las lágrimas. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le besó las mejillas, la frente. El llanto se intensificó ante esa dulzura sin sentido, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. El le besó el cuello y ella cerró los ojos, deseando morir. Hinata no sabía cómo podía continuar. Era como si su mente y su corazón se replegaran sobre sí mismos. Sucumbía, aunque todavía estaba en sus brazos. Solamente con que le dijera que la amaba, ella le perdonaría. Volvería a dejarle entrar en su corazón. Si él la quisiera de nuevo. Había sido un error entrar en esa habitación con él. El continuaba poseyéndola despacio, con suavidad, como si pudiera consolarla con sus habilidades de amante. Todo el progreso que había hecho en olvidarle había sido borrado. La herida de perderle de nuevo volvió a abrirse. A pesar de todo, él consiguió que se olvidara de eso unos momentos. De alguna forma, él condujo su cuerpo hasta el límite del éxtasis, más dulce todavía por la certeza de lo efímero de ello, al saber que nunca volvería a suceder.

Naruto emitió un grito angustiado y casi doloroso y le lleno el vientre con su esencia. Luego se quedó tumbado encima de ella varias horas, sin abandonar ni su cuerpo ni su cama. Con la cabeza encima de la almohada, al lado de la de ella, no dejaba de mirarla y de acariciarla en la oscuridad, enredando su pelo entre los dedos.

No dijeron ni una palabra.

* * *

 _Gracias por los reviews! son lo mejor._

 _Ya estamos en los capítulos finales ! gracias totales!_


	24. Capítulo 20- Este es el adiós

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó totalmente sola.

Un sentimiento de temor la invadió de tal forma que saltó, se puso el vestido y salió corriendo del camarote, temblando. No había nadie en el salón, así que salió al pasillo, también solitario. Al final, trepó por la escalerilla y salió a cubierta. Esta se encontraba rebosante de vida y brillante por el rocío de la mañana. El cielo del amanecer tenía un tono perla, las olas un tono de aguamarina. El viento era suave. Vio a Naruto en el alcázar. Se encontraba inmóvil frente a la barandilla.

Antes de que su orgullo se lo impidiera, se afanó entre los guardias y oficiales y llegó a su lado.

—Mira —le dijo él, con un gesto de cabeza en dirección al este.

El sol se levantaba por detrás de Konoha. Sus enormes, magníficos rayos dorados se abrían por detrás del montículo tortuoso de la isla. Ésta ofrecía un profundo tono violeta encima del brillante verde del mar. Su perfil rugoso aparecía suavizado por la increíble luz. Era una vista gloriosa.

—Quiero darte las gracias por este día —le dijo él, mirando hacia delante—. Yo no estaría aquí, nada de esto habría sucedido, de no haber sido por ti. Nunca te olvidaré, Hinata.

Ese fue, posiblemente, el peor momento de su vida.

Sus palabras comunicaron ese peso:

—Así que esto es una despedida, ¿no? —susurró ella.

—Oh, no, no es nada de eso. —El miró con despreocupación sus manos, con el ceño fruncido— Sólo quería que vieras la salida del sol...

«La salida del sol.»

Él continuaba con la vista clavada en sus manos, sobre el pasamanos, recordando, sin duda, al igual que ella, ese primer amanecer que habían visto juntos.

—Sí —dijo él—. Es un adiós.

—Oh, por Dios, mírame —pidió ella, luchando contra las lágrimas—. Sólo por una vez, mírame a los ojos.

Él no lo hizo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —gritó Hinata, sin importarle que cualquiera pudiera oírles—. ¿Qué nos ha pasado? ¿Es culpa mía que Iruka muriera?

—Baja la voz —murmuró él, sin levantar la vista de sus manos.

— ¿Me has amado alguna vez? ¿Has jugado conmigo todo el rato?

—Hinata.

— ¿Qué he hecho de malo?

—Soy una maldición, Hinata. —dijo en voz apagada, no pudiendo soportar más su silencio—. No quiero que te suceda nada.

—No quieres que me suceda nada —exclamó ella, incrédula—. ¿Y anoche? ¿Qué fue eso?

—Un error. —Levantó la barbilla y elevó el torso, como siempre hacía cuando quería mostrarse distante.

Ella le miró, sintiéndose traicionada otra vez porque había vuelto a tener esperanza.

—Adiós, Hinata.

—Eres un egoísta... —Se calló y tomó aire—.Su Majestad —le dijo— puede irse al infierno.

«Palabras de despedida.»

Se alejó de él bruscamente y tropezó con alguien en su huida. Se deslizó escaleras abajo. No podía soportar el dolor.

En el camarote, recogió las pocas cosas que poseía y las introdujo en una bolsa de lona. Era casi incapaz de ver qué hacía, tal era el esfuerzo en reprimir las lágrimas. Él no fue tras ella, por supuesto. Tenía un reino que atender.

Hinata cometió la locura de robarle una de sus camisas y de meterla en la bolsa. Una que el había llevado y que no había sido lavada. Quería retener su olor un tiempo más, ese olor a ron y humo, a piel y a sal marina. Deseaba no haber puesto nunca los ojos en el.

* * *

Poco después del amanecer, en una reunión de emergencia, los viejos caballeros del Consejo comunicaron las noticias a Toneri Otsutsuki.

—Está aquí, y es real —dijo uno de ellos.

—El Papa se encuentra de camino para la coronación —añadió otro— . Nadie puede luchar contra el Papa. Parece que dio su confirmación a Naruto cuando éste era un niño. Si el Papa le reconoce como hijo de Minato y Kushina, no podemos esperar ninguna prueba mejor de su auténtica identidad.

Toneri, sentado a la cabeza de la larga y brillante mesa de caoba, en el recientemente reparado salón, les miraba, incrédulo y pálido, a punto de estallar de rabia.

—En lugar de presentar batalla, Konoha se retirará en silencio. —continuó otro miemro del consejo con expresión impávida.

—Y estarán contentos de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo —comentó otro.

Toneri dio un puñetazo con su mano recién sanada contra la mesa.

— ¿Ni siquiera van a presentar batalla?

— ¿Qué sentido tendría? —El viejo se encogió de hombros—. Konoha ya no nos resulta provechosa.

—Maldita sea, ese hombre debe ser llevado ante los tribunales. Deberían ahorcarle. ¡Es un pirata, por Dios!

—Eso fue sólo un truco —dijo uno de los hombres con impaciencia—. No seas pesado, Toneri.

—A decir verdad —añadieron—, si él ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo, me atrevo a decir que se merece su puesto.

Toneri estaba tan furioso que casi era incapaz de hablar. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan impotente.

— ¿Y qué sucede conmigo? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? ¡Están arruinando todo mi futuro!

Los viejos hombres se removieron incómodos, en las sillas y se miraron los unos a los otros

—El rey Naruto quiere llevarte a ti ante los tribunales amigo mío —dijo el presidente, el hombre del Consejo más intimídante.

Toneri se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, sin podérselo creer.

—No te preocupes, Toneri. Si se parece mínimamente a su padre, probablemente podremos conseguirte una amnistía.

Toneri se rió con amargura.

—Amnistía. —Meneó la cabeza, aturdido todavía—. ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta de lo que están haciendo? ¿Creen que soy un tonto? Me están convirtiendo en un chivo expiatorio, igual que hicieron con Hiashi.

El presidente le miró, tranquilo.

—Nadie te dijo que quemaras esos pueblos ni que permitieras que tus hombres violaran a las muchachas campesinas. No, ninguno de nosotros te aconsejó que reinstauraras la práctica de quemar a los hombres en la hoguera como castigo por sus crímenes.

—Bueno, pero funcionó, ¿no es así? —gritó él—. La criminalidad ha descendido muchísimo.

—Ya no queda nada para robar —se rió el presidente.

Esa risa sonó como una cascada de hojas secas. Toneri les miró con una expresión fiera, preocupado.

—No te preocupes, Toneri. Encontraremos una posición adecuada para ti en Konoha —le aseguró.

Era una mentira despiadada, porque con los ojos le decía: «Estás solo, muchacho».

—Vete a casa con tu Nao y espera allí mientras acudimos a las reuniones del día. Resolveremos este asunto. De momento, descansa. Tendrás a los guardias para que te protejan de la chusma.

Arresto domiciliario. Se dio cuenta de ello, todavía aturdido. Ellos podían decirle que le ofrecían soldados para que le protegieran, pero él sabía la verdad.

—Sí, la gente se encuentra en un estado de gran agitación —otro de ellos añadió.

El presidente adoptó un gesto severo.

—Tienen que estarlo. Su leyenda se ha hecho realidad.

Toneri se puso de pie. El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero su elegante rostro permaneció tranquilo.

—Caballeros, debo dejarlos ahora, ya que parece que debo preparar mis cosas. —Se obligó a dirigirles una sonrisa—. Perdónenme mis salidas de tono, si es posible. Ha sido una pequeña conmoción, pero entiendo que la situación se encuentra en sus manos y sé que harán lo mejor para mí.

Todos asintieron. Toneri continuó:

—Mientras espero la amnistía, volveré a mi casa de campo y pondré en orden mis asuntos para poder volver a Konoha con ustedes. Pueden mandar a los guardias, según les parezca. Estaré allí. Tienen mi palabra de caballero —añadió. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y caminó tranquilamente fuera del alto y brillante salón.

A cada paso que daba, una palabra le martilleaba la mente. «Cobarde.» El zorro le atosigaba de nuevo. No podía creer que el Consejo le estuviera echando a los lobos, aunque el motivo de que se sintiera tan sorprendido no lo sabía.

Pasó entre sirvientes y guardias que todavía no tenían conocimiento de que en breve recibirían órdenes de capturarle. Se detuvo en la entrada del edificio del Gobierno y miró a su alrededor y a la plaza de Konoha. Los habitantes estaban celebrando el regreso de Naruto. El rey Naruto.

« ¡No! —gritó mentalmente—. ¡Te mataré!»

Y ésa fue la respuesta.

De repente se sintió muy tranquilo, casi aliviado. Aunque todavía le quedaban unos minutos para intentar escapar, no huiría. No, no era un cobarde, como su padre siempre le decía. Sabía qué debía hacer. Si no había rey, ¿quién tomaría el poder? Podía recuperarlo de nuevo, se dijo a sí mismo. Incluso podía recuperar a Hinata, si lo deseaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era meterle una bala a ese pirata en el corazón. Uzumaki Naruto no era inmortal, a pesar de lo que esos patanes dijeran. Justo cuando esos patanes se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba allí, el odiado y joven gobernador que acababa de hacer quemar a tres hombres a la vez — por razones plenamente justificadas—, Toneri se dio cuenta de que quizá él tampoco era inmortal. Agudamente alertado por esas miradas de hostilidad y por la forma en que empezaron a avanzar en dirección hacia el desde la plaza con mirada diabólica, Toneri camino despacio hasta uno de los guardias montados y le ordenó que le diera el caballo y la pistola. Subió a la silla, hizo girar el caballo y salió al galope en dirección al punto de la playa donde el presunto rey pronto iba a desembarcar. Al cabo de unos momentos, los soldados del Consejo cabalgaban rápidamente detrás de él. «Si Uzumaki les esquivó, por Dios que yo también puedo», pensó, furioso.

La playa apareció ante la vista, al igual que los distantes barcos, y el agotado caballo tropezó. Había un pueblo de cara al mar y Toneri se dirigió hacia él para buscar un caballo fresco, el mejor que ese pueblo pudiera ofrecer, antes de que perdiera la cabeza contra aquellos soldados que le perseguían. Tenía una pistola y no pensaba admitir ninguna insolencia. El pueblo parecía tan pobre que quizá no había en él nadie que poseyera un caballo, pensó con inquietud. Si no había ningún caballo, decidió que buscaría un lugar donde esconderse. Desde algún lugar podría disparar al rey cuando su carruaje pasara por allí, ya que ese camino venía del puerto. Uzumaki tendría que recorrer ese camino. Pero mientras cabalgaba en dirección a la casa de aspecto más acomodado de todo el pueblo, la única casa que podía tener algún caballo que ofrecer, alguien gritó. Le habían reconocido. Toneri se dio cuenta de que, cegado por el pánico, había entrado en el pueblo equivocado: el pueblo de donde procedían los tres hombres que había quemado. Toneri gritó y los habitantes del pueblo le rodearon y le arrancaron del caballo.

* * *

Era bien entrada la mañana cuando los hombres de Naruto, convertidos en guardias reales, acudieron para llevarse a Hinata. Esos hombres sentían lástima de ella. Naruto les había dicho a esos hombres que ella era una fierecilla, pensó Hinat, ay además que ella era la última mujer en toda la tierra con quién él querría acostarse.

La escoltaron hacia el convento medieval, un convento de muros de un metro de altura y repleto de escondrijos. Durante el trayecto, Hinatsea preguntó que iban a hacer las hermanas con una monja embarazada.

Mientras remaban en dirección a la playa, Hinata pensó por un momento en tirarse a las agitadas aguas de la costa de Konoha, pero no pudo evitar reírse de sí misma ante ese gesto melodramático. Ella no era su madre, y por supuesto, tampoco era el rey Minato. Eso habría significado convertirse en mártir de ese hombre. En lugar de eso, permaneció allí sentada, insensible, con el corazón roto y el espíritu muerto. Cuando llegaron a la playa, la condujeron rápidamente hasta un carruaje que les esperaba. Una escolta formada por un segundo y un tercer carruaje se encontraba delante y detrás de éste. Con cierta perversidad, Hinata empezó a desear que, efectivamente, llevara al hijo de Naruto en el vientre. Eso hubiera significado que no podría convertirse en una monja, cierto. Por supuesto, también hubiera conllevado pasar una gran vergüenza. Pero, por lo menos, no estaría sola. Por lo menos tendría a alguien que la querría y que no podría abandonarla.

En el interior del carruaje, Konohamaru la observaba con seriedad.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

El se encogió de hombros y se guardó sus pensamientos para sí, como siempre. Volvió a dirigir la vista a través de la ventana. Hinata pensó con tristeza en lo herido que ese chico se sentía. Konohamaru no comprendía el rechazo de su ídolo, al igual que tampoco lo comprendía ella. Pero él era demasiado terco como para demostrarlo.

Cuando la pequeña comitiva enfiló el camino que trepaba por la soleada colina, un olor a fuego llegó hasta ellos. Al cabo de unos instantes, al acercarse a un pueblo, oyeron gritos y chillidos airados. Hinata golpeó el carruaje.

— ¿Qué sucede allí? ¿Se ha incendiado el pueblo?

Pronto se dio cuenta de que conocía ese clan. El clan Yamanaka. Había llevado medicinas para los enfermos muy a menudo allí.

La comitiva avanzó por el camino pero incluso antes de que los carruajes se detuvieran Hinata se dio cuenta de qué era lo que sucedía. Abrió los ojos, horrorizada. Los Yamanaka iba a quemar a un hombre en la hoguera. Antes de que Konohamaru, con su agilidad de gato, pudiera detenerla, Hinata saltó del carruaje y corrió en dirección a la muchedumbre.

— ¡Deténganse! ¡Deténganse! —chilló.

El grupo se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

— ¡Es la señorita Hinata! —anunció alguien en tono de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —preguntó—. ¡Esto es una locura!

Ellos se apartaron, abriéndole el paso.

—Ella ha sido quien ha traído a nuestro rey de vuelta —oyó que alguien murmuraba.

—Ha traído a Naruto de vuelta...

—Yukimaru ha dicho que ella salvó la vida de Su Majestad.

Dos hombres salieron de una choza cercana y se acercaron. Llevaban a un hombre a rastras entre los dos. Hinata se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su ex prometido, pero disimuló la sorpresa con rapidez. Buscó algo que decir. Toneri, al verla allí entre la gente, empezó a rogar, desvalido.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Dios, no les permitas que me quemen, Hinata! ¡Ayúdame!

Uno de los hombres le dio una bofetada y le hizo callar. Hinata miró los rostros que la rodeaban. Cuando por fin la gente se quedó en silencio sólo se oyó el crepitar del fuego y el tintineo de los arneses de un caballo que, atado al carruaje, se espantó una mosca.

— ¿No nos dijo nuestro Salvador que debíamos amar a nuestros enemigos y ofrecer la otra mejilla? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. — ¡Este gobernador quemó a tres de nuestros hijos en la hoguera! —gritó una mujer—. ¡Él también debe ser quemado!

—Sí —asintieron varios de ellos.

Toneri la miró y pronunció su nombre con los labios sin emitir ningún sonido. Estaba demasiado aterrorizado para hacerlo.

—No deben hacerlo —les dijo ella con toda la firmeza que pudo mostrar—. Su rey no lo querría. ¿Quieren disgustar a su rey? A ninguno de ustedes le gustaría entorpecer el camino de Uzumaki Naruto, créanme.

—Ah, sí —confirmó uno de los antiguos de la Hermandad que se encontraba detrás de ella.

La gente se miraban entre ellos. Hinata se humedeció los labios con la lengua y continuó:

—Este hombre ha cometido injusticias en toda Konoha, no sólo en su clan. Es potestad del rey el castigarle, no nuestra.

Se dio cuenta de que ellos reflexionaban sobre sus palabras.

— ¿Cuándo va a venir? —gritó alguien.

—Pronto —respondió Hinata con el corazón acelerado—. Escúchenme. Deben dejar que sea el rey quien haga recaer la justicia sobre el señor Otsutsuki. confien en ello. Su Majestad es un servidor de la verdad: no se olvien de que Dios le ha coronado por derecho divino. Permitan que mis guardias se lleven a Toneri en custodia.

— ¡Debe ser castigado!

—Pero no de esta manera, buena gente —insistió ella, mirándoles a todos con una mirada suplicante—. Basta de vendettas. Si algún día queremos saber qué es la paz en este luggar, debemos empezar ahora mismo. Aquí.

Se miraron los unos a los otros.

—Oh, Dios, por favor —exclamó Toneri en voz alta.

Hinata miró por encima del hombre en dirección a la Hermandad de Naruto, pero ellos también mostraban odio hacia Toneri. Se dio cuenta de que estaban deseosos de ponerle las manos encima por haber torturado a los mercenarios que Naruto había dejado en Konoha para que fueran tras él.

—Caballeros —les dijo, en un tono que no dejaba ninguna duda.

Los hombres se miraron con expresión dudosa. Sus bronceados rostros mostraron una expresión huraña debajo de los elegantes sombreros del uniforme nuevo.

—No infrinjamos ningún juramento, hoy —les pidió ella para recordarles que habían aceptado respetar las leyes de Konoha—. Tomen al señor Toneri como prisionero, por favor, y apaguen ese fuego antes de que incendie alguna de las casas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sai.

El fue el primero en avanzar, al tiempo que apartaba a uno de los hombres del pueblo de un codazo. Le llevaron a Toneri ante ella y Hinata le condujo a su propio carruaje.

—Hinata. —imploró él—, eres un ángel, un ángel.

Dentro del carruaje, él apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y se quedó quieto, rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Se quedó así hasta que llegaron al convento. El chico, sentado delante de los dos, no dejó de mirarla con esa expresión penetrante en sus oscuros ojos. Mostraba una expresión de desprecio hacia Toneri, pero no pronunció palabra. Ella evitó la mirada dura y reprochadora de Konohamaru, porque sabía qué era lo que pensaba.

«Al capitán no le gustaría.»

* * *

«Estas malditas entrevistas son peores que un huracán», pensó Naruto, frío, aunque íntimamente exasperado.

Naruto pasó la tarde soportando la última ronda de negociaciones y de preguntas con un grupo formado por miembros del Consejo de Konoha, representantes del Vaticano, nobles de más poderosas familias de Konoha y representantes de los estados más cercanos, además de embajadores de las cortes de Sunagakure, Kumogakure y Kirigakure. No tenía ni idea de cómo conseguía responder a sus preguntas, porque en lo único en que podía pensar era en Hinata y en la insoportable dulzura de haberla amado la noche anterior por última vez. Nunca podría perdonarse por haber sido tan débil y no haber sido capaz de reprimir su necesidad de ella, pero se había sentido tan perdido, tan vacío.

«Sus ojos tenían el color de la luna, su piel era de marfil y tenía dieciséis invisibles pecas en la nariz...»

Otra tanda de preguntas de esos hombres viejos y astutos. Estaba claro que esos diplomáticos sabían que él no les estaba contando todo lo referente a su pasado, pero se contentarían con lo que él había decidido revelarles, lo cual era, por supuesto, muy poca cosa. Él era un rey y no sería investigado en detalle. En cualquier caso, Naruto se daba perfecta cuenta de que estaban mucho más interesados en cómo ellos y sus países podían obtener alguna ganancia de su restauración. Así que fue el interés lo que guió sus respuestas y pasó por alto cualquier referencia a su anterior forma de vida con una educada habilidad que hubiera echo sonreír a Iruka. Al final, Sasori de ojos oscuros, dio por concluida la entrevista.

—Caballeros —dijo, dirigiéndose al grupo de Konoha—, Le hemos presentado las incuestionables pruebas acerca de la autenticidad de nuestra afirmación. Ha llegado el momento de decidir. —Sasori consultó su reloj de bolsillo con un gesto dramático—. Ahora es asunto suyo el renunciar a la pretensión de conservar Konoha o presentar batalla al amanecer.

Naruto mantuvo una expresión impasible, pero retuvo el aliento mientras los dignatarios discutían en voz baja alrededor de la mesa del salón. Mientras observaba a los hombres, se preguntó si serían los mismos miembros del Consejo que habían sentenciado a su familia a muerte y que habían colocado a Hiashi en el puesto para ayudarles. Pero se obligó a pensar sólo en el presente. El pasado se había ido. Y, en verdad, ya no deseaba más derramamiento de sangre. Konoha ya había sufrido suficientemente.

Finalmente, los miembros del Consejo levantaron la vista.

—No deseamos presentar batalla. Dios salve al Rey.

— ¡Dios salve al Rey! —gritaron los demás, poniéndose en pie.

— ¡Dios salve al Rey! —gritó Sasori con el puño levantado.

«Bueno, será mejor que alguien me salve de esto», pensó él.

La ausencia de Hinata reducía este triunfal logro a un momento de profundo tedio. A pesar de ello, Naruto levantó la barbilla, en un gesto serio contenido, e intentó que nadie se diera cuenta de su sorpresa.

—Señor, acerca del tema del señor Toneri Otsutsuki. —empezó uno de los hombres del Consejo de Konoha—. Deseamos presentarle una petición de amnistía...

—Denegada —respondió él—. Deben entregármelo.

No le llevaron la contraria, para su sorpresa.

Todos los hombres se pusieron en pie cuando él se levantó y le dirigieron respetuosas reverencias mientras abandonaba la sala Naruto sintió que resultaba muy extraño ser objeto de tales homenajes. No estaba mal para un anterior esclavo, pensó.

Sasori le siguió al atravesar la sala. Se felicitaron el uno al otro por la mutua victoria.

—Acaban de comunicarme que llegó hace unas horas el séquito de la princesa Shion. —le informó Sasori—. El padre se encontrará con el grupo de la boda esta noche en la catedral para preparar la boda para mañana. Su presencia allí será necesaria. El jefe de ceremonias real estará disponible y dará instrucciones a todo el mundo acerca de dónde deben sentarse, cuándo deben ponerse en pie, arrodillarse y demás.

Naruto exhaló un fuerte suspiro.

—Supongo que yo también deberé hacerlo correctamente —gruñó.

Avanzó con rapidez por el pasillo, entró en su camarote y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Hinata no se encontraba allí, esperándole. La pequeña habitación estaba tan vacía como el ruinoso castillo. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y bajó la cabeza entre las manos. Se frotó las sienes. Se sentía derrotado.

«Hinata. —pensó con un dolor inacabable—, dile al rey que se vaya al infierno.»

«No te preocupes, nena. Ya me encuentro en él.»

* * *

Cuando llegaron al convento medieval, más parecido a una fortaleza, Toneri había recobrado la compostura de forma considerable. En lugar de que uno de los hombres condujera a Toneri hasta Naruto, Sai consideró que era mejor que el escuadrón se mantuviera unido ya que todavía no sabían si Naruto había tomado el mando de Konohja oficialmente. Todavía era posible que se encontraran en una situación de riesgo. Incluso había una ligera posibilidad de que tuvieran que entrar en batalla, y ésa era la razón por la cual Naruto había mandado a Hinata al fortificado convento. Era posible que los barcos se enzarzaran en un combate. De todas formas, no parecía urgente tener que llevar a Toneri hasta Naruto, ya que el joven gobernador estaba absolutamente vencido y aterrorizado después del horrible destino del que le habían salvado. Se mostraba totalmente dócil.

Hinata, por su parte, después de esos agotadores momentos en el clan Yamanaka, necesitaba descansar. Durante los días anteriores se había sentido cansada, pero esa confrontación había agotado todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras descargaban los baúles, ella y Toneri caminaron hacia el convento, rodeados por los guardias. Pronto se encontraron dentro del comedor de las monjas, un espacio de piedra desangelado y mal iluminado que tenía una chimenea tan alta como un hombre en uno de sus extremos. En esos momentos no estaba encendida. Toneri estaba de pie a su lado y su rostro mostraba una emoción mayor de la que Hinata le había visto nunca.

—Acerca de tus guardias, te destinaré unos hombres que sé que son de confianza y no te maltratarán. Naruto será quien dicte tu sentencia —le dijo—. No sé cuál será, pero por supuesto no será la hoguera. No es un hombre malo.

Los ojos cristalinos de Toneri brillaron con una expresión acorralada y dolorida.

—Hinata, por favor. Si tienes alguna influencia sobre él, te lo ruego, utilízala para que me conceda una amnistía.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, mirándole con expresión seria.

—No tengo ninguna influencia sobre él, Toneri, y no estoy segura de que debas recibir más que una amnistía parcial, en el mejor de los casos. Pero pronunciaré alguna palabra en tu defensa antes de que él decida la sentencia, si eso es lo que deseas.

—Gracias —susurro él.

Justo en ese momento, la rolliza madre superiora se acercó a ellos con una expresión amable aunque, pensó Hinata, teñida de lástima.

—Señorita Hyuuga, me alegro de verte de nuevo. Nos sentimos todas muy contentas de que hayas regresado sana y salva. Ven, te mostraré su habitación —le dijo en un tono cantarín de contralto.

—Gracias, madre —murmuró transportó su baúl, caminando detrás de ella, mientras Toneri se quedaba con los hombres. Siguieron a la monja a través del gran comedor hasta unas escaleras. Hinata miró hacia atrás un momento para comprobar cómo se manejaba Konohamaru con el enorme baúl. El hizo una pausa para colocárselo mejor sobre el hombro. Ella continuó hacia delante y, al llegar arriba, se encontró con un cuarteto de mujeres elegantemente vestidas con sedas de brillantes colores y adornadas en cuello y muñecas con abundantes joyas. La madre superiora hizo una reverencia.

—Su alteza. Señoras. Buen día.

Hinata oyó un gruñido y el husmear de un perro. Al volverse vio a un bulldog de color marrón que parecía una pequeña y compacta gárgola adornada con un collar enjoyado. El animal se estaba aliviando contra una de las columnas de piedra. Luego, con bamboleante papada, trotó hasta una chica que se encontraba en el centro del grupo y se apoyó con las patas delanteras en las rodillas de ella. La chica lo levantó en brazos mientras emitía exclamaciones de adoración. Hinata se dio cuenta de que acababa de encontrarse cara a cara con la esposa. A pesar de sí misma, estaba impresionada. La princesa Shion parecía un ángel. Era la primera mujer que Hinata conociera que superaba la belleza de su madre. Su pelo tenía el tono del sol, su piel era del color de la crema fresca, sus mejillas parecían rosas de un rosado pálido, y sus ojos eran completamente lilas. Parecía como si acabara de bajar volando desde la guardería de los cielos para ir a sentarse a los pies de Naruto.

Dios, los hijos de dos personas tan hermosas parecerían unos perfectos querubines, pensó con gran decaimiento.

— ¿Es esta la querida? —preguntó la princesa con dulzura, dirigiéndose a la madre superiora.

Las señoritas de compañía cerraron más el círculo en torno a Shion y dirigieron unas afiladas miradas a Hinata. Ésta, a su vez, sintió disgusto al observar que la princesa permitía que el perro le lamiera el rostro.

—Su Alteza, se lo ruego —dijo la madre superiora en el tono más suave que pudo—, las órdenes de Su Alteza son que la señorita Hyuuga permanezca aquí hasta que haya tomado posesión del reino.

Shion dirigió a la mujer una sonrisa radiante. Sus palabras fueron como dardos azucarados.

—Nunca soñaríamos en contradecir las órdenes de nuestro señor y esposo, pero, buena hermana, encargate de que los aposentos de esta persona se encuentren lo más lejos posible de nuestra ala del edificio. Y nos gustaría que nuestro rey tuviera conocimiento de cómo nos ha escandalizado el tener que compartir techo con una... —hinchó el pecho—, una mujer fácil.

Hinata la miró.

—Kazumi, informa a la querida que es una muestra de mala educación mirar a una reina de esta forma.

—Mujer —dijo, obediente, Kazumi, bajando la cabeza en un aristocrático gesto—. No se mira a una reina a los ojos. ¡Baja la vista!

—Me atrevería a decir que no eres reina todavía, Su Alteza —murmuró Hinata.

La madre superiora tosió.

— ¡Qué vulgar es! —dijo la tercera de las chicas, sorprendida.

— ¡Y qué ordinaria! —exclamó la cuarta.

—Es imposible comprender los gustos de los hombres —señaló Kazumi con aire de conocedora.

—La verdad es que no deseo ser ningún problema —exclamo Hinata, recuperándose del aturdimiento un poco—. Quizá puedo quedarme en los establos.

—Sí, eso sería muy adecuado —replicó la princesa con un brillo en los ojos.

Hinata notó que se ruborizaba. La sonrisa angelical de Shion no desapareció ni un momento.

Depositó a su perro en el suelo y éste fue a oler a Hinata. Ella lo apartó con el pie y el animal gruñó

— ¿El establo? —gruñó Konohamaru al fin, como si fuera incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo—. ¡Al capitán no le gustará eso!

La princesa y las señoritas levantaron la vista y, al fin, le descubrieron. Observaron al hermoso joven con gran interés. Este les devolvió una mirada peligrosa. Hinata se esforzó en reprimir una burla al notar cómo ellas se lo comían con los ojos. Pero casi se puso enferma al pensar que, si encontraban guapo a Konohamaru, seguro que se deslumbrarían cuando vieran a Naruto. No cabía duda de que el príncipe se volvería loco con su perfecta pequeña prometida. Se preguntó si Naruto también le susurraría a la princesa Shion que la amaba.

* * *

Una vez en su desangelada habitación de piedra, Hinata se dirigió a la ventana para observar las vistas, abrazándose con ambos brazos. A lo lejos y abajo se encontraba el cuidado patio de las hermanas. A lo lejos, las verdes colinas se desparramaban contra el horizonte como un mar inacabable. Las hojas empezaban a cambiar sus colores en el otoño y, desde ese punto, también se veía la única torre que quedaba del castillo, vacío y en ruinas, entre los árboles. Le pesaba el corazón al recordar de qué forma habían planificado la construcción del nuevo castillo sobre esas ruinas y en las tierras circundantes —su ciudad—, suya y de Naruto. La brillante nueva capital de Konoha. Ahora, éste sería un proyecto compartido por Naruto y Shion. Vidas compartidas, tanto las alegrías como las penas. Hijos compartidos.

«Traidor», pensó.

Se merecían el uno al otro.

* * *

De pie en el desangelado y mal iluminado salón del convento, Toneri observó el callado enfrentamiento entre Hinata y la princesa. Encontró en esa mutua hostilidad la forma de escapar. Era un intento atrevido, pero si Hinata no podía influir en Uzumaki, tal y como le había dicho, seguramente ésa era su única esperanza. Si Toneri Otsutsuki sabía hacer algo, era cómo manipular a una mujer.

Se dispuso a observar a la hermosa princesa con la expresión más tierna y admirada sin hacer caso de los guardias que le rodeaban. Cuando las señoritas se acercaron en dirección a las escaleras, Shion lo vio. Él la miraba con los labios entreabiertos y una mano sobre el pecho. Inmediatamente bajó la mirada y clavó los ojos en el suelo como un niño inmovilizado por la herida de Cupido. Notó que a ella se le despertaba la curiosidad inmediatamente, esa sutil vanidad femenina, y oyó que las señoritas empezaban a hablar en susurros entre ellas.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Es alto.

—Tiene aspecto de noble, ¿no?

—Qué cabello dorado tan bonito.

Oyó que se reían y Toneri levantó la vista, como dubitativo, hacia la princesa. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado y luego se acercó a él. Esos toscos y estúpidos hombres estaban tan asombrados por su belleza que parecía que nunca habían visto a una mujer, pensó, aunque debía admitir que Shion era, posiblemente, la muchacha más bonita que había visto nunca. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha en un gesto de reverencia.

—Señor, ¿cuál es su nombre? —le preguntó—. ¿Eres uno de los hombres del rey?

—No, su Alteza.

—Su Alteza, apártese. Es un prisionero —empezó a decir uno de sus guardias, pero ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante y fría con sus ojos lilas.

—Kazumi —ordenó con impaciencia— informa a estas criaturas que no deben hablar hasta que no se les pida hacerlo.

Toneri tuvo que disimular una sonrisa mientras Kazumi obedecía la orden. Los hombres, a su alrededor, se movieron, inquietos y resentidos.

— ¿De qué crimen se le acusa, buen señor? —le pregunto la belleza real.

—El rey me odia —respondió él en voz baja—, porque una vez fui el prometido de su querida.

— ¿La señorita Hyuuga? —le preguntó ella con una expresión de disgusto en los labios.

—Siʹ, él me la arrebato y lo único que quiere es abandonar este lugar en paz con ella. Pero él está enamorado de ella y no me permitirá recuperarla.

—Enamorado —repitió ella—. ¿De ella?

—Oh, por supuesto, Su Alteza. La inunda de caros regalos a los que yo no puedo igualar debido a mi pobre fortuna. Tengo miedo de que Su Majestad acabe por vaciar la mitad de los cofres de Konoha por ella.

Ella cruzó los brazos y le miró directamente a la cara.

—Bueno, esto no sucederá.

Era fácil adivinarla, pensó él. Podía casi escuchar las palabras que se decía a sí misma: « ¡Por supuesto que no va a derrochar el dinero de mi dote en esa mujer!».

Toneri, excitado, hizo trabajar la mente deprisa. Estaba completamente seguro de que la princesa habría mandado a Kazumi o a alguien de su séquito para que echara un vistazo a Uzumaki y, sin duda, habría recibido los mejores informes acerca de la belleza oscura y el encanto de su futuro esposo. Si ella en algún rincón de ese bonito y virginal cuerpo albergaba el más mínimo sentimiento de celos, Toneri lo encontraría y se aprovecharía de él.

— ¡Oh, radiante señorita! —suspiró él—. Solamente con que pudiera abandonar este lugar y llevarme lejos a la señorita Hyuuga, conmigo, mi vida estaría llena, pero ¡ay! En lugar de eso, seguramente seré ahorcado a causa de mi amor.

Las damas suspiraron.

—Sí —continuó—, el rey rehúsa apartarse de ella. Dice que la señorita Hyuuga es la mujer más bella después de Helena de Troya, que tiene la mente más exquisita y el temperamento más dulce.

Shion le miró un momento.

— ¡Eso ya lo veremos! —Se acercó a él—. Es posible que pueda ayudarte, señor —le comunicó con la mayor seriedad de que era capaz a sus, quizá, diecisiete años.

Él la miró con ojos incrédulos y llenos de agradecimiento.

—Oh, amable señorita. ¿De verdad lo harías? Nunca podría pagarle...

El rostro claro y perfecto de Shion adoptó una expresión decidida Sí, esta viperina mujer de ojos lilas convertiría la vida del rey en un infierno, pensó él con alegría.

—Su Majestad no debe saber nunca nada de esto, pero yo creo en lo que dicen los poetas: el verdadero amor no debe rechazarse —susurró ella—. Esta noche, mientras cene con mi esposo, mandaré a mis guardias para que te conduzcan, a ti y a la señorita Hyuuga, hasta la costa. Desde allí podrán zarpar hacia donde deseen. Pero no traigas a esta mujer aquí nunca más. Nunca.

— ¡Dulce y radiante señorita! —exclamó él.

Con aspecto de sentirse extremadamente complacida consigo misma, le ofreció la mano. Toneri se arrodilló y le besó los dedos de la mano hasta que ella se ruborizó.

* * *

 _Honestamente, me ha asqueado escribir este capítulo e_e enserio, ¡Que pesados esos dos!_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Dejenme comentarios bonitos._

 _Mika-._


	25. Capítulo 21- Serendipia

Naruto se quedó de pie donde el sacerdote le señaló que lo hiciera, se sentó donde le indicaron y caminó al ritmo que su prometida, con sus deliberados pasos cortos, podía seguir. Las velas brillaban en la catedral y la gente se encontraba en una atmósfera festiva mientras los participantes de la boda aprendían cuáles eran sus puestos de las indicaciones del jefe de ceremonias. Incluso Sasori sonreía mientras les contaba a sus compatriotas un viaje a los Alpes que realizó en la infancia. Naruto puso toda su voluntad en mostrar un aspecto suficientemente amistoso, las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones azul oscuro. Después de todo, pronto tendría todo aquello que, supuestamente, deseaba: Konoha sería suya para que la cuidara y la protegiera. La restauración de los Uzumaki. Dos millones de ducados de oro. Toneri Otsutsuki arrestado y a la espera de juicio por crímenes contra el pueblo de Konoha. Y una esposa a la cual resultaría sencillo mantener a una educada distancia. Por supuesto, su mirada seguía vagando cuando intentaba escuchar la vivaz cháchara de su prometida. Eso era exactamente lo que quería.

En cuanto a la boda real, ésta debía ser un gran despliegue. Una fiesta lujosa, una farsa suntuosa y enorme. Oyó algunos comentarios de los invitados acerca de su humor taciturno. Algunos de ellos decían que era un muchacho generalmente serio; otros comentaban que el silencio era una muestra de sabiduría; los cortesanos afirmaron que o bien era un hombre de humor sombrío, o bien que era un hombre un tanto temeroso; Las señoras susurraban que se trataba de un hombre misterioso. Oh, las maravillas de la vida pública, pensó Naruto con tristeza. Todo eso le pesaba. Quería marcharse. A cada ronda de felicitaciones, forzaba una sonrisa y se preguntaba cómo iba a aguantar eso durante toda la vida sin tener a un alma al lado que realmente le conociera y no realizara esos absurdos juicios acerca de cualquier mínimo gesto o palabra. Se dijo a sí mismo que esa sensación desaparecería. Él era una novedad para todos ellos en ese momento. El trabajo sería su salvación. Dios sabía que había suficiente trabajo que hacer.

Cuando terminaron el ensayo para la celebración del día siguiente, todo el mundo ocupó los elegantes carruajes para dirigirse a la mansión de invierno, donde iban a tomar un resopón. Mientras esperaba, irritado, a que la princesa y sus señoritas de compañía entraran en el carruaje, Naruto miró la catedral y se preguntó si, al día siguiente, un rayo no le caería encima cuando, en el altar, realizara esos falsos juramentos ante Dios. Tuvo gran dificultad en escuchar la charla de las muchachas en el carruaje, así que se quedó contemplando el oscuro paisaje a través de la ventana mientras echaba de menos a Hinata tanto que todo el cuerpo le dolió. No ser egoísta era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

Cuando consiguió salir de su melancolía y volver al presente, se dio cuenta de que el oscuro paisaje de su alrededor adquiría un siniestro tono familiar.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, sintiendo un escalofrío en los brazos.

Justo cuando llegaron al Paso principal, madre tomó a la pequeña Naruko que dormía, se la puso en el regazo y volvió a sentarse sobre el cojín de terciopelo.

« ¡Vaya! —dijo—. ¡Cómo se movía el mar! Gracias a Dios, estamos todos sanos y salvos.» Naruto dio un fuerte puñetazo contra la puerta del carruaje.

— ¡Cochero, alto, maldita sea!

Las damas se exclamaron ante esa obscenidad. El coche se detuvo. Naruto salto del carruaje con el corazón acelerado y desenfundó la espada. Miro a su alrededor, alterado, pero no vio a ningún hombre enmascarado, a ningún caballo nervioso ni escuchó ningún grito, no vio ningún rayo. Se encontraba solo con la brillante espada real en la mano. La brisa nocturna mecía las ramas de los árboles, y sus susurros parecían suspiros de fantasmas en duelo.

— ¿Qué sucede, señor? —preguntó alguien desde su espalda.

—Déjale —respondió Sasori, con buen sentido.

Las muchachas hablaron en susurros, sin comprender nada. Naruto se alejó unos pasos de ellos.

Con el corazón encendido observó el terreno a lo largo de la carretera, donde su familia había sido masacrada. Parecía un espacio normal pero en él la muerte serpenteaba como una negra serpiente entre las violetas. El estrecho camino que rodeaba el bosque le llamó la atención, al igual que lo había hecho dieciséis años antes, y le atrajo de nuevo.

«Sobrevive, y mantén el linaje.»

Las hojas muertas crujieron bajo sus pies cuando se internó en el bosque en el cual, de niño, había penetrado enloquecido de terror. Al poco tiempo llegó a los arrecifes de sesenta metros de altura. Allí el viento le hacía ondear los faldones de la levita. Miró hacia abajo, a las agitadas y arremolinadas aguas.

«Pobre y pequeño infeliz —se dijo al niño que una vez había sido—. Es un jodido milagro que sobrevivieras.»

Observó las oscuras y distantes aguas mientras una idea cobraba forma en lo más profundo de su ser. Sintió que una emoción para la que no encontraba nombre empezaba a culebrear en su interior, acompañada de una delicada angustia a la vez dulce y amarga. Solamente podía pensar en que, al final, había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a su padre. Pero había roto otra clase de juramento, pensó con tristeza, uno que realizó más allá de las palabras y que se encontraba marcado a fuego en su alma.

«En mi corazón, soy tu esposa —le había dicho ella—. Eso me basta.»

«Ah, Hinata. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?»

Naruto levantó la vista hacia las estrellas, desconsolado. Hinata era su brújula, la estrella que le había guiado hasta el hogar durante la tempestad. Ella había salvado su alma. Se lo había ofrecido todo y él lo había rechazado. No había podido hacer otra cosa, porque la muerte de Iruka había demostrado que la maldición era real.

«Pero ¿cómo podía ser real?», pensó, desgarrado.

Tiempo atrás ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a creer que era posible que recuperara su reino, pero su amor por Hinata y el de ella por él había hecho que lo imposible se realizara. Quizá ahora estaba igual de equivocado al creer que no podía tenerla a su lado.

«Pero, ¿y si... ?»

Y si. Siempre, y si. La vida era un asunto peligroso, se mirara como se mirase.

Sí, pensó, uno podía volverse completamente loco si continuaba dándole vueltas demasiado tiempo a la fragilidad que implicaba la propia mortalidad, por no hablar de la mortalidad de aquellos a quienes se ama. La vida se encontraba tan íntimamente ligada a la muerte que evitar a la una significaba evitar a la otra; la única manera de escapar al miedo sobrecogedor a la muerte, pensó, era abrazar la misma muerte. El había rechazado esa opción definitivamente al lanzar su bala de plata al mar. Pero ¿abrazar la vida? No estaba seguro de que tuviera esa clase de valentía. Por ejemplo, incluso aunque consiguiera mantener a salvo a Hinata de los traidores, los asesinos y demás, la mitad de las mujeres morían al dar a luz, pensó. Era un asunto cruel: el mismo proceso de la vida se encontraba enlazado con la muerte. Si él la aceptaba de nuevo en su vida, antes o después vendrían los niños. Estaba seguro de que amaría a sus hijos pero ¿y si le eran arrebatados? Los niños eran más frágiles que un capullo de rosa. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? Además se daba la situación de que a Hinata le gustaba trabajar entre los pobres, a pesar de la suciedad y las enfermedades. Ella tendría que morir en algún momento. Incluso aunque no existiera una maldición real, vendría el día en que él tendría que llevarla a la tumba, ya que dudaba que Dios, en su generosa crueldad, permitiera que fuera él el primero en marcharse.

« ¿La estás protegiendo a ella realmente O estás intentando evitar el dolor, estás huyendo para salvar la piel?»

Parecía que las estrellas arriba, y las aguas, abajo, guardaban una respuesta que él era demasiado estúpido para encontrar, una respuesta que tenía que ser evidente pero que le resultaba imposible adivinar.

Observó el mar y el cielo hasta que empezó a sentirse mareado. Se agachó sobre una rodilla sobre las rocas lavadas por el viento e intentó recomponerse. Con el codo apoyado sobre la pierna, el rey tenía el rostro hundido entre las manos.

« De cualquier manera, estoy maldito.» pensó. El sentimiento de desesperación era tal que no sabía si reír o llorar.

«Todos estamos malditos de una forma u otra, y así es la vida. Así que es mejor ser feliz.» Empezó a reír con suavidad y con tristeza infinita ante esa reflexión, esa filosofía popular, ese tipo de sabiduría que se encontraba en labios de cualquier abuela de Konoha, delante de la cocina, en el aire lleno del olor del ajo frito el olio. ¿Era posible que la vida fuera tan sencilla? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando poder creerlo.

«Pero me será arrebatada. No podré soportarlo. ¿Por qué los arrebataron a todos? ¿Por qué perdí a todo el mundo?»

Entonces, inconfundible, oyó la voz de Iruka en su interior, su maestro que intentaba inculcarle, con paciencia, cierta lógica ante su extremado temperamento.

«Invierte la cuestión, muchacho. Eres un terco. Estás contemplándola en sentido equivocado.»

Pasaron unos instantes y Naruto no se movió. Casi no podía respirar. Quizá, pensó cuidadosamente, había estado tan atrapado en su rabia por su desgracia y en preguntarse el porqué que ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de considerarse afortunado por aquello que sí tenía. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas por las que sentirse agradecido: trece hermosos años al lado de una madre que le adoraba, un padre que era como un héroe de la mitología griega. También su hermano y su hermana pequeña, con su alegre risa. Algún milagro le había salvado de las tormentas y del mar. Estaba vivo y era fuerte y, gracias a la hija de su enemigo, había probado la más sutil dulzura que la vida puede ofrecer: el amor incondicional. Ella le había envuelto con su amor, de forma totalmente entregada y ese era el regalo que le había sido ofrecido. Sí, pensó, con los ojos clavados en el mar brillante. Hinata estaba viva. Hinata era un milagro mayor de lo que él se merecía y, por Dios, si existía alguna maldición, su mutuo amor era lo suficientemente fuerte para romperla.

Observó las aguas removidas y sintió que un sentimiento de humildad le inundaba. Bajó la cabeza y su espíritu quedó en absoluto silencio.

«Gracias», pensó, con los ojos cerrados.

De repente, se levantó. No había un momento que perder. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo. ¿Y si ella no le perdonaba? Esa idea era demasiado terrible como para hacerle caso.

Mientras caminaba deprisa hacia el carruaje que le esperaba, se dijo a sí mismo que, en caso de que ella le rechazara, bueno, simplemente la raptaría y la obligaría a amarle de nuevo. No le daría ninguna oportunidad. La amaría hasta que ella no pudiera soportarlo más.

Naruto tomó uno de los purasangres de uno de los cortesanos, se disculpó con brevedad de la princesa y saltó a la silla sin ofrecer ninguna explicación. Impaciente, se arrancó el fular y se sacó la levita: demasiada educación. Galopó como si el diablo le persiguiera hacia el convento con una única idea en la cabeza. Rogar a su reina que le permitiera volver, no perder ningún precioso momento más de ese tiempo de que disponían para compartirlo en la tierra, bajo el cielo estrellado.

* * *

Después de vísperas, Hinata permaneció sentada en la capilla durante un largo rato. Llevaba el hábito negro de novicia que la madre superiora le había dado.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo. Pronto tendría que cortárselo, en cuanto entrara en la orden. A Naruto no le habría gustado. Inmediatamente, junto a esa idea sintió un diminuto pinchazo en el corazón. Suspiro, los ojos se le humedecieron. Las velas votivas brillaban ante la serena tez de la pálida virgen de mármol y los fantasmales ecos de las voces de los cánticos de las hermanas llenaban el aire. Del altar le llegaba al tierno aroma de las flores silvestres que lo adornaban. Al final, Hinata se levantó del banco, hizo una reflexión con gesto cansado y abandonó la capilla. Penetró en el oscuro pasillo de piedra. Su mente se encontraba completamente ocupada por él, sus pestañas negras como la tinta, su sensual risa, su sonrisa maliciosa, el éxtasis.

«Hyuuga Hinata, ésos no son pensamientos apropiados para una monja.»

Cruzó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, abrazándose, y avanzó por el salón. Sentimientos de carencia y de tristeza le inundaban todo el cuerpo. Al girar por una de las esquinas, tropezó con seis fornidos soldados vieneses que caminaban hacia ella. Uno de ellos le habló en un pulcro tono, el idioma de las cortes.

—Señorita Hyuuga, por favor, venga con nosotros.

— ¿Para qué?

—Tenemos órdenes de escoltaros a usted y a su prometido hasta la costa.

— ¿Mi prometido? —exclamó, sorprendida.

—Querida, por fin —dijo Toneri mientras se acercaba desde detrás de los guardias.

Ella le miró y, automáticamente, se alejó de los soldados. Conocía esa sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y, horrorizada, vio que tenía una pistola en la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde conseguiste esa arma? ¿Dónde están tus guardias? Creí que Naruto te había trasladado a prisión.

Ella agarró por el brazo, por encima del codo, con firmeza.

—El rey no es el único poder que hay aquí, querida. Su reina no desea el obstáculo de tu presencia —murmuró en español para que los austriacos no le comprendieran—. A cambio de mi libertad, he accedido a quitarte de en medio para que ella pueda tener a su esposo para sí misma por completo. Pero tú y yo, querida, nos tendremos el uno al otro tal como queríamos en un principio.

— ¡No puedo ir contigo! Tengo que quedarme aquí, y tú debes presentarte a juicio por tus crímenes —repuso, enojada—. ¿Conoce la princesa los cargos que existen contra ti?

—No discutamos más, querida. No estás en peligro. A partir de ahora yo cuidaré de ti...

— ¿Igual que cuidaste de mí la noche en que Naruto tuvo que intervenir? — replico mientras se soltaba de él.

Él apretó las mandíbulas un momento. Sus ojos cristalinos brillaban furiosos.

—Ni tu presencia ni la mía son deseadas en Konoha, Hinata. —contestó con rapidez, en tono seco—. No te olvides de que eres la hija de un traidor. Los hombres del Consejo me han traicionado igual que traicionaron a tu padre. Así que deja de discutir...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones.

— ¡Dímelo! ¿Cómo traicionó el Consejo a mi padre? Me estás ocultando algo.

El levantó la vista al techo un instante, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia, y luego volvió a mirarla.

— ¿Dejarás de discutir si te lo cuento?

—De acuerdo —mintió ella.

Él habló deprisa y en voz baja:

—La muerte de tu madre no fue un suicidio. Fue eliminada porque iba a delatar la conspiración que existía contra los Uzumaki. Ella sabía que su vida corría peligro, así que te mandó lejos, con tu tía en Sunagakure. Tu padre nunca supo la verdad.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, pálida, con las dos manos sobre la boca.

—Ahora, vamos antes de que nuestra escolta empiece a cuestionarse sus órdenes y cambien de opinión.

—No voy a ir contigo —exclamó Hinata—. Yo pertenezco a este lugar.

— ¿Me has mentido? ¿Tú? —preguntó él, asombrado. Entrecerró los ojos y le agarró el brazo con más fuerza. La obligo a ponerse de cara a la salida que se encontraba al final del salón—. Tus nuevos talentos resultan muy curiosos, pero todavía no lo comprendes. Tú eres la llave que abrirá mi jaula, Hinata, y el tiempo se está acabando. —Empezó a tirar de ella.

— ¡No puedo abandonarlo! —Hinata se retorció, resistiéndose.

Él se detuvo y le miró.

—No puedes hablar en serio, ese hombre es un animal.

—No voy a ir contigo ¡Lo amo! Toneri, y tú debes enfrentarte a la justicia.

—Eso es absurdo —exclamo él, muy exasperado. Inmediatamente, volvió a adoptar su habitual tono de condescendencia que tan familiar le resultaba a ella y quiso tranquilizarla como si fuera una niña enojada—. No te preocupes, querida. Con el tiempo le olvidarás. Me preocupo por ti, Hinata. Siempre lo he hecho.

Volvió a cogerle el brazo.

— ¡Llevo un hijo suyo! —gritó Hinata en el idioma del país de los demonios para que los soldados lo comprendieran y se dieran cuenta de que no debían llevársela.

Ahora. Por fin lo había dicho en voz alta, pensó, aliviada y temblorosa al mismo tiempo. Su embarazo dejaría de ser un secreto.

Los soldados cruzaron miradas de perplejidad, pero Toneri empalideció.

—Ésa es una mayor razón para que la princesa desee que se marche —les dijo Toneri a los hombres. La sujetó—: Vas a venir conmigo.

—No.

Ella intentó huir, pero los fornidos guardias la atraparon.

—Me temo que él tiene razón, señorita —dijo uno de ellos—. Cuestiones de herencia y demás.

Hinata empezó a tomar aliento para gritar llamando a Sai y a los demás Hermanos, pero el soldado le puso una mano sobre la boca.

—Me decepcionas, Hinata. —murmuró Toneri, mientras se le acercaba con gesto amenazador—. Nunca creí que te gustara ser la puta de un hombre. Ahora tendré que encontrarte otra utilidad.

Hinata le golpeó sin ningún éxito. Toneri dio un paso atrás para esquivarla, sonriendo perversamente.

En esos momentos, Hinata vio a Konohamaru. El chico estaba completamente inmóvil observando la escena. Rápidamente, se desvaneció en silencio. Los hombres no le habían visto. Entonces Toneri la agarró y la casi arrastró a través del salón iluminado por las antorchas.

* * *

Naruto llegó cabalgando hasta el convento. Una vez en el patio adoquinado, salto del agotado caballo y lanzó las riendas a uno de los ociosos Hermanos que guardaban la entrada excelentemente iluminada.

—Buenas noches, capitán —dijo el hombre e, inmediatamente, se corrigió—: Quiero decir, Su Majestad.

Naruto sonrió y abrió la enorme puerta de madera de un empujón. Entró. En el enorme comedor encontró a sus hombres, que se reían.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sai, pero antes de que él contestara, el rostro del él se mostró sonriente.

— ¿Dónde está? —gritó Naruto con voz potente.

— ¡Ah, ha recuperado el sentido común! —rió Sai mientras daba una palmada.

—Creí que era una fierecilla —exclamó Kiba.

—No, aunque fuera la única mujer que quedara sobre la capa de la tierra —se mofó Shikamaru.

—Todos sabíamos que no podíais vivir sin ella, muchacho —se rió el doctor.

—Por ahí. —Sai señaló hacia el pasillo de piedra que se alejaba del comedor—. La pobre está en la capilla. Quería estar a solas con su tristeza. Casi nos ha roto el corazón, sí.

Naruto le dio una palmada a Sai en la espalda.

—Amigos, deséenme suerte. Voy a humillarme por mi vida —declaró.

Naruto se dirigió hacia el pasillo cuando la sala de bóveda se llenó con un grito agudo.

— ¡Señor Sai! ¡Shikamaru!

Konohamaru apareció por el corredor iluminado con antorchas. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Se detuvo en seco, sorprendido al ver a Naruto.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Tienen a Hinata! ¡Se la están llevando!

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó él mientras los hombres se ponían en pie.

— ¡Los guardias extranjeros y Toneri!

Naruto empezó a correr por el pasillo con la espada en la mano y sus hombres le siguieron a corta distancia. Tenía el corazón acelerado por el miedo. Giró una esquina justo a tiempo de ver al último de los guardias que salían por la formidable puerta que se encontraba al final, una salida lateral.

— ¡Alto! —rugió.

El guardia se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Majestad!

El hombre se quedó quieto en la puerta abierta, tal y como le había ordenado. Naruto corría hacia él con una expresión en el rostro que presagiaba tormenta. Los otros guardias también le vieron y se detuvieron, sin atreverse a desobedecerle, pero él pasó de largo entre ellos. Tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a encontrarse.

— ¡Apártate! —le gritó Toneri mientras llevaba la pistola a la cabeza de Hinata.

Naruto se detuvo en seco. Hinata pronunció su nombre, sollozante.

Naruto bajó el filo de la espada y miró con intensidad los ojos de su amada mientras continuaba aproximándose lentamente.

—Todo está bien, Hinata. —dijo en tono pausado—. Ahora estoy aquí.

Ella le miró fijamente, pálida.

—Haz que me deje ir, Naruto, por favor —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

— ¿Qué quieres, Toneri? Déjala ir y aceptaré todas tus peticiones.

— ¿Esperas que te crea? ¿A ti... pirata? —se rió el vizconde con una risa amarga e histérica.

—Deja ir a Hinata. ¿Qué quieres? ¿El perdón? Concedido. ¿Dinero? Pon una suma.

— ¡Quiero de nuevo el futuro que tenía! —exclamó él—. ¡Este pueblo es mío!

—No, esta pueblo es mío. —repuso Naruto.

Tenía toda la atención concentrada en el rostro de Toneri. Al ver el miedo en los cristalinos ojos de él, cambió de táctica. Toneri sólo tenía una bala en la pistola. Si era capaz de desviar esa bala hacia sí mismo, pensó Naruto con rapidez, Hinata se encontraría a salvo y los Hermanos caerían sobre Toneri de inmediato.

—Eres un cobarde, Toneri. —le dijo, complacido—. ¿No puedes luchar por ti mismo? ¿Necesitas esconderte detrás de las faldas de una mujer para salvarte?

— ¡Cállate! —gritó el

— ¡Culo temblón! —añadió Naruto en tono suave y con una sonrisa salvaje en el rostro.

— ¡No te tengo miedo!

—Deberías tenerlo —le advirtió Naruto—, porque esta vez no sólo te voy a romper la muñeca. Voy a romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo y luego voy a sacar el cuchillo y jugaré con él un rato, igual que hiciste con mis hombres.

—Oh, Dios —lloró Hinata.

— ¿Te gustan los tiburones, Toneri? En nuestras costas hay muchos. Peces martillo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Te mataré!

— ¿Crees que puedes hacerme algo? Adelante, inténtalo. Dame esa bala. Déjame que te muestre mi talento en volver de entre los muertos.

—Naruto, no —suplicó Hinata.

—Toda va bien, Hinata. Mira, pequeño Toneri, estoy sólo a... ¿qué... unos dos metros de ti? Apuesto a que ni siquiera eres capaz de acertar desde ahí.

Se aproximó a ellos despacio mientras Toneri retrocedía hacia el carruaje que les esperaba con Hinata entre los brazos y la pistola todavía apuntando a su cabeza. Naruto, concentrado por completo en la desfalleciente voluntad de Toneri, enfundó la espada y mostró las manos vacías.

— ¿Lo ves? Ahora tengo las manos vacías. Adelante, dame esa bala, Toneri. Ambos sabemos que es a mí a quien quieres matar, realmente. ¿No te gustaría librarte de mí? Podrías recuperarlo todo de nuevo, ¿no es así? Ah, pero eres demasiado cobarde para intentarlo. Lo único que deseas es esconderte detrás de una mujer y huir. Pero nunca lo conseguirás.

—Hijo de puta —le dijo Toneri, jadeando—. ¡Voy a dispararle a ella! ¡Vas a perderla a ella y al niño!

Naruto se detuvo en seco. Miró a Hinata, conmocionado. Ella tenía el rostro lleno de Lágrimas.

—Por favor, Naruto. —susurró, En cuanto vio que estaba distraído, con los ojos clavados en ella, presa de la sorpresa.

En el momento en que apretó el gatillo, Hinata le golpeo el brazo hacia arriba mientras soltaba un grito de rabia y se soltó. La bala pasó por encima de la cabeza de Naruto. Toneri rugió de rabia, corrió hacia el carruaje y saltó al asiento del conductor. En un segundo, Naruto llegó detrás de él. Los guardias detuvieron a los caballos antes de que éstos pudieran dar un segundo paso. Naruto arrastró a Toneri fuera del asiento del conductor y lo lanzó a un lado. Le dio dos puñetazos en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Luego le tiró al suelo y desenfundó la espada. Pero no le degolló. Era Uzumaki Naruto y él no mataba nunca delante de una mujer.

Jadeando y con la espada sujeta con ambas manos, apoyó la punta del filo en el cuello de Toneri.

—Arréstenlo.—gruñó a sus hombres, que se estaban acercando—. Va a ser ahorcado al amanecer. Y quiero que retengan a esos soldados para que sean interrogados —añadió, mientras miraba a los hombres de la princesa con ojos amenazantes.

Sai y Shikamaru sujetaron al aturdido Toneri por los brazos y le pusieron las esposas. Naruto se apartó y se detuvo un momento para recomponerse. Se pasó una mano por el cabello. No recordaba haber sentido tanta furia en toda su vida. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Hinata le estaba observando, pero al mirarla, ésta apartó la vista y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del convento. El había intentado que le dispararan para salvarla.

Abrazándose la cintura, Hinata caminó, rígida, hacia la puerta, concentrada en sus pies, caminando uno delante del otro, y esperando a llegar a su habitación para abandonarse. No podía mirar a Naruto y enfrentarse con su fría indiferencia después de esa extenuante experiencia, sin pensar en la rabia que él sentiría por el hecho de que ella no le hubiera comunicado que estaba embarazada. No se atrevía a confiar en que lo que Naruto le había dicho a Toneri fuera otra cosa que simples trucos para romper la firmeza del él. Pero la noticia del niño había tomado a Naruto por sorpresa.

—Perdón —murmuró al tropezarse con un cuerpo que le cerraba el paso.

Vio las botas negras. Una funda de espada adornada con joyas. Sintió su olor, ese que tan bien conocía.

—Por favor, más tarde —le pidió, sin apartar la vista del suelo—. Te lo puedo explicar...

—Hinata. —dijo él con dulzura.

Ella cerró los ojos porque no podía soportar mirarle a los azules ojos justo en ese momento. El loco casi se había hecho matar. Dos dedos callosos y cálidos le levantaron la barbilla. Ella apartó la cara.

—No me toques, por favor —dijo, volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

—Mírame, amor —le dijo con suavidad.

Oh, ella nunca había podido resistirse a él.

Despacio, levantó la mirada, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El rey la miraba con una expresión fija e intensa que ella no pudo desentrañar. Se le veía acosado y perdido. Naruto no dijo nada. Sin dejar de mirarla, sin hacer caso de los hombres y de las monjas que habían salido al oír el revuelo, ignorando a los oficiales preocupados que se sumaban a la multitud, Naruto se arrodilló delante de ella y le tomó una mano. Se la llevó a la mejilla y la mantuvo allí. Ella le miró sin comprender. Le sintió temblar.

—Acéptame de nuevo —susurró él—. Por favor, por favor, acéptame de nuevo. Hinata, eres mi esposa. Sabes que lo eres. Mi vida no tiene ningún significado sin ti.

Naruto no sabía si había sido perdonado. Despacio, con temor, se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia ella.

Ella le miraba. La luz le iluminaba el rostro. El miedo y el cansancio que vio en esos ojos de color perla, tan llenos de confianza en otro momento, le rompieron el corazón.

Ella se mordió el labio. Entonces levantó el pecho.

—Duele demasiado —le dijo por fin—. No soy tu esposa, y no puedo jugar a este juego más. Búscate otra querida.

Y, acto seguido, abandonó el lugar, dejando a Naruto solo en la entrada principal.

* * *

 _Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, el penúltimo episodio._

 _Nos queda uno mas y adiós Vendetta._

 _Espero les haya gustado, mañana se acaba la historia!_

 _Gracias por los reviews y demás, son un amor. *tira confetí*_

 _Mika-._


	26. Capítulo 22- De aquí en adelante

Naruto no se creía capaz de sentir más dolor, pero ese tono tranquilo y esforzado hizo que lo sintiera.

La agarró por el brazo antes de que lo abandonara en ese lugar. Ligeramente hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Hinata, te amo. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Cásate conmigo.

Ella le miró, conmocionada. Levantó la cabeza y observó el cielo estrellado. Finalmente, bajó la mirada hasta él.

—Naruto, todos nos están mirando —murmuró—. Levántate. Eres el rey.

—Soy tu esposo —replicó él con una furia callada—, y un completo loco.

Ella apartó los ojos de su mirada suplicante, cansada.

El le apretó la mano sin dejar de mirarla, desconsolado.

—Te amo —insistió de nuevo—. Dios, Hinata. Di algo.

Ella permaneció callada un momento e intentó recomponerse.

—Naruto, ha sido una noche difícil. No hay ninguna necesidad de precipitarse. Ven. Vamos dentro.

Él se quedó en silencio. No era eso lo que había deseado oír.

Ella no le quería. Toda su fuerza se desvaneció, pero sabía que eso era lo que se merecía por su cobardía. Aturdido, asintió. La había herido y la había defraudado de forma irreparable. Ahora no le quedaba otra opción que jugar al juego siguiendo sus reglas.

Ella le esperó. Él se puso en pie y la siguió. Entraron en el convento y en su habitación. Él se sentía desconsolado al ver su barbilla levantada ahora que todo el mundo que se encontraba con ellos sabía que estaba embarazada de su hijo.

Su hijo.

Un milagro tras otro milagro, pensó, aturdido. Tenía que perdonarle. Podían ser una familia, finalmente. Eso era lo que él siempre había querido de verdad.

Mientras él daba unas últimas órdenes a unos de sus hombres, Hinata entró en la habitación. Él la siguió y cerró la puerta tras él. La encontró de pie mirando por la ventana abierta, hacia la noche. Notó el miedo de ella en la curva de su espalda y en la forma en que se abrazaba por la cintura. Sabía que ese miedo no tenía nada que ver con Toneri. Era muy profundo, y se lo había causado él mismo.

Más arrepentido de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida, Naruto esperó con la cabeza gacha, las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que ella, por fin, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

Solos, se miraron el uno al otro a la luz de dos velas. Ella, en el otro extremo de la habitación, le miraba con los brazos todavía cruzados en un gesto de protegerse. Se la veía pequeña y vulnerable, pero tenía una actitud desafiante. Él se sintió repentinamente tan infeliz que se sentó en la cama, como incapaz de aguantar su propio peso.

Ella tenía que aceptarle de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó ella con frialdad.

Él no podía apartar la vista de ella.

«Eres magnífica», pensó Naruto. Pero bajó la cabeza, casi sin saber por dónde empezar.

—Tienes muchas razones para odiarme —le dijo en tono apesadumbrado—. Yo deseé tu confianza y tú me la ofreciste. Quise tu amor y me lo diste. Creíste en mí cuando yo no creía en mí mismo. Me devolviste todo aquello que una vez perdí y yo, a cambio... ah... —Se Interrumpió, dudando. Con el ceño fruncido, bajó la vista hasta las manos—. Te aparte de mí.

—Te libraste de mí —le corrigió ella con frialdad.

—Pero te juro que no fue porque dejara de amarte. Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Naruto emitió un suspiro tembloroso.

—Es que creía que me perseguía una maldición —continuó. Qué absurdo que le parecía ahora—. Creí que si te tenía como esposa, serías asesinada como lo fue mi familia e Iruka. Creí que si te apartaba de mí, podía salvarte.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de mordaz escepticismo.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro.

—Lo sé. Por eso nunca te lo dije. Sabía que dirías que eso era absurdo, pero para mí era real. Esta noche, cuando llegué al paso, me di cuenta de que... me di cuenta de que aunque sea un rey, Dios nunca se tomaría la molestia de maldecirme. Creo que tiene mejores cosas que hacer. Como cuidar de los niños en el vientre de sus madres.

Finalmente levantó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿De verdad voy a ser padre?

Parecía que ella estaba a punto de flaquear. En lugar de hacerlo, se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

—No te preocupes. No te perseguiré. Tía Kurenai me ayudará...

Naruto se puso inmediatamente de pie.

— ¡No!

— ¿No?

Dios, qué torpe estaba siendo.

—Quiero decir... por favor, sé mi esposa, Hinata. Te amo tanto que me duele. —susurró—. Haré lo que sea para que vuelvas conmigo. Si pudieras darme solamente otra oportunidad. No hagas que nuestro hijo crezca sin un padre. El mundo de ahí fuera no es un lugar seguro. Necesita a alguien que le proteja, y tú también. Por favor, permite que ese alguien sea yo.

—Naruto. —Ella seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los brazos contra su cintura.

Él recorrió el suelo con la mirada. Era incapaz de saber qué haría si ella le decía que no.

—Estoy tan, tan arrepentido—susurró con voz tosca y ronca—, ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? Te juro que solo intentaba hacer lo correcto y no comportarme como un egoísta, por una vez. ¿Me crees, Hinata?

—Te creo —respondió ella, en un tono casi inaudible.

— ¿Me aceptarás de nuevo?

Se hizo un largo silencio. Él cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirarla. Al final se obligó a hacerlo, fuera cuál fuese la respuesta. Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza.

Hinata se recompuso y le miró a los ojos desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Eres un hombre imposible —le dijo. Se mordió el labio y los tiernos ojos perlados se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, ¿cómo puedes siquiera preguntarlo? Cuando te dije que te amaría siempre, Naruto, lo dije de verdad.

— ¿Vas a ofrecerme otra oportunidad? —preguntó, sin respiración e incapaz de moverse.

—Amor —susurró ella—, cien oportunidades, si las necesitas.

Él atravesó la habitación hasta ella antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de moverse. La apretó contra su pecho y juró que nunca más permitiría que se alejara.

— ¿De verdad quieres que vuelva contigo? —le preguntó Hinata con una tristeza tal que a él se le partió el corazón—. Me dijiste cosas tan terribles. Me dijiste que no me querías. Me llamaste...

—Por favor, no puedo soportarlo —murmuró él, sintiendo un intenso dolor en el corazón—. Intentaba apartarte de mí antes de que cualquier mal pudiera alcanzarte.

—Si así hubiera sido, no me hubiera importado, siempre y cuando pudiera estar contigo.

Él apoyó el rostro en su cabello y se quedó quieto. Se sentía tan miserable por lo que le había hecho que no tenía valor de pronunciar ni una palabra más. Se odiaba a sí mismo al oír ese tono de duda en la dulce y tierna voz de ella.

— ¿Me amas todavía, Naruto?

—Dios, sí. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarle hasta qué punto. Nunca más voy a fallarte. —Naruto tenia los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Le sujeto la barbilla con el pulga y el índice y le levantó la cabeza para que le mirara—. Mírame, Hinata. ¿Parezco un hombre capaz de sobrevivir sin ti?

Hinata le miró a los ojos un momento y negó con la cabeza con seriedad. Él asintió y volvió a apretarla contra sí. Ella enterró el rostro en su cuello, se acurrucó contra él.

—Es tan agradable sentirte entre los brazos —susurró Hinata—. Te he echado tanto de menos. Nunca creí que volverías conmigo.

Él le pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros y la mantuvo abrazada con fuerza, su cabeza apoyada en la de ella.

Al cabo de un momento, Hinata levantó el rostro y le miró a la cara. Naruto supuso que le estaba valorando.

Esperó a oír el juicio.

Ella meneó la cabeza un momento en un gesto reprobatorio y tierno. Luego, le pasó la mano por encima del pecho hasta la nuca y le atrajo hasta ella para que la besara.

Naruto sintió que esa primera y casta caricia de sus labios le devolvía a la vida.

— ¿Naruto? —susurró.

— ¿Sí?

—Ámame.

—Te amo —murmuró él—. Más que a nada en el mundo.

Ella abrió los labios y le pasó la lengua suavemente sobre los suyos obligándole a que los entreabriera. Inmediatamente, él se encendió de pasión. La apretó con más fuerza y la hizo suya con un profundo beso. Ella le acariciaba todo el cuerpo. Sentía las manos de ella por todas partes, acariciándole y devolviéndole los sentidos. Naruto intensificó el beso y la arrastró hasta la cama sin soltarla ni un momento. Asombrado, sintió que Hinata le empujaba contra la cama y le besaba como una mujer hambrienta.

—Te amo tanto, Hinata .

— ¿De verdad nos casaremos? —susurró ella, jadeando, mientras le quitaba la camisa.

—Mañana —juró él.

—¿Y Konoha?

—Gobernaremos juntos, esposa mía, el uno al lado del otro. Tú eres lo que esta isla necesita. Tú eres lo que yo necesito.

— ¿Y nuestro hijo?

—Príncipe del reino —murmuró él mientras le acariciaba el vientre con un gesto amoroso.

Naruto notó que los labios de ella dibujaban una sonrisa contra los suyos.

—No, su Majestad. Princesa, creo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—No estoy segura, pero tengo un presentimiento —respondió en voz baja.

—Maravilloso —exclamó él—. Un milagro.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se abandonó a sus caricias. Le pareció que acababa de morir y que se encontraba en el cielo. Todo su dolor desapareció, como si el fuegode ella lo hubiera purificado.

—Quítate esto, por Dios —dijo mientras daba un tirón al hábito de monja.

Ella explotó en una risa profunda y amplia. Se quitó la horrible ropa por lacabeza con un gesto elegante. Al cabo de un momento, se arrodilló a horcajadas encima de él, desnuda. Naruto sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas al contacto con su piel. Solamente el hecho de estar con ella era una experiencia mágica, tenía el efecto de una droga. Ella se inclinó sobre él y le besó los labios. Los pezones duros acariciaron el pecho desnudo de él.

—Te amo. —Hinata le desabrochó los pantalones y le besó el vientre—. Te amo, Naruto. —susurró de nuevo—. Mi Naruto. —Le besó el cuello y le mordisqueó un poco la piel—. Mi hermoso salvaje. Mi esposo.

—Esposa mía.

La atrajo hacia él, abrazando su cuerpo ligero contra el de él. El miembro endurecido se apretó, caliente, contra el vientre de ella. Le dio un sedoso, húmedo y profundo beso. Le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

—Nunca voy a ser merecedor de ti —le dijo—. Nunca.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa. El pelo le cayó alrededor del rostro como una cortina.

—Probablemente no —murmuró— pero voy a ofrecerte mis próximos sesenta años o así para que lo intentes.

—Sinvergüenza. —Naruto se rió hasta quedar sin aliento.

Hinata empezó a acariciarle hasta que sintió que se endurecía de excitación. Al cabo de un momento, le tomó dentro de ella. Naruto emitió un profundo gruñido de placer.

—Oh, sí me has echado de menos, ¿no es verdad? —murmuró ella mientras le hacía entrar dentro de su cuerpo lentamente, centímetro a centímetro.

Hinata se incorporó, sentada encima de él. Naruto la miró mientras ella le montaba, con los ojos cerrados y la cara iluminada de placer. Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Eres tan hermosa —exclamó él.

Naruto la atrajo hacia sí, le juró amor innumerables veces en mil susurros enfebrecidos, interrumpidos sólo por los besos. Pero las palabras no eran suficientes. Hizo que se tumbara sobre la cama y se lo demostró. Se entregó totalmente a ella en cada caricia, cada aliento. Ella se sujetó a él y él la llenó por completo, cada vez más profundamente, con un absoluto deseo de ella. Hinata le rodeó las caderas con los muslos y se deleitó en la suavidad de su piel y en la tensa humedad de su pasaje interno.

—No me dejes nunca más, Naruto. Eres mi alma.

El éxtasis de Hinata, cuando llegó, fue un puro rendirse. Dulce como la miel, se derramó contra él con angustiados gritos de pasión que prendieron en la frialdad de la noche. Después se entregó él, sus manos enredadas en el pelo de ella, pronunciando su nombre sin resuello mientras le inundaba el vientre con su esencia. Naruto permaneció tumbado encima de ella un rato. Le acariciaba el cabello, abrazado por ella, con sus muslos todavía alrededor de sus caderas. Al fin, con un suspiro, se apoyó sobre los codos y la miró. Le tomó el adorado rostro entre las manos. Ella abrió los ojos, insondables bajo las pestañas, y le miró con una expresión repleta de amor.

—Vuelve a decirme que me amas.

—Te amo. Te amo, Uzumaki Hinata. Quiero cuidarte y te necesito. Soy tuyo por completo. —Bajó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos—. Gracias, esposa mía, mi más querida amiga. Gracias eternas por amarme.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Naruto condujo de la mano a Hinata por los túneles secretos de los Uzumaki hasta que subieron hasta las bodegas del viejo castillo en ruinas.

Salieron al frío aire de la noche y se pasaron horas paseando por el terreno donde levantarían su ciudad. Sin los dos millones de ducados, tendrían que construirla con mayor lentitud, pero aunque el trabajo sería más duro, Naruto dijo que no había nada imposible para ellos.

Aquí construirían la rotonda del senado; allí, la nueva catedral. En el centro de la gran plaza de la ciudad levantarían una fuente de bronce dedicada al rey Minato y la reina Kushina, además de una más pequeña, de mármol, en recuerdo de la señora Hana, la única persona que había intentado hacer justicia a los Uzumaki y que había muerto por ella. Allí donde se levantaba aquel bosquecillo de pinos edificarían la rutilante ópera y en esa lejana cima de la colina ubicarían el nuevo y majestuoso Palacio Real. En él harían crecer de nuevo la cepa de la vieja familia real, con sus hijos y sus nietos.

Bromearon y discutieron como siempre. Se besaron a menudo. Pero a medida que se alejaron de las inmediaciones del castillo, fueron quedando en silencio. Caminaban el uno al lado del otro.

—Tendrás que hablar con Konohamaru.—le dijo ella—. Sus sentimientos fueron profundamente heridos, ya lo sabes.

Él asintió:

—Si no tienes inconveniente, Hinata, me gustaría adoptar al chico bajo mi tutela legal. No tiene familia.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Creo que es una idea espléndida.

Cuando se acercaba el amanecer, encontraron una cresta que daba a un bosque de olivos. Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro y observaron la salida del sol. Hinata observó a Naruto. Absorbió la imagen de su perfil nítido y fuerte teñido por la luz anaranjada de la mañana. Cuánto había aprendido de el, pensó, y cuanto había crecido él. Su rabia se había transformado en fuerza, su dolor en sabiduría, su amargura se había diluido gracias al amor.

— ¿Naruto? —Entrelazó los dedos de la mano con los de él.

El era el rey, pero cuando la miró, el brillo malicioso todavía apareció en sus ojos como el mar. Naruto se llevó la mano de ella hasta los labios.

— ¿Sí, Hinata?

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

—Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

A mediodía bajaron hasta la suntuosa catedral, hasta el adornado altar. La iglesia estaba ocupada por los dignatarios de todas las cortes de los estados cercanos.

Después de que se dirigieran sus juramentos el uno al otro, el papa Pío depositó el peso de la gruesa corona de oro en la cabeza de Naruto. Después, Naruto le colocó la delgada diadema engarzada con diamantes y esmeraldas a Hinata. La hizo levantar de su genuflexión para que se quedara de pie a su lado. Cuando se besaron, todos los nobles y dignatarios explotaron en un ensordecedor coro de aplausos que retumbó como el rugido del mar debajo de los elevados arcos de la catedral.

Al final, seguidos por estricto orden de rango por su séquito, el rey y la reina de Konoha salieron a la luz del sol. Las felicitaciones y los aplausos se elevaban en el aire y nubes de pétalos de flores les llovían encima bajo la ligera brisa. La chaqueta impecable de Naruto brillaba con las condecoraciones de oro. A un costado llevaba la enjoyada espada.

Se detuvieron en el escalón superior, fuera de las enormes puertas de la catedral, y saludaron a su pueblo. Hinata mantuvo la barbilla levantada, aunque hasta ese momento no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de recibimiento le darían, a la hija de Hiashi, como reina. Aunque Naruto se encontraba a su lado y la tomaba de la mano, protector, con la suya enfundada en guante blanco, Hinata se sintió verdaderamente asustada por un momento. Deseó con todo su corazón ser aceptada por la gente y la tierra que tanto amaba.

De repente, un descuidado y gordo hombre apareció delante de la muchedumbre y empezó a hacer señales con el sombrero. Animo a la gente hasta que todo el mundo gritó con él.

— ¡Dios salve a la reina!

Hinata tuvo que morderse el labio para no prorrumpir en risas ante las payasadas de Yukimaru.

Naruto le guiñó un ojo como diciéndole: «Ya te lo dije».

Luego la abrazó, Konoha les abrazó a ambos, y en esa pequeña isla en medio de un mar de jade, la paz reinó.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Señoras y señores, con ustedes, el capìtulo final de Vendetta: Crónicas del príncipe pirata._

 _Me ha sido un agrado poder redactar esta historia no tanto para mi, si no para ustedes también. Hubieron altos y bajos, momentos de felicidad y momentos en que quise mandar todo a la mierda pero tanto era mi gusto con que esta historia la leyeran que eso hizo que siguiera redactándola, también el apoyo de ustedes y sus enormes cariños._

 _Gracias por terminar esta historia conmigo, por leerla desde el principio al final, no hubiera sido nada sin ustedes, gracias a toda la gente que estuvo desde el principio y siguieron hasta el final._

 _CON USTEDES, EL FINAL!_

 _Adiós y nuevamente gracias, nos leemos en otra._

 _Mika.-_


End file.
